Winter Solstice
by Eraman
Summary: Things on Tenrou Island didn't end the way the guild had intended and soon things start spiralling more out of control when they lose people they'd never think they'd lose. And then a mysterious new guild shows up at the Grand Magic Games. Who are they and who is their master? What are they after? And why are they so familiar? Wait is that and exceed?
1. Intro

Intro

Freed and Bickslow looked up as Acnologia landed just above them. Freed knew he was running out of magic power and he had no time to make a protective enchantment. But he had another plan. He'd decided as soon as he was chosen for the S-class trials… to throw the competition. He didn't think he was worth to win it… yet. He thought Cana deserved the chance. Freed wanted to make it up to her after upsetting her and hurting her so badly during the Battle of Fairy Tail. So he let her wipe the floor with him. He was going to deny it to anyone except Cana herself. Bickslow knew, of course. Freed had informed him before they even left Magnolia.

Then the Grimoire Heart incident had happened and he'd shown some of his real self along with Bickslow. But Freed Justine had a secret. He was far stronger than anyone thought. And he realized… he'd have to show it now. When Gildarts told them of the power of the dark dragon attacking them, he hadn't believed it at first. Until that thing blew away all trees with just its roar. Freed had never been as afraid as he was then. And he knew, thanks to Gildarts' words, that not all of them were going to get off the island alive. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to make it up to his guild and his friends. He only needed one thing… and he'd get it now. Acnologia attacked them. He and Bickslow managed to jump aside but Freed touched the dragon's scale with his right hand. So that no one would hear it he threw a small enchantment that would give him Acnologia's personal code.

No one except Rune Mages knew that every living being on this planet had various of different individual characteristics. Everyone had their soul, mages also had their magic auras, there were fingerprints of course, blood and… heart. But it was also the personal code every single being and every single item on the planet had. If a Rune Mage knew something's code they could use it for powerful enchantments. To find the codes could be dangerous though, like now.

He heard Evergreen scream his and Bickslow's names and he felt what was left of his magic leaving him. Another price to pay. The enchantment to find someone's code took a lot of magic power… more than Freed really had left and he could feel the pain that came from it. But he ignored it as he got the last piece he so desperately needed.

"He cut off our escape route", Freed heard Gray yell.

"But why us?" Wendy asked as they watched the horrible creature attacking them. "Why are you doing this?" the last she asked the dragon itself. "Answer me."

The dragon just looked at her with his cold, evil eyes. Freed knew darkness. It was part of his powers, his being. But this thing this… this dragon he was evil. Evil to the core. Darker than darkness and eviler than evil. To him humanity had no value. Freed heard Evergreen shout Elfman's name and smiled slightly. Those two might finally give in to their feelings for each other.

"No, we're trapped", Levy said in fear, staying close to Gajeel. "What do we do."

Freed had managed to drag Bickslow from the imminent danger and, like the rest of the guild, they watched that horrible creature. He watched Natsu try to fight the thing but being cast aside without much effort from the dragon. But then… his eyes widened as their Master took off his shirt. Very much the same way Gray would do when fights got serious. Freed smiled in spite of it all. He was one of few that knew the reason why Gray did that. Freed watched their Master grow in size.

"Get to the ship", Makarov ordered them before charging the dragon.

"He's crazy", Gray said. "He can't fight that thing!"

"Master please don't claim the hero", Erza yelled. "The guild needs you to stay alive!"

"Get out of here", was Makarov's reply. Freed looked at the man they all view as a grandfather figure. He may be wounded in the shoulder from where Acnologia had grazed him when he "stole" the code. Freed felt weak but he was not going to give up. He was going to try and motivate the others.

"I will fight by Master's side", he said, no fear on his face anymore. Only determination.

"No lizard's gonna tear this guild apart", Bickslow added.

"I'll stay with you to the bitter end!" Evergreen added. Freed was just mildly surprised that no one but the Thunder Legion, called the traitors by some in the guild, spoke up with such loyalty and determination on their faces.

"Me too", Elfman then added and Freed smiled slightly at that. Bickslow noticed his strange mood but didn't say a thing about it. After Elfman raised his voice everyone else did as well.

"Will you brats just shut up and honor your Master's final wish", Makarov then yelled and they all stared at him. "Get out of here now!" Freed felt his eyes widen. He knew what that meant. Their Master was going to sacrifice himself so they could live. He felt Bickslow grab his arm and they started running. But Freed knew no one really wanted that and when he turned around to return to fight… he wasn't the only one. Their whole guild went against that monstrous dragon. They hit him with all they got. Then let the three true dragon slayers of their guild attack him.

There was a bright light and lots of but when it spread for the winds they could all see… that it was all in vain. Acnologia had taken to the skies again.

"All our attacks didn't even put a single scratch on him", Elfman said.

"His power is unbelievable", Gajeel said.

"We gave it everything we had", Wendy said sadly. "Three Dragon Slayers all at the same time, our whole guild went against him and it still wasn't enough!"

Freed noticed Natsu fall to his knees and then looked at the sky as that cursed dragon prepared to attack. That's when he felt the weight in the pocket of his coat. A weight that he'd had there for so long. He closed his eyes and growled under his breath. When Freed was little he'd made his own lacrima. It was a lacrima that was linked to his powers and would restore his magic energy completely if smashed. He'd made that lacrima when he was 7 and he was 20 now. 13 years of never having to use it, but now he had no other choice.

"No", Lucy whimpered. "Isn't there anything we can do? Is this it? Are we all just gonna die?"

Freed heard her question and then looked at the dragon.

"No", he said and they all turned to him. Fast as a lightning bolt from one of his best friend's fists Freed grabbed the lacrima in his pocket and brought it out. It was glowing brightly.

"Freed baby what's that?" Bickslow asked with wide eyes.

"What's that what's that", his babies echoed.

Freed closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then his eyes flew open and he got up.

"Cana", he said and walked a bit away from the group. "Gray. Natsu. Elfman. Levy. Juvia. Look closely." They stared at him. "This is what real S-class magic can do!" the last he screamed and he smashed the lacrima on the ground, letting it restore all his magic energy. He started glowing in the same purple light as his runes.

"Freed?!" Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow yelled. But Freed didn't listen instead he tore off the sleeves of his coat and shirt so his arms were bare. He looked at Acnologia with his eyes full of determination. He started moving his hands in a strange circular motion above his head and they all stared as they saw the runes that appeared and started spreading. They spread wider and wider above him as if making a big storm cloud. The Fairy Tail members just stared at him, not knowing what to do as the light from his runes started to shine brightly. They spread out and covered all of them like a thin blanket. But that wasn't all. Freed dragged his fingers down his left arm, from shoulder to long finger and runes appeared there. He then did the same to his right arm. Makarov stared at the young man, when did Freed get so powerful? Everyone stared at him. They had no idea Freed was this strong. They could all feel the massive energy surrounding them. Levy was trying to read the enchantment but she couldn't make out the meaning of the words. Cana and Lucy gaped, was this the Freed they'd fought earlier? Impossible! He must've been holding back. Laxus smirked. He'd always known his friend was far stronger than he gave himself credit for. Evergreen had proud tears in her eyes. Bickslow was grinning wide.

"Yeah go baby!" he yelled as Freed kept waving his arms, widening the enchantment more and more. It soon covered all parts of the island and the ships out at sea. Freed then stretched his arms out to the side and started glowing, never taking his gaze off of Acnologia.

"Everyone", Freed's voice said, it had a strange echoing to it. "My enchantment is strong… my rules are absolute. Everything in this universe is bound to the wills of Rune laws."

Gray nodded slowly, remembering what their Master had said during the Battle of Fairy Tail.

* * *

" _Whoever writes the rules wins the fight huh?" Gray asked._

" _Perhaps but enchantments like these takes time to write", the Master replied. "As such they would be useless in a one on one battle. Still as you can see they are quite effective if set up as traps."_

" _You're really stuck, you can't break through", Gray stated._

" _I'm afraid that the rules of the enchantment are absolute", the Master replied._

* * *

"I've put a shield over the island", Freed continued. "Nothing on this island can be hurt by Acnologia!" the last he yelled and when he did the runes on his arms started to glow. His friends all grinned widely at that, except one person. The Master wasn't fooled. He knew something no one else did. Enchantments as big as this and as strong came with a price.

"What's the price", he asked and they all looked at him. Freed looked at him over his shoulder, smiling slightly.

"You know?" he asked.

"Yes", Makarov said. "Enchantments such as these… making a whole island and everything on it, down to the smallest bug immune to something… has a price. What is it Freed?!"

Freed smiled and Acnologia roared. There was a single tear going down Freed's cheek. But he was still smiling. The attack hit the island and everyone was blinded. But when the light faded… they were still standing there. Not even a strand of grass was hurt. But… the area where Freed had been standing at… was empty. Everyone's eyes widened. But especially Laxus' eyes. It couldn't be. He fell to the ground on his knees.

"No", he whispered. "No… no… no."

"FREED!" Evergreen screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bickslow's entire body was shaking and his dolls were screaming Freed's name. The guild stared in horror at the spot where their friend had been standing. Especially their Master. One of his brats? One of his children? No. No this wasn't happening! This couldn't be true! Acnologia roared in rage and attacked again but nothing happened. He swiped his claws at the mages but it was if they went straight through. But Fairy Tail didn't move. They just stared. Then Bickslow "woke up".

"Everybody run!" he yelled and they all stared at him.

"Are you crazy", Natsu yelled. "We can't just run! If we're invincible we can fight him now!"

"Don't be selfish!" Bickslow yelled. "Freed gave his life to save us! Don't waste it! Let's move!" He grabbed Evergreen and picked her up. Then he ran with her. Their Master was the first to follow, followed by Gray carrying Juvia, Gajeel, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Gildarts and Cana, Lucy, Wendy, the exceeds, Erza and lastly Natsu and Laxus. But not before he cursed the dragon. They all turned and ran towards the ship, tears streaming down their faces. In an amazing feat of loyalty to their guild, their family, Freed Justine had given his life and they would not throw his gift away.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Okay this is my first Fairy Tail story. It will be lots of AU storylines here. I never liked the seven year time jump so this is my way of getting rid of it. But since I like the Sabertooth guild they will keep the age they have in the manga and the anime. I'll just pretend they were always the same age as Natsu and Co.**


	2. Part 1

Part 1

They had gotten to the ship and noticed it was covered in runes as well. They didn't give it much thought as they boarded and then set out to sea. Acnologia was taking his wrath out on the island. Trying to break through the enchantment Freed had set up. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza were watching him. Gray had watched too but decided to leave.

He looked around and saw Elfman hugging a sobbing Evergreen close. Lucy, Wendy and the exceedes were trying to comfort Bickslow… along with his minions. Gildarts was steering the ship, holding Cana close with one arm. She was crying. Gray had no idea where Juvia was but he figured she wouldn't be far away. Mirajane was trying to comfort a crying Lisanna and a crying Levy, but Gray could see her own tears. He knew Mirajane was fond of Freed. Gray felt his whole body shake, he was as well fond of the other mage.

Gray had been surprised when he found Freed at the door to the same rental building he was living in. Freed was equally surprised. Turned out Gray's new apartment was wall to wall with Freed's. The two mages had started just greeting each other when they met on the stairs. But then they started to actually walk to and from the guild together when possible. They started walking in silence but soon started to talk as well. They talked about everything and anything under the sun. Freed complimented him for his battle against Bickslow during the Harvest Festival and Gray had willingly admitted that he thought Freed's enchantments were awesome… but fucking annoying.

Gray had never told anyone in Team Natsu that he and Freed were friends and actually went on missions together. He knew Natsu would get… possessive. Gray would never admit it out loud but Natsu was one of his best friends. But Natsu was possessive. Like a dragon. Dragons loved gold and gems and treasures and they didn't want to part with one single coin. For Natsu, that gold, gems and treasures were his friends and teammates. He would never part with anyone of them willingly. So letting them go on solo missions always hit him hard and he would sulk. Telling Natsu and the others he preferred going on missions with Freed? Well that would cause an full out brawl Gray had figured. So he kept his friendship with Freed a secret from them. If the Thunder Legion knew he was sure they wouldn't mention it. They were a private group after all.

He heard Acnologia roar again and suddenly felt something wet hit his hand. He realized he was crying and furiously wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He felt a hand on the one he still kept on the railing, he turned his head and saw that it was Wendy. She smiled sadly at him. He felt a heavy hand on his head and knew it had to be Bickslow. Bickslow's little dolls circled around the small group. The trio didn't say anything at all.

"He's leaving!" Natsu suddenly yelled and they all turned around and saw the black dragon take to the sky.

"Is he coming after us?" Lucy asked horrified.

"No", their Master said. "He's going back to wherever he came from. He doesn't think of humans as anything else than insects. We're not worth his time. He decided to try and destroy the island and everyone on it just for the heck of it. But when he couldn't ruin the 'hive' or 'nest' or 'ant-hill' he just decided to leave. Do you bother about a little ant running over the road? No you don't. We are the ants to that thing. We do not matter."

"What matters now is returning to the guild", Gildarts called down. "They still don't know of the guild's terrible lo-"

He didn't get any further as a deafening boom echoed over the sea and ship. Laxus had let loose a lightning, striking nothing but the sea but he did it again and again and again and again, roaring loudly.

"Laxus?!" Erza exclaimed but moved back. Natsu and Gajeel grabbed onto Laxus.

"Laxus stop it what are you doing?!" Natsu asked.

But Laxus wasn't hearing him. All he could see in front of him was Freed's smiling face, just before he died. That soft smile that Laxus and the team seldom saw. He remembered the first time he'd seen it. He had been in a foul mood. He hadn't been allowed to go out on a quest because he needed someone to go with him as backup. But no one wanted to go with him because the other wizards either thought he was too young or they didn't want to take that quest. The other kids had been too young for him to see any use of them. But then Freed had walked over. Freed had joined a few weeks ago and Laxus knew nothing about him. The boy had green shoulder long hair and had at that point in time been wearing a small black coat, slacks, boots, gloves and an eye patch. He had been dressed in only grey, black and white… he hadn't stood out at all so Laxus hadn't even known he was in the guild hall that day. He had offered to come with Laxus on the quest. Laxus hadn't been thrilled at first but had agreed. It meant he could go on the quest. Freed had told him: "I'll be on your side every step of the way Laxus." And then he had given him that small smile.

Laxus felt the tears burn hotly behind his eyelids. He remembered Freed telling him he'd follow him anywhere… to hell and back. He also remembered every time Freed had told him that he would follow him… that the Thunder Legion were there for him. He remembered Freed's words to him once when Freed had gotten hurt because of Laxus' growing powers. Laxus had been sorry, for real, and had asked for forgiveness and had told Freed he'd understand if Freed wanted to quit the team. Freed had only smiled and said:

 _"No. You can always count on me Laxus! No matter what!"_

* * *

Laxus roared as he felt the tears starting to spill down his cheeks. He suddenly felt arms around his chest, someone was hugging him. He stopped throwing lightning everywhere and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes to try to stop the tears. But he just couldn't, they just kept coming. His whole body shook with the sobs that raked through his body.

"Laxus…" Mira whispered to herself when she saw the strong man break down completely. The person hugging him from behind was Bickslow. Tears could be seen on Bickslow's cheeks as well. Mira turned around and found Evergreen crying as well. Erza was hugging her while Gray was there too, yelling at Gildarts.

"Don't lie to us", Gray yelled at him. "It's not their loss! You know just as well as we do that no one back home thinks of Freed as part of their guild! They all still think he's a traitor!"

"Gray that's enough", Makarov tried.

"No", Gray yelled furiously, he emotions getting the better of him. "You know I'm right gramps! How many times have you lectured someone about how they treated the Thunder Legion?! Every single day! They have been trying to make amends! But our guild is too damn stubborn to see past one mistake! Freed told me. He told me what Team Shadow Gear did to him!"

Levy looked up at him in confusion.

"I know of the incident", Makarov said calmly.

"But did they get punished for it?!" Gray yelled. "What they did could've seriously hurt someone or worse!"

"I know."

"They drugged Freed with a rage inducing potion so that he would attack the guild and get kicked out!"

Levy gasped. Jet and Droy did that? She felt all eyes on her, well except for Gray and Makarov's. Gray was still looking at the older mage and Makarov was looking out over the sea.

"The only reason they didn't was because of what Freed made me do!" Gray yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But only because I found him using his magic on himself!"

"What do you mean", Natsu asked and Gray looked at him. Gray could still hear the screams and see the utter horror and pain on Freed's face if he closed his eyes.

"He used his Dark Écriture pain and agony magic on himself", Gray growled and the ones that listened gasped. Laxus and Bickslow looked ready to kill. "He cast Dark Écriture on himself over and over so that he'd lose consciousness or die! I saw them watch him gramps! I tried to stop him but he tried to send me away so that I wouldn't get hurt!"

"I know", Makarov said again. Freed had informed him of the whole situation. But he hadn't said that it was Shadow Gear. "He asked you to knock him out."

"And I did! He begged me to do that or to kill him! I would never kill him so I froze him to the wall! And then knocked him out! It was the only way since he wouldn't stop moving! He was out sick for weeks after that!"

"Freed told us that was because of food poisoning", Evergreen whispered and got up from the deck. She looked at Levy, eyes blazing with anger.

"Levy had nothing to do with that", Gajeel protested before she could do anything.

"Please I had no idea", Levy said and felt tears go down her cheeks. Her team had done that to Freed? Freed and Levy were good friends. They often talked about their magic powers or old texts. Freed would help her with translations and the other way around. They would compare research and much more. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her study buddy. Her research partner… her friend. Laxus was not crying anymore. But he looked furious.

"And you did nothing gramps!" Gray yelled at the man. Makarov looked at him.

"I didn't know it was Shadow Gear", he declared. "Freed refused to tell me who hurt him. I asked him, tried to force it out of him but he refused to tell me. He wanted to protect the culprits I guess. But thanks to you I know have a name and can take actions."

"Don't", Bickslow said and they all stared at him.

"Don't don't", his dolls echoed.

"Why not?!" Evergreen yelled.

"Because Freed didn't want you to", Bickslow said and looked back towards the island, a small dot on the horizon. "We should respect his wishes."

Everyone was silent once again, looking at either their feet, the ocean or the sky. All of them thinking of their comrade that had given up his life for them. Gray felt his hands shake as he forced the tears back down. Juvia stood close to him, seeking comfort. But he wasn't ready to give it yet. He wanted to come to terms with it first. Natsu was looking at the runes that covered every inch of the ship. Shining brightly.

"Gramps", he said and everyone looked at him. "Does runes last forever?"

"No", Makarov said. "Unless the Rune Mage tells them too. But that kind of time limit is punished with death. The rules of the universe doesn't like people messing with time like that."

"So… if Freed was dead… wouldn't his runes have… disappeared?"

Evergreen lifted her eyes and a small light of hope shone there. She wasn't the only one. Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Lucy, Gajeel, Bickslow and Levy all looked hopeful. Makarov sighed, he didn't want to crush what little hope they had. The little hope that their friend, their family member, was still alive.

"They should've", Makarov said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Lucy asked when he didn't continue.

"Unless Freed broke the rule I spoke of earlier or he put in a time limit."

"Freed usually makes time limits that are a few hours long", Bickslow remarked.

"Minutes." "Hours." "Limit." "Limit." "Freed." His babies echoed.

Levy squeaked and threw herself at the closest runes and tried to read them again. Everyone stared at her. But they understood her feelings. Makarov as well started to study the runes. He had never seen runes like these and he'd never seen a Rune Mage work so fast. It usually took a long time for an enchantment to be set up, but Freed set this one up so fast. It was a huge enchantment and it took him no time at all. These runes couldn't be your average runes.

"This doesn't make sense", Levy said. "I've never seen this language before… I don't understand anything! And… and how could Freed write them so fast?! Runes like these should take forever to write! How did he do it?!"

"Heat of the moment?" Lucy supplied, trying to read them as well but failing.

"Or he's been holding back on us", Cana said and turned to Bickslow. "Like during our fight am I right?" Bickslow nodded, telling her she had come to the right conclusion.

"I know why it doesn't make any sense", Gray said and they all turned to him. Gray was looking at the mast, well the runes on the mast.

"You do?" Laxus asked and Gray nodded.

"Freed made them up himself", Erza said and Gray nodded again. They'd come to the same conclusion.

"How can you be so sure?" Levy asked and Gray pointed at a rune on the mast. They all looked at it. It looked a suspiciously lot like their guild mark, but there was a small FJ carved out into it. Levy had seen it a few times, in some of Freed's notes. But when she had asked about it he'd blush and laugh it off as nothing else but a doodle. But now she wasn't so sure… then she remembered something Freed had told her once.

" _Rune Mages powers lies within their words. Control the words and you control the runes. The more languages you learn… the more words you learn the greater your power will be. If I ever meet another Rune Mage in the battlefield I can only pray that I know more runes than him or her so that they can't undo my enchantments with my own words._ "

"He created his own languages so no one could catch him off guard", she said under her breath and looked at the runes in a new light. They were an amazing sight to see. Proof of Freed Justine's brilliance. It was a remarkable sight. Something she would always carry around with her in her memory. She looked back in the direction they came from.

"Freed", she said and they all looked at her. "Thank you." Everyone followed her gaze and while they cried they also smiled. Smiled in gratitude and for knowing that even though Freed wasn't there anymore he would still be protecting them. But in a few of them… the small smile also meant hope because they had yet to fully believe that their Freed Justine was gone forever. There was still hope.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Part 2

Part 2

A little over two years had passed since S-class trials and Freed's death. The Fairy Tail Guild was changed, not much but still changed. There were the usual fights between its members. Some small drama and a few big missions they'd done. A few new friends made and new victories for their teams and the whole guild. This year had been the first year where they held the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail competed in it along with a few other guilds. The biggest competition came from Sabertooth and from Lamia Scale. But the stories of what happened during those games and afterwards is still known to everyone, the stories spreading wide and far. As I was saying the guild was a little changed. After losing their captain the Thunder Legion disbanded. Evergreen along with Lisanna, Bickslow and Elfman created a new team. Laxus went mostly on solo missions anyway. Sometimes he'd ask Evergreen and Bickslow to accompany him. They always agreed but all three always thought it felt a little awkward without Freed there. But they still were an efficient group.

* * *

I just realized that I lied. There had been a few big changes. One of them being the answer too where all the Dragons had gone. They had hidden inside the Dragon Slayers to protect them from the same curse Acnologia was under. They would not change into dragons themselves now. Sadly Natsu had watched his father Igneel die while fighting the black dragon of the Apocalypse. Not even he strong enough to beat him.

Gray had changed as well. He'd found out his father's corpse and soul had been used by a necromancer in an experiment. Silver Fullbuster had done lots of dark deeds by slaying demons, not caring about who or what got in the way. But in the end it turned out he was still loving his son more than anything. He had given his powers to Gray so that the ice mage was now an Ice Devil Slayer. He was the second of his kind, Silver was the first. He was much stronger now but had to battle the darkness within himself constantly. But at one point everyone thought that the darkness had corrupted him.

Gray had joined a dark guild named Avatar. His team had refused to believe it until they saw him with their own eyes. Makarov sent Team Natsu along with Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla and Panther Lily to defeat Avatar and bring Gray back. They were sure he was under some spell. But it had been easier said than done. Gray had attacked them and helped taking them prisoner. When Lucy was about to be slain during torture Gray had saved her by freezing his "comrade" solid and with no effort at all. Natsu and Gajeel had tried to fight him at once but Gray could hold his own against them, somewhat. But just before they attacked him they were interrupted by the captain from the Rune Knighs. He had enlisted Gray's help in secret because they needed someone on the inside of Avatar… a power house they could trust. Someone with dark magic but with a good heart. Someone that wouldn't be easily corrupted by Avatar. Gray helped defeat the dark guild and after that returned to Magnolia and their guild. That's where this story picks up.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu yelled at their Master. "You're letting him off the hook after everything he and his new guild did to us?!"

"Natsu Gray was under orders from the council", Makarov said and glared slightly at Gray. "And they can be persuasive."

"Persuasive?!" Natsu yelled. "Gray didn't even put up a fight!"

"And what do you know about it flame brain?" Gray growled, still in his Avatar clothes… well again since he'd stripped them off a few times. "I did it to help the guild. No one was supposed to get hurt from Fairy Tail. You weren't even supposed to know!"

"Oh like with the whole Daphne incident?" Natsu yelled. "You betrayed us back then too! Betrayed me! Because of you Magnolia nearly got destroyed that time! And this time a lot of people died! In your own guild!"

"They weren't my guild!" Gray yelled.

"Yes they were! You hesitated while fighting that Briar chick! It wasn't until Juvia came that you stopped!"

"That's not true Natsu!", Erza objected. But no one was really listening to her. All eyes were on Gray and Natsu.

"You had no problem giving me up to that crazy Daphne", Natsu went on.

"Because you forgot your promise!" Gray yelled. "And I already made amends for that and admitted I screwed up!"

"Oh so this wasn't a screw up?" Lucy asked thinking of all the members of Avatar that had died that day, fooled by their own leaders.

"No! If you idiots hadn't barged in when you did the council would arrive and help me take Avatar down before they even left for the town! But you all arrived and blew my cover!"

"Pft what cover", Natsu asked. "It was clear to all of us that you enjoyed being the bad guy."

"I did not!"

"Master", Lucy said and turned to the man. "We're not getting anywhere!"

"My decision is final", Makarov said calmly. "Gray did what he thought was best for this guild."

"Oh but when Laxus did it he was expelled?!" Natsu yelled and the room went deathly quiet.

"Jet and Droy got away with it", Gray spat. "Twice." He looked at Gajeel but Gajeel just looked away pretending to have no idea what Gray talked about. How he even found out was a mystery to him. Jet and Droy looked a bit skittish. They'd gotten away with their own dark deeds, that much was true. But there was a difference in beating someone up that hurt your guild and pretending to betray them twice. Right?

"Don't drag that into this", Lucy yelled. "This has nothing to do with those two!"

"It had nothing to do with Daphne either!" Gray objected.

"It has everything to do with her! You betrayed me then and you betrayed me now!" Natsu yelled. "But since you're Master's favorite you keep getting away with it!"

"Excuse me?!" Gray and Makarov yelled at the same time.

"I do not have favorites", Makarov yelled.

"Prove it then", Lucy said. "If Gray's not one of your favorites then… well you shouldn't have any problem with kicking his sorry butt out of the guild!"

"I can't do that since he was under direct orders from the magic council", Makarov said.

"Even if you wanted to?" Erza asked.

"Even if I wanted to… however…" Makarov said and looked down. He didn't know what to do. Gray had been under orders from the council, people Makarov despised, people he refused to help even if ordered. But then again Gray was young and who knew how the council talked him into it. But he could not have favorites so he had to show it. "I can suspend you." He looked at Gray. Gray stared at him.

"Are you serious?!" he yelled while Natsu and Lucy looked satisfied. So did a few others.

"I am", Makarov said. "For your crimes against the guild-"

"But I-"

"-deliberate or not", Makarov said and locked eyes with Gray. "You are hereby suspended from the guild."

Gray's eyes were wide and for a split second Makarov saw hurt in his eyes and tears threatening to fall.

"He should be thrown out!" Natsu yelled. "Even his father was evil! He served Mard Geer! He worked for Tartaros! He enjoyed attacking our guild and he turned that whole town to ice. Evil must run in the family."

There were a few gasps around and everyone expected Gray to attack Natsu and try to beat him to death. Elfman, Gajeel and Erza were more than ready to catch him when he charged. But Gray only took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and when he opened them his eyes were as cold as his magic. A few members gasped when a cool fog started around Gray's feet.

"The temperature just dropped in here", Max whispered.

"I'm cold dad", Romeo said to his father.

Gray ignored them and just looked at the Master, ignoring Natsu's curses about this being the same magic as that of Silver Fullbuster.

"For how long?" Gray asked. Makarov looked around at his shivering guild.

"For Mavis' sake Gray", he almost begged. "You're going to give everyone frost bite!"

"How long?" Gray asked again. Makarov was shaking in both fury, cold and worry. But not in worry for his guild, no… he worried what this sort of betrayal would do to Gray. Would it force him away from them?

"Two months", he said. "You will not be allowed to go on any quests. You will not be allowed to enter the guild hall. You are not allowed to contact any member of the guild unless asked to. And you are not allowed to tell anyone about any of Fairy Tail's secrets."

"Is that all?" Gray asked.

"Of course it is asshole", Natsu yelled. "Now get your traitor ass out of-"

Natsu didn't get any further, neither did anyone else in the guild. Gray had turned around and with one swipe of his arm everyone in there and everything in there, except the Master, was turned to ice. Makarov stared at Gray who had an indifferent look on his face.

"Shut your trap flame brain…" Gray said with a voice that lacked the usual power and fire in it whenever he and Natsu argued. Makarov stared at the young man in front of him. Gray turned around, put his hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

"Gray!" Makarov called but the young man refused to look at him. Makarov sighed. This was all his fault. "At least change them back…"

Gray walked out the door, closing it behind him. Makarov looked around at his frozen guild. How long would this last? He remembered Erza telling him about the giants' village. Was this the same thing? What would be able to break this ice? Maybe he'd have to call in another guild to help him or worse: the council. But just as that thought entered his mind there was a blinding light and the guild was back to normal.

"-this guild!" Natsu yelled and then blinked in confusion. "WHERE DID HE GO?!"

Everyone looked around for Gray. Had the guy learnt to teleport like Mest could? No that wasn't possible was it? And why were they all feeling so cold? Makarov just stared in shock. Gray could control his ice when not even being in the same room? How strong was his brat in reality? He must've had a good heart if he'd unfreeze them all just like that.

* * *

But that wasn't really the truth. After freezing the whole guild save the Master he had very much intended to leave them like that for at least a week. But after closing the door of the guild he'd met Lyon outside. The other ice mage gave him a look.

"They do deserve it Gray", he said. "But you're making them right you know."

Gray growled darkly but there was a small flash in his eyes when he released his magic and freed everyone. Lyon grinned softly and wrapped his arms around Gray's shoulders and steered him down the street. He'd heard every word spoken.

"Gray… what about the two of us go away for two months to train?" he suggested. "It will be just like old times."

Gray couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the thought. With a wide grin Lyon lead him down the street. They disappeared in the crowd just as Natsu ran out of the guild hall.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Part 3

Part 3

The village of Kiiruuna was the most northern village in all of Fiore. There were only two seasons up there. Winter and a month of spring. It was the ideal spot for ice mages of all types to come and train and lots of ice mages went there for weeks each year. Lyon and Gray had gone there with Ur once to train before going back home.

It was an harsh environment and the only vegetables or fruits available had to be shipped in by train, but used to the harsh weather conditions and having methods to get through even the worst of snow storms made the trains always arriving there with groceries. There were caves in the mountains where medical herbs and some eatable plants grew. There were lots of fish in the waters as well as seals and quite a few polar bears. Nothing went to waste up there and despite the cold environment and harsh living conditions the people of Kiiruuna were warm and friendly… mostly.

The people were not fond of magic so the ice mages that came there to practice did so under the guise of something else. That is why the people of Kiiruuna thought that the two young men renting the cottage outside of town were there to do a scientific study. They were looking for ijiraq, it is a sort of shape shifter said to kidnap children and hide them away before abandoning them. They did it for sport, to see if the children could get home. They were said to live in the most cold and most remote areas so Kiiruuna was perfect for this research. There were lots of talk in the village about the two young men though.

They said they were brothers but they looked nothing alike. They acted alike quite a bit but that was all. Whereas one had white hair the other had black to name a difference between them. They had no problem with the cold, never wearing hats or gloves or even scarves. Well they wore scarves or mufflers at time but other than that they dressed like "southerners" another thing the villagers weren't really fond of. But it mattered not to the two scientists. They stayed to themselves and only went into the village to buy groceries or listen to some news. All was well in the village… mostly.

* * *

Lyon and Gray had just gotten back from a hard training session and were now relaxing in front of the fire. Gray hadn't really wanted to talk about what led to his suspension, even though Lyon had heard it all and didn't blame him. But the two friends felt they still had lots to talk about. Things that's happened while they'd been apart. Lyon for example didn't know what happened at Tenrou Island. But he had been at the harbor when the ship from Fairy Tail arrived. Word had spread about Acnologia's attack on the island.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Lyon was trembling in fear and worry. Jet, a member of Fairy Tail had run to Lamia Scale and told them what had been told to them. The council had sent guards to tell them about an attack on Tenrou Island by the dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Lyon hadn't been sure why that was a problem until Jet told them that Gray and many more of their strongest members had been on the island. Lyon's eyes had widened and he'd gripped Jet by the shoulders. Lyon had demanded to know if Gray was alive, but Jet had no answer. He explained that they were going to the harbor to go out and search for them. Blue Pegasus had already agreed to help. Lyon had tightened the grip on Jet's shoulders and yelled:_

 _"Bring me with you!"_

 _Jet had brought him back to Magnolia so now Lyon was waiting with Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus in their flying machine had spotted a ship heading for Magnolia but they hadn't been able to see anyone on it or make contact. Everyone was now waiting nervously. And soon the ship sailed into port. Lyon was trembling all over in worry. Was Gray? Could his childhood friend… was he? He couldn't be. Lyon forbade it! He would not lose Gray too! He felt hot tears burn at the corner of his eyes as the ship laid anchor in port. Some sailors tied the ship so that the passengers could disembark. The first thing Lyon noticed was how everyone seemed to be injured, everyone wearing some kind of bandages and some more than others. The first to disembark was Master Makarov, followed by Erza, Gildarts and Cana. But Lyon didn't care about them, he was only scanning the crowd for one person. He didn't even notice the sorrow on the various Fairies' faces or the anguished screams around him. His mind was fully focused on finding that mop of raven hair. When the last member of the guild was on shore Gray still wasn't there. In utter horror Lyon ran past them and onto the ship._

 _"Lyon!" Erza exclaimed but he ignored him. He had to find him! He couldn't be gone! Lyon was not going to lose the last good part of his childhood! He ran onto the ship and looked around. There he saw him. Lyon felt fifteen tons heavier. His heart was thumping loudly and he took one slow step forward. The raven head by the stern turned to him and Lyon saw the pain in his eyes. Lyon felt the urge to protect Gray well up inside him and before he knew it he was running towards him. Gray looked confused but soon Lyon had him wrapped up tightly in his arms._

 _"I thought I lost you!" Lyon wailed and felt his tears stream down his cheeks. Not caring who saw._

 _"Lyon?" Gray's voice asked weakly. But then Lyon felt Gray grip his jacket tightly, clinging to him. Gray broke down crying, clinging to the other mage for dear life._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"I never told you what happened on that island did I?" Gray asked and Lyon looked down at him. Gray was lying with his head on Lyon's lap and Lyon was absentmindedly running his fingers through Gray's hair.

"No, you didn't", Lyon said. "Well at least… not about that friend of yours that died. You told me about your battle against Ultear."

Gray sighed and looked into the fire.

"We didn't start out as friends", he said and Lyon watched him. "He was part of the team that tried to overthrow our Master and reform Fairy Tail… But Freed never wanted to take part. He was forced to it by his damn sense of loyalty to Laxus. But in the end he was more loyal to our guild. After the whole Battle of Fairy Tail he kept mostly to himself… only really talking to Mirajane, Bickslow or Evergreen. But then it was that incident in my house…"

"Natsu and the stove you mean?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah", Gray said with a small laugh. "Damn that idiotic flame brain… and _Erza_ was not any help. Heck even Lucy helped make me homeless."

"But didn't Erza help you find a new flat?"

"She did", Gray replied with a small nod. "To my surprise it was wall to wall with Freed's apartment. He was as shocked seeing me there as I was seeing him. We didn't talk much at first… only greeting each other… wishing good luck for missions. But then we started talking… and walking to the guild together. No one really noticed that, many mages come and go at the same time there and there's nearly always a fight going on…" he got a fond smile on his face. "And Freed could disappear and move quietly like a shadow… the bastard. You know he abandoned me once."

"He did?"

"Yeah", Gray said with a little laugh and looked into the flames again. "We were pulling a prank on Natsu but Erza got in the way. Somehow she found our hiding place and Freed slunk away secretly after she figured he'd caught me hiding. Damn him, he always acted like such a stuck up prat when in real life he's just as insufferable as anyone."

"I guess he hid it better than us mere insufferable people then?"

Gray laughed fondly and nodded, closing his eyes while Lyon kept playing gently with his hair. Lyon had a small smile on his lips. He liked hearing Gray talk so openly about his feelings and memories. It made him think of his own friends in the guild… well they weren't really his guild anymore. He'd defended Gray when they heard of the Avatar incident and they kicked him out of Lamia Scale for supporting Gray. His former Master didn't want any dark guild sympathizers in the guild… and no one had objected. He wasn't going to tell Gray that. He didn't want to burden him with his own problems. But Lyon would chose Gray over his former guild any day. Their bond was deeper and stronger than some stupid guilds.

"We went on missions together and for once it was good to have someone quiet and ingenious with me for a change", Gray said. "Nothing bad about Lucy or Erza or Carla or Wendy… they're all very bright but it was different with Freed. He never called me an idiot if I didn't understand and he made me realize that rushing into a battle wasn't always the wisest thing to do. Guess I've been catching some stupidity and cockiness from Natsu…"

"Yeah… I don't know if that guy's brave or just plain stupid", Lyon remarked and Gray laughed again.

"Finally someone else that agrees with me on that", Gray said and grinned at Lyon, looking at him with a big smile on his face. "Gajeel does of course as well as some others but unlike Gajeel they would never openly admit it."

They were silent for a bit, listening to the snowstorm outside and the crackling of the fire in the fire place. It was so calm and quiet, something they weren't used to and hadn't realized they'd been missing. Gray sighed.

"I missed it every day", he continued. "Going on missions with Freed. It was different. Fun and challenging… and less chaotic and deadly. Whenever I went out with Team Natsu after that I felt… annoyed and as if I was in the wrong place. I didn't fit in anymore. I guess… in a way… I didn't. Everyone is always going on about how strong Natsu, Erza, Wendy and even Lucy are. Everyone is always making them so special… it makes me sick." The last he spat. It wasn't only jealous, Lyon knew that. Fact was Gray was an amazing wizard but seldom got credit for his actions. The spotlight always ended up on Erza Scarlet, Natsu, Wendy or that damn Blonde Bimbo that was almost useless in Lyon's meaning. Sure she was strong, she'd proven that… but she was so annoying and why did everything always have to be about her or Natsu? Even that short time they worked together to bring down Cobra and the others Lyon had been annoyed with Team Natsu… the only good part was him being able to work with Gray… and annoy him.

"I'm gonna sound like a crybaby", Gray said. "but once… just _once_ I wanted to be seen for me and not be compared to Natsu or Erza… not being seen as a part of _their_ success… but for my own. Freed always made sure we got equal credit. He told me once that I was the offensive power house in our tag team and he the defending calculator. Though to be honest he was kind of my secret weapon. But we worked well together."

"He was a rune mage wasn't he?" Lyon asked. "I remember that really short blue haired girl talking about his runes."

"Freed was one of the best rune mages that has ever lived… and I'm not being partial because he was my friend. When… when Acnologia attacked we were doomed. We couldn't do anything about him. I really thought we were going to die. I think we all did. Even Gildarts and the Master thought so. Even Laxus. But Freed kept his cool. He knew what he had to do I guess. He had no energy left but he still got up. He had some strange lacrima in his pocket and… crushed it to restore his magical powers." Gray swallowed thickly and gripped one of Lyon's hands tightly. "He showed me that day… he showed me what a real S-class mage is capable off. He'd hidden it from everyone… even his own team and the Master. He'd hidden his true strength and power. He wasn't just S-class material… he really was an S-class wizard. He started waving his hands above his head and… all these runes just appeared. They spread wider and wider and soon we were all covered in them." Gray felt the tears threatening to spill. "He'd made everything on that island immune to Acnologia's powers."

"But then… how did he die?"

"Acnologia killed him", Gray choked out, his throat feeling soar and thick from unshed sorrow. "It… he… the thing unleashed its final attack on us. We were all safe… everything on that island was safe and sound except for Freed. He… he was just gone. Vanished… evaporated. There wasn't even a body for us to bring home and bury. He was just gone." Gray started sobbing and Lyon held him tightly to him, sitting Gray up so he could hug him.

"But how could that be?" Lyon asked. "If he made the whole island immune to-"

"Master said… enchantments that big comes with a price", Gray cut in. "Freed didn't only cover the whole island but the Rune Knight's' ships and our ship as well. He also put a time limit in. A long one because the ship was still glowing with runes last time I saw it. But it comes with a price. Master explained that rune laws are absolute. But the rules of the universe do not like to be messed with. Death is part of living or something like that. Fate is as well. The rules of the universe do not take kindly to being altered."

"You speak as if they are living beings."

"Master thinks they are in a way. Freed changed the laws of everything on that island. But as punishment he wasn't allowed to grant immunity to himself. According to Master he had to give a life to spare us all. He knew what he was doing but did it anyway to keep us all safe."

"He sounds like a great friend… and a great guild mate."

"A good brother… a great man. Everything I do now I do for his memory as well as Ur's. I don't want innocent people to die if I can stop it. And I'm sorry about your guild."

"How did you-"

"I heard it when we were at the station and you left to use the bathroom. I'm really sorry for my part in that."

"Don't be you prat", Lyon said with a grin. "I'll always stick by you. I choose you over Lamia Scale any day. If all guilds are about being families and forgiving and forgetting then I'll gladly join. But I think both you and I have experienced that some guilds are only full of bullshit and double standards."

Gray nodded and then tensed up. Lyon did the same. He could feel it too. They both did. It was a low thumping sound but also a sound of what can only be described as singing. It was a chilling sound that the villagers claimed came from a mountain spirit that was grieving. But to any mage in the area it was something more. They could all, especially Gray and Lyon, tell that it was something far older and far more powerful. The two ice mages got up and hurried to the window. They looked up at the pale full moon and that's when they saw it. Their eyes widened.

"No way", Lyon said and then a wind so cold and so strong that it nearly tore their house apart echoed through the valley and forest. There was a roar and Gray and Lyon looked at each other before darkness fell upon them.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Part 4

Part 4

Things were quiet at the Fairy Tail Guild and there was a tense feeling in the air. The guild mates were all wondering why Makarov had called them all there today. There was something wrong. There had been some strange buzz around town too. Talk about dark powers in the north and terrible tragedies. Natsu and his team were watching their Master eagerly. All of them wanting to know what was going on. Makarov looked at the sea of younger wizards before him and sighed. Why did it always have to be his guild that had to clean up these sort of messes? Well they were the number one guild in Fiore but for Mavis' sake! Couldn't, just for once, someone else deal with the end of the world? He sighed and looked at the young wizards assembled. This would hit some of them harder than others. Especially Wendy. He cleared his throat and they all looked at him in silence this time.

"The council and the king of Fiore", he began. "Have contacted me and the Sabertooth guild. Apparently there has been a dragon attack."

The silence was deafening. No one was saying anything. They all just stared at him, worry, fear, anger, confusion, pain… all were emotions Makarov could read on their faces. He sighed.

"A little over two weeks ago", he began again. "A dragon swiped down over the village of Kiiruuna, wiped out a church, a few houses, ruined the village's medical house and has apparently killed at least two young men… mere boys."

"What?" Natsu asked. "That's bull crap! Dragons wouldn't do that without good reason!"

"I know one who would", Laxus said from where he was leaning against a pillar and the guild members that had been on Tenrou Island shivered at the thought.

"The king and the council has asked our guild and the Sabertooth guild to send their dragon slayers to Kiiruuna and eradicate the threat", Makarov explained.

"No offense Master but won't the dragon have moved on by now?" Erza asked.

"That's the thing", Makarov said. "The villagers claim that the dragon is still there, living in the nearby mountains. They can hear it roar and there's a rumbling sound coming from the same mountains at night."

"Meh it's probably just a thunderstorm", Gajeel said.

"No it's not. Kiiruuna has not had a thunderstorm in 500 years." Everyone stared at Makarov. "Kiiruuna is the most northern known village of Fiore. They have snow and winter almost the whole year. There are no good conditions for thunderstorms."

"So they want us to send all our dragon slayers there to kill it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that", Makarov said. "I'm hoping for our four slayers along with Rogue and Sting to talk to the dragon and figure out why it's been attacking…"

"And if it doesn't feel like talking?" Laxus asked.

"Then I'm afraid you are being told to slay it… to protect the village."

"Sorry Master but isn't Kiiruuna the village where they burned female and male mages alike about five years ago?" Levy asked.

"It is", Makarov said. "But they have come to realize that only magic can save them this time. Don't worry I won't send the slayers alone. After all… who will look after you on that train?"

He grinned while the dragon slayers all looked sick just thinking about it.

"Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu", Makarov said and they looked at him. "I'm counting on the four of you. Along with Erza, Bickslow, Levy and Mirajane."

"What why not me?!" Lucy asked but Makarov ignored her whine.

"Go to Kiiruuna and face that dragon", Makarov said. "And make the world a safer place for everyone."

* * *

"So… this is Kiiruuna?" Erza said and looked around after they stepped off the train. Only she, Levy, Bickslow and Mirajane were able to look around without trouble. All their dragon slayers, Rogue and Sting included, were slightly green and looked about ready to drop dead.

Even Laxus was really green in the face and had a hard time standing up. But at least he was standing. He and Gajeel were. The other four were laying around in the snow, trying to get their stomachs under control. They were all dressed really warm because of the cold climate but Erza shivered. For some reason it still didn't feel as if she was wearing enough. Then she realized why. The whole village was there… watching them. Judging them. Their looks spoke of no warm feelings towards them whatsoever. Their eyes were just as cold as the snow and ice around them. Cold, hard and void of warm feelings. There was no love for mages here. None at all. A tall strong looking man walked up to them.

"I'm the village elder", he spoke to them with a voice cold and sharp like ice. "I guess you are the wizards and witches from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?"

"We are", Erza answered calmly. "We've come here to-"

"Kill the dragon and then get out of here", the village elder said and turned his back to them.

"Hey wait!" Bickslow yelled. "What about payment?"

"Are your lives sufficient payment?" the elder asked and walked away. Erza felt rage build up inside her. But she knew nothing good would come of her losing her temper. She knew all the dragon slayers, save Wendy, would've pummeled the man and maybe wipe out the whole village if they weren't still so weak from their trip. An old woman suddenly walked up to them smiling.

"The elder said you needed somewhere to stay so I offered to carry that burden", she said, but her smile was fake.

"Thank you so much ma'am", Mirajane said with her usual sweet and bright tone.

"Follow me", the old woman said and they all walked after her. Laxus dragged Sting and Rogue with him by their collars. Gajeel was dragging Natsu by his hair. Bickslow was carrying Wendy in his arms, working hard on not getting her motion sickness flare up. Who knew how sensitive those slayers could be?

* * *

A few hours later the young mages were all alone in the house the woman had shown them too. It was rather big and they would all fit, they'd have to share rooms though. It was okay with everyone of course. The old woman was going to stay in another house but told them that if she found something ruined or missing she would slay them all in their sleep. Which was why now everyone, including Laxus, Gajeel and Erza sat on the floor. Too afraid of ruining any furniture so that their friends would suffer.

"This place is so cold", Happy whined.

"Fro thinks so too", Rogue's exceed whimpered and curled closer to his best friend. Rogue hugged him close, trying to warm him.

"The fires in the fireplaces aren't doing much for it either", Wendy said and looked outside. It was snowing slightly. "But something tells me it's not just the snow and ice."

"It's the people themselves", Laxus said with a sigh. "They've turned as cold as the world they live in…"

"Yeah we should spread some sunshine!" Bickslow joked and his dolls echoed him as usual. They were curled close to him as well, freezing.

"Somehow I don't think that will help", Panther Lily remarked. Bickslow pouted.

"You're just as mean as Freed", he said. Erza threw a quick look at Laxus but only saw a soft smile on the man's lips. She then looked at Mirajane, she was smiling too. Just a few years had passed since they lost their comrade. It still hurt but not as much. She knew that Evergreen sometimes cried at nights, dreaming of Freed's death or their times together. Bickslow could be seen grieve in a corner at the guild at times when he got too sad. And Laxus would leave the town for a few days when he got overwhelmed by memories or sadness.

"Who is this Freed you're talking about?" Sting asked curiously. "I heard Levy mentioning Freed on the train. Something about enchantments?"

He looked around at the Fairy Tail members and Bickslow looked a little sadder, as did his dolls. Laxus just turned his face away to look out the window. Erza sighed and turned to the two dragon slayers from Sabertooth.

"Freed Justine was a member of Fairy Tail and a member of the Thunder Legion… Laxus' personal guard", she explained. "And a good friend to us all."

"What happened to him?" Lector asked when he noticed Happy, Carla and Panther Lily look a little sad.

"Freed gave his life to save all of ours", Mira explained. "You see when Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island we were all sure that we were going to die. There was nothing we could do against that dragon's power. But when all was lost…" an image of Freed at his final moment came back to her and she felt a tear go down her cheek as well. "Freed showed us his true self. He got up and used a lacrima he'd probably invented himself. It gave him back all his magical energy… and he used that to make all of Acnologia's attacks on the island neutralized. However doing us all immune to the attacks as well as the island… it came with a price. Freed lost his life saving all of ours."

"But how?" Sting asked. "If he neutralized the magic wouldn't the effect be that for him as well?"

"If he'd had that kind of magic it would", Gajeel grumbled. "But the bastard didn't use neutralizing magic. He used enchantments."

"Enchantments?" Rogue asked.

"It's a barrier formed by magic runes", Levy explained.

"Runes?" Sting asked. "Like writing?"

"Freed was a rune mage", Erza continued. "A really strong one. His enchantments were very strong-"

"And super annoying", Natsu cut in but Erza ignored him.

"He was an expert in trapping people in enchantments", she continued. "He was fast too, Master told me Freed was one of the fastest rune mages he'd ever seen."

"He used those things constantly to annoy us!" Natsu yelled. "Set traps everywhere!"

"Freed was just smart", Mirajane said and smiled fondly. "But I do miss his help with the mistletoe at Yule tide."

"Oooh this is good", Bickslow said happily. "Mira would ask Freed to help her trap people underneath the mistletoe! And they couldn't get out until they followed the rules of the enchantments!"

"Rules?" Rogue asked curiously.

"The runes written to cast the enchantment dictated the rules for the enchantment, something you were forced to do to be able to escape", Laxus said. "The runes could also be used as a protective shield… or transformation or attacks. The rules of those fucking runes are absolute so if you get trapped there's no way out."

"Unless you have Levy there to figure the enchantment out", Happy said and grinned at the small woman. Levy laughed.

"I doubt I'd be able to break _all_ his enchantments", she said. "The only reason I could break the ones during the S-class trials and the Fantasia incident was that Freed _wanted_ me to break them. Freed had a good heart, always had. He figured it all out."

"Bloody genius", Laxus grumbled. "I hate him sometimes."

"Wait wait", Gajeel said. "So Grasshead actually knew Evergreen would go for Erza so that the girls would be released so that you could break the enchantment and let me and Natsu out?"

"Not really", Bickslow said, not wearing his mask for once. "Freed knew your girlfriend is a script mage so he planned ahead. He knew Ever would go after Erza out of her jealousy. Freed knew Ever would never be able to take her our. So he knew that the girls would all be released so that your girlfriend could re-write his enchantment or erase it… so that the Master would be able to leave the guild and knock Laxus out before anyone got too badly hurt."

"But he didn't count on Natsu and Gajeel being stuck as well", Levy guessed and Bickslow shook his head. Then she and Gajeel realized what he'd said.

"I'm not his/she's not my girlfriend!" they yelled at the same time and everyone laughed but that's when they heard it. It sounded like singing. It sounded sad and happy at the same time. Soft but yet strong. Far away and close. Cold and warm. And it sounded old, no ancient even. But it made them all shiver in something like fear.

"What the hell was that", Laxus growled. Sting had run over to the window and looked out. But he couldn't see anything out there. Natsu ran to the door and hurried outside, looking at the night sky. But there was nothing there but cold starts shining down at him beside a pale moon. He shivered in the cold win. Then that sound was heard again.

"The fuck is this?" he asked and sniffed the air.

"It's a banshee", a voice said and he screamed in fright. He turned around and saw a young girl from the village. The other mages came out as well. The young girl was pale and looked at them in fear and wonder at the same time.

"A banshee?" Wendy asked.

"A female ghost that warns of death in a family", the girl said and looked at the mountains o the north. "It's been singing and screaming here for some time now. We thought it was over now after that dragon killed those young men."

"Yes we heard of that", Erza said. "We are sorry for your village's loss."

"Oh they were not from the village", she said and smiled sadly. "They were just scholars staying for a study. They were very handsome though. Brothers."

"Really?" Laxus asked confusing everyone. Why did he care that they were handsome brothers? Laxus though knew something no one else did. He knew Kiiruuna was a famous training spot for ice mages of all kinds. And now hearing about two young men, two brothers… it made something in his chest tighten. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't care that they, except the girl, was looking at him strangely. She just smiled.

"Yes", she said, sadness clear in her eyes. "One of them seemed just a little bit older. He had silver white spiky hair. He was about your height", she pointed at Natsu. "His eyes were dark like the night sky above us and cold as ice but still warm. His brother was the same height and had dark shaggy hair. But his eyes were a dark blue. They said they were brothers but their features weren't really similar. Oh and the younger one had a scar on his forehead!"

Now dread had filled most of their hearts. No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible! It was impossible! That was not Gray and Lyon! They had heard rumors of Lyon being kicked out of Lamia Scale and they had figured Gray had gone somewhere to train, but here? Natsu grabbed the girl's shoulders.

" _Where_ did they live?" he demanded. She blinked in confusion before pointing towards the outskirts of the village. Natsu took off at once. His friends all followed after him in a hurry. They had to figure this out.

* * *

Natsu felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest while he ran. Gray was not dead. Gray could _not_ be dead. Natsu forbade it. He was missing the stupid ice princess! He had even forgiven him for his betrayal by now! He was just waiting for him to get back so he could kick his ass! Gray was one of his best friends! He would not let him be dead. Natsu forbade it! He needed Gray to tease and fight with! They were like night and day but they completed each other! Gray was _not_ dead!

He ran up the last hill and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a cottage there or rather… what was left of a cottage. Natsu stood staring. He'd only seen dragons cause these kind of claw marks. Claw marks that were everywhere around the cottage! On the roof, on the trees, on the rocks, on the destroyed walls. There had been a battle here. Natsu could see random ice spread all over the area. Very familiar ice. Some of it had a blue green tint to it while the other was more blue and even some pinkish ice here and there.

He was shaking. From worry or cold he didn't know. He was frozen in place and soon the rest caught up to him. He heard someone gasp, Wendy, Levy or Mirajane he guessed. The mages all stood staring at the ruined cottage. Laxus was the first to move. He hurried over to the ruins and started moving big pieces of roof and walls. Bickslow, Gajeel and Natsu soon followed. Soon they were all clearing through the rubble to get _inside_ the cottage.

"I can still faintly smell them", Gajeel spoke holding a torn blanket. "Both icicles were here at some point."

Natsu panicked after hearing that, but tried to hide it. He threw pieces of the cottage everywhere, not really looking where he threw them. He just had to find Gray! He had to!

"Natsu…" he stopped when he heard the soft, broken voice. He twirled around and saw Happy holding something. The blue exceed looked crushed, tears going down his cheeks. He was holding something in his paws, staring at it sadly.

"What's that Happy", Natsu growled and they all turned and looked at him and Happy. Happy held whatever he'd found up to Natsu. Natsu quickly swiped it and looked at it. His eyes went wide. He started shaking. Erza hurried over to him and looked at the item in Natsu's hands and she paled so she was almost as pale as the snow around them. She took the item from Natsu. He didn't move a muscle.

"What is it Erza?" Mirajane asked and Erza held it up. Wendy gasped and the others paled or felt their eyes widen. Dangling from Erza's hands were one of Gray's white coats. But it was covered in dried blood. When they looked down they saw lots of dried blood covering the cottage floor.

"No", Levy said and felt tears go down her cheeks. "No." Gajeel hugged her close. Bickslow lowered his head, grinding his teeth. Laxus looked pissed. Mirajane hugged a crying Wendy. Panther Lily tried to comfort Carla and Happy. Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch watched them, feeling sad as well. Erza was shaking. Gray had been her first friend at Fairy Tail and… now he was never coming back? She held the coat close to her chest and sobbed. Then there was a roar behind her and she turned to see Natsu screaming at the skies.

"GRAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed and kicked a broken chair aside. But just as he did that sound, the "banshee" was heard again and he turned to the mountain. They all saw it. A huge shadow flew up and it was silhouetted by the moon, spreading its big wings. Natsu growled and stepped out of the ruins. He felt Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue, Wendy, Sting and the others stand beside him.

"This dragon will pay", Erza said.

"Let's get it for Gray and Lyon", Mirajane spoke, all sweetness and friendliness gone. Natsu nodded.

"I'm all fired up", he said and ran at the mountains, the others following.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Part 5

Part 5

To get to the mountains was the easy part. The harder part was finding a way up. They had no idea on how to do it. First they thought of flying up there. The dragon slayers could be carried by their exceedes, Mira could transform and carry Erza and Bickslow could carry Levy while standing on his babies. That only left Laxus. But he had told them he would just teleport with his lightning. But when he tried it he got a surprise. There was no way of generating electricity in these mountains! He couldn't bring down the thunder!

For Laxus this situation had only happened once before. A situation where he was almost completely helpless. And that was when Freed died. Laxus knew he couldn't bring down the thunder and lightning but he was still a strong man and had some of his grandfather's magic. Maybe that would be enough? The problem was just getting him up there. Erza took charge after that. She told them that splitting up the team was too dangerous. They had no idea if this dragon was alone or had friends up there. They didn't know how strong it was or what type of dragon it was. Just because they were standing in a snowy wasteland didn't mean it was a snow or ice dragon. Erza told them to walk and climb and they did… for a bit but Wendy and Levy had a hard time keeping up, same for the exceeds due to their shorter legs. Laxus and Bickslow had no troubles at all walking. But they were both rather tall so that was one of the reasons. They had to get up there soon because by the looks of it… the dragon could charge the village again.

Bickslow came up with a solution. He sent one of his babies to the town where it could find a new "puppet". A bigger one that was strong enough to carry Laxus without problem. Laxus wasn't amused when a stone angel appeared and grabbed him by his shoulders, lifting him. The others hurriedly followed, Bickslow sniggering happily as they went.

* * *

Landing on top of the mountain they realized they had made a mistake. The dragon wasn't there! It had heard them coming and now it charged against them. Just by luck did they manage to avoid its claws and teeth when it landed on the mountain top. It roared loudly and tried to bite them or swipe at them with its claws. But the mages dodged it. Erza changed into one of her strongest armors while the slayers, save Laxus, charged the dragon with their magic. But even going at it all at once the dragon just growled when getting hit.

"I thought dragon slayers were supposed to slay dragons", Bickslow yelled while dodging the giant tail.

"They are", Laxus answered after pulling Wendy clear from the dragon when it swung its claws against her. Laxus pulled her behind a huge rock and shielded her. The dragon missed them by an inch, well it tore Laxus' coat but luckily never touched his skin.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy yelled and aimed for the dragon's eyes.

"Let's go babies!" Bickslow yelled. "Baryon formation!" His dolls fired the attack in the same direction as Levy but the dragon didn't even flinch when their attacks hit. It had just closed its eyes and now looked at them, growling darkly.

Gajeel had a bad feeling about this. This wasn't like any dragon he's ever met or ever smelled. This thing was nothing like Metalicana or the other dragons of the dragon slayers or the dragons they fought after the Grand Magic Games. It was nothing like Acnologia either. There was something different about it. It smelt different. It looked different. It sounded different when it roared. It moved differently. It fought differently. Everything about it was different. Gajeel shivered and waited for the right moment to strike. The dragon came to a rest above him and he flew up, turning his arm into a sharp spike. He felt how the air around him dropped drastically in that moment but he didn't really care. He had one chance and he was going to take it. He lunged at the dragon. He aimed for the soft flesh of the dragon's belly but… he screamed in pain as the spike shattered on impact.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shouted and hurried over to him. By luck or skill, no one knew, she managed to doge the claws and teeth of the dragon and got underneath it to where Gajeel was. She felt how cold it was and she knew that it was too dangerous to stay there for any long period of time. Bickslow appeared at her side and together they hauled Gajeel to safety. He was cursing and trying not to scream in pain. The spike had been destroyed and when he de-transformed his hand they could see that every single bone in it was broken. Wendy hurried over and started to heal him.

"There's something wrong here", Gajeel groaned out.

"I know", Laxus said, he'd hurried over to help cover them while Bickslow joined the fray again with the other mages. "This dragon is not like the others we've faced so far."

"What's wrong with it?" Levy asked, looking up as the dragon nearly caught Rogue in its claws.

"I don't know", Gajeel grunted. "But something is wrong."

Erza joined them, dragging Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Mira over to them. Bickslow and the exceedes were acting decoys so that the team could regroup by the rocks their injured member was hiding behind while being healed.

"We need to regroup", Erza said.

"Gajeel and Laxus are out of the game", Levy spoke up.

"What?!" Gajeel yelled.

"You can't hit that thing", Levy yelled at him. "Just touching it with your magic nearly made you lose your hand! It's too cold here and it's too cold around it."

"Maybe it will be enough with Natsu, me, Sting and Wendy?" Rogue suggested.

"No!" Carla suddenly screamed and flew down to them. "Wendy cannot use her magic up here again!"

"Why?" Erza asked.

"The air is too thin. She will suffocate us all if she uses her Sky Dragon powers! The air she uses will kill us all."

"Then… it's up to Sting, Rogue and Natsu?"

"Natu's fire would deprive us all of what little oxygen is left!"

"Rogue and Sting?"

"I don't know if even they could…"

Natsu stopped listening at that moment. He hated that they couldn't really do anything. He'd tried to attack the dragon head on but when he lunged at it and used one of his strongest attacks it hadn't even flinched. He felt fury build up inside him after hearing Gajeel's scream and after realizing that three of their slayers were basically useless at this point. He was also angry that this dragon seemed to be so strong and that it refused to talk to them, no matter how much they taunted it or demanded to know what was going on here. Natsu heard a yelp and noticed that the dragon had managed to grab a hold of Bickslow.

"No!" Laxus exclaimed and tried to rush out there but Mira in her demon form, Panther Lily, Sting and Rogue held him back, but just barely. Bickslow's helmet had been ruined and Laxus saw the pain on his face. It made him so angry and he knew that he would've been able to do something, his power would've been able to do something if these creepy mountains weren't blocking electricity.

"Bickslow!" he yelled when he saw the dragon bare its teeth to finish off one of his oldest friends.

Natsu lost his patience by then.

"Hey you!" he yelled and stalked out towards the dragon. His friends all stared at him in shock. "You stupid dragon! Let go of him you loser!"

It turned its giant head at him and growled.

"What did you do to our friends?!" Natsu yelled. "Where's Gray and Lyon?!"

"Natsu…" Erza whispered. Hadn't he realized it? Hadn't he realized that the dragon had killed them? Natsu hadn't heard her or didn't care about her because he stalked up to the dragon. It let go of Bickslow, by throwing him to the side so he hit the mountain wall hard. With the help of his babies Happy and Carla pulled him clear of danger and over to where the rest of the mages were hiding. Laxus hurriedly and surprisingly gently helped Bickslow get settled so Wendy could start healing him. The dragon lowered its face towards Natsu and growled a low growl from the bottom of its stomach.

"Where are they", Natsu yelled at it. "Answer me! What did you do to my friend?!"

The dragon curled its lips back and Natsu saw something then that made his blood run cold. Between its long sharp teeth there was a glint of silver. He stared at the item and recognized it instantly. It was stuck between the monster's teeth. A silver necklace shaped like a sword or maybe a cross he didn't know. Natsu had never been able to tell. But he knew that necklace. He'd recognize it anywhere. He stared at it and then into the dragon's eyes. And for just a moment he caught sight of the truth, reflecting in the pale blue orbs. He saw what the dragon had seen.

* * *

 _"Lyon", the raven haired young man yelled and shook a bloody and battered young man furiously. His leg looked badly injured. "Lyon answer me! Wake up!" But the silver haired young man didn't answer. He was pale as the snow around him and had cuts and bruises all over his face. The raven head looked the same, he was cut up and bruised. His arm looked broken and he looked exhausted. He was cradling the other young man close._

 _"Lyon please", he begged. "Please Lyon wake up! I'm all out of energy! I need you! Lyon wake up!"_

 _The silver one reached up and caressed the raven's cheek gently, gripping his shoulder gently._

 _"Leave me Gray", he whispered. "My legs… I can't feel them."_

 _"I'll carry you!" Gray screamed._

 _"Your arm… your leg…"_

 _"I don't care! I won't leave you!"_

 _"Just go already."_

 _"No! I'm not leaving you ever again!"_

 _The silver one smiled._

 _"You were always so fucking stubborn", he said and closed his eyes. The raven turned his head and looked up at the dragon and then back at the silver._

 _"I'm never leaving you", he said. "You're my family."_

 _He hugged the silver close to his chest and closed his eyes. The dragons charged at them, closing its jaws firmly around the two of them._

* * *

Natsu felt his whole body burn in hatred and anger as the dragon pulled its head back from him. He felt hot angry tears burn down his cheeks. He'd seen it. The dragon had shown him. Had shown him what had happened to Gray and Lyon. Had given him the answers to most of his questions. Natsu didn't like the answer. He hated the answer. His body was burning. Burning with a rage he never knew he could feel. He roared in fury and the whole area was ablaze.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts", Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" he charged at the giant dragon and everyone watching, especially Laxus, felt hopeful. Natsu came closer and closer to the dragon's head. He was going to slay it. He was going to slay it for his friend. For his nakama. For Gray! He roared and attacked. But then…

Everyone watched in complete horror as the dragon, with a bored look on its face, made a small puffing sound with its mouth and extinguished Natsu's flames. As if they were nothing more but a candle. Natsu stared as well. Then he was harshly swiped aside by the dragon's strong claws. He screamed in pain when he hit the cold mountain underneath him. He looked up just as the dragon was about to kill him. He was too weak and too bruised to do anything. He could hear his friends rushing to his aid. He knew they'd never get there in time. The dragon roared loudly and then… took to the air.

The mages stared at it. The dragon roared towards the sky and something dropped from its mouth and landed beside Natsu. It landed close to his palm and he closed his hand around it, still looking up at the dragon. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. In the strong moonlight he could see that it had scales shifting in various light blue hues. It looked as if they were made by diamonds or ice. It also had features that made it look like a sea dragon. Those were mostly the things on the neck that looked like gills. Natsu had no idea what they were called. Its long strong neck, its spine and down to the tip of its tail ran spikes that were dark blue. Instead of four legs it had two hind legs and claws at the edge of its wings, like a bat, and used those to fight and walk. The eyes had no irises or pupils. They were just a cold blue that in the night reflected the stars. The claws were long and sharp. Its teeth glistening in the moonlight.

Natsu watched it climb higher and higher before it roared and flew away into the night. He turned his head to look at what he caught. He opened his palm and saw it. Gray's necklace. Natsu screamed at the sky in sorrow and then lost consciousness.

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. Part 6

Part 6

He looked up when the door to his cell was opened. He glared at the guards that entered but slowly got up when he was told. His eyes burnt with hatred and anger. He felt nothing else towards these people. He had thought that after Tartaros' attack he would've been set free. But no. He wasn't. He was still kept here in the dark, like a prisoner… like a common criminal. And he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. They kept him there with no legal claims. And he would make them pay.

But not right now. He knew there was nothing he could do right now. Not when he was wearing shackles that blocked his magic. The guards grabbed his shoulders and started to roughly shove him down the hallways towards the stairs. He heard other people demand to be set free. But he ignored them. They deserved to be here. He didn't do anything to deserve it. He had been kidnapped and put here. He didn't look at the guards as they led him upwards. He didn't acknowledge them when they taunted him. When they hit him or when they threatened him. He ignored them when they walked him into walls and pillars. He ignored them when they shoved him along roughly. He ignored them. For now. He would get his vengeance sooner or later.

* * *

He was lead through many hallways and soon found himself in front of the new council chambers. He was lead inside and looked upon the new council. They didn't look at him but he looked at them. He knew them all by name. But they didn't know his name, not that he knew of.

"This is the man the new council guard commander spoke of", one of the guards said. "The one that can help us."

Hyberion looked up at the young man and raised an eyebrow.

"He's the one that can help?" he said. "He doesn't look like much."

"Never judge a book by its cover", Warrod Sequen said calmly while looking at the young man in shackles. "If what was written in commander Lahar's notes is true then this young man has unlimited potential for this quest."

"True", Jura Neekis said calmly.

"Aw come on", Wolfheim said. "He looks like he would keel over if you as much as poked him!"

"I repeat my statement", Warrod said, just as calmly as before. "Never judge a book by its cover. Just look at Makarov Dreyar."

"Bah!"

"What is it that you want me to do?" the young prisoner asked and looked at them with his blue eyes cold and dark.

"There has been a dragon attack in Kiiruuna", Hyberion replied and walked up to the young man. "It has attacked the village and has slain at least two mages and injured a big group of others."

"I am not a dragon slayer."

"True but the dragon slayers couldn't touch it. But your magic would be able to keep it away. You've done it before after all."

"And what will I get in return?" the younger man asked and looked him dead in the eye. "My freedom?"

"No, I cannot give you that."

"I am not a criminal."

"True but you are too valuable to be let loose in the world."

"That is not your thing to decide."

"But it is. But if you do us this favor, if you make it so that the dragon won't attack again we will let you chose a place to live where we can monitor you and where you will have no contact with the outside world."

"Another prison you mean?"

"A better and safe home. Just think about it as a way of getting revenge for Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia. Those were the mages that were slain by the dragon."

The young man didn't react he simply looked around at them and then sighed. What else could he do? At least now he would be able to see the sky and sun and moon and stars and feel the wind on his face.

"I'll do it", he said and the council grinned.

"Good", Jura said and stood up. "But before we send you to Kiiruuna there is one more thing we need to ask you."

"You want me to protect your new headquarters so what happened to the old council would never be able to happen again. You want me to make you safe from those who want you harm or those that want to betray you. You want to make everyone in this building safe from unexpected attacks. You want me to protect you."

The council stared at him. How could he have figured it out so fast?

"Fine", the young man said. "I'll do it on one condition. I will be allowed to talk to people outside my new 'home'."

"As long as they are not from your former guild", Wolfheim snapped. "We can't have you return to _that_ place."

The young man nodded. He had no intention of going back there anyway. They had seen him. They had seen him when they transported him from the old dungeon to the new one. They had seen but hadn't cared. He meant nothing to them so why should he return? He had no reason to. He'd given up on being rescued a long time ago. He would live the rest of his life as a prisoner. He looked down when his handcuffs were taken off of him, he started rubbing his wrists.

"No tricks", Jura warned and the young man smiled and started moving his hands. The room was flooded with purple glowing runes. The council watched the young man, those runes weren't even written by his hands in the usual way. He just held out his hand and they poured from his fingers onto the floor and spread all over.

"Magnificent", Warrod said in true awe. "I have never seen anything like this when it comes to enchantments."

The runes glowed for a little bit before disappearing. The young man smirked and turned his back to them.

"I'll be leaving now", he said.

"What?!" Hyberion yelled and flew up from the chair he'd taken a seat in. The guards ran at the young man but when they tried to grab him they were forcefully slung back by a purple barrier.

"I knew it!" Wolfheim yelled and charged. But he too was knocked back.

"What did you do?!" Jura yelled when he all of a sudden felt very weak.

"I did what you told me", the young man replied. "I made a protecting barrier that makes anyone who set their feet into this building unable to use their magic to harm the innocent or to attack the council and the building. I made you all and everything in here immune to attacks. But that means that everyone in here are unable to use their magic…" he smirked almost evilly. "Except me."

"You cheating liar!" Wolfheim yelled.

"No I am not. I'm living by the rules. Making an enchantment like this has it price. I am not protected by the enchantment. Which mean… _I_ can use my magic in here. So if you excuse me." He grabbed a sword from a nearby wall. "I have somewhere else to be." With that he teleported away using his runes. He had somewhere else to be now. Somewhere to go. Something to get revenge against for killing a dear friend of his.

* * *

Warrod smiled while the others cursed. This was what they asked for. This was also what they deserved. He had known that keeping that mage hostage, because that was what he truly was, they'd be punished. And now he knew they would soon be. After all when his guild found out he was alive they would surely come for the council and the mage would lift his enchantment so that it was no longer valid. Warrod just hoped his fate would be swift.

* * *

 **TBC**


	8. Part 7

Part 7

"I still don't understand this", Gray said and looked at the dragon from his sick bed. He and Lyon were slowly healing from their fight. "Why didn't you kill us?"

"I need you", the dragon answered.

"You've said that before Aurora", Lyon said and sighed. "You've said it a dozen times but you never told us what it means."

"And you hurt my guild mates", Gray cut in. "Why?"

"Because they attacked me."

"They wanted to save us", Lyon pointed out.

"Then they should've asked. Besides I need them to think that you are dead."

"Why?" Gray asked for, what he felt was for, the millionth time.

"I need you and I can't have any distractions", was the reply he got, the same reply he'd got every time he asked.

"Why?" the two ice mages asked in annoyance.

"So inpatient", the dragon said. "Typically humans. No time to just sit down and heal. Always have to run around like ants trying to please their queens. You are both badly injured and need time to heal fully."

"And whose fault is that?" Lyon spat.

"It was your own fault."

"You attacked us!"

"I did not I was only having a look at you, to see what you could handle."

"Handle?"

"If you could handle what I threw at you… and well… you couldn't."

"He can't", a voice said. "But I can."

Aurora lifted her head and turned it so that she could look over her back towards the entrance of the cave. Lyon and Gray tried to get a look too but there was nothing they could see except Aurora's body. Aurora narrowed her eyes when she saw a hooded figure standing in the entrance of the cave she had called home for a long, long time. The figure wore a black coat that reached its knees. It also wore grey pants and black boots. The figure wore a black cloak with a hood on it and in a belt that went around its waist there was a sword. Its hand rested on the hilt of the sword and Aurora saw that the figure was wearing gloves. She growled darkly at the figure and the figure slowly moved its hands. Aurora roared in anger and charged the figure. But she didn't reach her target. All of a sudden she hit an invisible wall. She shook her head to clear it, it had been a mighty bang. She glared at the figure. The figure was holding their hands up and from them poured purple runes that were covering the entrance of the cave, trapping her and her charges inside. Aurora looked at the purple characters that appeared in the air.

"No living being is allowed to pass this barrier", she read aloud and then smirked. "You really think this will stop me? I'm a dragon. Your powers can't hold me." She pressed against the wall and the runes flared, but she didn't get through. Her eyes widened a little in shock.

"You will pay for what you did to my friend", the figure growled, bracing against the wall as well, holding it up, using all their power.

"You can't keep me here forever!" Aurora roared. She charged the wall again, hitting it and letting loose blats of ice and fire at it. But the figure just stood there holding up the barrier, not faltering a single step. Aurora was beyond enraged. No one had ever done this before. She roared and parts of the roof came crashing down.

"Aurora stop!" Lyon shouted and tried to get to her, but his badly injured legs wouldn't carry him. He looked up and saw the figure. Aurora's never ending flames lit up their face. Lyon shivered at what he saw. In the figure's eyes burnt a fire of hatred so strong it rivaled the flames of Natsu Dragneel or Aurora herself. The figure was snarling and their white teeth glistened in the light of the flames. Lyon saw the figure's cloak wipe around by the heat seeping through the barrier even though the flames didn't. But the figure didn't seem to care. Their only goal was to hold the barrier up. Lyon was sweating though, the flames was locked in there with them, with no way out. He hurriedly started to try and freeze them. Aurora was too enraged to try and stop him. But suddenly the figure locked their eyes onto Lyon. Lyon locked eyes with the figure and stopped trying to freeze Aurora's flames. Lyon tried to relax and tried to calm the furious figure down that way. It didn't seem to work. But Aurora stopped attacking the barrier.

"What trickery is this?!" she roared furiously.

"I am a rune mage", the figure spoke calmly, but anger was hidden in every word.

"Runes…"

"I created the rules and laws and the universe obeys my will", the figure continued. "I will hold this barrier. You will hurt no one ever again."

"You seriously think you can stop me? A dragon?"

"Why not? I've done it before." The figure suddenly let go of the barrier to tear off their coat sleeves and cloak. Lyon's eyes widened when he saw the purple runes written down the arms of the figure. Aurora's eyes narrowed. The figure just looked at them and the runes on their arms and the ones in front of Aurora and Lyon shone brightly.

"The rules have been set", the figure said. "You cannot defeat me. The creator."

"You have no chance", Aurora said. "I have infinite power." She charged the wall again and the figure gripped pressed against it once again, giving it more power. "You cannot stop me."

"I can and I will", the figure said. "I will join my own body and soul to the barrier. I will protect the world from your evil since I could not protect my friend. I will die this day. I will die here making my stand against you and your new pupil. I will defeat you. I will stop you just like I stopped Acnologia and I will die doing it. I have nothing to live for so I can give my life willingly. This time I will die... for the better of the world."

"NO!" Lyon jumped when Gray suddenly screamed. He limped past Lyon and towards the barrier. Gray had recognized the voice as soon as he heard it. He had tried to follow Lyon. Had tried to make himself visible for the figure but Aurora had nearly stepped on him and then the roof started falling. But now he had managed to get there and he stared at the figure. The figure was about his own height and just as pale. The figure had blue eyes that were at the moment wide in shock and wonder. Under the left eye there was a small birthmark while the right eye was covered by green bangs. The green hair was long, reaching the figure's feet. The hair was braided together in a rope braid and from each of the now visible ears hung a sharp fang. Gray knew that face. Gray knew that person. But he had never dreamt that he would see him again. The figure had been having the same thoughts about Gray. They stared at each other through the shining barrier. Aurora had stopped attacking and just watched them. Gray pressed against the barrier but couldn't get through.

"Let me out", he whispered. "Please… just let me out."

The figure didn't answer, he just kept staring.

"Freed please let me out!" Gray yelled and by the mention of his name Freed jolted and dropped the barrier. Gray threw his arms around the other mage but Freed just stood there with wide eyes for a long moment. Lyon smiled while watching them, a small smile that widened when he saw Freed raise his arms and hug Gray back. Gray clung to the older mage and Freed hugged Gray tightly. Aurora watched them, tilting her head slightly. Then she saw the happy tears on Gray's face. She smiled. She looked at the man that had just dropped the barrier. The man that had stopped her. She hated to admit it but she knew that if this Freed had gone through with what he said, fusing his body and soul with the barrier, she would've been trapped in there forever and ever. She was tired of the wait. She was tired of being silent and still and secret. She watched the three humans at her feet and made a decision.

* * *

Gray couldn't believe it. One of his best friends that was thought by everyone in the guild to have perished years ago was there, in front of him. Living. Breathing. And kicking ass. Gray had to smile when he thought of the look on Aurora's face when she hit that barrier. The rage coming from her being embarrassed. He wondered if Acnologia felt that way too? That's when it hit him. Acnologia. The dragon had attacked and Freed had disappeared… how was he here? Gray leaned back and looked at the older wizard. Freed had a sad smile on his face.

"How is this possible?" Gray asked gripping Freed's shoulders tightly.

"Gray I thought you said this guy died", Lyon said, limping over to them before Freed could reply. But when he nearly fell both Freed and Gray grabbed him to help steady him. Freed noticed that both shirtless ice mages felt cold to the touch, like Gray always did. They noticed that he felt warm and alive. The two ice mages looked at the rune mage. But just as he was about to speak Aurora beat him to it.

"I have decided, I have the final piece of the puzzle", she said. The three mages looked up at her and their eyes widened. Her blue eyes had a strange glow in them and they found that looking at her their free wills slipped away little by little. She was hypnotizing them.

"W-what is this?" Gray asked and tried to look away.

"Sleep my sweets", Aurora said softly.

"W-why are you doing this?" Lyon asked, feeling his legs weaken. Feeling his whole body weakening. Freed and Gray felt the same and all three slowly kneeled onto the cold ground.

"I need three strong mages to help me in a mission that requires great skill and even greater magic", Aurora answered. "You three will do perfectly. But not yet."

"What are you talking about", Freed got out between clenched teeth.

"I need you to grow stronger", Aurora replied calmly. "I need to reshape you. When I'm done you will be the strongest mages to have ever lived and unique. There will be no one like you."

The three mages dropped onto the floor, unconscious and Aurora looked at them. She lowered her head and gently nuzzled the three.

"My sweets", she said. "Soon you will understand. Soon you will grow strong. Soon we will be able to defeat the evils of this world. Soon… my guild we will stand victorious."

* * *

That night the villagers heard a mighty roar and left their houses to look at what was happening. They saw a purple barrier around their village and a dragon flying off into the distance. Leaving their village forever. The man from the council that had come by a few hours earlier had kept his word. They would forever be safe from this dragon. It had left and would never return.

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. Part 8

Part 8

Natsu woke up and his whole body ached. But he recognized the smell. He sat up and looked around at the infirmary of Fairy Tail. He saw Gajeel in one bed, sleeping. Lily was right there beside him and Levy was asleep on a chair beside him. Gajeel's arm was bandaged and it looked as if he'd developed a fever because he was panting and sweating. Natsu turned his head in the other direction and saw Evergreen and Laxus sit by a third bed. Evergreen was holding Bickslow's bandaged hand. Laxus leaned against the wall and looked as if he didn't care but if you'd looked into his eyes you'd been able to see the worry hidden there. Bickslow's chest was bare except for bandages covering most of it. His arms were bandaged as well. He looked to be in a pretty bad shape. Natsu looked at himself and saw that he wasn't covered in bandages but he felt so empty and exhausted. Happy was asleep beside him and Lucy was asleep in a chair beside his bed.

"What happened?" Natsu asked quietly and then he remembered. He remembered the dragon. "Why am I back here?!" this time he yelled and everyone in the room, except Gajeel and Bickslow, startled and then looked at him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Why the hell am I back here when we should be at that mountain fighting that dragon?!" Natsu yelled.

"You were defeated", Lucy said. "You lost consciousness after that dragon smashed you into the ground. Well you screamed first and you've been out of it since then… it's been over a week."

"A week?!" Natsu yelled. "Then why are the rest here and not back there fighting?!"

"Erza and Laxus ordered them to go back", Lucy said. "Wendy's healing magic suddenly wore off at the mountain and Bickslow, you and Gajeel got in a really bad shape. Bickslow barley made it home." She turned her head to look at the blue haired mage. "You all needed Porlyusica's help but they were almost too late to save you and Bickslow. That dragon did something to your magic powers and your bodies. Whatever it did only caused Gajeel's arm to shatter again when Wendy's magic wore off and then gave him an infection. Out of the three of you he was the one we had to worry about the least. Master has forbidden us from going after that dragon. Sting, Rogue and Wendy all got some strange version of the flu and had to stay here as well. They were able to leave the infirmary yesterday."

Natsu stared at her and then at his comrades around the room. He could see the pain Gajeel and Bickslow were in by just looking at their faces and now he started to feel how his own body was aching. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in pain. Lucy hurriedly helped him get back into a lying position on the bed.

"Master was proud of you for trying though", Lucy said. "He said there was nothing you could've done… the council took it from there. They used some rune mage to put up a protecting barrier around the village. Levy said the dragon would probably been able to break through it if it wanted to. But we were informed that the dragon left. No one's seen or heard from it anyway."

"It's gone?" Natsu asked while Lucy tucked him in. She nodded in reply. "And… Gray?"

Lucy looked away from him.

"The council sent people to the mountain to search the caves… they found nothing. No traces of him or Lyon… but you already knew that didn't you?" she asked and looked at him again. Natsu turned his face away so she wouldn't see his tears. She didn't blame him. Natsu's relationship to Gray had always been complicated. However… she remembered times when she'd really seen how worried Natsu really was about their friend. She also remembered that time Natsu was sleeping in her house. She had woken up to him yelling at the top of his lungs. When she'd managed to wake him he had explained that he'd had a nightmare where he hadn't been able to stop Gray from using Iced Shell… and that the ice mage had died then and there.

"Natsu", she said and gently took his hand. "It's okay to be sad… when you've lost a friend."

"He wasn't just my friend Lucy", Natsu spoke quietly. "He was my best friend and I… I drove him away! If it wasn't for me Gray would still be here! He'd never would've gone to that village and the dragon wouldn't have attacked him! He wouldn't be… he wouldn't be gone! He'd be here! With us! Here…" Natsu broke down crying and Lucy held him, rocking him.

* * *

Down in the guild hall the guild was watching Master Makarov hang up a framed item on a wall where they celebrated the memory of fallen members. Makarov looked at the item and sighed. In the frame was Gray's silver necklace and above it a painting of its owner, smiling at them. A quiet celebration for a young man that had given his all for this guild. A guild that couldn't be there for him in his final moments. A guild that let him down. Those were the feelings of guilt that every member felt in that moment… a guilt they'd have to learn to live with for a long long time.

* * *

Gray sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and then blinked in confusion. He wasn't in pain anymore. He looked down at his body and saw that it was completely healed. He looked around him and noticed that he was in another cave but it didn't feel as overpowering as their old cave. He then remembered what had happened and hurriedly started to look around for the others.

He found Lyon asleep beside him, looking a lot better than he did last time they were awake. He was no longer bandaged so that he looked like a mummy. Gray sighed in relief. He'd been so worried about Lyon, ever since Aurora had hit him with that ice blast which froze him completely. Ice wizards were never frozen like that, never frozen solid but Lyon had been and then slammed into the ground so he got big cracks all over his legs and lower back. Aurora had healed his back but not his legs, which was why Lyon had been able to stagger around when Freed… Gray started looking around him wildly.

Had it been a dream? It couldn't have been! Freed had been there and he'd been alive! But Gray couldn't see him! Gray got up and looked around frantically. That's when he saw the warm glow a bit further into the cave. He carefully lifted Lyon up and moved towards the golden glow. He rounded a corner and saw Aurora lying in the back of the gigantic cave, but her head was resting near a small fire and by that small fire, wrapped up in his coat and cloak, was Freed. He was talking politely to the dragon.

"Freed", Gray sighed in relief and hurried over to his long lost friend and Aurora. He sat down and let Lyon's head rest on his lap. Freed smiled at him.

"I apologize for the fire", he said in his normal tone. Always sounding formal and polite. "But unlike you and frostbite number two I'm not immune to the cold."

"We're not immune to the cold", Gray said. "We are just more used to it than you."

"Yeah", Freed answered. There was a very heavy atmosphere around them. It felt very awkward. But none of them wanted to ask the question that might set off an argument. Even though they were both having lots of questions. It turned out neither of them had to ask the question.

"Why aren't you dead?" a voice asked and Gray and Freed both looked at Lyon. Lyon was looking curiously at Freed, still resting his head in Gray's lap. Freed smiled a little at him and then looked at Gray. Gray looked back at Freed and saw the sadness on his face.

"Truth be told I was sure I was", Freed replied.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Everyone", Freed's voice said, it had a strange echoing to it. "My enchantment is strong… my rules are absolute. Everything in this universe is bound to the wills of Rune laws. I've put a shield over the island. Nothing on this island can be hurt by Acnologia!" the last he yelled and when he did the runes on his arms started to glow. His friends all grinned widely at that, except one person. The Master wasn't fooled. He knew something no one else did. Enchantments as big as this and as strong came with a price._

 _"What's the price", he asked and they all looked at him. Freed looked at him over his shoulder, smiling slightly._

 _"You know?" he asked._

 _"Yes", Makarov said. "Enchantments such as these… making a whole island and everything on it, down to the smallest bug immune to something… has a price. What is it Freed?!"_

 _Freed smiled and Acnologia roared. There was a single tear going down his cheek. But he was still smiling. The attack hit the island. Freed was blinded by the bright light but he felt someone grip his shoulders. Then the whole world spun violently. He knew what was going on. He was being teleported. It wasn't the calm pleasant feeling of his own kind of rune teleporting. This was harsher and stronger than his. Which was why he could only teleport short distances. He felt his world spin round and round and then he crashed onto a hard wooden deck. He grunted in pain and heard someone beside him do the same. He looked up and realized he was with the Rune Knights._

 _"Welcome aboard Mr. Justine", a man with glasses said. "I'm Captain Lahar."_

 _Freed got up and looked around. He saw that they were all trailing their weapons on him. He heard a roar and flew around. He stared when he saw Acnologia attacking the island over and over again._

 _"Your runes made the trick", a familiar voice said beside him and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Mest or whatever his name was._

 _"Traitor!" Freed yelled and pulled his sword. Then he knew no more._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"They had a Rune Knight that could knock people out with a touch of his finger", Freed spat and glared into the flames. "When I woke up I was in a cell in some dungeon."

"WHAT?!" Gray yelled furiously.

"For some reason they had decided that it was too dangerous for me to walk around and to return to Fairy Tail", Freed continued with a sad sigh. "I spent years in that dungeon. I was there after Tartaros blew up the headquarters and the prisoners were being moved."

"Wait what?!" Gray flew up and stared at him. "You were there?! But… but Team Natsu helped moving the prisoners to the new prison!"

"I know", Freed said calmly and looked Gray directly in the eye. "I saw Natsu, Happy and Lucy. I called out to them and they saw me. I smiled at them in relief and reached out for them. Happy started towards me but Natsu grabbed his tail and pulled him back because some criminals tried to escape. They left… and didn't come back for me. I waited for the guild to come and save me but no one did."

"Natsu never mentioned that! Believe me Freed! If he'd mentioned it I'd be there!" Gray stopped yelling when he saw Freed smile. "You figured I didn't know by my reaction when I saw you… didn't you?"

Freed smiled at him and gripped his shoulder gently after getting up as well. The two Fairy Tail wizards looked at each other. Both smiled before sitting down on either side of Lyon. Lyon looked at the two of them.

"Wait", he said. "If Doranbolt knew you were alive… why didn't he say anything?"

Freed looked at him and then into the fire.

"As far as I know Doranbolt or Mest or whatever his name is thought I was killed in that explosion that killed Captain Lahar", Freed explained. "That's what Cobra told me."

"Cobra?!" Lyon and Gray exclaimed.

"You talked to that creep?!" Gray yelled.

"There wasn't anyone else to talk to", Freed explained with a shrug.

"But Cobra escaped… along with his guild and now they're running around with Jellal."

"Yes… but I wasn't there when Doranbolt freed them."

"Where were you then?" Lyon asked.

"Sometimes the guards needed to have someone to use as a punching bag", Freed replied. "And with my hands locked to the wall and wearing magic-blocking cuffs… there wasn't much I could do."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Aurora told me she took you two in her mouth and flew off with you… but made sure everyone else thought you were dead", Freed then said. "So you don't have to tell me what happened."

"And now it is time for me to tell you three why I need you", Aurora said and the three mages looked at her.

"What do you mean Aurora?" Lyon asked. Aurora looked at them with her blue eyes.

"I am the first of my kind", Aurora said. "The first ever ice dragon and the last."

"What? But there are lots of them throughout history", Freed interrupted.

"They like all other dragons are not the true dragons", Aurora spat in annoyance. "Listen carefully to my story my sweets."

* * *

 **From the beginning the world was empty of human life and empty of magic. But then the great will of the universe created nine dragons. The dragons of fire, ice, water, air, earth, lightning, metal, shadow and light. There was only one of each and they brought the magic with them into the world. They helped creating it along with the Great Will.**

 **But the great will yearned for more living beings and soon humans were created and with them mages. The humans spread and the dragons felt threatened. All dragons except the dragon of ice mated. She refused to reproduce because she didn't want to make her children weak. The truth is that every time a dragon reproduces the offspring got weaker and weaker. It wasn't obvious at first. But after a few generations the "ice dragons" searched for their aunt. The first ice dragon. When they found her they tried to fight her. They all lost. They were nowhere as strong as their ancestors. And that angered the offspring.**

 **The first dragons of fire, water, air, earth, lightning, metal, shadow and light were all slain by their own children and children's children and so on. Only the first ice dragon could fight her way free. Reproducing had caused her brothers and sisters to weaken because they gave part of their magic to their offspring each time they mated. They were nowhere near as strong as they were before.**

 **The first ice dragon was forced to hide, protected by the Great Will that created her in the first place. She knew it was her punishment for not stopping her siblings from reproducing. Their punishment for going against the Great Will was death. In eons she watched the world from her hiding places in the coldest lands of the world. She learned how to breathe fire as well as controlling all other elements. But her strongest power would always be over ice.**

 **She watched her siblings' descendants teach their magic to humans and she saw how it corrupted humans and "dragons" alike. She once ran into them. She ran into Igneel after he tried to fight the "King of Dragons". Igneel had tried to fight her, thinking she was like the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. She had slapped him aside along with his allies. She was not concerned with whiny little brats such as them. But that black dragon… she could not defeat him.**

 **It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough. No it was because the Great Will would not let her kill any living dragon, be it a fake or not. So she needed to find unique wizards that could help her destroy the darkness and restore the true glory of dragons once and for all.**

* * *

"And that's why you chose us?" Lyon asked.

"I have never seen magic such as yours", Aurora replied and looked at the three of them. "You all have the potential to excel far beyond your own kind. Gray is already a two-type mage. Ice make mage and Devil Slayer. Lyon you are the stronger Ice Make Mage. Freed I have never seen anyone controlling the runes like you do. You are the most talented rune mage I've ever seen. But it's still not enough."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"I shall teach the three of you and when I am done you will be the only ones of your kind. Do not worry I am sure you can all handle it. Because you are the mages I need. Freed I can teach you languages far since gone and dead. Languages no one knows so you can rewrite your own language. I can teach you words that will make all your enchantments stronger than you can imagine, stronger than those of the Rune Mage Masters. You shall have knowledge beyond your wildest dreams.

Lyon I can teach you how to strengthen your creations, I shall widen your horizons and I will teach you a magic long since forgotten. After I am done there will be no ice make mage that can challenge you. You shall surpass your old master.

Gray. You already have two types of magic and I know by the darkness you have defeated and by the darkness within your heart that you will be able to control the true dragon slayer magic. All three of you shall be my vessels. All three of you have both light and darkness within. You are not controlled by either one and that is what I need. I need you three. You are the mages I have been waiting for for so long. I just need you to accept this mission, my sweets. Will you do this for me? Will you be my soldiers? Will you be my guild?"

Freed, Lyon and Gray looked at each other. They were all curious. Curious about what she could teach them. Freed was dying to know what she knew about runes and languages. Lyon wanted to learn that unknown magic she talked about. Gray wanted to become what she referred to as a true dragon slayer. They all wanted to know, but what was the price?

"We'd have to leave our guilds", Gray said and looked at his two friends.

"I'm already out of Lamia Scale", Lyon pointed out.

"My guild mates betrayed me", Freed said and looked at the green mark on his hand. "Fairy Tail was about looking after each other. They knew where I was but kept it away from those that mean the most to me. I thought that you would all come for me but no one did. The guild abandoned me long ago so I shall do the same. After what they did to you as well Gray… I can tell that it has changed from what our family used to be to something else. It is not the Fairy Tail I used to love and believe in."

"How about you Gray?" Lyon asked. Gray looked at the two of them. Lyon had nowhere else to go, no guild to call home and apart from him no friends. Freed had lived the past few years believing his loved ones had betrayed him, that no one cared for him. Freed had given up on their guild. Freed was right. The guild had changed. The family feeling wasn't there anymore. Gray knew he didn't belong there anymore and Freed never felt as if he belonged. Gray looked at the two friends he had by his side and saw determination in their eyes. Then he looked at Aurora.

"We're in", he said calmly. The dragon smiled at them and then raised her head.

"Then prepare little ones, your training is about to begin", she said.

* * *

 **TBC**


	10. Part 9

Part 9

 _6 months later_

The Grand Magic Games were about to start. This year Fairy Tail had sent in Erza, Natsu, Laxus, Bickslow and Mira as their team and in the elimination round this year eight teams had qualified. Team Fairy Tail had finished in fifth place this time.

"In just a moment the curtain will rise on this year's Grand Magic Games", Chapati Lola said excitedly. "I'm your emcee Chapati Lola and at my side I have Yajima-san and the member of last year's winning guild. The lovely Lucy Heartfilia!" The audience cheered loudly.

"I'm so happy to be here!" Lucy said cheerfully. "We're gonna win this year as well! Our team is super pumped!"

"It's great to have you here Ms. Lucy", Chapati said and then all three looked at the field. "But now it's time to introduce our teams! Starting with the team that is ranked in eighth place! The hounds of hell are at it again! Welcome Quatro Cerberus!"

Bacchus and his teammates entered the field. They were cheering loudly and being their normal self. Cana cheered for them happily. After all, they were good friends of hers and her of their. There were rumors about her and Bacchus being more than just friends but nothing was confirmed. Macao was worried what would happen if that news reached Gildarts.

"In seventh place the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep Mermaid Heel!" Chapati cheered loudly and the audience cheered loudly as well, mostly the male part. Kagura being the favorite of her team was cheered for the loudest. Lucy cheered loudly for their friends in that team as well, making Yajima smile and Chapati grin.

"In sixth place", Lucy said happily. "Are the bright blue sparkling wings in the pitch dark, dear friends of mine… Blue Pegasus!"

This time it was girls that screamed the loudest when the boys of Blue Pegasus entered the field. Lucy blushed a little when she looked at Hibiki and Ren. Eve had lots of fans as well. Jenny did too and some boys and girls fainted when she winked at the camera. Ichiya got cheers and quite a few laughs.

"And in fifth place last year's winner", Chapati cheered. "Will they keep the title as the strongest in Fiore this year as well? Fairy Tail!"

When Laxus, Bickslow, Erza, Natsu and Mira entered the arena the cheering got louder than ever before. They wore red uniforms this time and around their upper arms they all wore black bands. Natsu was raising his fist to the sky as they walked, grinning widely. Bickslow was grinning just as wide. Mira had a soft smile while Laxus and Erza looked dead serious. Gajeel had been supposed to be on the team but his shattered hand still needed some time to heal. So Bickslow took his place for the moment.

"Good luck everyone!" Lucy cheered in the mike. Chapati looked at her and saw that she was wearing a black band around her arm as well.

"Lucy what is that band about?" Chapati asked into the mike and Lucy's smile faltered a little. "Everyone in Fairy Tail seems to be wearing them. Even your members in the stands."

"Well", Lucy replied softly. "Just a few months back our guild lost one of its members and we're doing this to honor him. I thought Fiore knew about it by now. It was big news when it happened."

"In Magnolia perhaps", Yajima answered. "Not so much outside of Magnolia."

"Is that why the team looks so different this year?" Chapati asked Lucy. "Neither Gajeel Redfox or Gray Fullbuster is on the team this time around."

"Gajeel was badly injured on a mission", Lucy mumbled. "Gray…"

Yajima knew of the loss. He saw the pain behind Lucy's eyes and decided to continue the event.

"In fourth place", he said and Chapati stared at him. "The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer… Lamia Scale!"

The audience cheered loudly. Lamia Scale had always been a favorite in Fiore. They were skilled, funny and had many good looking members. On their team this year they had Cheria, Sherry, Toby, Yuka and a guy Lucy had never seen before. Sherry had returned to compete with the guild which was why Ren could compete with Blue Pegasus. But the members of Lamia Scale, contrary to Fairy Tail, weren't wearing anything black. Lucy was a little confused by it. True that Lyon had been kicked out of the guild, but still… Jura who was watching from a special compartment for Council members was wearing black though. Warrod who was sitting beside him was wearing a black band around his arm.

"No Lyon Vastia?" Chapati asked confused. "Was he too upset after last year's losses to show his face again this year?"

"Chapati where the hell have you been?!" Lucy yelled angrily. "Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster died in a dragon attack in Kiiruuna months ago! That's why they aren't here!"

The audience got quiet at her yell. Those who knew of the tragedy didn't say anything but those that just got to hear it for the first time started crying loudly. Yajima patted Lucy's arm soothingly and she wiped her eyes and tried to collect herself. Chapati was red in the face, blushing from shame.

"I-In third p-place", he stuttered. "Um they came in ninth place last year. The darkness to Blue Pegasus' light… Shadow Fang!"

Shadow Fang were famous for their likes of dark arts. They had tried to recruit both Rogue and Mira before competition even started. Natsu didn't like the look of the Shadow Fang team. They all looked like creeps and something about them made his skin crawl. What annoyed them the most was how they all constantly flirted with Rogue and Mira. Sting was especially annoyed by this. Rogue was his partner after all and he needed him by his side, otherwise they wouldn't be the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!

The members of Shadow Fang were all really pale and dressed in dark colors. The only color on that team was that of a girl with hair that looked like blue flames. No one knew the real names of the members of Shadow Fang, only their aliases. This year the members were the ones called Hecate, the girl with blue hair, Pluto, Anubis, Thanatos and Hel.

Hel was a young woman with long black hair that reached the ground. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places and her skin was so pale it was almost snow white.

Pluto was as big as Elfman but his skin was ash gray. He wore a pair of pants, was barefoot and had a big sword on his back.

Hecate as I mentioned had blue hair. She wore tight black leather pants, a grey shirt and a black vest over it. She was barefoot.

Anubis wore a black sharp suit and had his black hair combed back. He looked like a businessman.

Thanatos wore a monk robe and was really pale with dark circles around his eyes. He had shaggy black hair and a manic smile on his face. He was the one constantly flirting with Rogue.

Anubis however looked at team Fairy Tail and walked over to them.

"Mirajane", he said and bowed to her. "It is most unfortunate that you chose to stay in your guild with shining light. However should you ever change your mind you are more than welcome to join our ranks."

"That is very kind of you Anubis", she replied with a sweet smile. "But I'm happy where I am."

"I see… well I shall not give up trying to win you over. However I wish you luck in the tournament and that if we meet each other in combat I wish that you are not holding back your darkness."

"Don't worry", Mira said and patted his cheek. "I'll kick your ass I promise."

Anubis smirked and kissed her cheek before walking back to his team. Elfman started screaming at him from the stands and for some reason the air around Laxus crackled with electricity. It wasn't that he was in love with Mira but she was like a little sister to him. He had promised Elfman to protect her from Shadow Fang and he intended to hold that promise. Bickslow just laughed loudly but stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and nearly screamed in fright. Hel was standing way too close for comfort.

"You have a very dark magic", she said and reached up and caressed his mask. "Come join us? We can have so much fun together. Don't you want that?"

Lightning did strike this time and Hel jumped back from Bickslow. She glared at Laxus and then stalked over to her own team.

"Oooooh drama already", Chapati said happily. "The game hasn't started yet Laxus! Wait for your turn!" Laxus didn't reply, just kept glaring at Shadow Fang.

"And in second place", Lucy continued. "Will they regain the title as the strongest guild in Fiore? Strong as a mountain lion and swift as a cheetah. Sabertooth!"

The audience cheered almost as loudly as they did when Fairy Tail entered the field. Sabertooth was still really popular after all. Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Rogue and Sting entered the field. All of them looking happy and excited. Sting was nearly bouncing that's how happy he was. Since he was the master they'd been told he wasn't allowed to compete. To solve that he'd made Minerva the master. He ran up to Natsu.

"Good luck Natsu-san!" he said with a big grin. "Let's have a great time, yes?"

"Of course", Natsu cheered with a laugh and they high fived. Rogue smiled gently but then squeaked when Thanatos appeared beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Thanatos licked Rogue's cheek and Rogue shivered in discomfort.

"HEY!" Sting yelled and punched Thanatos in the face but all that was there was smoke. Thanatos appeared by his team. Sting growled darkly at them and Rufus and Orga had to hold him back… while Yukino tried to comfort Rogue. Lector and Frosch cheered from the stands. Gajeel sniggered at the antics though, wishing he was down there as well.

"And our final team", the announcer said excitedly. "Is a new guild from the far north! Welcome Winter Solstice!"

Into the arena walked three people. All of them wearing clothes with hoods that cast their whole faces into shadow. One of them wore a dark brown coat with a hood on, black pants, dark brown boots that reached the knees, black fingerless gloves and a belt with a sword attached to it. The second wore a black fur trimmed hooded jacket over a white shirt, with black tight pants, brown shoes, brown gloves and a wore a silver chain around the neck. The third wore a cloak with a hood over a black sweater, white pants, black thigh high boots, black elbow long gloves and around the wrists of the glove there were thick silver bracelets. The three carried a snow white flag and on it was a symbol of a gear-looking sun. They stopped in their place and looked, well at least that's what everyone thought, around at their competition. The arena was quiet.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "Three?" The audience was as confused as her.

"What the hell! How can they compete when there's only three of them?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's against the rules!" Sting objected.

"There is a rule stating that a guild is allowed to enter all their members into the competition and if all of them pass the elimination round they are allowed to take part", Yajima explained.

"Winter Solstice is only a week old and only consists of three members and their guild master", Chapati spoke into the mike. "Which is why they are allowed to compete with only three members. Is that a fair thing Yajima?"

"It will be more dangerous for them if a member gets hurt since they don't have a replacement and in the final stage they will most likely not stand a chance", Yajima answered. "However since we know nothing about them we cannot write them off completely."

"We only have what the citizens of Lulea calls them."

Lulea was a town that was located a bit south of Kiiruuna but in comparison to them they didn't think magic evil. They were very proud of getting their own guild in the town. Some people from the town was now in the audience, cheering for their guild.

"What are they called", Lucy asked Chapati.

"The man wearing the cloak is called Tundra", Yajima answered. "The one with the jacket is called King Booré and the one with the coat is called Bifrost."

"So they all have ice powers?" Lucy asked and looked at the three young men down in the arena.

"I'm not sure what powers they have", Chapati replied. "But I know that they are strong. Now I'm going to introduce the program for this year's games!"

The program appeared on the field and everyone started looking. Just like last year there were competitions and battles every day. The team had already gotten points from the elimination round and now it was time for the competition round.

"Each team will chose a member for the competition and for the battle parts the votes from the audience will be a deciding factor", Chapati explained. "For competitions the winner gets ten points, loser zero and with a tie five points each. And now for this year's opening competition… give it up for the Foot Race! We need one player from each team! I'll explain the rules afterwards."

"Too bad we didn't choose Jet as the substitute", Erza remarked calmly. "Then victory would've easily been ours. So who shall we choose for the race?" Natsu raised his hand at once.

"Me, me, me!" he cheered and grinned. "I'll use my fists to rocket myself forward!"

The others agreed that it was a good idea, so they chose Natsu. Sting volunteered for Sabertooth, Toby for Lamia Scale, Miliana for Mermaid Heel, Anubis for Shadow Fang, Ren for Blue Pegasus, Rocker for Quatro Cerberus and Bifrost stepped forward from Winter Solstice.

"Ah now all eight contestants have been chosen", Chapati said. "It's time for me to reveal the rules of the Foot Race!"

All the members that were on the field looked down when they saw the field start to glow.

"The rules are simple", Chapati explained as the town appeared in the middle of the arena. "The first person to get to the cathedral at the end of this main street you are all standing on will be the winner and gain ten points. The person coming in second will be getting eight points. The person in third place will gain six. The fourth place will gain five. The fifth place gets four points. The sixth place gains three. The seventh place gets one point and the person coming in last gets nothing. If the last person hasn't passed the finish line after 30 minutes they are disqualified and gain no points. Magic is allowed when you've passed the red line just outside the starting gate. Magic attacks are allowed to be prepared before but not allowed to be unleashed before the red line is past. The only magic not allowed is flying and teleportation."

"This will be a piece of cake", Natsu said with a grin. "Right Sting?"

Sting smirked. "I'll defeat you this time Natsu-san!"

"Take your places!" Lucy said into the mike and watched as her friends in the arena got into a starting position. Everyone was standing there calmly. But then Natsu got a whiff of something and froze. The scent was very familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked around at the other competitors but they didn't seem to notice. Sting looked a little confused.

"Natsu focus!" Erza shouted to him. He got a bit more focused but he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that was tugging at him. His nose recognized that scent but it was also mixed up with something else. He just didn't know what. Unbeknownst to him Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue and even Sting had had similar feelings not long before. They had gotten a few scents that they recognized but there was something different about the scents as well. It was familiar yet not familiar. It bugged Laxus a lot that he couldn't figure out what it was.

Natsu looked around at his competition one more time and noticed everyone looking ahead. But he noticed that Bifrost had curled his hand into a fist. He was preparing something, Natsu could feel it but he had no idea of what it was. He didn't get much time to think about it though because the starting signal rang out. All competitors took off running and the audience cheered. Natsu prepared his Fire Dragon Iron Fist Booster and he noticed a few of the others preparing their magic as well. Natsu smirked, he was going to win this. Soon they had all passed the red line.

"What on earth?" Lucy asked into the mike when she looked down into the arena. Just after passing the red line Bifrost had stopped running and just stood there. He looked calm though and not stressed at all. "If he doesn't hurry up he'll lose!"

"I wonder what he is doing", Yajima said and looked at the young man curiously. Chapati started talking about how stupid it was not to run but Lucy looked over to the stands where Winter Solstice had their reserved places. Tundra and King Booré just stood there watching, looking calm. She knew they were calm even though she couldn't see their faces. The audience was laughing at Bifrost but he didn't seem to care. Then he started walking at a calm pace. Lucy was confused. What was the guy up to? The other racers were not caring about Bifrost's sudden stop. They just kept running. Natsu and Sting were in the lead. The people was cheering loudly for them.

"I'm gonna win this!" Natsu yelled and ran ahead. But then…

* * *

BANG!

The seven running competitors all hit an invisible wall and fell to the ground in a heap.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled and flew up and started pushing against it. "Where did this come from?!"

"We have to get out!" Sting yelled and pressed against it as well. They all did.

"What the hell is this?!" Rocker yelled and hit at it. They all started using their magic against the invisible wall but nothing happened. Then there was a soft chuckle and all seven turned around. Bifrost was walking towards them. His boots made an echoing sound and his chin was visible in the shadow of his hood, so that they could see him smirk. Natsu trembled in anger.

"Asshole", he yelled. "This is your doing! Isn't it!?"

He didn't get a reply. Bifrost walked past the group and continued walking down the street towards the cathedral.

"Incredible!" Chapati yelled into the mike. "Bifrost put up an invisible wall and only he has the power to walk through it! What type of magic is that!?"

"Rune magic", Makarov mumbled and his guild all looked at him. "Enchantments… just like Freed used to do them. However… this young man is much stronger. I didn't even see him write any runes. Somehow he got them up anyway."

Bifrost smirked at the people trying to get through the wall before turning around and heading down the street again. Natsu was losing his temper fast but nothing he did could break down the wall. Soon the signal of the winner sounded but the wall still didn't let up.

"What the hell", Lucy said into the mike angrily. "Bifrost won so why isn't he letting the wall down?!"

The lacrima changed to show the winner and they saw Bifrost stand with his arms crossed. He had perfect posture and looked calm and collected. But it was something about him that made Bickslow shiver and there was something about him that made Evergreen's skin crawl… and Laxus was sure he'd seen that cocky smirk somewhere before but he just didn't know. Bifrost just stood there and when the 30 minutes had passed… he was the only one getting any points. Not until the signal sounded did he let the wall fall and when he did the other racers collapsed in exhaustion. The audience didn't cheer. They were too shocked or dumbstruck.

"Yajima-san", Chapati said as they watched the screen and saw Bifrost turn and walk out of the arena slowly. "Would you like to comment on this?"

"An intelligent strategy", Yajima said calmly. "However this was just a basic enchantment that any Rune Mage could pull off if they were fast enough. I wonder what other tricks and magic this guy's got up his sleeve."

* * *

Bifrost joined his guild mates.

"Congrats", Tundra said calmly. "But then again, we knew we'd win that."

"Absolutely", Bifrost replied. "The one that writes the rules wins the game."

Erza looked at the three members of Winter Solstice and shivered. What in the world had they gotten themselves into? Who were these people and were all of them as cunning as Bifrost? If they were, then this wouldn't end well.

* * *

 **TBC**


	11. Part 10

Part 10

The games continued with the first matches of the day. After the first matches Lamia Scale, Shadow Fang and Quatro Cerberus had taken points. The last match of the day would be between Sabertooth's Orga and Winter Solstice's Tundra. Tundra's teammates said something to him and he nodded before walking out into the arena. Sting, Lector and Frosch were cheering Orga on loudly. Fairy Tail watched the stands were Bifrost and King Booré were curiously. Lily was sure he'd seen movement over there. Out on the field came Orga to the cheers of the audience. People were screaming things like:

"Go Orga!" "Kick his ass!" "You're the best Orga!" and "Sing sing sing!"

But no one was cheering for Tundra. Everyone was sure that Orga would wipe the floor with him like he did with Warcry last year. After all… Orga was one of the strongest mages in the competition. He was able to hold his own against Laxus and with Jura out of the competition there were few that could defeat him just on paper. Besides no one knew anything about Tundra. No one knew what magic he possessed or if he was strong or if he was fast or if he was agile or clever… no one knew anything.

"Come on Tundra kick his ass!" a high voice suddenly yelled and all eyes turned to the stands. There on the wall, between Booré and Bifrost stood a small creature. He was wearing a cloak, a blue shirt and armor like Erza's standard armor. His fur was blood red and on top of his head he had a small tuft of black hair.

"You're gonna win Tundra! Kick his ass!" the red cat cheered.

"An exceed?!" Lily yelled. "That's an exceed!"

"Does that mean that Tundra…" Wendy began but trailed off and looked into the arena. Orga was grinning at the man in the fur-trimmed cloak. Orga was sure that he would win. There were nearly no one in the competition that had his strength. He was really sure of winning so he was going to risk something.

"Hey", Orga spoke up. "Last year when you weren't in the competition there were lots of bets made. What do you say about doing that here?"

Tundra looked at him, well Orga guessed that he did and he felt a shiver run down his spine. But the other mage nodded slowly. Orga smirked.

"If I win", he said. "I'll get that nice looking cloak yes?"

Tundra looked at his cloak and then nodded. He didn't say a word but pointed at Orga's headband. Orga knew what he meant and paled a little.

"But it's my lucky charm!" he objected. "You can't take it away!"

"You want my cloak, I want your bandana", Tundra spoke so only Orga would hear. But his voice felt frosty and it made Orga shiver in cold. Who was this guy? But Orga agreed to the terms. He was sure to win anyway so he had nothing to worry about.

"Another bet Yajima-san", Chapatti said and grinned. "And what do you think about this match?"

"I think that Orga-kun will win without much of a problem", Yajima said and watched as the match started. Orga went onto the offensive at once. Tundra just jumped out of the way. "I doubt Tundra will be able to jump out of the way constantly. Sad to say I don't think he stands a chance."

"Don't listen to that old fart Tundra!" the exceed yelled angrily and Yajima started huffing. "Kick his ass! Stop playing around!"

Tundra looked up at the stands when he heard the shout and Orga saw his chance.

"120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" he yelled and fired at Tundra. Tundra's head twirled around and he raised his hands. Flames came out from his hands and there was a loud explosion. Everything in the arena was covered with dust and smoke. They couldn't see a thing. When the smoke cleared Orga and Tundra were both still standing.

"Incredible", Lucy said into the mike. "Both of them are still standing… is Tundra even hurt?"

Tundra wasn't hurt and now he'd had enough. He cracked his knuckles, his neck as well and then charged at Orga. He was no longer on defense. He was going into assault. His fists were aflame and he kept hitting at Orga. Orga just smirked but after a hit landed on his bare arm he looked confused, yelped and covered his arm. He got a kick into the chest and was sent flying before being hit by some of Tundra's flames. Orga was sent into the wall and now the audience started cheering for Tundra.

"Come on Orga you can beat him!" Yukino called along with Sting.

"Do you think Orga will lose?" Frosch asked Lector.

"Of course he won't you idiot", Lector yelled. "Orga is just messing with him!"

Orga groaned and got up. He looked down at his body and his eyes widened. His chest and parts of his arms were covered in ice! How was that possible? The guy, Tundra, had hit him with fire not with ice! Orga looked up and now he could see Tundra's mouth, nose and chin. He saw the smirk there.

"That all you got?" Tundra asked and Orga felt the rage build up. He flew onto his feet and extended both arms before himself. He held his open palms facing each other and his fingers pointed towards the target. Black lightning started to generate between his arms at once and they grew larger and larger. When his arms were completely engulfed in the black lightning he smirked and fired the powerful beam while shouting:

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"

Tundra held up his hands and flames appeared in front of him. The lightning Orga threw went straight through the flames. But then…

"WHAT?!" Chapati yelled into the mike. "The lightning! The lightning Orga threw went straight through the flames and got turned into ice!"

It was true. The lightning had been frozen solid into place between the two fighters. Orga paled so he was just as white as snow. The arena was completely quiet and the Sabertooth guild stared at the frozen lightning. Everyone did. That wasn't possible! It wasn't! How could fire make lightning freeze?

"Oh yeah!" the excited exceed standing on the wall in front of Booré and Bifrost shouted with glee. "No one can beat Tundra and his fire-ice! Winter Solstice are gonna kick ass! Yay!"

"Fire-ice?" Erza asked and then gasped when flames arose all around Orga. Orga looked terrified and Tundra smirked. He waved his hand and the flames engulfed Orga with an explosion. When the dust fell to the ground there was a solid ice statute standing there. Shimmering in a mint green hue. Tundra walked up to the statue and rammed his fist into its face. The ice shattered and a bruised and broken Orga fell onto his back. The signal sounded. The match was over. Tundra had won. The arena was alive at once, people cheering for Winter Solstice.

"With just one punch the mighty Orga was felled by Tundra and his fire-ice!" Chapati yelled into the mike excitedly.

"Yajima-san", Lucy said and looked at the older man. "Is this a common type of magic?"

"No", Yajima said and his gaze darkened a little. "I've never seen the like of it before."

* * *

Orga looked up when he heard footsteps beside him. He saw Tundra stand above him. The victor held out his hand to Orga. Orga started to untie his bandana.

"Not that you idiot", Tundra said. "give me your hand."

Orga blinked but did as he was told. Tundra pulled him up and smiled, a genuine smile.

"That was fun", he said. "Let's do it again sometime okay?"

"S-sure", Orga said, he didn't think it was fun at all. "My bandana?"

"Keep it. It's not my style anyway." Tundra said and turned around. He raised his fist while the audience cheered for him. He smirked and started to walk out of the arena. Orga just stared after him. Who was that guy really? There was something familiar about him.

"This concludes the first day of the games", Chapati said calmly. "As of today the list is as follows!"

1st: Winter Solstice 30 points

2nd: Shadow Fang 16 points

3rd: Lamia Scale 15 points

4th: Quatro Cerberus 10 points

5th: Sabertooth 8 points

6th: Fairy Tail 4 points

7th: Blue Pegasus 3 points

8th: Mermaid Heel 2 points

"Will anyone be able to catch up to Winter Solstice Yajima-san?" Chapati asked.

"This is just the first day", Yajima said calmly. "So anything is possible. But I don't think Winter Solstice has shown us all they got just yet. I doubt that was all Tundra and Bifrost had to offer."

"And we haven't even seen what Booré can do yet", Lucy said. But she had a nagging feeling that this King Booré was a dragon slayer and if that was the case… what type was he? She looked at the stands where Winter Solstice had been standing… but they were empty. Lucy shivered. Who were these people and what secrets did they hide beneath those hoods?

* * *

 **TBC**


	12. Part 11

Part 11

While the members of Fairy Tail were going back to the inn that served as their "Guild Hall" at the moment Team Exceed were going to spy. They were going to follow Winter Solstice and find out what they looked like underneath those hoods… and to meet that new exceed.

They'd just left the arena when Frosch and Lector joined them. They were on the same kind of mission, but from "My lady". She had asked them to spy on Winter Solstice or at least find out where the three of them lived. She was worried that they were planning something bad against her guild. True Tundra had acted like a gentleman in that match against Orga. But Bifrost's actions at the competition was appalling. He'd deliberately ruined everyone else's chances for points. He didn't even look ashamed. And what of Booré? He was the only one they hadn't seen the power of yet. They also didn't know what more Bifrost could do, after all… they had just seen him put up a basic enchantment.

"But what puzzles me most about what we saw today is the fact that neither of them spoke", Carla said and looked at the male exceeds around her.

"What do you mean", Happy asked.

"Tundra pulled of some massive and strong spells but he never spoke a word."

"Rufus mentioned that too", Lector remembered. "He'd tried to memorize Tundra's spells but he said he couldn't because there was nothing said about them. He need the names of the spells to be able to replicate them fully… don't mention that to your guild!"

"We promise", Lily said. "As long as you two promise not to mention any secrets we let slip."

"Fro thinks so too", Frosch said happily.

The others looked at him a little confused. But since they all did that Frosch was the only one seeing what was in their way. He stopped in midair while the others continued… and then hit something hard and were thrown down to the street. Frosch just stared at his friends and then at the obstacle in front of him. He looked at the massive wings, the armor, the shield and the sword. He tried to look at the face but it was hidden in a hood. But he saw the Winter Solstice sign on the armor. The person pointed their sword at him and then disappeared. Frosch hurried down to the others.

"What happened?" Carla asked while rubbing her head. Frosch helped her up. "Were we attacked?"

"Fro thinks so too", was the reply she got.

"By who?" Lector asked while rubbing his head.

"Big cat!" Frosch said with a big smile.

"A big cat?" Lily asked and Frosch nodded. "The Winter Solstice exceed?"

"Fro thinks so too."

"He can transform in the same manner as Lily and Samuel?" Carla asked and they all looked around for the red exceed and they soon spotted him walking around in the crowd. They five exceeds flew straight against him. The blood red exceed turned and glared at them with black eyes.

"What do you want?" he snapped angrily.

"Why did you attack us?" Lily asked calmly. Happy was angry but was held back by Carla's intense stare. Lector and Frosch were too much in awe of Lily to interrupt. Ever since they saw him transform into his bigger form and spar off with Erza they had been in awe of him. Lector was trying to learn that transforming magic but he couldn't. Lector looked at the blood red exceed and saw him narrow his eyes angrily.

"You were spying on my family", he said. "I was only protecting them."

"We meant no harm", Carla said. "We just wanted-"

"To find out where we are staying and figure out their weaknesses", the red exceed interrupted. "Don't try to deny it. Just go away and leave my family alone!"

"Look", Lector began but then had to jump back when the red exceed pulled out his sword and aimed it at him. Lily hurriedly pulled his own sword and swiped at the red exceed. They started fencing and Happy was sure Lily would win. But the red exceed was easily holding his own against Lily. It was an even match and no one was dominating it. But Lily was in awe of the other exceeds talent.

"Mars!" a voice suddenly called and the blood red exceed stopped an attack that would've cut Lily's ear off. He turned around and looked up at the man in a cloak with a black sweater, white pants, black thigh high boots, black elbow long gloves and around the wrists of the glove there were thick silver bracelets. He held his arms crossed.

"Tundra", the blood red exceed, Mars, said and lowered his sword.

"Don't waste your energy on them… they're not our enemy after all", Tundra said calmly.

"But… but they were spying on you and-"

"I'm sure they meant no harm. Now come. The others are waiting for us."

"But they were going to make you get hurt!" Mars objected with tears in his eyes. Tundra kneeled and held his arms open. Mars jumped into them and Tundra hugged him close. He got up slowly.

"No one will hurt me", he said. "Or you." Behind him appeared Bifrost and Booré. The trio stood there looking at the exceed. Carla watched them and her eyes widened when she got a vision. She saw the three of them in somewhat torn clothes, injured and facing off with a massive monster in the middle of the arena. She could barely make out a few figures laying unconscious on the ground. But as fast as it came the vision was gone. She blinked and noticed that Winter Solstice was gone and that the other exceeds were trying to get her attention. But she told them there was nothing to worry about before turning around and heading for their guild. Lector and Frosch said their goodbyes as well and headed back to Sabertooth.

* * *

In a room on the third floor of a small tavern the three members of the Winter Solstice along with Mars the exceed sat around a table, relaxing. In a corner of the room there were shadows so dark no light could penetrate them and in that shadow was a great power hidden.

"The first day went by without any trouble", Bifrost told that power. "There was nothing the other guilds could do to us today."

"But we can't get too cocky", Booré added. "It's just the first day. Who knows what awaits around the corner."

"You have all grown strong my sweets", a voice said from the shadows. "But the real test is about to begin I believe."

"Remind me, why are we doing this?" Tundra asked and lowered his hood, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"It is an opportunity for us to practice and to strengthen our new powers", Bifrost replied. "Before we start with our real plans."

"Besides… it's a lot of fun", Booré answered and smiled at them. Mars sat on the table and looked between all three of them.

"I know you'll win", the exceed stated.

"Of course. Our girl is cheering for us."

Mars smiled proudly and ran a paw through her short black hair-like fur. Her guild really was the best. She had no doubt they would win the whole game. The people of Fiore and those other guilds had only seen a few things Winter Solstice could do. Not all their secret arts had been revealed and she knew that her guild would shock everyone… over and over again. She smirked. Oh they'd be surprised alright, very surprised.

* * *

 **TBC No I didn't mix up. Mars is a queen (term for female cat ;) ) but when the story is of the Faory Tail POV or someone else I will write he because they all think Mars is a tom.**


	13. Part 12

Part 12

Back at the Fairy Tail "guild hall" the mood was still upbeat even though their place in the tournament was rather low. They were celebrating a good first day. Well not everyone was celebrating. In a corner sat Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow. All three of them were looking down in the dumps. Seeing what Bifrost did, the kind of magic he used, had stirred up memories. Good and bad. The three of them didn't feel like celebrating right now, not when the wounds were still so raw. It had been a few years but still, sometimes when they got reminded of him, of Freed… it would hit them hard. The others didn't seem to notice and the Thunder Legion didn't blame them. They weren't Freed's team after all. The only one that seemed to notice was Mirajane but she was trying to keep her mood light for the rest of the guild. Bickslow sighed heavily.

"For a second", he admitted and the other two looked at him. "For a second I expected them to be Freed's runes. For a second I thought that he was back. But then it hit me. If he really was back… then why would he join Winter Solstice? Why wouldn't he come back to us? No Freed wouldn't do that. He'd come back and tell us what kept him. Not hide in some hood."

"I thought… I _hoped_ " Evergreen said and took Bickslow's hand. "I hoped for a second that it was like that too. As soon as Natsu and the others hit that wall I hoped it was Freed messing with them. I remember him doing that to me in that 24 hours race."

"And when Yajima-san spoke about the intelligent strategy Bifrost used I had to smile thinking of Freed", Laxus grumbled and the other two nodded. "It was a very Freed-like move."

"Yeah…" Bickslow agreed. "I miss him."

"Me too, me too!" his dolls echoed.

"We all do", Evergreen said and squeezed Bickslow's hand to comfort him. Then she looked around the room. "The others just doesn't show it as much. They didn't know him like we did."

"They didn't try to know him…" Bickslow mumbled.

"Didn't try didn't try", the dolls echoed.

Laxus was about to reply when Natsu came crashing onto their table, tossed there by Erza. The three wizards looked down at Natsu with raised eyebrows. Natsu's eyes were spinning and he looked really out of it. The three members of the Thunder Legion looked at Erza and she stormed off in a huff. No one knew what had happened but the door nearly fell off its hinges when Erza slammed it shut.

* * *

Erza stormed down the streets until she came to a riverbank. She sat down and started crying. Natsu had made a stupid remark about Gray. He'd said that watching Tundra fight he'd wished that was Gray's powers. He'd been much more fun and useful if he used fire and ice combined. Erza had been furious and had told Natsu Gray's powers were fantastic and beautiful and much stronger than they gave him credit for. Natsu had just laughed at that, saying Gray wasn't as strong as people thought and that out of Team Natsu Gray was the weak link. That's when Erza had thrown him across the room and left.

Gray had been her oldest friend and she wouldn't tolerate any slander of him. All the way from the arena people had stopped them to tell them they're sorry about Gray being dead. There had also been lots of nosy people wanting to know how he died. Erza had nearly throttled a reporter that had asked if Gray had committed suicide because of his suspension from the guild. Gray was upset about being suspended of course but he'd never do something like that. Gray had fought to the end, Erza was sure of that. Her best friend wouldn't just let himself be killed by a dragon or anything else. Gray would always put up a fight.

Erza sniffled and sat down and looked into the river. A single teardrop fell into the calm water. When the rings faded and the water was still… Erza jumped and twirled around. She'd seen a reflection behind her in the water. She turned around and found herself facing someone dressed in a black fur trimmed hooded jacket over a white shirt, with black tight pants, brown shoes, brown gloves and they wore a silver chain around their neck. Erza recognized him at once.

"Booré", she said calmly. "You scared me."

"My apologies", Booré mumbled and turned to leave.

"Wait", Erza said and Booré turned back to her. Erza shivered a little even though she couldn't see his face. "Um do you want to sit down and talk a bit?" He looked as if he was hesitating but after a bit he nodded and sat down. She sat beside him. It felt a little awkward but also rather comforting.

"So", Erza said after a long bit of awkward silence. "You're just three members in your guild?"

"No", Booré replied. "We're four members and a master."

"But then how can-"

"Mars, our exceed companion, was with us when we went through the sky labyrinth. But since Mars is a 'cat' the judges won't let us have Mars on the team. Even though Blue Pegasus had one last year."

"That's… unlucky I guess."

"Yeah… now we have to face Mars' wrath… it hurts."

Erza laughed a little. It felt so natural talking to this guy. She didn't even know him but she felt that she could trust him. It was something about him that just told her that he was a good guy that wasn't out to hurt her or anyone else. He was easy to talk to, unlike some other guys Erza knew.

"I can imagine", she said. "Lily mentioned that Mars can transform like him."

"That's not all Mars can do", Booré said but didn't say anymore about it. They sat in silence for a bit more and Erza smiled. This reminded her of how she and Gray used to sit by the river when they were small. Sitting in silence but still comforting each other. She looked up at the bright full moon and sighed. She felt sad. She'd felt a little sad the whole day. Being back in the capital where Gray had died but had been returned to life after Ultear turned back time. The city was full of memories of Gray and their battles in the Grand magic Games. One moment stood out to her.

The moment Gray had started yelling at Lyon to make him get up and fight Kagura. Erza had always known those two were closer than they liked to admitted. Gray had acted cool and distant when asked if he wasn't going to cheer Lyon on. But his heart betrayed his true, strong feelings for his friend. Gray would always be there for Lyon and the other way around. Lyon hadn't come with Gray and Juvia for Juvia's sake. Not really. He was there for Gray, no one else. Erza felt something hit her hand and looked down. It was a tear, was she crying? She felt her cheeks and they were wet. She startled a little when something was held out to her. It was a tissue.

"Here", Booré said. "I hate to see a girl cry."

"Thanks", she said and wiped her eyes.

"HEY!" there was an angry roar and the two looked up. Erza's eyes widened when Tundra came storming over, gripped Booré by the wrist and pulled him up. She stared as the other man started dragging Booré away.

"We don't have time for this you idiot", Tundra said. "The Master forbade us from going out at night this time of year!"

"Sorry but I-" Booré began but was cut off.

"No buts! F and I have been looking all over for ya and Mars is on a warpath! So get your ass back to the guild!"

Erza stared as Booré was dragged around the corner and out of sight. Too late did she realize she was still holding his tissue. She hurried up and ran after them but when she rounded the corner the two mages from Winter Solstice were already gone. She looked at the tissue in her hand and smiled a little. She put it to her face and smiled. It smelt like pine trees, cinnamon and snow. Just like… her eyes widened and she looked around wildly. It wasn't possible! She started running down the street. Looking for Booré and Tundra but she found no traces of them. She panted and leaned against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face now. How could they be so cruel?! They did this to make her upset! It had to be the only reason! Why else would he have a tissue smelling like Gray?! They were cruel and cold hearted bastards that were only trying to hurt her! She turned around and stormed back to the guild. She'd make them pay for that next time she faced them.

* * *

 **TBC If you wonder why two of them aren't stripping... well the third put a rune on their clothes to keep them from taking the clothes off.**


	14. Part 13

Part 13

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games", Chapati said happily. "I'm Chapati Lola and at my side is the expert Yajima-san and today's special guest. He's from the magic council and you all know him as Jura Neekis!"

The audience cheered and Jura smiled warmly before turning to Chapati.

"It's an honor to be here", he said. "But I will be partial to Lamia Scale of course. I'm loyal after all."

"Of course!" Chapati said happily. "And today's competition is a favorite from last year's games! Say hello to the Naval Battle! Each team has to select a person to participate. The event will occur in a large, aquatic sphere. The rules for the event are that a participant automatically loses when they leave the sphere and the last person remaining will be the winner. The first one out of the sphere will get zero points and so on, the victor gains 10. Unless there are still two people left. They will end up in a duel during which a five-minute time limit will be given so that both can compete for victory. If that happens, the loser of the match will be awarded the least points."

"Last year's version ended in quite a bad manner", Yajima said calmly. "I hope this year's will be better."

"Well let's check on the competitors!" Chapati said happily. "From Fairy Tail we got Mirajane Strauss. From Sabertooth we got Yukino Agria. Sherry Blendy is taking up the fight for Lamia Scale. Araña Webb is volunteering for Mermaid Heel. Hecate is showing off her skills for Shadow Fang. Blue Pegasus is letting Jenny Realight try to have her revenge from last year's battle. Bacchus is competing for Quatro Cerberus and…" He trailed off and then he started grinning widely. "And we'll finally be able to see what one of the members of Winter Solstice looks like!"

It was true. There was no way to hide beneath a hood when you're wearing a swimsuit. There was an immediate buzz in the arena. Both among the audience and the guilds competing. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were glaring at the door that hosted the members of Winter Solstice. Erza had told them what Booré had done to her so none of them was in a cherry mood. Mirajane noticed that Sherry looked as if she was ready to murder someone. She wondered what that was about. But she herself felt a little eager to finally be able to tell what a member of Winter Solstice looked like. There was a splash, a lot of bubbles and then… she gaped as did everyone else. Bifrost was there in the water, looking as if he was standing, wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday! He even wore his boots.

"Whoa!" Chapati said. "I didn't see that one coming! Won't the weight of his clothes be a disadvantage for him?"

"Probably", Yajima replied. "But I don't think Bifrost-kun cares."

It certainly didn't look as if he cared. He just floated there in the water. Just as indifferent as in the competition yesterday. If she didn't know better Mirajane would think that the guy was bored. She did notice however that he held his hands clutched into fists against his sides. She noticed something else as well. Everyone had their eyes on him and she knew what it meant. It meant that every single last one of them were going to attack him as soon as the signal flared. Today Winter Solstice were not getting any points. The signal came and every single last one of them launched an attack on Bifrost. There were lots of bubbles stirred up so no one could see anything… but then?

"What the hell?!" Bacchus yelled. He had tried to hit Bifrost but had instead hit a wall. All of them had. A wall surrounded Bifrost and he hadn't even moved a muscle. But now he did. He moved into the center of the sphere. Mirajane moved back to transform but found that her back hit an invisible wall. She growled and transformed into one of her Satan souls. Then she charged at Bifrost but hit an invisible wall again. She growled and tried to go sideways but found that she was stuck inside a "box". As was everyone else. Bifrost looked around and then Mirajane saw a flash in the shadow of the hood. She felt how the wall in front of her started pressing her back. She tried to stop it but she couldn't break through. Everyone else around her were having the same trouble. They were trying to stop the wall or break it. But no one was getting close.

"The rules are simple", Bifrost said with a bored tone in his voice. Everyone was now pressed tightly against the wall behind them.

"What rules you bastard", Sherry yelled, she was trying to get free from the pressure so she could make a doll out of his coat.

"Enemies of Winter Solstice", Bifrost continued in that dull voice, sounding as if he didn't care about anything. "Will lose."

When he said lose the wall behind the other competitors' backs disappeared and they were pushed harshly by the wall in front of them. All seven were thrown out of the sphere and crashed to the ground at the exact same time. The arena was completely quiet. Then people that had started cheering for Winter Solstice started cheering loudly. Loudest of all was Mars.

"Oh yeah Bifrost nailed it!" the exceed screamed happily. "Wohoo! No one can stop Winter Solstice! Yay!"

The members of the other guilds just stared at their fallen members in silence. The judges were silent as well. They didn't know what to do. With everyone being knocked out of the sphere that fast… and without them being able to tell who left it first… they didn't know how to set the scores. Bifrost stayed in the sphere. He just looked at the fallen members of the other guilds. They were trying to get up, all feeling as if they weighed 100 times more than usual.

"Um…" Chapati said after what felt like forever. "Since everyone was knocked out of the sphere at the same time… and with no way of telling who left the sphere first the judges have decided to award Bifrost with ten points for winning and for the rest to gain… no points at all."

"What?!" Natsu yelled over the booing from the audience. "That's unfair!"

"That's not manly at all!" Elfman yelled.

"Come on what the hell?!" Sting yelled, face red in anger. The audience booed but the judges held their ground. Bifrost left the sphere now and landed amongst the other competitors. He looked around at all of them and his eyes lingered on Mirajane. He walked up to her and helped her get to her feet.

"Forgive me", he said. "But I didn't want anyone to get seriously hurt." With that he started walking towards the exit. Mira stared after him in confusion. But then she jumped when Sherry flew up, screaming.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and used her magic. "Earth doll!" A big earth monster appeared in front of her and it charged at Bifrost. Bifrost turned and got hit in the chest by the big rock's fist. Sherry was furious. Everyone else tried to get out of her way while her rock doll rushed Bifrost, gripped his leg, slammed him against the ground before throwing him into a wall.

"Sherry stop!" Yuka yelled as Lamia Scale hurried onto the field.

"Ms. Blendy restrain yourself!" Yajima yelled. But Sherry wasn't listening. She was on a rampage. Bifrost got up from the ground, shook his head and looked at her.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Sherry screamed at the top of her lungs, her cheeks were wet. But not from the naval battle. They were wet with hot, angry tears. "GIVE HIM BACK TO US YOU COWARDS!" Her doll roared and brought its hands down. But this time Bifrost wasn't caught off guard. He jumped straight up and somersaulted over the doll. But Sherry saw him so she made her doll kick backwards and its foot hit Bifrost directly in the back when he landed. Sending him flying.

"Sherry!" her cousin screamed and tried to stop her. "Sherry stop!"

"NOT UNTIL I KILL HIM!" Sherry screamed and the doll brought its big hands down towards Bifrost.

"STOP!" Jura yelled but he needn't worry. Before the big doll could hit Bifrost it exploded into a million tiny pieces. There was a lot of smoke and when it cleared Booré and Tundra were standing there. Tundra was helping Bifrost up and Booré stood a little in front of them. Bifrost grunted and sagged a little against Tundra's side. The arena was quiet. Her teammates were restraining the still furious Sherry. But she wasn't making anymore dolls at the moment. Booré looked at her, at least she thought so, before turning his back to her and helping Tundra support Bifrost.

"For Ms. Blendy's actions", Chapati said with a shaking voice. "Lamia Scale are not allowed to do battle today. The team they would meet in the duels will gain 10 points automatically."

"And Ms. Blendy herself are disqualified from the competition", Yajima added. "We cannot have the competitors attacking each other after events have taken place."

Sherry sniffled and wiped her eyes before storming out. Her team hurriedly followed to make sure she didn't do anything against someone else. The three members of Winter Solstice left the arena, Bifrost jumping on one leg. The other competitors left as well. This was unexpected.

* * *

 **TBC Some people have been guessing on who is who. Should I tattle?**


	15. Part 14

Part 14

"Sherry calm down", Erza told the still raging girl when Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth came over to Team Lamia Scale's quarters. The young woman was still raging and raving about Winter Solstice. She had destroyed all furniture in the room.

"Calm down", she screamed. "I will not calm down until those bastards give him back!"

"Give who back?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Lyon!" Sherry screamed and her teammates all sighed.

"Sherry he's dead", Yuka said sternly. "The bastards only tried to make us lose focus by making themselves smell like Lyon."

"What?" Natsu asked and stared at him. "You have the same kind of smell as Dragon Slayers?"

"Not me… Toby", Yuka explained. "When we were coming back from dinner out last night we passed Tundra and Bifrost. One of them smelled just like Lyon. They didn't listen when we called out to them. They just disappeared out of sight. It looked as if they were running from something."

"They were looking for Booré", Erza said and the members of Lamia Scale stared at her. She sighed and told them her story. It was clear to all of them that Winter Solstice had nothing against playing dirty. They'd found out that Gray and Lyon were dead so to throw the teams off their game they decided to mess with them by copying small things that reminded their former guilds of them.

"Are we sure it's not them?" Chelia asked shyly. "I mean… how can we be sure they're not alive?"

Natsu looked out the window and clenched his fists tightly.

"It's impossible", he said and all eyes were on him. "That dragon showed me what it did. It showed me Lyon and Gray's broken bodies… it showed me how it killed them and ate them. There is no way they survived that. Besides when we were all in the arena I could smell those three. They smelt familiar but I'm sure it wasn't the scent of Lyon or Gray. And the nose always knows."

"I agree", Gajeel said and Laxus nodded. Sting and Rogue nodded as well. "Those jerks smelt familiar but there was something strange about it. They are from the north… just like Gray and Lyon. But their scent is different fromStripper's somehow. It's… hard to describe. But I'm sure those assholes in Winter Solstice are trying to mess with our heads so we'll lose focus."

"Not only that", Rogue piped up. "They're trying to get far ahead in every competition. There has been two competitions so far and in both Bifrost has kept everyone else from gaining points. If he keep it up we might not be able to catch up."

"Yes we will because we will kick their asses!" Natsu and Sting yelled at the same time.

* * *

None of them knew that Mavis was listening in on them from outside the room. She wasn't so sure. There was something about these three that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't know what it was about the but she knew they were strong. She also knew that they hadn't shown off all their strength yet. There was no way Bifrost would've been so outclassed by that rock doll. He wanted to be taken down. He was the calculating one of the three. She was sure of it. His actions during the competitions proved that to her. He calculated everything so he must've known that the anger Sherry showed before the competition would be directed at him. And after humiliating her and everyone else like that he must've known that was the last straw. Sure Bifrost's body-language had been surprised but she was sure he was faking it. The only question she had was: why? Why was he faking getting injured? Maybe she'd better go have a look at this new guild. She nodded and decided to go have a look but when she was heading to where Team Exceed had lost the three she heard a voice in her mind and it froze her in place.

"I would not do that if I were you little human woman", it said and she looked around.

"Where are you?" Mavis asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere at all."

"That isn't the answer I was looking for."

"I know."

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. What is important is for you and your guild to leave my disciples alone."

"Why?"

"They are doing something far more important than anyone can ever understand. I'm not even sure they understand yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say they are fixing a mistake made before anyone can remember now, anyone but one. They are righting a wrong caused by greed and jealousy. They are fixing a flaw in the laws of the universe and they are sealing their fates at the same time."

"What!? And you're letting them do it!? If they really are your disciples then you should stop them from doing something that will mean the ends of them!"

"It is their choice."

"And it is the choice of any real master to guide their disciples in a direction that will keep them safe and help them get stronger!"

"And it is the job of a parent to let their children find their own paths through life and guide them along it. I am doing that. You have no right to judge me."

"I am trying to save three innocent young men."

"You don't need to save them. They are already safe."

"No they're not."

"No one can touch them where they are now. Stick to your own guild and leave my disciples alone."

"I watch out for anyone innocent."

"You don't need to watch these three. I'm doing it and I am far more powerful than anything you can bring."

"Who are you?"

"A master, a parent, a teacher, a guardian, a friend, a support, a protector and a guiding light. Now be gone Mavis Vermilion. You have no place here."

Mavis was about to object when she was forcefully knocked back and sent flying far away from the place. She had no idea what had happened or who she'd talked to. But one thing she knew for sure… and that was that she was going to keep her eyes on the Winter Solstice from now on. If they were being led astray towards their doom she needed to find a way to help them. After all, she knew they were young and she was sure they didn't walk towards their deaths on purpose. She would have her guild help and protect them and not let the trio fall.

* * *

"Welcome back to the dramatic second day of the Grand Magic Games", Chapati declared happily into the mike. "So far Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have gotten points. Quatro Cerberus didn't even have to face anyone due to Lamia Scale's one day suspension from the competition. But now it's time for the last game of the day. It's between Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm aaaaand Bifrost of Winter Solstice!"

Eve was already on the field and waiting for his opponent. Everyone was interested in what Bifrost would do when they were one on one. Especially Mirajane. She had been thinking of his words all day. He did this to minimize the injuries? Then how would he handle a one on one? She was shaken from her thoughts when there was a gasp beside her. She looked at her little sister and noticed her stare at something in the arena. Mira followed her gaze and it lingered on… not Bifrost. Instead Tundra was walking out onto the field. There was something ominous about the cloak clad man. Not the same mystery as yesterday… but anger… no rage.

"Uh what's up Yajima-san", Chapati asked. "This is not Bifrost."

"No", Yajima said. "Due to the injuries he sustained during the attack earlier today Bifrost-kun is unable to take part in the battle."

"And since their only reserve members are themselves… Tundra is able to take his place", Jura said calmly.

"But he looks mighty angry doesn't he?" Chapati said nervously. And it was true. Tundra looked really angry. So angry that the air around him seemed to tremble.

"He does", Yajima said.

At the stands where Team Fairy Tail was standing Laxus suddenly straightened up and looked into the arena. He could feel it.

"It's coming", he said and Bickslow followed his gaze.

"What's coming?" Erza asked.

The signal starting the match went off, then Eve screamed in pain and then there was silence. In the arena Tundra stood with his hand outstretched, aimed at Eve. It had happened so fast that no one had really seen what happened. All they could see now was that Eve was lying on the ground in a big crater, incased in a big hunk of ice. Tundra's body was shaking in rage. The judges signaled the end of the match. It was over before it even began. But Tundra still looked murderous. He raised his hands above his head, ready to strike again.

"NO TUNDRA STOP!" a high pitched voice screamed and Mars was suddenly standing on the ice. "Stop don't do it! You're better than them! You're better than that! Think of Bifrost. Think of Booré. Think of me! We don't want you to become a murderer!"

"They need to pay!" Tundra yelled.

"But Eve didn't do anything", Mars tried. "Your anger is directed in the wrong direction."

Tundra just growled in reply. The audience was completely silent. The whole arena was silent. Mars looked terrified. Tundra looked furious. Then there was a clicking sound. All eyes turned to the entrance Tundra had appeared in. Booré was walking out in the arena, towards Tundra. The air around Tundra was still vibrating as if it was charged with energy. Which it was but Booré didn't seem to care. He walked slowly over to Tundra and grabbed his hand. When he did the wind picked up around the two of them. Tundra's cape was whipped around by the wind, but both young men's hoods stayed up despite of the strong winds. The wind grew stronger and stronger so everyone in the arena and the audience had to cover their faces. Erza managed to look up a second and saw something fly around the two wizards in the center of the wind, well it came from Tundra. It came from around where his eyes were supposed to be. Was that tears? She had to look away again.

* * *

"L", Booré said gently and rubbed Tundra's hand with his thumb. "Calm down."

"I can't!" Tundra yelled.

"Of course you can. I believe in you. Remember what Master said. You're the best at this. No one is as good as you at it, not even I."

"They said those things!"

"I know. They have no rights saying those things. But you are better than them. Calm down. Remember what our Masters have taught us. Rage isn't the solution. Sure it gives power but it's never the solution. We've both had to learn that the hard way. Don't do something you'll regret."

They both looked at Eve. Booré could feel Tundra shake and he could feel the crackling of lightning around them. He understood Tundra's rage completely. He had felt the same, but this was not the time or the place. They could unleash their anger and hatred later, when there were no innocent bystanders around. Booré reached out his other hand and placed it on top of his other one. A small blue light appeared between his hands and fog started coming out of their mouths.

"Why are you lowering the temperature?" Tundra asked and looked away from Eve to look at Booré.

"Because you need to cool down", Booré replied with a small smile on his lips. "Come on, don't act like such brat."

"Hey! You're younger than me!"

"Then act like the older pupil for a change!"

They stared at each other for a little bit and then both started laughing. The wind around them, the sparkling in the air and the glow between their hands stopped. The audience, the judges and the other teams could all look at them. They judges sighed in relief, as did Mars. The exceed ran over to them and climbed up Tundra's back. When she sat on his shoulder she hit him hard on the head.

"Ow!" he said and looked at her.

"Serves you right for messing up my fur!" the exceed yelled. Booré and Tundra laughed and together the three left the arena. As soon as the shadows of the doorway had engulfed all three of them the small iceberg holding Eve captive melted away and he crashed onto the ground, groaning. There was a black patch on his pink shirt and it was smoking. Medics hurried out into the field and the judges were thankful nothing worse than some bad hair-day happened that afternoon. And that all the stone in the arena had somehow been grinded down so the surface was smooth as glass.

* * *

 **TBC There I tattled to those that wanted me to :)**


	16. Part 15

Part 15

"It was lightning", Laxus said when the Fairy Tail guild were back at their inn. They had been discussing the fight between Eve and Tundra. Everyone wondered what had happened. No one had seen what had happened, no one but Laxus and Bickslow. Both of them knew what had happened. But Bickslow only knew because he had worked with Laxus for so long. When Laxus said "It's coming" he'd understood what it meant completely. He'd heard Laxus say it on multiple occasions.

"Lightning?" Erza asked and Laxus nodded.

"Somehow that Tundra can control lightning", Laxus explained. "I could feel him charge the air around him before he even stepped into arena. At first I wasn't sure what it was but just before the match started I knew exactly what it was. I could feel his lightning closing in."

"But then why was Eve encased in an iceberg?" Mira asked confused. All eyes turned to their master. Makarov sat on a table like he usually did, his eyes were closed and he was thinking hard. First Master Mavis was beside him, also looking deep in thought. Master Makarov opened his eyes after a little bit.

"I believe it's because Tundra uses two elements at once but that his strongest element is ice", he said.

"What do you mean Master?" Erza asked and looked at the old man. Makarov got up and looked at his guild.

"We saw yesterday that Tundra used fire in his attacks", he explained. "But whatever his fire touched turned into ice. Thanks to Winter Solstice's cat we now know that the type of magic he used yesterday is called fire-ice. So I can only assume that what we saw today was called something like lightning-ice or thunder-ice."

"But it could've been glass as well", Levy spoke up and everyone turned to her. "Well… it does happen right? I mean… when lightning strikes sand it turns to glass. Right Laxus?"

All eyes turned to the Thunder Dragon. Laxus looked deep in thought.

"Not glass like this", Laxus said and held up a glass so everyone could see. "I don't remember the scientific name for it. But when lightning strikes sand it creates something that looks like rough stone on the outside but on the inside it's smooth as glass. So what Tundra made wasn't glass. It has to have been ice."

"But he can also control the wind", Mavis said gently. "Unless it was Booré that started the wind."

They were all silent for a little bit. Still no one knew what power Booré really had because they hadn't seen him do anything yet. Sure he and Tundra had stopped that rock doll of Sherry's but they hadn't been able to tell what they did to stop it. Erza shuddered thinking back of the game between Eve and Tundra. The rage from Tundra had shaken her and the others and the power he wielded was impressive to say the least. But she still wondered about his tears, had they really been tears? If they were it proved that the Winter Solstice wasn't just some heartless bastards. If Tundra really was that upset about what happened to Bifrost then that proved that he actually cared about someone. Then hating him and the other two was so much harder. But their actions against Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail made it easier. Erza sighed heavily. She was drawn out of her musings when she heard Laxus speak.

"Be careful okay", Laxus said. She looked up and noticed him talking to Bickslow. Bickslow grinned, put his mask on and nodded.

"Always", he said. "Besides my little babies are gonna come with me. They wanna look for some fun."

"Fun, some fun", his dolls echoed. Erza had to smile when she saw Laxus shake his head, pretending to be annoyed. Bickslow just waved before leaving.

* * *

Bickslow was usually called a happy lunatic and it was true. He usually was a happy lunatic but since the Grand Magic Games started he was less and less happy and just more of a lunatic. That freaky Hel girl flirting with him gave him shivers but those three from Winter Solstice were giving him bad vibes. Out of curiosity he'd used his powers to try and see their souls. He'd done it after Erza told them her story. He'd wanted to see what real rotten souls looked like…but they hadn't looked rotten when he looked at them.

There were lots and lots of different souls and every color symbolized a special trait if it was "normal" humans. Wizard souls looked a bit different. Their colors were either black or white to show what type of magic they used, darker or brighter magic. It had nothing to do with people being good or evil. For example if he looked at Rogue or Mira's souls they were dark as the midnight shadows. While Lucy or Wendy's souls were white and pure. Sure some were a bit darker than other and some a bit brighter but that was usually it. But… the member of Winter Solstice… their souls were grey. But it was something else… there were two souls in each of them. That's what bothered Bickslow the most. No one had two souls. No one… It was weird and… scary. Not even Mira with her various Satan Souls had more than one soul. It made Bickslow's skin crawl. It wasn't natural. He needed to talk to someone about this but there was no one he felt comfortable talking to. There had been but now… there wasn't.

"Damn Freed… I didn't realize how much I need you until I lost you", Bickslow mumbled and sat down on a bench by a fountain. His dolls played in the water happily, trying to cheer their master up. But it wasn't really working. Bickslow sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands. He sighed again while he looked around. Whenever he was sad he felt as if he saw best friends everywhere… no who was he kidding. He saw happy couples everywhere. It was a well kept secret, or at least he hoped it was, that he was in love with his best friend. He'd been in love in Freed for a long time, from the first time he had seen him and even more when Freed had actually spoken to him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Bickslow was a captive. Well captive in a sense. His father was the leader of this dark guild and was trying to force Bickslow into accepting their teachings. Sure Bickslow enjoyed that he could use his magic without being judged here. Everyone in the guild thought that he was strong but he was never to leave the guild hall. He wanted friends his own age but little kids weren't accepted into the guild. Bickslow snuck out on many occasions but each time he got punished… by seeing his new friends get killed. Each time that happened he saved their souls by putting them into puppets. His new friends were thankful and stayed with him because they were the only ones that cared. His father had tried ruining his dolls but gave up when Bickslow used the bricks of his walls to host his new friends._

 _But after that he kept Bickslow even tighter locked up. He was never allowed to leave his room. It wasn't fitting for such a talented demon, that's what they called him, to roam around amongst low-life as the people in town. The people in town… they were under constant threat of this dark guild and suffered from them. Bickslow shivered when thinking about the things his father did to the people. He murdered their loved ones, women, men, children, elderly… people who were ill or disabled. He didn't care. He could murder anyone._

 _Bickslow sighed heavily. His babies were trying to cheer him up but he still felt lonely. That's when it happened. The whole place shook. Bickslow got off his bed and headed for the door. Then he got a bad feeling and jumped aside… just as the door was blown off its hinges by a big bolt of electricity. Bickslow hurriedly covered his face with his mask and looked at the door. It was smoking a lot but he could make out two shapes, one a bit taller than the other. When he smoke cleared he saw a teenager, a little older than him, with blonde hair, yellow shirt, dark pants, brown shoes and headphones with spikes on them. The other person was a little younger than both of them with light green hair and dressed in a Victorian suit like thing, all black and white and grey. The blonde looked at him in confusion._

 _"A kid?" he asked._

 _"He must be the one the villagers spoke of", the green haired one said. "The kidnapped kid forced to do their dirty work. Are you okay?" The last was aimed at Bickslow._

 _That voice and that face was of an angel. That was Bickslow's first thought. The blonde was the coolest person Bickslow had ever seen but the green haired boy was the prettiest and kindest. Bickslow had used his powers to check their souls, to see what kind of people they were. He knew they were mages but not what type. The blonde had a bright shining white soul while the other one had a dark black soul. Bickslow grinned._

 _"You're just like me and my babies!" he shouted happily and pointed at the green haired boy._

 _"Like us like us", the dolls echoed. The two mages blinked at him in confusion but Bickslow just grinned. He knew this was the beginning of a great friendship._

 _End flashback_

* * *

It had been a great friendship. He and Freed had been really close and they got even closer after allowing Evergreen into their little group. Both of them were really protective of their "sister". They spoiled her rotten as well. Evergreen had never gotten any attention from her parents, well family in general. They treated her like she was a weapon and Bickslow and Freed saved her from them.

She was used by her mother as a weapon against other mages. Evergreen's mother was the leader of another dark guild and she used her daughter as her ultimate weapon against other mages. She would force Evergreen to turn the people into stone and have their families pay big ransoms to return them back to normal. Bickslow had never seen Freed as angry as he had been when that woman brought Evergreen out and tried to force her into turning them to stone. She had hit the girl, the crying and begging girl.

Bickslow and Freed had been put in chains, as part of Makarov's plan to get inside the guild. Freed had been so furious that for the first time Bickslow and Laxus who was hiding had seen him use the forbidden magic. He'd turned himself into one of his "demon" forms and that had frightened Bickslow at first. But not as much as it had frightened the evil bitch. Evergreen was saved and made part of their team. All three young men had pampered her in the beginning, Laxus stopped after a while thinking he didn't look cool but Freed and Bickslow never stopped. They were always trying to boost her confidence. Sure now she was very confident but when alone with her team she let her guard down and she was really insecure and timid when no one else was watching. Bickslow sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

"We need you still Freed", he said. "Ever is slipping back into self-doubt and I'm losing it. I want to help her but we need you… We're slipping away from each other and from Laxus. Damn it Freed why did you have to sacrifice yourself! We need you!"

"You look upset as does your friends", a soft voice said and someone sat down beside him. Bickslow turned his head and saw a man dressed in a dark brown coat with a hood on, black pants, dark brown boots that reached the knees, black fingerless gloves and a belt with a sword attached to it. He was holding a cane in his right hand.

"Bifrost", Bickslow said and narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted somewhere to sit and rest my ankle", Bifrost said and turned to him. Bickslow shivered a little since he couldn't see the guy's face. "This was the only available spot. Then I heard you talking to the sky. That friend of yours… I assume they're dead?"

Bickslow pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes", he grumbled. Bifrost smiled, Bickslow could see it.

"My condolences", Bifrost answered. "May I ask how it transpired?"

"The selfish jerk sacrificed himself to save everyone else", Bickslow said with a pout.

"Selfish? I thought sacrificing yourself was the ultimate unselfish act."

"Oh yeah? Well the one sacrificing themselves won't have to suffer the loss their sacrifice brings! Now I can never tell him!"

"Tell him what?"

"How much I loved him!" Bickslow screamed and Bifrost dropped his cane in shock. "Freed was everything to me! Not just my best friend but my soul mate! Our souls mixed perfectly! I loved him and wanted to stay by his side always! He never understood why I never left his side! He thought it was because I wanted to protect him because he thought he was weak! But that's not true! I wanted to be near him because it hurt to be apart! He was my everything and he just left me! If he was here I would… I would… I…"

Bickslow's eyes widened when Bifrost put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the other man.

"Are you sure he's gone?" Bifrost asked. "Does it feel like it?"

"What do you mean?" Bickslow asked and glared at him. "Of course I'm sure! I saw him die!"

"But I heard your friend was a Rune Mage and that his runes are still shining."

"So?" Bickslow grumbled, not really thinking about Bifrost suddenly seeming to know a lot about someone he didn't even know was dead a few minutes ago.

"Then it means he's still alive."

"No… he… he put a long time-limit in."

"Even if the mage puts in a time-limit the enchantment will cease the moment he or she dies."

"What!?"

"It's true. Believe me since I know a little bit about runes myself. Even if an enchantment is set to last for a thousand years it will die the moment the enchanter dies. The rules of the universe doesn't like people from the other side to keep control of this side."

"But Freed told me of lots of ancient enchantments that are still going strong even though the casters have perished!"

"Well it is possible… if the caster fuses their soul with the enchantment, their soul and their body. You would know the instant your friend did it. _You_ would've seen it."

"S-so you mean that my friend might still be alive!?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. All I know is that the rules of the universe are quite strict. You can't escape them… no matter who you are. Monster… or man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bickslow asked confused and Bifrost turned to him. Then… something very weird happened. Bifrost opened his mouth to reply but just as he did… he started sparkling and he screamed in pain. Bickslow jumped up and backed away. It looked as if the guy was being electrocuted by a pale blue lightning. He was sparkling like crazy. Everyone around stared at him. Bickslow felt utter terror watching the other mage scream in pain and tear at his clothes. But he wasn't the only one and the people around weren't the only ones staring.

* * *

In another part of town Sabertooth stared at Booré while he was shining in the same blue light, looking as if he was being electrocuted. They had been trying to talk to him, well they had been talking to him. They'd have a nice conversation as well, very relaxed and some fun too. But then when he reached up to high five Sting he suddenly started sparkling and screaming. Sting had tried to touch him but was thrown back violently, destroying a statue as he went through it. But Booré took no notice, he just kept screaming. Then just as sudden as it had started it stopped. Booré fell to the ground.

* * *

And in yet another part of town the members of Blue Pegasus stared as Tundra suddenly started screaming while looking as if he was incased in light blue lightning. He'd come over to apologize for his actions that day and how he took his anger out on Eve when he was innocent. Tundra had just shaken the younger man's hand when he started sparkling and then screaming.

"What's going on!?" Jenny screeched in terror. Master Bob also stared at the young man that was screaming in pure agony. He had a bad feeling about this since he could feel that whatever caused this injuring light was extremely powerful. Then just as sudden as it had started it stopped. Tundra fell to the ground.

* * *

"Whoa dude are you okay?" Bickslow asked and kneeled beside the fallen Bifrost. His body was smoking and he looked like an enemy of Laxus usually would. Bickslow shook him gently and the dolls nudged him. "What happened? Come on speak to me damn it!" He gritted his teeth. "Yo! Wake up! Come on man you gotta get up!" He grinned in relief when the guy moved and slowly sat up. Bickslow grinned widely.

"You had me worried there for a second", he said. "What happened?"

Bifrost looked around before getting up and without a word he started walking down the street. Still crackling a little every now and then. It reminded Bickslow of Evergreen's hair when the two of them and Laxus went on a mission in that city where the mayor tried to frame them. Then he realized the guy was walking away from him.

"Hey I was talking to you!" Bickslow yelled and tried to grab his arm. Only to hit an invisible wall. Bifrost looked at him over his shoulder. Bickslow shuddered because he knew, even though he couldn't see the face, he knew that Bifrost was looking at him with a cold soul-less gaze. How did he know? He'd used his powers and had noticed that the two souls within the man had changed. One of them was stronger now and the other weaker. Bickslow stared at the man in front of him, worry eating away at his heart.

"Bifrost", he whispered. But the other mage just turned and walked away. The same thing happened where Tundra and Booré were. The members of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus tried to reach out to them only to be stopped by an invisible wall. With dull and soul-less movements the three members of the Winter Solstice left their respective locations and headed for their inn.

* * *

 **TBC**


	17. Part 16

Part 16

Bickslow returned to the inn, deep in thought. His babies were silently floating around him. When he returned he found the guild just as noisy as when he left. Everyone was still up and about, celebrating and doing crazy things. Bickslow looked for the master and the first master. He saw them talk with Laxus and Erza. He hurried over to them.

"Master I need to talk with you", he said and Makarov looked at him.

"Not now Bickslow", he said. "We are busy discussing strategy for-"

"Master it's very important", Bickslow cut in.

"Not now Bickslow."

"But Master-"

"I said not now!" Makarov yelled and all eyes turned to the little group. Suddenly there was a dark aura all around Bickslow and he took off his mask. Laxus and Evergreen sprung into action at once but it was too late.

"Figure Eyes", Bickslow growled and Makarov's body slacked. "Now you will listen to me!"

"Yes…" Makarov said dully.

"BICKSLOW!" Laxus and Erza yelled at the same time but he wasn't listening.

"I'm controlling your body but your mind is still your own", Bickslow growled. "Now listen. When I was out I ran into Bifrost. We started talking and he told me that there is a chance that… not important you won't believe me anyway. But then something really strange happened. He was kind of electrocuted and when it stopped he was changed. I used my powers to see why it was and one of the souls were bigger now."

"Wait what?" Laxus said and looked at Bickslow in horror. His friend had explained to the Thunder Legion on various occasions about souls and everything he knew about them. "That's impossible! You said so yourself Bicks! A human can't have more than one soul! They'd die!"

Bickslow nodded and looked at Makarov and then Mavis. She nodded. Bickslow let Makarov go and the current Fairy Tail Master looked at him. He was miffed that Bickslow had done that but he understood why he did it so he said nothing about it.

"I'm not sure I'm following you Bickslow", he said and looked up at the tall young man. "Can you take it from the beginning?"

Bickslow sighed but did as he was told. He explained about people's souls and what they look like. Then he explained that when he used his powers to look at Winter Solstice he noticed that they had two souls and that they were somewhat forming a gray light. Then he told them parts of what had happened with Bifrost. He didn't mention their conversation only that they talked and the strange electrification that happened. He also told them what happened afterwards.

"It was as if he'd changed", Bickslow said. "He turned kind of dull ya know? So I looked at his souls again and one was bigger than the other. It's like the second soul is trying to push the other one out, trying to take over."

"As if they are possessed?" Erza asked and Bickslow's brow furrowed.

"Kinda but still not quite. When a soul is possessed it's like it's inside a shell, ya get me? A shell that can be broken. This is like someone is trying to change their souls."

"Into what?"

"I don't know. All I know is that one of them got bigger in Bifrost."

"And it made him change personality?"

"He got colder if that's what you ask. Colder and indifferent. I think that if we find someone that knows his real name or knew him before he joined Winter Solstice… I think they won't recognize him."

Makarov agreed with that, as did Mavis. She was thinking of that voice she'd heard. It had said the Winter Solstice were going towards their fates but not knowing it. Was this what it meant? That they were slowly losing their souls and didn't know it? Just as she was about to ask Bickslow something the door slammed open and Sting, Rogue and Yukino rushed in.

"Natsu!" Sting yelled and ran up to them. "The strangest thing just happened! We were talking to that Booré guy and he wasn't like his name imply! He was awesome with a great sarcastic sense of humor and we had lots of fun. He made a great remark and I was about to high five him when the dude got electrocuted! When it stopped he got up and just tried to leave! I was gonna stop him to ask if he was okay but hit one of Bifrost's freaky invisible walls instead!"

"We met the members of Blue Pegasus on our way here", Rogue explained calmly. "They had a similar meeting with Tundra."

"When was this?" Makarov asked.

"Not long ago… 15 minutes perhaps."

"Bickslow?"

"Same", Bickslow said and looked at the clock. "At midnight. I don't know about you but something very weird is going on."

They all agreed, something really weird was going on and over at the Winter Solstice in something even weirder was going on. In their room the three members of Winter Solstice laid on their backs with their hoods down. All three of them were glowing lightly and on the table in the corner sat a small red cat looking scared. She looked at her family and sniffled in fright. She didn't agree with this but there was nothing she could do about it. She just had to keep protecting them the way they had protected her. She looked at the shadow in the corner and tried to shrink back even further. She couldn't let herself be seen. She was the only one protecting them, she was the only one that could.

* * *

 **TBC I have to publish early because I won't be able to do it tomorrow :P**


	18. Part 17

Part 17

"Welcome to day three of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati cheered happily. "Today's competition is going to be a tag team event!"

The audience cheered. They were looking forward to it. Chapati announced that the competition today was called the steel rod. Every team had to nominate two people to compete. One of each pair would be standing on a ledge about 30 meters (100feet) in the air. There was a ledge opposite them where their teammate was standing. Between the two ledges was a long steel rod.

The first member of each team was to jump at the pole and try and grab it. If they managed to grab it they had to hang on for the longest amount of time. They were not allowed to use magic.

Their teammate on the other hand was strapped to the other ledge and they were allowed to use magic. It was their mission to make sure their opponents couldn't reach the pole and if they did it was their job to knock them off the pole. The last person hanging on would win. If you fell from the pole your teammate would fall down with you.

"So it's an endurance competition", Yajima explained. "As well as intelligence." He looked at the woman sitting next to him. He'd never seen her before. She was quite old, way older than him and beside her stood a man with a long beard and long hair. He looked strict.

"Ah I forgot to introduce today's guest judge!" Chapati said and grinned. "This is Athena-sama and her right-hand man Lotus. They are members of the prestige Rune Mage Council."

Yajima gasped in shock. The Rune Mage Council consisted of the strongest Rune Mages on the continent. They were the ones that upheld order amongst Rune Mages. They were the ones that "wrote" the rules for other Rune Mages. Things they could and couldn't do and if you broke those rules you could be severely punished, Rune Mage or not. They also possessed knowledge far beyond anyone else in this world. They were almost a guild of their own and to meet anyone from the Rune Mage Council was nearly unheard of.

But Yajima understood why they were here. They had knowledge about every Rune Mage in the world and could tell whenever someone was using runes and what type they were. They knew every language known to man. They could also identify the user. Yajima thought it was wrong but he understood why Chapati invited them. He too wanted to know who Bifrost was. If the young man was a Rune Mage the council would know his identity immediately.

"We are honored to be here", Lotus said and looked at the old woman. "Athena-sama is tired and has asked me to speak her mind for her."

Chapati grinned and looked into the arena where the competitors were gathering by the two towers that led up to the ledges. From Sabertooth Sting and Rogue were going to compete. From Lamia Scale Yuka and Chelia were chosen. Kagura and Risley were going to compete. From Shadow Fang Thanatos and Anubis took the challenge. Ichiya and Ren were competing for Blue Pegasus. Jäger and Noberly volunteered for Quatro Cerberus. Laxus and Gajeel were going to do it for Team Fairy Tail. Now they were once again waiting for Winter Solstice. Everyone was looking towards the doorway with narrowed eyes. No one wanted to see Bifrost step through because they knew he'd do something to make sure no one got a point.

* * *

They saw something move in the shadows and Bifrost appeared. Winter Solstice's fans cheered while the rest booed and the competitors groaned. But then they stopped because at Bifrost's side someone appeared. Someone dressed in a black fur trimmed hooded jacket over a white shirt, with black tight pants, brown shoes, brown gloves and he wore a silver chain around the neck.

"Oh finally!" Chapati cheered. "We will see Booré in action! Amazing amazing amazing!"

"He hasn't done anything yet!" Lucy screamed angrily from the stands but was ignored. The whole stadium was cheering. Everyone wanted to see what King Booré was able to do. Everyone was excitedly waiting to see which side the two of them chose to take. The jumpers or the magic users. Everyone competing secretly hoped Bifrost would jump. But no such luck. Booré walked over to the jumpers and Bifrost the magic users. The competitors all groaned, well nearly everyone. Laxus, Gajeel and Kagura didn't.

The teammates going to jump walked through the doorway to the jumping tower, ending up at the top as soon as they stepped out. The magic users did the same. But when they got onto their ledge ropes appeared and tied them to the wall. Well their arms were free so they could use their magic. The jumpers were: Sting, Yuka, Kagura, Anubis, Ichiya, Noberly, Gajeel and Booré. While the magic users were: Rogue, Chelia, Risley, Thanatos, Ren, Jäger, Laxus and Bifrost.

"Okay magic users listen up", Chapati said happily. "You are _not_ allowed to use your magic on the opponent jumpers _before_ they have jumped off their ledge. You are _not_ allowed to cast any spells on them while they are still standing on that ledge. You are _not_ allowed to use your magic to knock all competitors down at once."

"They did that so Bifrost just doesn't push everyone down as soon as we start", Sting grumbled to Gajeel who nodded. He was sure that was the case as well. Bifrost didn't look angry and neither did Booré. If they understood those rules were aimed at Bifrost they didn't seem to care. Laxus looked down at the stands where Bickslow was. He hoped his friend was doing what they discussed. Bickslow was. He was trying to see their souls again.

"That's strange", he said and Makarov and Mavis looked at him.

"What is?" Mavis asked.

"Their souls are back to the size they had yesterday, before that electrification thingy. Both souls are in equal size again."

"Does it mean one shrunk or the other grew?" Makarov asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Gajeel looked sideways at Booré. The guy looked calm and collected. As if nothing was bothering him. There was something about him though. Something familiar and yet foreign. As if he was someone Gajeel had known for years and then got separated from only to meet years later and realizing both had changed so much they couldn't recognize one another. Was this guy someone from Phantom Lord?

"There are some more rules you need to know", Yajima explained. "The first person to fall will gain naught. The second will gain 1 point. The third will gain 3 points. The fourth will gain 4 points. The fifth person to fall will gain 5 points. The sixth person will gain 6 points. The seventh person will get 8 points and the last person falling, the winner, will gain 10 points."

"And you are not allowed to knock everyone down or out at the same time!" Chapati hurriedly said again and the audience cheered. All eyes were on Booré and Bifrost. But Bifrost just shrugged.

"Fine I was getting bored anyway", he said. Rogue blinked in confusion at that. He was standing next to Bifrost and luckily he was nowhere near Thanatos. Thanatos looked a little upset about that. But Rogue was happy. He looked at Bifrost and tried to see through the shadows of his hood. But for some reason he couldn't do it. Rogue was sure that he, who was the Shadow Dragon Slayer, would be able to see through those shadows. He could see through any shadow. His attention was drawn back to the competition at hand when he heard a scream. He looked up and saw Noberly fall down into the mist below. He'd jumped and by the smug smile on Chelia's face he knew that the Sky God Slayer was behind his fall.

"Nice one", Laxus commented dryly to the young girl. Chelia just beamed at him.

* * *

On the other side of the small canyon the jumpers looked a bit afraid. Noberly had jumped and Chelia had used her control over the air to stop him midair and then knock him down. Jäger followed his fall, shrieking like a girl because he didn't expect the sudden drop. Rogue stared down the hole since it was on his other side. Bifrost chuckled.

"That wasn't very _wild_ " he said and on Rogue's other side Laxus, Risley and Thanatos laughed. "While we're at it I think we need to get rid of Yuka."

They all looked at him, well those that could hear. That included Rogue and Laxus. They understood what he meant though. If Chelia was going to continue blowing them all away they needed to get rid of her. But they couldn't do that could they? The rules were against it. They needed to get rid of Yuka. But how? Laxus suddenly felt a small surge of energy and looked at Bifrost. He knew the guy was behind it. Then he noticed Booré twitch. Then Laxus realized that Bifrost was breaking the rules! They weren't allowed to use magic on the jumpers!

"Hey you're cheating!" he yelled at Bifrost and everyone turned to look at him. Bifrost turned to look at him.

"I'm not cheating Mr. Dreyar", he said and Laxus could hear him smirk. "Chapati said we weren't allowed to use magic on the opponent jumpers before they jumped off the ledge. Booré isn't my opponent he's my teammate. So I can use any magic I want on him." Yajima and the other judges agreed, the magic users were supposed to help their teammate reach the bar after all and they never said he couldn't do it before his teammate left the ledge. Chapati wasn't clear enough with his words. Laxus growled and turned away from Bifrost. Sneaky bastard.

* * *

Kagura had fallen. She'd tried to jump and Chelia used her magic on her. Risley had tried to help but it didn't work. Kagura had at least reached the pole but was blown away. Risley fell down with her and now… no one tried to jump. Yuka was looking smug. He knew that as long as he was the last one to jump he and Lamia Scale would win. And there was nothing the sneaky bastard Bifrost could do about it. Or so he thought. The magic Bifrost had used was a small rune message for Booré. Booré was plotting Yuka's downfall. The jumpers could move around freely on their ledge and Booré had been moving around more than anyone. He was spreading his plot to Anubis, Sting and Gajeel. Gajeel especially liked this idea. They all knew that as long as Yuka was standing there, they would have no chance of winning. So Booré had suggested a little teamwork. Booré looked at the trio and they nodded discreetly.

"There can't be much time left now before they ring the signal", Booré told Sting and Sting nodded.

"Yeah", he said. "But this time it won't be your buddy Bifrost that's to blame for everyone getting zero points."

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked and turned to them.

"Weren't you listening to the judges?" Anubis asked calmly. "After 30 minutes that stupid signal will sound and those that haven't jumped towards the rod will automatically gain zero points."

"Usually it's that frosty dude over there that will make all fans go angry", Gajeel said and nodded towards Bifrost who waved at them, as if he'd heard. "But this time they will hate on Lamia Scale."

"What?!"

"Yes", Anubis agreed. "After all it was Lamia Scale that cowardly attacked Bifrost after the competition ended yesterday. He didn't do anything towards your member, just tried avoiding getting killed. He got badly hurt and you and your guild didn't try to stop her. So from where the audience is standing it will look as if your guild was behind her on that."

"But they will also laugh when Lamia Scale messes up so badly they won't gain any points themselves", Booré stated calmly. "At least F made sure he got points at all."

Yuka couldn't believe this! Had he missed that important detail? He had planned to wait for last to jump because no one would be able to stop him then. Then Lamia Scale would get 10 points and the others would get lower points. Some not gaining anything but still… then they'd win their next match. He just knew it. Then they'd be one step closer to Winter Solstice. One step closer to victory. But if they don't get any points at all…Yuka decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to get points. If that meant jumping first then so be it. He ran at the edge and jumped. Chelia looked shocked but then cast her magic only… nothing happened and Yuka didn't reach the bar. He was counting on Chelia to help him. But now he just fell towards the bottom and Chelia joined him, screaming for forgiveness while they fell.

"And then there was five", Thanatos commented and Bifrost smirked.

"No", he said. "then there was one."

"Pardon me?" Rogue asked and then something really strange happened. Rogue felt how he was forced out of the ropes, off the ledge and falling down. But he noticed that at the same time he fell… so did Thanatos, Laxus and Ren. He understood what had happened at once. Bifrost had tricked them! He'd used his enchantments to knock them off of the ledge. He then heard angry screams when Sting fell along with Ichiya, Anubis and Gajeel.

"I'll get you for that you bastard!" Gajeel roared at Booré because the last thing he'd seen before he fell was Booré smirking evilly at him. Gajeel had realized it when he saw Laxus and the others being pushed off their ledge. Booré and Bifrost had fooled them. They'd been planning to do that all along, they were just having some fun with them. Messing with them. They'd wanted the others to think they had a chance, but they didn't. Winter Solstice were yet again playing with them.

* * *

Every member falling could feel the air slowing them down and they landed softly on the ground below. They looked up and saw Booré jump from the ledge, reach the bar and hang there. The arena was cheering for him and Bifrost. Laxus was fuming. He hadn't expected being tricked by those two. He was sure he and Gajeel would manage better than the Salamander. Sting was livid though.

"That must be cheating!" he yelled towards the judges. "You said he couldn't use magic to knock everyone down at the same time!"

"He didn't", Yajima answered calmly. "Six competitors were already out of the game so technically that wasn't cheating."

"But he knocked the wrong people down! You said they were to use their magic on the jumpers!"

"But we never said they couldn't use it on each other", Chapati replied nervously. "So… it wasn't cheating."

"But they tricked us so we won't get any points!"

"That's not true. Quatro Cerberus will not gain any points but Mermaid Heel will get 1 point. Lamia Scale were number three so they will gain 3 points… Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Shadow Fang and Blue Pegasus all fell as number 4 so you will all gain 4 points each."

"While Winter Solstice gets 10", Gajeel growled darkly and looked up when Bifrost and Booré landed swiftly among the other competitors. They'd waited for the signal declaring them the victors.

"Yes", Yajima answered and sighed. They'd have to be even more precise next time so that Winter Solstice couldn't find any loopholes. They were extraordinaire good at finding loopholes. And right now they were doing something that was pissing Gajeel off.

They were nonchalantly brushing off their clothes, as if they'd just gotten in after being out for a nice walk. Gajeel shot up and was about to jump them, but a hand on his shoulder from Laxus stopped him. He didn't need to look at the other man to know that he was as pissed off as Gajeel was himself. Looking around Gajeel noticed quite a few people looking pissed off. There was a dark aura around Anubis and Thanatos, around Sting and Rogue as well. Even Kagura looked ready to murder someone. Yuka as well looked ready to blow a gasket.

But Bifrost and Booré didn't seem to care about it at all. It was as if the air around them had changed again. They felt colder, soulless. Gajeel looked up at the stands, at Bickslow. Bickslow understood and used his magic. He blinked in confusion. This didn't make sense at all! The souls that had grown last night had grown again! Booré and Bifrost looked around the arena and then turned around and started leaving.

They walked side by side towards the exit. They didn't say anything, not even when Sting started shouting insults at them. They just walked away into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Laxus looked up at the stands to see if he could get a glimpse of Tundra. But the third member of the Winter Solstice was nowhere in sight. But he did see that blood red exceed. He was looking quite upset. What was that about?

* * *

Mars was staring at her guild. When she'd seen them interact with the other competitors today her hopes of them being okay after last night had risen. She'd been standing next to Tundra and he'd been gently caressing her headfur and talking gently and softly to her. When she'd been worried about Booré and Bifrost he'd pulled her close to sooth her. But then after they won… he changed. He let go of her, didn't answer when she talked to him and then just walked away, leaving her there alone. He'd never done that before! None of them just walked away from her. She wiped her eyes and hopped off the wall, hoping to find them somewhere. But that's when she heard the announcer.

"Due to audience wishes we are going to have a special competition today where the winning team will gain a special prize for tomorrow's competition!" Chapati yelled.

Now this sounded interesting.

* * *

 **TBC I know you all wanna see what Booré can do. But I gonna keep that secret for a bit longer ;)**


	19. Part 18

Part 18

"They can't be serious", Yuka yelled after hearing about the special competition. "It's unfair! We don't have one of those cats in our guild! So only Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Winter Solstice will be able to compete!"

"It can't be helped", their master said. "It is the audience that have wished for this special battle and the king decided to allow it. The judges and competition arrangers have no choice but to agree."

* * *

"This is awesome!" Natsu yelled from their place among the other members of Fairy Tail. They were all looking into the arena. "We're finally gonna see who's cat is the best fighter!"

"I think we already know the answer to that", Laxus commented dryly. "The only ones standing a chance in the fight is Lily and Carla."

"Gihi we're gonna win for sure!" Gajeel said. "My cat rocks!"

* * *

The audience had picked up on the talking cats in quite a few of the guilds so they had requested a cat-fight. The king got wind of it and decided to make it so. So right now all the exceeds were down in the arena, getting ready for a battle. Happy, Frosch, Nichiya and Lector looked kind of scared and nervous. Carla looked calm while Mars looked indifferent. Panther Lily smirked and as soon as the signal sounded he and Carla transformed. As soon as the signal started Happy, Lector, Frosch and Nichiya tried to run. Panther Lily jumped over them and took the stick given to him for the occasion so no one would get seriously hurt. Carla cornered them from behind.

"Stupid tomcat get over here", she said and pointed to her side. Happy hurried there, they were on the same team after all. Happy hugged her leg and Lily smirked at the other three exceeds. But just as he swung his stick something blocked it. It was two sticks, stand-in for the twin swords the wielder usually used. Panther Lily looked up and froze.

In front of him was Mars but not in the way he thought he'd see the red exceed. The blood red exceed was wearing a breastplate, waistguard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a light blue-silver tint. The pauldrons were decorated with the Winter Solstice emblem over each one and the leg-plates were designed with a dragon decoration. The armor was worn with black pants, brown elbow-pads underneath the gauntlets and a black belt tied up the waist guard. But that wasn't what caused Lily to freeze.

The breastplate was formed so that the exceeds breasts were shown off in the metal. The exceed also had well defined hips and waist. The small tuft of headfur was long and flowed in the wind along with her grey-green cloak that reached her feet. Her black eyes burned with determination and Lily felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never seen something so beautiful.

"I will not let you three Fairy Tail kittens win this day", she said and her voice made Lily shiver, but not from cold. That voice did things to him no one had ever done before.

"Lily!" Gajeel roared. The black cat had just enough time to duck from the sticks swung at him. He jumped back and noticed Mars between him and the others. Mars then twirled around and hit Carla with her "swords" Carla was sent flying, hit her head on a wall and was knocked out. Mars then looked at Lector, Frosch, Nichiya and Happy.

"Give up or get beaten", she told them. Nichiya surrendered as did Happy and Frosch. But Lector kept staring at the "goddess" standing above him. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. She looked at him with distaste. Then the next thing Lector knew was him tumbling over the ground. The world spun and he was out like a light. The only thing on his mind though was getting that queen to be his, somehow.

* * *

Panther Lily stared with big eyes at the scarlet queen in front of him. When she slowly turned to face him, he got reminded of Erza Knightwalker. It was the air around the blood red queen cat that reminded him of her. He shivered a little and was seconds away from getting his head bashed in when she was suddenly in front of him, swiping with her two sticks. Lily jumped back and dodged them, but he felt them touch his whiskers.

"Get your head in the game Lily!" Gajeel roared. Fairy Tail was cheering loudly for him, everyone in the guild was since Carla and Happy were out. Lily looked at the queen cat in front of him. Sure she was beautiful and she made him feel… like Happy did for Carla he guessed. But this was not the time nor the place for romance. She swiped at him again and this time he met her attacks. He smirked when he felt her strength through her weapons. She looked furious though and snarled at him. They started fighting seriously now. Their weapons moved so fast no one could really see them, they only heard the loud cracks when the wooden weapons hit each other or one of the fighters. They were evenly matched but Lily noticed something. Mars' face was twisted with anger and she also had tears going down her cheeks. Angry tears. This would make her unfocused. If he was fast and sharp enough he would defeat her. She was fighting based on emotion so all he had to do was get her angrier while staying calm himself. That way he'd be able to make her do a drastic mistake. He smirked and parried her strike. He smirked at her and twirled around, locking her arms. Erza who was watching shivered. They were standing in the same way she and Cobra had just before she was bitten by that horrible snake. Mars was Erza and Lily was Cobra. Only that thought made her shiver.

"You are strong", Lily said and smirked. "You fight as well as a man."

"Saly I can't say the same thing for you!" Mars screamed and threw her head back, hitting him on the nose. Lily yelped and jumped back. She swung around and hit at his weapon with both her own. Lily felt it fly from his hands. He looked up and noticed it landing a bit up on one of the giant statues. Lily stared at it and then at the raging queen coming towards him. He jumped and unfolded his wings. He took off towards the statue. He feared her catching up to him but she didn't. He grabbed the sword and turned around, ready to fend her off. But she wasn't there.

He looked down and saw her standing in the arena angrily. She was growling and clutching her weapons so tightly cracks appeared. Lily blinked in confusion. Wasn't she coming after him? He knew she could fly. Frosch said she'd knocked them out of the sky. She hadn't jumped from a rooftop then, right? He sunk down so he was just a bit above her. She glared at him.

"Get down here you coward!" she screamed.

"Why don't you come up?" Lily commented dryly. She growled and jumped. She swung at his feet but didn't hit. Lily just smirked and she kept jumping and swiping.

"Why isn't she flying?" Carla asked the other exceeds on the sidelines. Happy looked at her.

"Maybe she has a tummy ache?" he asked.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said happily. Carla shook her head at the two. That couldn't be it. Was it that she couldn't? Was it that she like the queen of the exceeds only had one wing? Come to think of it was that a common thing amongst exceeds? If she couldn't fly, was she really an exceed? Maybe she was just a human that looked like a cat? Like that Milliana girl was. Carla looked at the red exceed jumping over and over again at Lily. Then she felt a presence in the audience and looked up. Her eyes grew very large. It was impossible, it had to be. It couldn't be him.

"Mars!" a voice yelled and all eyes turned to the stands where Winter Solstice usually was. There they were now, all three of them. Bifrost stood in the very back with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. King Booré was up at the wall at the front, resting both hands on it and glaring into the arena. Tundra stood on that wall, his cloak twisting around him and he held his hands raised to about his shoulders. His hands were curled into fists and he was sparkling with magic lightning. It was he who had yelled. He was gritting his teeth as well.

"Mars get your act together!" Booré yelled and Carla shivered when she felt a second familiar presence. "Stop toying with him! You are strong enough to take him down!"

"Show them your wings!" Tundra yelled. "Don't hide them!"

Mars started quivering and tears went down her cheeks. She looked up at her guild and watched as Bifrost also walked up to the wall. She could feel their eyes on her. She could feel them trying to make her stronger by their sheer will to help. She was suddenly reminded of when she had first met them.

* * *

It was in the snowy mountains she had fled too after being chased from New Extalia. She had been running for weeks and soon she had collapsed into the cold white snow. She had heard voices and had looked up to see three shadows above her. One had crouched down and had reached out to touch her. She had flown up and pulled her small sword. She had swung at him but she had been so weak she had hit him with the flat side.

"Ow that hurt!" the person leaning down at her had called while the other two laughed.

"What did you expect", a calm voice had said. "She is clearly a warrior exceed."

"Well she collapsed and I got worried, are you blaming me for that?!"

"Not at all."

She had fainted after that and the next time she woke up she had been at their guild. Winter Solstice. She had met the master and didn't really like her. But she had gotten close to her three new friends, her new family. They accepted her for who she was.

* * *

"Mars", a calm voice said, like a whisper on the wind, she knew that voice. It was Bifrost. "Don't hide their beauty from the world. It was wrong by the exceeds to chase you off. They are close minded and cruel. But the rest of the world is not like that. Show them all what it really means to be a warrior princess of Winter Solstice."

"Show them your wings!" Tundra and Booré yelled.

"Show them your beautiful wings!" Bifrost yelled. Mars had closed her eyes but now they snapped open and she screamed loudly. A magic circle appeared on her back and she let her wings show. The audience gasped because when the light died down… on her back was an angel's wings except for one thing. They were pitch black. Lily stared at them in awe. As did everyone else. The arena was completely quiet. The lacrima recording everything turned to the stands of Winter Solstice. The three young men were smiling warmly. Then a little girl pointed at the screen when it showed Mars again.

"Wow mummy that kitty has so pretty wings!" she said and the audience started cheering. The anger and hate vanished from Mars' face. Tears started pouring down her cheeks, happy tears and tears of relief. She looked up at her guild and smiled. Then she looked at Lily. He smirked at her because he could see that she was now ready. Mars grinned and flapped her wings and took to the air and a fierce sky battle started. Carla and the other exceeds were staring at the two.

"It's… wrong", Carla said looking at Mars' wings."Exceed wings are meant to be white! Not black and dark!"

"I think they're cool", Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said happily.

"It's abnormal", Nichiya yelled. "They are wrong and disgusting! Exceeds are meant to have white wings to show that our intentions are pure and right!"

Happy didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Fairy Tail was about accepting everyone so if Mars had been one of their members they would've accepted her for her black wings right? But Carla and Nichiya said it was wrong. Did that mean something was wrong with Mars? Sure she was different from any other exceed Happy had ever seen with those black wings. But she could fly and use transformation magic like Lily so that wasn't really that different was it? But then something happened that would raise questions and cause pain to the guild of Fairy Tail and in Lamia Scale.

* * *

Lily swiped with his wooden sword and hit Mars' two swords. They shattered into pieces and he swung at her, hitting her chest and sending her flying into a statue so hard it cracked. The audience cheered because now she couldn't defend herself.

"Are you giving up?" Lily asked hovering in front of her. She looked at him.

"Never", she said calmly and looked at the clock. 1 minute left of the match. "Would you really hit a lady?"

"No, but you are a warrior so I have nothing against that", Lily answered and raised his sword, ready to strike. But then… Mars hovered in the air and put her hands together. She held her left hand open and put her right fist in the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and a cool mist started up around her.

"T-that stance", Erza stuttered with wide eyes while Mars raised her hands to about her chin.

"I-it's impossible", Makarov said with his mouth hanging open. Mars opened her eyes.

"Ice make", she said. "Hammer!"

A pale blue ice hammer appeared. Lily stared at it in shock. He didn't realize it until it was too late, but that hammer was coming right at him. It hit him full force and he was sent into the ground, unable to move. The signal sounded. Mars had won. The audience cheered as she slowly landed. She looked at Lily before transforming back into her original form. Then she squeaked when she was hoisted into the air by Tundra. Tundra hugged her close and his guild mates joined into the hug. The most cheerful reaction anyone had ever seen from the trio. Mars smiled widely at the praise she was getting and all the love. But it was short lived.

"BASTARDS!" an angry voice shouted and suddenly Natsu was there. Flames were big around him and he was rushing towards them as fast as he could. Mars jumped out of their arms and put her hands together again.

"Ice make… snow tiger!" she shouted and a huge tiger appeared. It roared and charged at Natsu. Natsu stopped in mid charge and looked at the giant tiger. It even had the same mint green hue Lyon's ice make would have. Natsu avoided it but it kept coming at him. Natsu roared and flew at the members of the Winter Solstice.

"Stop!" Master Makarov yelled and caught a hold of Natsu and slammed him onto the ground. Beside him was the rest of the Fairy Tail team. Makarov looked at the tiny exceed standing by the Winter Solstice.

"We have questions", Erza spat at Mars. Mars looked scared. But then Booré stepped in front of her, hiding her from view. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ask away", he said.

"We don't have questions for you", Erza stated calmly. "We want to talk to Mars."

"And I won't let you", Booré said, there was an ice cold air around him. "She is a member of my guild and in our guild we watch each other's backs all the time. We don't let other members hurt our own members. We don't hold grudges against each other and when one of us is scared or worried we're always there to back them up."

"I understand your apprehension since Bifrost got attacked yesterday and that our Salamander was going for you, but… that magic." Erza looked at Mars. The little exceed was hugging Booré's leg fearfully.

"I didn't know it was forbidden magic!" Mars cried. "Honest!"

"No no", Mira said gently. "It's not forbidden magic."

"Then…" Mars let go of Booré's leg. "Why are you so angry with me?"

Makarov walked up to her and Booré. Tundra and Bifrost appeared at once, shielding their exceed from him. Makarov pretended that he hadn't noticed anything. He was still holding his fist around Natsu but his face was calm.

"That magic you used", he explained. "The exact same magic was used by one of our family members and his friend."

"You knew Lyon and Gray?" Mars asked and her face lit up. "They were really amazing people so funny and kind. It was so funny watching them bicker. They were super strong too and really good teachers. Lyon was the better ice make teacher but Gray taught me other important things."

Makarov smiled.

"Yes they were like that", he said. "But out of respect for us… could you not use that magic just yet?"

Mars' face darkened.

"How dare you", she yelled. "They saved my life and taught me ways to defend myself! And you don't want me to honor their legacy and teachings by using what they taught me? Respect for you? Up until now I had a tiny bit of respect for you but now I have none! Good day!" With that she spread her black wings and flew away. Bifrost, Booré and Tundra watched her leave.

"Oh great now she'll be in a mood all day", Booré said and the trio left the field. Leaving behind them a confused Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 **TBC**


	20. Part 19

Part 19

Natsu had been knocked out so fiercely by the master that he could not participate in the battle he was supposed to do today. So instead they had to reinstate their first reserve member. Aka Bickslow. He was standing in the middle of the arena, grinning widely. His dolls were floating around him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked as if he was going to have the time of his life.

"I don't like this", Lucy said when she saw who his opponent was. "Sure Bickslow is strong but…"

"Don't think so lowly of him", Evergreen spat at her angrily. She'd never really liked Lucy. "Bickslow is much stronger and much smarter than you think."

"That's why Lucy beat him twice?" Cana asked.

"You know as well as I do that Freed and Bickslow faked the fight at the island", Evergreen growled. "And Lucy wouldn't have won during Fantasia if it wasn't for her precious Loki. Now shut your trap and watch my main man swipe the floor with Kagura!" She huffed and turned back to the arena.

"I thought Elfman was her man", Lucy whispered to Lisanna and Lisanna giggled.

"Oh he is but that 'main man' thing is something between the Thunder Legion", she said and smiled. "But Ever is right though. Don't underestimate Bickslow. He hides a genius behind that crazy façade."

"I believe that when I see it", Lucy scoffed.

"Okay listen here Blondie", Evergreen spat and glared at her so fiercely Lucy felt as if she'd been turned to stone again. "I bet you 600.000 jewles that Bickslow is gonna beat Kagura."

Lucy stared at her. 600.000 was a lot of money and she needed that money. She was sure that Bickslow wouldn't win. Kagura was a match for even Erza and she'd beaten Yukino without breaking a sweat last year. She had been a pinpoint from beating Lyon as well. Those two were way stronger than Bickslow, at least in Lucy's book. He was rude, crazy, annoying and stupid. She had never understood how he got into the Thunder Legion in the first place and why Laxus just didn't kill the guy or electrocuted him all the time. She knew a lot of people really believed that Bickslow was strong. She knew he'd beaten Gray, but he surely cheated that time. She looked over at the Fairy Tail team in their stands and saw Mira looking excited, Gajeel was looking curious, Erza was smiling slightly and Laxus had a confident smirk on his lips. What did they know that she didn't? She looked back at Evergreen and saw her outstretched hand. Lucy nodded and took it.

"Deal", she said and everyone around them stared at her. Was she really that clueless? Over at the Fairy Tail team stand Laxus and Gajeel heard her. Laxus smirked.

"Bickslow", he called and his friend looked up at him. Laxus smirked. "Give her a taste of your fully charming self yeah?"

Bickslow grinned like crazy and turned towards Kagura. She was looking bored. She'd heard about this man before. She wasn't really sure what his magic was about but since Laxus Dreyar seemed confident in him or amused by him she better watch her back. She looked at his crazy grin. The signal sounded, starting the match.

* * *

"Let's party babies!" Bickslow called and the floating dolls around him zipped forward.

"Yajima-san what are those dolls?" Chapati asked curiously.

"Those are souls trapped within little wooden bodies", Lotus answered dully before Yajima could. Athena held a hand on his arm and Lotus' eyes were glowing slightly. It was the first thing the Rune Mage Council members had said since they arrived. "This man is intriguing us."

"Souls? Like ghosts?"

"It's not as simple as that. This man is intriguing us."

Yajima just shook his head and looked into the arena. Right now Bickslow was laughing manically while his dolls kept attacking Kagura. She had her eyes closed and just kept avoiding them without difficulty. Bickslow was just grinning though. It looked as if he was having the time of his life. Kagura looked bored.

"Is this all?" she asked and slapped a doll away. "These toys are not that dangerous."

"How dare you insult Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu", Bickslow asked.

"Dare you dare you", the dolls asked and surrounded Kagura. She just sighed and swiped at them with her hand but they avoided her.

"I've heard about you though", she said and looked at Bickslow. "Formerly a member of Laxus' personal guards the Thunder Legion. You were part of a plot trying to take over Fairy Tail."

"Yep good times good times", Bickslow said happily and that caused Kagura to be a bit stunned. She hadn't expected him to be happy about it. She thought she'd piss him off or make him sad. Not make him grin like a maniac. What was wrong with this guy? Surely he couldn't be this happy being reminded of a dark past? Then she noticed something. Bickslow's grin went from cheerful to smug. Aw shit where was those blasted puppets?

"Baryon formation babies!" Bickslow yelled and Kagura looked up. The dolls positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind was produced from around them. Then from the pattern's hollow center a massive and powerful Magical beam was generated.

"Shit", Kagura swore when it was sent her way. She jumped but it hit the ground below her feet and she was sent flying in the massive explosion. She hit a wall with a loud crack, the wall cracking behind her. Now she was annoyed.

"Bloody puppets", she growled and got up. Bickslow just laughed but stopped when she was suddenly in front of him. But instead of attacking him she started attacking his puppets. She broke all but one of them.

"My babies!" Bickslow cried but his friends knew it was all fake. "My poor babies!"

"Are you giving up or should I break the last one", Kagura asked. Then she looked shocked when Bickslow smiled.

"You said you knew about me", he said and smirked almost evilly. "Then shouldn't you know that it doesn't matter if you break the dolls? All I have to do is move the souls into different dolls!"

Kagura looked up when four new dolls, bigger ones with swords or other weapons, came towards her. She sighed heavily and started to fight them, half-heartedly. She kept destroying Bickslow's dolls but he just kept new ones coming, all the time laughing happily. Laxus just shook his head at him but Evergreen was getting impatient.

"Bickslow kick her ass already!" she screamed angrily. Bickslow sniggered at that but then gasped when Kagura was suddenly coming towards him. She still had her sword sheeted and was about to hit him with it.

"Now it's over", Gajeel said with a sigh but then stared. Everyone in the audience stared because when Kagura raised the sheeted sword and tried to strike with it… it didn't budge from its position in the air. Bickslow smirked. Kagura looked confused and then looked at the sword. She tried to pull on it. She looked up in shock when a shadow fell over her. She looked up at Bickslow.

"You really thought my souls could only live in dolls?" he asked darkly and used his fist to hit her in the chest and sending her flying. Kagura landed on the ground a bit away. She got up on shaky legs and glared at Bickslow. He wasn't smiling anymore and her sword hung above him in the air and it… giggled. That made her see red. He was making fun of her sword. She roared in anger and ran at him, ready to strike. His mistake was thinking she could only fight with her sword.

"And that is your second mistake", Bickslow said and removed his mask. "Figure eyes."

"What's that?", Beth asked worriedly and held onto Araña.

"I don't know", the green-haired woman answered.

"Ooooh Bickslow is using his Figure Eyes", Chapati cheered happily. "And Kagura got trapped in them!"

"Oh no", Risley said and looked pale. Kagura had stopped moving. She just stood there and there was a faint green light around her. Her skin had darkened as well.

"Figure Eyes", Yajima explained. "Is a type of possession magic. If you look into the caster's eyes they can control your soul. You became one of their dolls."

"'But if you look at Bickslow he'll turn you into one of his creepy dolls, he'll control your soul'", Lucy quoted Happy and their Master nodded. Looking pleased and worried at the same time. He looked across the arena and noticed the members of Shadow Fang looking really interested. Makarov had been trying to keep Bickslow's true powers hidden from them because he knew what type of person their master was.

Master Eris, the name was taken, was the only legal guild master that used magic darker than even former Phantom's master José. She was darker than night and shadow and she was a wizard to fear. But she wanted wizards of darkness around her to spread darkness, but not for evil purposes. She just liked the night, shadow and darkness. Shadow Fang had always been a bit of an outsider amongst the legal guilds and whenever a guild had a member with "dark magic" join they did their outmost to keep them from Eris. Makarov had been fighting her over Mira for years but now he feared he'd have to fight her for Bickslow as well. Thankfully Eris had never known of Freed's dark powers. Makarov looked down into the arena and saw Kagura get down on her knees.

"I surrender", she said and the signal sounded. Bickslow grinned widely while the audience cheered. Some booed but most people cheered. Evergreen and Lisanna cheered louder than anyone in the Fairy Tail stands. Lucy looked shocked. Erza smiled from her place in the Fairy Tail team stands. Mira giggled and Laxus smiled fondly.

* * *

Kagura blinked when her mind was released. She looked up when Bickslow held something out to her. It was his hand. He was blushing a little.

"Sorry for playing dirty but it was my only way to beat you", he said. Kagura blinked and took his hand. Bickslow pulled her up. Then he whistled and her sword came flying. He reached up and grabbed it. He grinned and handed it to her. Kagura took it with a glare before she stormed off. Bickslow looked at his new flying dolls.

"Wow she sure was a grouch", he told them.

"Grouch grouch", they echoed and left with him. Evergreen smirked at Lucy who was looking devastated.

* * *

But in another team stand Bifrost was smiling fondly.

"Never thought he'd be so smart", Booré said beside him.

"Trust me there are a lot of different sides of Bickslow that you haven't seen yet", Bifrost answered and looked longingly at the Fairy Tail mage. Booré and Tundra sniggered at his look and the still grumpy Mars just huffed.

"Next match is about to start", Chapati said. "And it will be between Shadow Fang's Hecate aaand… Bifrost from Winter Solstice!"

The audience cheered. Now this was a match to look forward to. No one knew the power Hecate had and it would be interesting to see what Bifrost could do in a one on one battle.

* * *

 **TBC**


	21. Part 20

Part 20

Hecate and Bifrost were standing in the center of the arena. Looking at each other. Hecate had a nonchalant look on her face and Bifrost… well no one could tell. But his body wasn't tense but he wasn't relaxed either. He was obviously trying to read the woman in front of him. Every wizard in the arena could feel the power rolling off of her. Immense dark power. Around her waist she today wore a belt. Yukino and Lucy gasped when the lacrima zoomed in to show what it was. It was keys! Was she a celestial wizard?! If that was the case then she clearly didn't own any of the Zodiac keys. So what chance did she have against someone like Bifrost? Chapati was looking at the members of the Rune Mage Council.

"He is a Rune Mage", Lotus answered the unasked question. "But we know not who he is and the runes he uses are not known by any on our council. He is powerful. More powerful than the council together. The speed he has when writing his runes is out of this world. Mistress Athena herself couldn't do it. We are not sure if it really is Rune magic though. This is something else."

Chapati and Yajima shuddered at that. If Bifrost used runes but was as powerful as Lotus said… then what was he really? Hecate didn't seem to care about what the judges were saying. She raised her small key bag and showed it to Bifrost.

"These are not any of those weak Celestial Spirit keys", she said and Lucy and Yukino felt enraged. Natsu was enraged and started yelling at her, not that she cared. "These are the seven keys of Hell."

"You say it as if that should scare me", Bifrost replied calmly. "I'll even let you call your first one to see what I am up against."

"Well aren't you the gentleman", Hecate said with a small laugh and pulled out the first black key and held it aimed towards the ground. "From the first level I call the motorcyclist whose violent nature turned him into a demon. His anger at himself and the world causes him to lash out, so that everyone else will suffer as well. Come through the gate of dignity, Hell Biker!"

A dark magic seal appeared on the ground and out of it came a motorcycle and on top of it sat a man dressed in leather but his head was not that of a man. It was a skull. Makarov felt his eyes widen. Never in his life did he believe he'd see one of the Fiends of Hell! Never did he believe that a girl would own the whole set of keys. This could get really dangerous. Hopefully she'd defeat Bifrost quickly and would not have to call stronger demons.

* * *

Hell Biker looked around, as if he was searching for something. He was. He was looking for the power the missing power that would release the true power of Hell and Chaos. The key of Sovereignty was his target. But that key was missing and would forever stay missing, hopefully. Hell Biker looked around.

"I can feel immense power", he said and his eyes landed on Bifrost. "It's you isn't it? You know where it is? Be a good boy and tell me and then I'll take you to a world without limits." He steered his bike towards Bifrost but Bifrost didn't move a muscle. Hell Biker laughed.

"Hell Spin", he yelled and turned the bike around and flames came towards Bifrost. Bifrost raised his hand and a rune shield appeared. Nothing came through it.

"You're the first to keep up with me", Hell Biker said. "But can you handle this?" Hell Biker gathered dark energy around himself.

"Are you quite finished?" Bifrost asked. "I don't have time to play with you?" he raised his hand at Hell Biker and runes appeared all around the demon. "These runes are banning the existence of cocky biker demons on this plain."

With a furious roar Hell Biker's gate was forced close and he vanished. The audience cheered. Makarov and the other masters were all stunned. Hecate looked stunned as well. She hadn't expected him to beat her demon that fast! She growled and put the key away and pulled out four almost identical keys.

"I hope you are ready for this", she said. "I shall unleash the four riders of Apocalypse onto you!"

"Can you be more dramatic?" Bifrost asked. Hecate gritted her teeth and kneeled on the ground.

"From the second level I call one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He rides on a white horse and carries a bow. He was given a crown and is bent on conquest. Come through the gate of Compassion, White Rider! From the third level I call one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He rides on a red horse and holds a great sword. He has the power to take peace from the earth and make men to kill each other. Come through the gate of Insight, Red Rider! From the fourth level I call upon one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He rides on a black horse and holds a scale in his hands. He causes famine, starving people to death, but leaves the luxuries intact. Come through the gate of Wisdom, Black Rider! And finally I call from the fifth level one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He rides on a pale horse, and Hades follows behind it. In his hand he holds the scythe of Death. Come through the gate of Majesty, Pale Rider!"

Bifrost took a step back when four horses with four riders appeared in front of him. Many in the audience screamed in fear but the demons only had their eyes on Bifrost. White Rider sat on a white horse. The horse's body covered with eyes. White Rider held a bow in his hand. He too had a skull instead of an ordinary head and his fingers were those of a skeleton. He was dressed in a black hooded robe and on top of that robe was a golden crown.

"Well met", he spoke. "You who once was human. The moment you were born fate started to spin."

The second rider rode a blood red horse. He was dressed in a black robe and held a sword in his right hand. He as well had the body of a skeleton.

"Time is a loop that repeats itself", he said. "But we serve the fallen angel in order to rise above that fate. You wish for the same thing, do you not?"

"Not really no", Bifrost replied, sounding a little scared.

The next rider sat atop a black horse and he held scales in his hand. His skeleton body was dressed in a black robe.

"We know that thou art on a quest", he said. "Given to you by one so powerful we dare not face alone. We the four knights of death, have not what thy seekest. Thine soul shall be ours, if thou canst triumph over us."

The fourth rider held a large scythe in his hand and sat atop a pale horse. The air around him was darker than the other three combined. Dressed in the same type of robes he hid most of his skeleton body within.

"Enemy of our caller", he said. "You have conquered a number of battles to reach here. Do you have the resolve to face us in battle?"

Bifrost looked up at his guild, then at the sky and then back at the four riders.

"I do", he said and raised his hands.

"Even if it may cost you what is left of your humanity?" this Pale Rider aimed at Hecate and she looked confused.

"I'm not doing battle with you, you idiot", she yelled. "He is! Attack him!"

The four riders looked between them and all charged. Pale Rider and Black Rider charged at Hecate while the other two charged at Bifrost. Bifrost looked shocked for a moment but then all of a sudden Pale Rider and Black Rider decided to listen to a yelling Hecate. They charged as well. Bifrost dodged and put up barriers around himself. The four riders couldn't break through them. He looked up and Hecate could feel the anger aimed at her from the all the way across the arena.

"You are playing a dangerous game little girl", Bifrost growled and glowing runes appeared in two lines and he gripped them like swords. "I will stop this madness… now." With that he left his barriers and started walking towards her. White Rider fired an arrow at him but he used his "rune swords" to slash it aside. Then he jumped up and cleaved the demon in two. It screamed and disappeared back to the place it came from. Bifrost landed in a crouch but slowly got up when the other demons came towards him.

"I'm so tired of people thinking I only do support magic and barriers", Bifrost growled and met the strike from both Pale Rider and Red Rider. He glared at the two demons and a fierce fencing battle broke out.

"Whoa he could rival you Erza", Gajeel said and stared in awe at the whirlwind of swords down in the arena.

"Wind Cutter", Red Rider called and a powerful wind followed his sword's slash. But Bifrost made a strange type of vault in the air that had Alzack shot out of his seat and grip a hold of the wall in front of him tightly.

"He sliced through my wind magic", he whispered at the same time that Red Rider roared the same thing. Alzack's hand went to rub at his throat.

"What's going on", Red Rider yelled after gripping his own throat tightly. "Can't breathe! This is impossible, what kind of magic is this!?" He and his horse collapsed onto the ground. Bifrost turned and looked at them.

"Those that uses magic within this barrier will be robbed of oxygen", he said. "I created my swords outside of the barrier so I am safe. You on the other hand used your magic within them."

"Of course if you had bothered to read the enchantment you would've known that", Alzack said at the same time as Bifrost. Bifrost sighed heavily.

"How do they expect to defeat me when I'm the one who writes the rules?" he asked and turned to the other demons. "Now only two remain in this battle, such a pitiful display."

With those words said he stroke down Black Rider without difficulty and Pale Rider not long after that. Everyone was staring in awe at the man from Winter Solstice. Everyone had thought he was a cheater and a coward. But now he showed proof of real power and intelligence. Bisca and a few others were looking at her husband.

"Alzack", Max said. "How did you know what they were about to say?"

But Alzack didn't get a chance to answer as the entire stadium started screaming in panic. Hecate in a rage had pulled out her most powerful key. A key of a demon it was clear she couldn't control since it had already tried to kill her but Bifrost saved her at the last second. The judges stopped the match then. But Hecate refused to call back her demon.

"I'm going to destroy you!" She screamed at Bifrost and pushed him aside.

"That thing is gonna take us both with it!" Bifrost yelled furiously and created another enchantment to protect them. That he could create them in the blink of an eye impressed the Rune Mage Council as well as everyone else. It had taken Freed hours to write the enchantments that appeared during the battle of Fairy Tail. But this was something different. Bifrost jumped back when the giant demon crushed his enchantment shield with its staff. This demon was from level 9 and was the closest to Satan himself as you could get. He was the lord of the flies and he looked the part. He was about five meters tall and with a fly's body. His tongue was long and hung out of his mouth. His eyes were blood red. He had six legs, like a regular fly, and wings on his back. His body was blue and he had some protective armor atop his head and shoulders. He walked towards Bifrost in a high speed. Bifrost got up and then he was hit in the stomach by that staff and sent flying. He crashed into a statue and was unmoving.

"BIFROST!" his guild mates screamed. But Hecate started laughing hysterically because she noticed what had happened when Bifrost was knocked out cold. His face was visible. As well as the faces of the Winter Solstice. The lacrima working as a camera had been destroyed, Bifrost had crashed into it so no one else could see their faces. But Hecate had seen Bifrost's and now she was laughing like a maniac.

"I see you!" She screamed. "I see you!"

But her demon didn't go back to hell. Instead it started attacking the audience. Jura who was sitting at that section managed to protect them all with his rock shields. The judges were frantically trying to get Hecate to stop what she was doing. They had stopped the match ages ago, it felt like that anyway. But Hecate wasn't listening. She wasn't in control. She had lost her mind to the demon.

"Go Beelzebub", she laughed hysterically. "Go destroy them all!"

Beelzebub swung his staff towards the stands again. This time at the Fairy Tail stands. Everyone screamed and jumped out of the way. But Beelzebub hit Wendy and Carla.

"Carla!" Happy screamed.

"Wendy!" Lucy screamed. Wendy screamed as Beelzebub swung at the two of them again, fire coming out from his staff. She prepared to meet the pain and hugged Carla close to herself to protect her. But then she felt two arms around her.

"I got you!" a voice shouted over the roar in her ears and she felt how she was moved around at a high speed. She looked up but saw nothing but shadow underneath a hood. She saw that the one carrying her wore a jacket so she knew who it was. She looked around her and saw that she was across from where Beelzebub had attacked her. She was held bridal style by Booré and she could feel that he was pissed. He set her upright and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Snap out of it!" an annoyed voice shouted and Wendy moved around him to look. She saw Tundra shaking Bifrost. "This is no time to take a nap!" The trio of awake wizards looked up when Beelzebub was suddenly above them.

"Shit", Booré swore and gripped Wendy and Carla, jumping. Tundra slung Bifrost over his shoulder and jumped as well. Wendy gasped when she realized how high and far the two of them jumped. They landed where Fairy Tail had been standing just before.

"Okay now it's personal!" Tundra yelled. "Whoa!" The last he exclaimed when a massive power surge went through all three of them. Wendy felt lighter than air and Carla stirred in her arms. They were being healed! She turned her head and noticed that Bifrost was awake. He was glowing purple.

" _Now_ I'm mad", he growled and stepped in front of Wendy and Carla. Bifrost and Booré was on either side of him. Carla looked up and gasped. She realized her vision was about to come true. The big demon in the center roared.

"Stay back", Booré said. "Let us handle this." His hand started glowing and a huge ice sword appeared there, it had a pink-purple hue. Bifrost used his runes to create a long spear and Tundra made and ice sword as well. Wendy watched them in awe as the three of them charged the giant demon. Suddenly her guild was all around her, asking her questions about her health and other things. But she wasn't really listening. Her eyes never left Winter Solstice. She had been wondering about the three before because their scents had been familiar. But now she was certain of it. She knew the three of them. Soon though other wizards joined into the fight but nothing seemed to work on the demon. Except from whenever Booré hit it with his ice sword.

* * *

"I've had enough of you", the demon yelled and swung his hand around widely, hitting a few wizards. Lucy, Evergreen and Natsu were three of them. Carla was shaking because her vision was coming true. Winter Solstice jumped and caught all three of them. Well… Bore caught Natsu by the hair and slammed him onto the ground. Tundra grabbed Lucy by her skirt and managed to tear it to pieces when he stopped her from hitting a wall. Bifrost had caught Evergreen carefully and made sure she was unharmed. He jumped aside with her but Beelzebub hit him and he rolled over the ground, protecting Evergreen with his own body. Tundra, Bickslow, Booré, Laxus, Gajeel and Jura got their fair share of the demon's wrath as well. But Winter Solstice got it worst. He was targeting them more than anything else. But the trio was fast and agile.

Bifrost jumped high into the air and landed in the stands. He carefully handed Evergreen off to Elfman and Mira. Then purple runes appeared in his hands. They looked as a staff and he used that to catapult himself at the giant demon. His feet hit it full force in one of the huge fly-eyes. The demon screamed and backed away from Erza and Wendy.

"I've had it with this pest!" Gajeel yelled and along with Laxus and Wendy he unleashed dragon's roars. But it had no effect. Beelzebub swung at them again. Laxus and Gajeel could jump aside but Wendy had injured her ankle in the battle. She screamed in fright but Carla came to her rescue. The two tumbled over the ground and when the big demon went for them again he hit a giant wall of ice and runes. Carla looked up and her eyes widened. Her vision was coming true. Winter Solstice were standing in front of her in trashed clothing and a few wizards were laying unconscious on the ground.

"I've had enough of this", Tundra growled. "He wants Hell on Earth? Let's give him Hell on Earth."

The three members of Winter Solstice nodded and held out one hand each, placing their hands on top of each other. They started glowing. Booré glowed with a light blue light, Tundra in a mint green hue and Bifrost in that dark purple light from before. Carla knew what was going on. It was a Unison Raid. The trio raised their hands and all of a sudden runes appeared all around Beelzebub and he tried to destroy them but it didn't happen. The runes started spinning around the demon and started freezing it. Beelzebub screamed in rage but was soon completely incased in ice.

"Okay… now what?" Sting asked as the mages from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail gathered at the huge iceberg's foot. Winter Solstice looked up at it.

"We need to reopen the hell gate", Bifrost said. There was an angry screech and all eyes turned to Hecate.

"You'll pay for that!" she screamed and pulled yet another key from her belt. But she never got to use it as Mars appeared behind her… and hit her in the head with the sword handle. Knocking her out. But the iceberg was still there. Mars bent down and took all the keys, then she flew over to her guild mates. She held them out to Bifrost and he looked at them.

"Think you can do it?" Booré asked.

"Maybe", Bifrost said and took them. "But since I'm not a demon summoner I need it to be… smaller."

"Some ice cubes coming right up", Tundra said and then turned around. "Laxus, Orga… a hand please?"

Laxus smirked and electricity sparkled all around him. Orga grinned widely. Booré and Bifrost backed up. Booré created a massive ice shield to cover all of them and Bifrost put up some runes. Levy hurriedly helped when she realized this would get messy. Orga, Laxus and Tundra smirked and raised their hands.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist", Laxus yelled

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" Orga yelled.

Tundra said nothing just extended his hand. Three lightning bolts hit the iceberg. Three different colored lightning bolts. One was yellow. One was black. One was mint green. The iceberg blasted into a lot of smaller pieces, some of them hitting the shield they were hiding behind. Booré looked at Bifrost and nodded. Bifrost took Beelzebub's key.

"I call upon the forces of darkness", he said. "Your servant has been led astray by the whims of a mortal. Bring him back to hell where he belongs. Open the gate of Godliness!"

Everyone around him saw a dark purple seal appear in front of them, outside of the ice shield. Everyone still left in the arena could feel the pure evil coming from the opened gate. Two massive hands stretched out and grabbed all the pieces of ice, slowly pulling them towards the opening. A third hand came out and reached for Hecate.

"No", Bifrost said. "She was led astray by power. You shall not take her." His body wavered and all of a sudden Bickslow sprung forward and gripped the key as well.

"You have no place here!" he yelled and the hand stopped moving but soon came closer again. Bifrost and Bickslow both growled darkly and put more of their energy into it. Bifrost glowed in dark purple while Bickslow glowed in dark green. They managed to slow the hand down but they couldn't stop it. Mira ran forward and grabbed the key as well. She glowed pink. The trio of dark mages tried to force the gate closed but even the three of them together couldn't close the gate. Instead darkness started to surround them.

"Mira!" Lisanna screamed in fright.

Then Eris was there. She took the key from the trio and raised it high.

"I the goddess of darkness and chaos on Earth command thee to let my servant be", she said. "You are the fallen angel. You have no place here. The gods have decided so. The laws and rules of the universe forbids thee from taking the living to where the dead sinners must dwell. Be gone and take all your satanic powers and demons with you." There was a black cloud engulfing everything and when it was clear… the sun shone again and the sky was blue.

* * *

There was no traces of ice or any other demons. Pluto was carrying Hecate in his arms and the rest of team Shadow Fang stood around them. Eris looked around.

"Shadow Fang is pulling out of the competition", she said and Natsu started screaming about it not being fair.

"Why", Makarov asked. She smiled.

"Your 'brats' are important to you", she said and walked over and caressed Hecate's cheek. "My _children_ are important to me. I will do what I can to help her recover and to keep the council from executing her or whatever punishment they have in mind. She is young and was too eager to prove her worth." She then turned to Bickslow, Mira and Bifrost. "You are strong in dark arts. Should your hearts ever desire for it… you will have place amongst us."

"Thanks but no thanks", Bickslow said and pulled Bifrost and Mira close. "My babies, Mira, Frosty here and I are happy to be where we are. Right buddy?" he looked at Bifrost.

"Yes", Bifrost said. "Very much so." Bickslow grinned while Mira giggled and nodded.

"Well the offer still stands", Eris said and clapped her hands together. Darkness encircled her and her guild. The next second they were gone. Tundra, Bifrost and Booré all gathered around Mars.

"Nice working with you", Tundra said and looked at the sky. The next thing everyone knew was a flash and then Winter Solstice were gone as well. The other guilds started to leave as well. Leaving the cleaning up to the palace guards. Chapati was the only judge left and he decided to deliver the rankings after today. They were as follows:

1st: Winter Solstice 60 points

2nd: Sabertooth 32 points

3rd: Fairy Tail 28 points

4th: Lamia Scale 28 points

5th: Quatro Cerberus 20 points

6th: Blue Pegasus 7 points

7th: Mermaid Heel 3 points

* * *

 **TBC Bonus points to those who knows where I got Hell Biker and Company from :D I don't own them or made them up ;)**


	22. Part 21

Part 21

While the member of Fairy Tail headed to bed that night, the Exceed Squad stayed up. Because Carla had something she needed to talk to the other two about. The damages caused to the arena that day had resulted in a change of plans for the Grand Magic Games. There was not going to be anymore competitions this year. The next day would only be about tag-teams. Or in Fairy Tail's case… a trio. The audience and arrangers had agreed that the fight everyone wanted to see would be between Fairy Tail and Winter Solstice. It was going to be the first match of the day and it would be Tundra, Bifrost an King Booré vs. Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu.

Carla didn't like that lineup one bit. She knew now who was in Winter Solstice. She just had to prove it somehow and for that she needed the other exceeds. They had agreed to help of course. So now while everyone else lay sleeping they left to find the inn where Winter Solstice were staying. They decided to start at the square where they'd been attacked by Mars that time, it felt so long ago now. The three of them landed and looked around.

"Okay", Carla said. "Last time we got here we were heading in that direction." She pointed at a side street. "Then Mars appeared and attacked us."

"She wanted to stop us", Lily agreed. "So let's start down that street."

They took off and kept their eyes moving all over the houses they passed, looking for an inn that would house the trio from Winter Solstice. That's when something hit Lily. No one had seen the master of the guild. If the members themselves were a mystery… what was their master like? Was it a man or a woman? Were they old or young? What kind of magic did they have? Where they kind, stern or cruel? Where they even here?

Suddenly all three of them stopped mid air. They could feel an immense magic power. A strong magic power that was very familiar in a way. Then they heard laughter and looked up. Above them was a window, of an inn. It was open and the trio flew up and hovered in the air outside. They peaked into the room and saw three laughing young men. One was wearing a coat, one a jacket and the last a cloak. All three had their hoods up. They were sitting on two couches. The Exceed Squad recognized them instantly.

Booré and Tundra sat on one couch and Bifrost the other. They were looking at Mars who was ranting on the table. She was ranting about how dangerous their actions had been and how stupid that Hecate girl was. Lily felt himself blush because she looked so cute when she was raving and ranting. Her guild mates were laughing because she looked both funny and adorable. But the three spying exceeds noticed something else. There was a corner in the room that was pitch black, a shadow where no light could break through. The room was brightly lit otherwise, but that corner was pitch black. They could all feel that something was moving around in there, something powerful.

"Enough" a female voice said and all laughter stopped. Happy gasped when he saw two big blue eyes in that dark shadowy corner. They were glowing brightly. "Yes Mars they put themselves at risk, but you don't need to work yourself up over it. These three are stronger than any other wizard in this silly little tournament."

"Silly for you maybe", Tundra said with a sigh and let his hood fall. "But for us it's lots of fun." He ran a hand through his silvery hair and made it stand up. His eyes were almost black and around his right eye was the gear-like sun that was the guild mark of Winter Solstice. But the three exceeds in the window knew the young man they were now staring at.

"I-it's impossible", Lily whispered.

"He's right", Booré said and removed his hood as well, shaking his sweaty raven hair. Then he ran a hand through it. His dark blue eyes were full of life and he looked calm. Between his eyes was the Winter Solstice guild mark. Happy was shivering and tears streamed down his face.

"N-no", he sobbed quietly. 'Tundra' grinned and hugged 'Booré' close to his chest. Carla's eyes turned to Bifrost and slowly the young man removed his hood. It was almost as if he'd felt her gaze on him. The three exceeds stared. Carla had been sure that she knew this young man, knew who he was but she was still surprised to see him. He had blue eyes that looked really tired at the moment. Under the left eye there was a small birthmark while the right eye was covered by green bangs. The green hair was long, reaching the figure's feet. The hair was braided together in a rope braid and from each of the now visible ears hung a sharp fang. He had the Winter Solstice guild mark over his left eye.

"Th-this has got to be a joke", Carla whispered. "This can't be real. _He_ can't be real."

"We have seen magic like this before though", Lily whispered, trying to stay calm. "Imitation magic and… necromantic magic."

The other two nodded. They had seen those types of magic before. But something still felt different about the magic they could feel in that room. It wasn't dark magic as far as they could feel. It was just magic and lots of it. They looked at the three faces they'd thought they'd never see again.

"Tomorrow you will face your final test", the voice said and the three young men looked at the blue eyes.

"What sort of test", 'Bifrost' said. "You mean the battle against Fairy Tail?"

"No, the battle against the fake Dragon Slayers."

"That's what he meant", 'Tundra' said dryly.

"In that battle I expect you to defeat them", the voice said.

"Of course Master", 'Booré' said and laid down on the couch he was sitting on. His head landed in 'Tundra's' lap. The silver haired young man started running his fingers through the raven's hair.

"Do you understand what that means my sweets?"

"You expect us to defeat them in that battle and gain the ten points", 'Bifrost' replied.

"No I expect you to slay them."

Happy, Carla and Lily stared with wide eyes at those blue eyes. As did Mars. The three young men in the room flew up.

"Are you insane Aurora?!" 'Tundra' yelled.

"No", was the reply he got.

"We are _not_ going to kill them", 'Booré' growled. "Why should we?!"

"They are not real dragon slayers, they are sullying that inheritance. They need to be punished."

"There are other ways", 'Bifrost' replied, a bit calmer than the other two. They looked ready to let their magic loose on their master. He looked more collected, but Happy could see the rage in his eyes. The young man was barely keeping it together.

"You actually have no say in this", the voice said.

"Of course we do", 'Tundra' growled and balled his hands into fist. Cold fog enclosed them. "We…" he trailed off and his hands fell limply to his side. The lacrima on the table was shining with a bright blue light. It was very soothing. Carla, Happy and Lily looked in confusion as the three young men all seemed to relax. Their keen ears could pick up a faint melody, like a song. The reaction that song had on the Winter Solstice was instant. They sunk down on the couches, asleep. Then they started to glow in a faint blue light. Mars was looking panicky and hurriedly hid behind a cupboard, covering her ears.

"You can't avoid it forever Mars", that calm female voice said.

"Fuck you Aurora", Mars yelled, tears going down her eyes. "I'll stop them. I don't know how but I will!"

"You won't and neither will the three little spies."

Happy, Carla and Lily felt their blood run cold. They turned to fly away but the collided with an invisible wall. Lily looked over his shoulder and saw the greenette stand up, his eyes glowing the same shade of blue as the eyes in the shadow. His whole body glowed in that blue light. His arm was outstretched towards them. Lily and the others tried to escape but suddenly runes appeared around them like hands and they were caught. They were slowly pulled into the room and hung in the air in front of the Rune Mage. The last thing the three exceeds knew was that the owner of those big blue eyes laughed. Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **TBC Aw only one person got it right :(**


	23. Part 22

Part 22

The arena was bursting with energy. The screams and cheers were loud. In the center stood six people. Three who hid their faces and three that had no worries about if the world knew what they looked like. Natsu was grinning widely, despite knowing that Happy and the other two exceeds were missing. He was just looking forward to this fight. As soon as he'd heard that he was going to face off against Winter Solstice in battle he'd started building up his eager energy. He was all fired up.

Gajeel and Laxus looked calmer, but Gajeel looked eager as well. Because that morning they had put up a strategy alongside Master Mavis. Laxus was going to face off with Tundra, since they could both use lightning there was a chance that Laxus could overtake Tundra's lightning or at least take the hits much better than his comrades. Natsu was going up against King Booré. Levy had found a book of old folk lore where it said that King Bore, single o, was the king of Winter. They theorized, and after seeing Booré's ice swords yesterday, that he was an ice mage of some sort. He was most likely the dragon slayer Mars was attached to. An ice dragon slayer. Natsu's fire would be the best weapon against him. Gajeel had wanted a shot at the guy too but when he heard that his primary target was Bifrost he almost got giddy. Finally he'd get a chance to give that cheating son of bitch a taste of his hand and foot. Gajeel was ready for a fight and he wasn't going to hold back against that annoying cheater.

Laxus looked across the field at the Winter Solstice. They stood there with their arms hanging limply against their sides. They didn't seem to be preparing for a fierce battle. There was a dull and indifferent air around them. But there was something off as well. Laxus could feel a strange power coming from them, it was different from yesterday. It was as if it was three different people standing in front of him. His eyes widened in realization and he looked at Bickslow in the stands. Bickslow could feel Laxus' gaze. He used his powers and looked at the members of Winter Solstice. He gasped. One of their souls was even smaller than before! Then he suddenly realized what it meant!

"Master someone else is using their own soul put into the trio to control their minds and actions!" he yelled and Makarov looked at him and then at Mavis. She nodded. She had come to the same conclusion a little while ago. She had realized that the voice she had heard that time was surely the person controlling the three members of the Winter Solstice. They pretended to be someone else, someone that cared about the trio. She just didn't know who they were pretending to be. The signal sounded and the match started. Natsu set off towards Booré at full speed.

"I'm gonna crush you", Natsu said happily when he reached him. But the guy looked up and there was a blue light coming from within his hood and in the next second Natsu was stuck in a small iceberg.

"Natsu!" Gajeel and Laxus exclaimed. Laxus called down a lightning to release Natsu but something strange happened. When it reached the ice it bent and struck Gajeel instead. Laxus stared and then turned around. He saw that Tundra held his hand outstretched. He couldn't see Tundra's face but he saw that his eyes were glowing blue. Tundra had controlled Laxus' lightning? That wasn't possible! Laxus stiffened when he realized that Bifrost was gone. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bifrost there with a sword. He'd jumped up behind Laxus and was about to swing his sword at him.

"Laxus!" Gajeel roared and used his Iron Dragon's Club. It hit Bifrost directly in the chest and sent him flying. But the guy just made a vault in the air and landed by the iceberg that was Natsu. Bifrost wasn't there for long because the ice exploded and he was sent flying with it. But yet again he just made a vault and landed.

"Now I'm all fired up", Natsu said with a smirk.

"Amazing", Chapati yelled happily. "This surely will be a game to go down into history!"

Bifrost jumped out of the way of Gajeel and landed by his guild. He landed in a crouch and got up slowly. The trio still looked indifferent, well their body language was indifferent, but their eyes were glowing.

"Something is very wrong here", Gajeel said to his teammates.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said.

"Look at them Natsu", Laxus growled. "Do they look... normal to you?"

Natsu looked at the trio and yelped when what looked like a thousand needles came at them. Laxus managed to destroy the ice needles without problem, Natsu helped with his flames but then something else happened. Some of the needles went through and came towards the duo. Gajeel used his Iron Club again and knocked them aside.

"That wasn't ice", he said and looked at Bifrost who had his arms outstretched. "That dude is doing something strange with his runes."

"He's giving his runes properties", Laxus growled.

"He's what?" Natsu asked.

"If he writes a rune that means needle it will turn into a needle with all the right properties. They're small, sharp, thin, long… whatever makes a needle. I've never heard of a rune mage being able to do that."

"What's bothering me is their silence", Gajeel grumbled and then screamed as a huge flame engulfed him and his arms and legs turned to ice. Tundra stood there with his hand outstretched.

"Okay now I've had enough of you", Laxus said and used his lightning to move towards Tundra. He grabbed the young man by his cloak and swung him at a high speed into the wall. Gajeel broke out of the ice and charged at Bifrost. He grabbed the guy around his waist and slammed him against a wall. Natsu used his elbow boosters to charge at Booré. He collided with the guy and sent him flying high in the air. Laxus grabbed Tundra again and threw him towards the center of the field. Gajeel grabbed Bifrost by the shoulders and did the same thing. Natsu grabbed Booré by the foot and swung him towards the center as well. The three members of Winter Solstice crashed against each other, back to back and the three dragon slayers smirked.

"Lightning Dragon's-"

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"-ROAR!" all three released their roars against the three members of Winter Solstice. They hit them full force and then… the trio exploded into tiny ice-crystals. The arena gasped and stared. Natsu and his teammates hurried up to the pile. Natsu was panicking, trying his hardest to get the three mages back together. Laxus and Gajeel watched suspiciously. Not noticing that behind them, Bifrost dropped his enchantment and he and his teammates appeared. Tundra and Booré made weapons out of ice and Bifrost a rune sword. They were about to do the finishing strike when someone shouted:

"STOP!"

* * *

A little bit before that Lily woke by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Mars shaking him, her face looking a bit panicked.

"Wake up we need to go", she said. Lily slowly sat up and noticed Carla and Happy beside him. They were slowly getting to as well. He looked around the room that belonged to Winter Solstice. The shadow in the corner was gone. But so was the member of Winter Solstice, except for Mars. That's when Lily remembered last night. He flew up and pressed Mars against the wall.

"Where are your friends", he demanded to know.

"On their way to kill your friends and if you don't let me go they'll succeed!" Mars yelled. "I tried to stop them but they are under her stupid spell again!"

"Spell", Carla asked and rubbed her head.

"Whenever they refuse to do Master Aurora's bidding she hypnotizes them", Mars said and sniffled. "And now they're gonna kill your friends."

"Not unless we stop them", Lily said and let go of Mars. "How can we stop them?"

"Shock them", Mars said. "Do something unexpected and they'll wake up. At least… that's what I've done to wake them previously."

"I see… so what do you suggest?"

"Unmasking them", Mars said and took off her own cloak. "F put that enchantment on the hoods so that they won't fall down… but if I want them to they will. We just need to rip the things off."

"How", Happy asked.

"L's will be easy since he's wearing a cloak, rip the cloak off at a high flying speed. The seems of G's hood was busted a bit after yesterday's demon fight. They're fragile so ripping the hood off of G's jacket will be easy. Hopefully F's hood will rip apart just as easily."

"Then why are we sitting here", Carla said and got up. "For all we know the match has already started."

The four exceeds jumped out of the window and started flying. Happy and Lily looked at Mars' black wings. They were even prettier up close, at least they thought so. Carla refused to look. Mars blushed a little when she noticed the tomcats look at her like that. Carla felt a bit jealous about it, she was used to getting all of the attention as the only female exceed nearby them. She huffed and took off towards the arena. When they got there they landed on a statue and looked down onto the field. They saw the Fairy Tail mages slam the Winter Solstice together and then "roar" at them.

"Maybe we needn't worry?" Carla said but Mars dove down. Happy and Lily followed at once. Carla sighed and followed as well. She realized it had been wise. The Winter Solstice had been hiding behind an invisibility enchantment. The exceeds saw the Winter Solstice raise their weapons, ready to strike.

"STOP!" Mars screamed and gripped Booré's hood. Happy gripped Tundra's hood and Lily grabbed Bifrost's. They flew forward as fast as they could and there was a ripping sound and then gasps throughout the crowd. The judges stopped the game.

* * *

 **TBC**


	24. Part 23

Part 23

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He'd seen Lily, Happy and Mars rip the hoods off of the Winter Solstice. Bifrost had fallen onto his knees when Lily ripped his hood off the coat and Booré had fallen onto his stomach. Only Tundra was left standing but he had his back to Natsu, he'd been spun around a few turns and was now trying to gain his bearings. But even with his back towards the pinkette Natsu could still recognize the guy. Now the guy slowly turned around and looked at Natsu. Natsu saw his bright blue eyes change to their normal black color. His silver hair was in the same style it always had been when they met up. His gaze was alive but confused. Around his right eye was the guild mark of the Winter Solstice. But Natsu could still recognize him.

"Lyon?" he asked in shock and the lacrima zoomed in on Lyon's face. Sherry covered her mouth in shock and tears went down her cheeks. Jura stared with wide eyes. Yuka and Toby gaped at the screen. Chelia was crying as well. Their Master didn't know what to believe. It was impossible!

"But… but I saw…" Natsu stuttered but then his blood ran cold when Booré suddenly got up. He looked at the three dragon slayers from Fairy Tail and his dark blue eyes were cold, but alive. His raven hair was just as messy as always. But he had the guild mark of Winter Solstice between his eyes. Erza who could see his face on the screen made a small cry, jumped down onto the field and ran over to her teammates.

"Gray!" she exclaimed when she got there. He just looked at her and then looked away again, pain written on his face. Laxus and Gajeel just kept staring at the two presumed dead ice mages. Now they both understood why the scents were familiar but Lyon and Gray still smelt a bit different. There was a third scent around them that they couldn't quite figure out. Gray refused to look at his former guild. But he sighed.

"Hello Erza", he said dully. She started shaking and tears built up in the corner of her eyes. In the stands Cana, Mira and a few others were already crying. Natsu stared at Gray. He felt so many different feelings well up inside. But the joy he felt was just slightly smaller than the confusion and relief. He had to restrain himself from running up and hugging the ice mage to bits. But then it hit him. Gray was _here_. He as standing there right in front of him! It couldn't be! It was impossible!

"But you died", he said and moved closer to his former friend. He gripped Gray's arms. "I saw the dragon kill you! It showed me itself! How can you be here!?" Gray didn't answer, he just looked away. "Gray please answer me! How can you be alive? W-why didn't you tell us? Why the hell did you join the Winter Solstice!?"

"Because we felt that there was no place for us in Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale anymore", a voice said and Natsu turned his head to look at Bifrost. But when he did he noticed Laxus. Laxus looked lost. He looked as if his whole world had been turned upside down and in one way it had. Because in front of him stood someone he was sure he would never ever see again. The figure had blue eyes. Under the left eye there was a small birthmark while the right eye was covered by green bangs. The green hair was long, reaching the figure's feet. The hair was braided together in a rope braid and from each of the now visible ears hung a sharp fang. He had the Winter Solstice guild mark around his left eye. But Laxus could still recognize him. That's when he did something very un-Laxus-like. He rushed forward and pulled the green-haired young man close.

"FREED!" he screamed and hugged him tightly.

The members of the Fairy Tail guild and the members of Lamia Scale had run onto the field. But Lyon glared at them so fiercely the members of Lamia Scale stayed back. Only Jura ignored his glare as he moved closer.

"Lyon", he said. "It lightens my heart to see you well." But Lyon didn't answer, he just looked away. Mars landed on his shoulder. Lyon reached up and stroked her head gently, soothingly. He had no memory since last night so he had no idea of what was going on or how he ended up here.

He turned and noticed Lucy, Erza and Juvia swarming around Gray. It filled him with rage, especially to see Juvia trying to declare her undying love for Gray. Gray wasn't responding however. He was looking at Freed. Freed was being crushed in a bear hug from Laxus of all people. Gray couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Laxus was even crying, out of grief or joy he didn't know. Evergreen and Bickslow were there too. Hugging Freed as well. That's when Master Makarov cleared his throat and Freed was released from their tight holds. But Bickslow and Laxus stayed close to him. Gray felt Erza move closer to him. It made him angry and even angrier did he get when Natsu stood close to him on his other side. He didn't stay there long because Lyon moved in between them, putting an almost possessive hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Gray, Freed", Makarov said. "Is it really you my children?"

"It is really us but we are no longer your children", Freed replied and there were gasps from the members of his former guild. His voice was ice cold and sharp. Those words made it look as if the master had been punched. "Gray was wrongly treated by your so called family and I was abandoned."

"We had no idea you were alive, had we known we would've come for you", Levy tried. Freed looked at her and then glared fiercely at Lucy, Natsu and Happy. Happy hid behind Natsu. He had feeling he had forgotten something very important again. Natsu had the same feeling, Lucy bit her lip. Erza noticed this.

"Freed", she said. "What's going on? Answer me."

"I do not take orders from you so I am not going to answer a question that is Team Natsu's to answer", was all he said and turned his back to her. "The game was stopped I guess. Let us depart then, L, G?"

Lyon and Gray nodded and moved after him. But Natsu wasn't going to have that. Especially not when he noticed Lyon's arm slide around Gray's waist. Who did that silver haired freak think he was stealing his nakama like that!? He was not just going to let the three of them leave. Not after finding out they were alive after all.

"Hey wait!" he said and gripped Gray's wrist. "You have to explain how you can be here!"

"No we don't", Gray said and Natsu yelped in pain when Gray's demon magic activated and froze his hand.

"We have the right to know", Yuka demanded. "You were all killed! You need to explain how you are now alive!" Yuka grabbed Lyon's arm tightly.

"And you need to explain why you have two souls", Bickslow hurriedly said when he noticed that Gray was about to attack Yuka and that Lyon was already charging up a magical attack. Now they stopped immediately. Lyon, Gray and Freed looked confused at his question. They looked at him, then themselves and then him again.

"What are you talking about Bicks?"Freed asked with a confused look, vey unlike him. "What do you mean with two souls?"

"You mean you don't know there's two souls within you", Bickslow said and hurried up to him, gripping his left hand. He rubbed the spot where his guild mark used to be. "Your normal black one Freed and a bright white one? The white was bigger before but now they are equal in size."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have one soul only within me."

"But I can see them Freed!" he pulled on his friend's hand almost whining. "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you Bicks", Freed assured soothingly, smiling slightly. "I'm not an idiot."

Bickslow grinned widely at that. Freed had once stated that those that didn't believe in Bickslow when he talked about people's souls were idiots.

"So then why do you have two", Bickslow asked.

"I don't know, but I shall ask our new master about it. Master Aurora is very wise, she knows every…" he trailed off and his eyes widened. He gripped his shirt above his heart and started panting as if he wasn't getting enough air. Gray gripped his throat so tightly his knuckles got white. He was shaking and his eyes were very wide. Lyon gripped his head tightly, arching his back in pain before screaming. They started glowing blue and all three of them screamed in agony.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked horrified when the ground started shaking. There was a bright flash of blue, so bright no one could look at them. But Bickslow managed to look at their souls. Freed's white soul started growing and was shining much brighter than his regular soul. It was as if his black soul was the moon hiding a bright shining white sun during an eclipse. In Gray and Lyon it was the opposite, the soul growing in both of them was black.

The ground stopped shaking and the light faded. Then the members of the Winter Solstice started changing, right in front of them. Gray's hair was standing upright, same style as when he was in Avatar, it was dark blue and sparkled as if it was frozen. Lyon's hair stayed the same in shape but was now snow white, sparkling like frozen as well. Freed's long hair sparkled as if it was frozen. Their eyes got a cat-like shape and turned icy blue. Their skin got a lot paler. Their nails turned into claws. Their canines got sharper and there was a strange glow all around them. When the transformation stopped that blue glow looked more like blue flames and the trio looked up at them and smirked evilly. Gray raised his hands to look at them, then he spoke, but the voice wasn't his. It was calm, void of emotion and feminine.

"I thought I had more time before this", it said. "Looks like I miscalculated."

"Who are you", Makarov demanded and moved past Bickslow who'd let go of Freed in shock. "What have you done to our children!?"

"Improved them", 'Gray' replied. "I taught them magic long since forgotten and now they are almost ready to fulfill their duties."

"What duties?" Erza demanded to know, sword in hand.

"Slaying all the false dragon slayers in the world but also setting things right by slaying the first faker and the worst. Acnologia shall meet his doom by our hands. Your children are now _my_ children and I have made them stronger and I have reshaped them. I have made them more than you ever could you insolent brat."

"Who are you?" Laxus growled and looked at Freed. "I swear to all gods that you will pay for what you've done to my family!"

"Freed is no longer your family", the same voice replied but this time it came from Freed. "He choose me over you easily, especially after he heard of what your so called family did to my sweet Gray." When 'Freed' spoke those words he turned and caressed 'Gray's' cheek.

"When I get my hands on you lady you will know the meaning of pain!" Laxus yelled, electricity crackling all around him. 'Freed' lowered his hand and turned to look at Laxus over his shoulder.

"I highly doubt that", he stated.

"We'll crush you", Natsu growled and the trio now looked at him. "Even though you are a woman we will crush you."

"Would you wage war on a legal guild?" 'Gray' asked. "As master of Winter Solstice I shall advice against it, my children on their own are stronger than all of you. But together they are unstoppable."

"So you are their master", Makarov said.

"In a manner of speaking yes", 'Freed' replied. "I am their master but not of the type you think. As you might've guessed I am not human."

"If you're not human then what are you?" Gajeel growled.

"Observe", the voice said through Lyon this time. He looked up at the sky as did Gray and Freed. Everyone followed their gaze and saw a sight that made their blood run cold.

"Dragon!" Lucy screamed in terror. Natsu and the others that had fought the dragon before all recognized it. It circled the arena, looking like an eagle waiting to strike. But it never did. Without warning 'Freed' jumped up, like a blue flare and landed on top of its back. 'Lyon' followed but 'Gray' lingered. He looked at the guilds in front of him.

"We shall come for you and slay you", he said with that female voice. "We will eradicate all imposters before we go for Acnologia. It will lure him out and finish him off."

"You're a dragon", Makarov yelled. "Do it yourself!"

"I cannot, the laws of the universe forbid me. I had to find a new way and I did."

"Master Aurora please", Mars pleaded and kneeled in front of 'Gray'. "Don't do this! They trusted you with their hearts and lives and you are betraying them!"

"Mars, my sweet little Mars", 'Gray' said. And crouched down to her, caressing her head. "You are not one of my sweets therefore this is goodbye." 'Gray' jumped as well.

But Laxus managed to grab a hold of his sleeve. 'Gray' looked slightly confused at this. Laxus glared daggers at him, the air around him sparkling with static electricity. 'Gray' still looked confused and the air around him was so cold there was mist forming from the cold, a mist full of little snowflakes.

"I will not let you slip away with my family", Laxus growled darkly. 'Gray' blinked in confusion and then smiled a cold hearted smile.

"It is not your choice Laxus Dreyar", 'Gray' replied. "I suggest you let me go before I turn you, the entire stadium and everyone here into an icy tomb. I am aware of what Silver Fullbuster did to Sun Village. I can do that here as well. Do you want _that_ on your conscience as well as the truth of you abandoning your friends led them straight to me?"

Laxus' eyes widened in shock.

"Laxus don't listen to her", Erza said. "It was not your fault at all."

"Oh but it was", 'Gray' replied. "Tell me Laxus, what words of comfort did you give Freed Justine before you sent him to his doom? The path that you set him on led him to me and the path I am now setting him on can only lead to death."

Laxus' anger left him and was replaced with a strong guilt, his grip slacked a little and 'Gray' used that to his advantage. He used his magic to blast Laxus across the arena and then continued his ascent towards the dragon.

"Aurora", Makarov roared and grew in size, to try and catch 'Gray'. But he missed. The dragon roared and flew off. But while she flew immense magical energy could be felt. Stronger magic than even Acnologia.

Makarov's eyes widened in fear, as did Master Mavis'. She now knew who that voice belonged to. It belonged to the dragon. She had pretended to be Ur when she spoke to Mavis. Trying to confuse her and she had succeeded. This was a mighty opponent. An opponent she wasn't sure they could defeat. But they had to try because three innocent young men's lives were in the balance. She looked at the sky were the dragon had disappeared and shivered. What should they do now?

* * *

 **TBC**


	25. Part 24

Part 24

The Fairy Tail Guild had returned to Magnolia but the mood in the guild was far from happy or celebratory. The Grand Magic Games had been canceled after the dragon showed up. When Aurora flew out of Crocus she had made the members of Winter Solstice attack various parts of town. A few had died but hundreds were injured. Now the Winter Solstice was wanted throughout the kingdom.

Makarov had tried to talk to the king and the magic council about what was really going on. But they didn't listen to his pleas. The members of Winter Solstice might be controlled by some other power but it was their magic that caused the damages. They had chosen the dragon before they were controlled, chosen willingly. So they were going to be arrested and dealt with in the appropriate way.

That hurt the Fairy Tail Guild. Their friends weren't in charge of their own actions, so how could they be judged for them? But something that bothered them more was the question about how Freed, Gray and Lyon were alive. They had figured that the dragon had faked killing them and showed Natsu the image to make them stop looking for the duo. But Freed… they had no idea. But they were soon going to know the truth.

* * *

The guild looked up when the doors were opened and Mest walked in. On either side of him was a member of the magic council, Jura and Warrod. Mest looked as if he'd been in a fight and there was an angry air around him.

"Mest?" Makarov asked. "What is going on? What's the meaning of this?" the last he aimed at Jura and Warrod.

"We are here to explain", Jura said and sighed. "And apologize."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?"

"We feel that this could have all been slightly avoided had the council not kept this hidden from you for so long", Warrod said and looked at Mest. "And if we had allowed Mest-kun to speak his mind."

"What's that supposed to mean", Erza asked and crossed her arms. Mest sighed and looked around at the members of his guild, people he had forgotten were his friends. His eyes landed on the Thunder Legion. He noticed Laxus narrow his eyes and small lightning bolts danced around his coat. Mest bit his lip but then sighed.

"I knew Freed was alive u-" he began but as soon as those words left his mouth a bolt of lightning came flying towards him. It didn't hit because Jura encased him in a stone like coffin. Laxus was looking murderous and prepared for another attack but his grandfather stopped him with a firm hand to his chest, using his magic to reach of course.

"Laxus stop", he said calmly, but he was angry as well. "Let's hear what he has to say."

Laxus growled but did as he was told. Many people around him looked as murderous as him though. Jura decided it was for the best to let Mest stay inside the stones. Mest sighed and started telling them what he knew, well yelled what he knew. He told them how he as Doranbolt had teleported to the island to save as many of them as he could. But when he got there he heard what Freed was doing. Just before Acnologia's attack he had teleported to Freed's side and then teleported off of the island. He told them what had happened on the ship; how Freed had pulled his sword and had to be "taken care of".

"That doesn't explain why he wasn't returned to us", Laxus yelled.

"The council decided it was too risky for him to be running around loose", Mest replied. "If Acnologia found out that the person that stopped him from destroying Tenrou Island was still running around… he'd try and get revenge. He'd go after the guy and destroy everything in his path. I was better if word of his demise spread…"

"Where was he then?" Bickslow growled angrily.

"At council HQ", Mest replied. "Then when Tartaros attacked and blew the place up… I was told he was dead. Since Freed wasn't a prisoner I was told he was allowed to move around in certain rooms. He'd been in the library when Tartaros attacked. I was sure he was dead so when I got my real memories back I decided to not tell anyone because it would only hurt everyone else more."

"But clearly he survived as well", Erza objected.

"I don't know how!"

"I do", Jura said and all eyes were on him. He released Mest who stared at him as well. Jura sighed. "Freed wasn't in the library. The former council had sent him to another town with a branch of Rune Knights to capture a dangerous criminal. When they got back the headquarters was destroyed and the cells were too damaged to stay in. So the guards, who all thought Mr. Justine was a criminal as well, had him moved with the rest of the prisoners."

"Wait", Erza said and stared at him. "We were there to help! Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and I!"

"Yes I am aware of that. I was told by the captain of the guards that you had indeed seen him and that he had called out to you. Perhaps he was mistaken?"

All eyes turned to team Natsu, but especially to Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Laxus suddenly understood what Freed's gaze had meant. He slowly walked up to the trio and loomed over them.

"Something you want to tell us", he growled darkly. Natsu looked confused, Lucy hid her face and Happy looked deep in thought. Then all of a sudden he stiffened and started waving his arms around. He was talking so fast they could barely hear what he said. But the tears streaming down his cheeks showed them all he was truly sorry for what he had done… whatever that was. Carla walked up to him and grabbed his face between her paws.

"Calm down tomcat!" she yelled and he stopped speed-talking. "Now tell us what you were trying to say." Happy nodded and took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to forget him honest!" he began in a normal pace… but then he started talking faster again when he saw how angry Laxus looked. "But then there was those dangerous criminals that tried to break free and Natsu and Lucy said we'd come back for Freed after we helped the guards. But after the fight I forgot about it because Natsu showed me this big fish stand and I was hungry and I was sure they'd go save him while I ate but then they were hungry too and then I forgot!"

"Laxus wait!" Erza called but it was too late. The lightning dragon slayer twirled around and let loose a pair of powerful lightning bolts. They headed straight towards Natsu and Lucy. Lucy screamed but Natsu managed to grab her and jump out of the way. But Laxus wasn't going to let them get away. He flew at Natsu and punched him in the face so hard the pink haired slayer and Lucy went through one of the walls.

Laxus kept going after them, hitting, kicking and using his magic. But Natsu just by luck managed to avoid the strongest attacks and managed to protect Lucy. The rest of the guild tried to stay out of the way and Makarov, Erza and Jura tried to calm Laxus down. But it wasn't working. Laxus had suffered a lot with the loss of his best friend. He'd also been affected about how the loss of the very same person had affected Bickslow and Evergreen. It hurt him to see them in pain.

So now he was going to hurt the people causing that pain and face it… had Natsu and Lucy saved Freed that time… Winter Solstice would have one less member. Freed wouldn't be in danger! Freed wouldn't be wanted by the magic council and the king! Freed wouldn't be losing his soul! Laxus created a powerful lightning bolt. He threw it at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu jumped aside and Laxus' eyes widened in fear. Natsu had been standing in front of Wendy! Wendy screamed in fright but she needn't worry. Laxus' attack never hit her. Bickslow pushed her aside. The lightning that would've hit Natsu in the chest, Wendy in the face, now hit Bickslow full force in the stomach. Laxus' eyes widened when he caught the scent of blood before Bickslow was thrown back amongst lots of tables, destroying them completely and getting scraps and wounds all over.

"BICKSLOW!" Evergreen screeched and ran over to the rubble that was covering her friend. Laxus' body trembled and he ran over as well. Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane and the master followed. Elfman and Laxus threw all the rubble aside. Evergreen helped as well and when she saw her friend she gasped. She dropped down beside him and put his head in her lap. She took off his helmet and caressed his Mohawk soothingly. Bickslow had multiple broken bones, his stomach was bleeding badly and there was a massive burn from where Laxus' lightning had hit him. He was covered in scrapes and minor cuts and his closed eyes were twitching in pain. Laxus gripped Bickslow's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Dude wake up", he said. Bickslow opened one eye and grinned weakly. "you okay?"

"Man if that's how you show people you love 'em Laxus… count me out 'kay?" Bickslow answered and groaned.

"Promise", Laxus replied and squeezed his shoulder. "Can you sit up?"

"Nope", Bickslow answered.

"I'll help!" Wendy called and hurriedly got there. She kneeled beside Bickslow and started working on healing him.

"You okay man?" Elfman asked worriedly.

"Sure", Bickslow said. "Luckily I was buried by some tables this time and not a big pile of cows. That hurts."

"I'm sorry you had to save me again", Wendy said while she continued healing him.

"Well you're worth it kiddo", Bickslow groaned, reached up and patted her head soothingly. While all this was going on Natsu had seen his and Lucy's chance to run. But sadly for them Jet had decided that he didn't want them to go.

He and Droy had always regretted what they did to Freed. In Jet's mind the first step to make it up to their Rune Mage was making sure the truth got out. He set off at top speed after Natsu and grabbed his shoulder. He brought Natsu back. But Natsu tried to run again. Jet brought him back again. This kept repeating itself. No one really noticed though because everyone was focusing on Bickslow right now. But that didn't last. When Bickslow got up, with Laxus and Elfman's help, all attention turned to the strange sounds by the door.

They were greeted with Jet pushing Natsu back into the guild. Natsu growled and tried to escape again, only this time it wasn't Jet that stopped him, it was Macao. He stood in the door and looked at Natsu with a look that he used on Romeo when he was disappointed in him. Natsu froze in that instant. Macao had always been there for him. He bit his lip and sighed, setting Lucy down. The guild surrounded them.

"I forgot", he said and looked at his feet. "We saw him and I was overjoyed! He was alive and that meant I could challenge him for real! But before we could go save him some nasty prisoners tried to escape and one of them-"

"Let me guess", Evergreen said and glared at him. "Someone mentioned Igneel and you forgot everything else?"

"They made fun of him!" Natsu protested. "They said he was a stupid fire breathing lizard that couldn't even protect anyone!"

"That is still no excuse to forget your nakama!" Erza yelled at him and Natsu looked at his feet. "Now what's your excuse Lucy?"

Lucy didn't look at her, she sat at a table with her arms crossed. She had an angry huff on her face. She didn't understand why they were so angry. She had only acted in a way she thought was for the best for their guild. She looked up at Erza.

"I did it to protect our guild", she said and got up. "I was sure it was an imposter that tried to trick us. We've seen that type of magic before. So I assumed that was the case and ignored to remind Natsu and Happy."

"But Lucy how could an enemy know about Freed?" Levy asked.

"I don't know but I was sure of it! There was no way Freed had survived that attack from Acnologia. I knew he wasn't strong enough to survive it all on his own! There was no way that man we saw was the real Freed!"

"But it was him", Wendy said. "We all saw it."

"Now yes! But then I had no idea of knowing, I preferred to be safe!"

"Rather safe than sorry?" Laxus growled darkly, lightning sparkling around him again, but Bickslow pulled him a little closer to his side to sooth him. Evergreen gripped Laxus' hand.

"I didn't know it was him!"

"You didn't bother to check?"

"It was impossible!"

"Stop fighting", Mirajane yelled and all eyes were on her. "It doesn't matter who's at blame for this. What I want to know is why Jura and Warrod didn't return him to us when they became parts of the council!"

All eyes turned to the two council members. Jura explained why. Like the old council they knew that if word got out that Freed was alive and word about him stopping Acnologia got out… people would spread it with awe and soon word would reach the black dragon of the apocalypse. When words got to him he'd want revenge. It would be dangerous for thousands of people. If they kept Freed's existence hidden they'd spare a lot of lives. Jura was sorry for their actions and they could see it on his face, but that didn't mean Laxus and his Thunder Legion were ready to forgive and forget just yet. They had something far more important to worry about. And that was how to free their friends from the clutches of Winter Solstice's Master. They also needed to figure out what her next move would be and they needed to figure it out fast.

* * *

"Guys!" Warren suddenly screamed and came running back into the room. His communication's lacrima had beeped a little bit ago. "Winter Solstice has made their first move!"

"What's wrong Warren", Erza asked.

"Hibiki just contacted me!" Warren said. "A member of the Winter Solstice passed through a nearby town from their guild! The person walked up to a house and blew it up! Then he brutally killed the owner of the house!"

"But why?" Mira asked. "I thought they were going after Dragon Slayers."

"They are", Warren replied. "It was Ruben Paramore a spider dragon slayer."

"A spider dragon slayer?" Gajeel asked confused.

"According to sources", Warren said. "His eye was missing."

"Why?"

"Because that's where he inserted the dragon slayer lacrima", Makarov replied.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Ruben Paramore", Makarov said. "He is the man that created the dragon slayer lacrimas. I remember Ivan mentioning his name."

Laxus stiffened. He also remembered the name and he remembered the painful experience of putting that lacrima in. He wondered how painful it was to take it out. Then he remembered something.

"Shit", he swore and now all eyes were on him.

"What's the matter", Erza asked.

"If I remember correctly from when I got my lacrima… that man Paramore wrote down the type and my name in a tome. He kept records of everyone getting those lacrimas. They were experimental."

"True", Makarov said while nodding. "yours was the first working one."

"So that means that now Winter Solstice has a record of all mages who has those lacrimas implanted… failure and not. Which means…"

"They already have new targets", Erza said.

"That means Erik is in danger", Kinana exclaimed in horror. Macao rubbed her back soothingly.

"And Laxus", Evergreen added. "And everyone on that list."

"As well as the non-lacrima dragon slayers", Levy added and looked at Gajeel. "What should we do?"

"We're splitting up", Makarov said. "Three teams. One team staying here in case Winter Solstice arrives. Team Shadow Gear along with Evergreen, Lisanna and Elfman will go to the magical library. Laki along with Macao, Max, Juvia, Romeo and Wakaba will go to Paramore's house and have a look around."

"Why the library Master?" Levy asked.

"We need to find out more about Aurora", Makarov said. "She seems different from other dragons."

The three teams nodded and moved out.

"Why aren't we going gramps?" Gajeel demanded to know. Truth was Makarov didn't want any of his slayers to be killed. He was sure he had sent his children into traps, but he was also sure that the Winter Solstice wouldn't kill people who weren't dragon slayers. At least that was the little hope he had.

* * *

 **TBC**


	26. Part 25

Part 25

When team Paramore arrived at the remains of the house a few days later all they could do was gape at the destruction. The house had been blown to pieces and it had been pierced by icicles. It looked as if lightning had struck, caused an explosion and the ice had appeared due to the explosion.

"I guess Lyon was here", Juvia said.

"Let's call him Tundra while he's in this state okay?" Macao said sternly. "The kid isn't the one doing this."

"Where should we start looking for clues?"

"Inside", Laki replied and unleashed her magic. The ice blocking the doors and windows was blown into smithereens and they headed inside. They gaped as the inside of the house was unharmed. Even though the outer walls and the roof had exploded and fallen apart the inside was fine! Why? Because it was incased in ice. Everything was protected from the blast that caused the outer walls and roof to be destroyed. Juvia looked around and shivered.

She knew ice-magic could be dangerous but she had never seen it as destructive before. Much because of her feelings for Gray. She noticed that everyone was looking around to try and find some clues. She started looking around too. The room was full of strange things. Things that were, for the lack of a better world, sciency. There were vials and burners. Chemicals. Stones, crystals, powders, papers, pens, syringes… and tools of all kinds. Juvia shivered when she saw what looked like a cross between a syringe and a drill. There was papers beside it, she read the head-line and gasped.

"Juvia has found something!" she called and the team hurried over. She pointed at the paper. "Juvia thinks it's an appointment from the same day Paramore was murdered."

"What does it say?" Macao asked.

"Juvia can't make it all out through the ice", Juvia replied. "But Juvia can read: A.J. dragon lacrima."

"You mean he inserted one in someone today!?" Wakaba yelled. Macao decided to break the ice, literally. He used his Purple Flare to cut a hole in the ice and retrieve the papers. Laki took them and started reading. Their assumptions turned out to be correct. Paramore had inserted an ice-dragon lacrima into someone called A.J. But there was a big F stamped onto the paper and the letters D.o.t.T.

"What does that mean", Max asked and looked around. He blanched. "Forget I asked." The rest of the team followed his gaze and nearly fainted, well not Laki she looked happy. There was an operating table in the middle of the room and the floor all around it was covered in blood and… was that a finger!? That's when they noticed what was on the table… bloody remains. Clearly the A.J. person didn't just fail to become a dragon slayer. They had died… quite gruesome it looked like. Juvia shivered.

"Let's look around some more", Macao said and they continued to look around the place. Since the place was still "intact" it must mean that the Winter Solstice didn't have the tome Laxus had spoken about. Maybe they didn't know it existed so they had just slaughtered the creator and left. Since the guy clearly had a "patient" that day the tome should be lying out somewhere. The strange thing was that there seemed to be no books in the entire house! They checked all the rooms but still couldn't find any books!

"If this guy really was a scientist he must've had books!" Macao yelled.

"Do you think Winter Solstice destroyed them?" Max asked and leaned against a piece of ice.

"No", Juvia said. "If they destroyed the books the rest of the things inside the house would be ruined. Everything else is still intact. Juvia wonders what they're up to."

"Maybe they're just out on a killing spree", Wakaba said and sat down on a chest that Macao had retrieved from the ice. But when Wakaba sat down on it there was a clicking sound. "Huh?"

The whole house started shaking and a lever suddenly appeared from the floor by the table. The team walked over to it. It was covered in runes.

"Anyone good at reading runes?" Max asked and they all ground. They all wished Levy was there.

* * *

Levy's team was busy at the magical library researching books about dragons. There were lots of information about dragons in general but nothing about a dragon named Aurora. They were all using those special glasses to read… well not Elfman. He was charged with getting all the books. Lisanna was helping him by flying up to high shelves and back down. Evergreen, Jet and Levy were concentrating on reading. Droy was searching for the books by using a certain lacrima and then told Elfman and Lisanna where they were.

"This is pointless", Evergreen groaned. "Why should I care what dragon poop was used for hundreds of years ago?"

Jet, Droy and Lisanna sniggered at that. Levy just smiled and Elfman looked clueless. They had been searching for hours but they had yet to find something that could be useful. So far they'd found out that there are more types of dragons than anyone can ever dream of, but that scholars believed that there were just a few of them at first.

"Maybe the way I'm searching is wrong?" Droy suggested. "I'm only asking the lacrima for books on dragons."

"Well try asking about the dragon Aurora", Levy supplied. Droy did as he was told but nothing came up. The only thing he got was about a mage many years ago with that name. She had a dragon tattoo on her back, her name was Aurora.

"Hm this sounds interesting", Evergreen suddenly said. "It says here that out of all dragons ice dragons seem to be the weakest."

"Why?" Levy asked and moved to read over her shoulder.

"It says that no one really knows why. They believe the first ice dragon to be the result of a mating between a fire dragon and a sky/wind dragon."

"But Aurora seamed far from weak, in fact she felt stronger than any other dragon we've faced… well except for Acnologia."

"Say didn't you mention the dragon slayers' powers not working properly when near her?" Jet asked and looked up from his book.

"Yeah why?" Levy asked.

"Listen to this: During the war between dragons there was one enemy that no one could defeat. Near her their powers faded and they were swiped aside like snowflakes by a swift wind."

"That sounds promising", Levy said and hurried over to him along with Evergreen. The trio looked over the book together, looking for any useful clues. But there was nothing more than that small note. "Droy can you search for dragons making powers disappear?"

Droy did but there was nothing. Levy sighed. Their best lead so far didn't seem to lead anywhere.

"Search for original dragon and great will", a voice said and they all looked up. On a shelf above them sat a miserable looking Mars. She looked as if she'd been crying for days. No one had seen her since the Winter Solstice took off during the Grand Magic Games. She had been out looking for them as well but hadn't found them. She had gone to Fairy Tail to ask for help and had overheard the plans. She knew she could help them find the answers they looked for. Well some of them.

"Winter Solstice's exceed", Elfman growled. "Let's crush her!" he hurried towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Lisanna yelled at her brother and slapped him. "Can't you see she's upset?!"

"She's with the enemy! She's still wearing their guild mark on her little armor! She is loyal to them and them alone! She'll betray us! Where has she been hiding all this time huh? And how did she know we were here!?"

"I spied at you at your guild for the last part", Mars mumbled. "I need your help."

"Why the hell do you need our help?" Jet yelled.

"Because _my_ family is in danger!" Mars yelled and tears streamed down her face. "G and L and F weren't like this when I met them! They saved my life after the exceeds chased me away because of my wings! I was freezing to death but hey saved me and nursed me back to health! They fed me and washed my wounds and made sure I didn't get sick! They never judged me for being an exceed and they thought my wings were beautiful! Aurora never liked me but they defended me against her! They protected me against every danger there was! They are my family and I want them back alive! You are the only people that can help me!" she started crying.

Lisanna took the little exceed in her arms and hugged her close, rocking her. They could all see that she was exhausted and most likely starving. When Lisanna cradled her close she could feel that the little exceed had a fever. Jet and Elfman felt a little guilty. Evergreen decided to take charge.

"So why should we search for your suggestion ca-Mars?" she asked. The exceed looked at her and sniffled.

"W-when we were living in our guild hall in Lulea", she hiccupped. "Before Aurora turned wicked… she… she would tell us stories of the first dragons and the Great Will. M-make sure that it's a n-name."

"Do as she say", Evergreen said. "I'm quite sure she's not lying."

Droy nodded and did as he was told. He wrote the words Mars had suggested and a hit was shown. The only problem? It was in a restricted area where you needed the council's permission to read the books. This would prove difficult.

* * *

Back at Paramore's house things weren't getting any better for the group trying to decipher the runes on the lever. They were looking for some way to go around the runes but so far they weren't successful.

"Right now I really wish the _real_ Freed was here", Romeo mumbled and glared at the lever with all his might. Their Freed would've been able to break those runes in a jiffy. That stupid lever wouldn't have stood a chance against him! Laki was trying her best but she was nowhere near as good as Levy or Freed. Especially not Freed.

Wakaba was getting fed up with this. He wished they'd taken Warren with them so he could contact Levy from afar. He sighed and glared at the lever. He had no idea why but rage suddenly crept upon him. When it did it felt as if a cold snake was crawling up his leg, around his stomach and torso, around his neck and settling over his mind. With a growl he grabbed the lever.

"No Wakaba!" Macao yelled. But it was too late. Wakaba pulled the lever and at once the whole house started shaking. Wakaba's rage died away at once and he looked really confused. Then the ground disappeared underneath his feet and he started falling down a set of secret stairs. His friends hurriedly followed. Wakaba landed at the bottom of the stairs and sat up slowly. He rubbed his head and looked around but he was met with a sword to his neck. Above him stood a man with jet black combed back hair, dressed in what looked like a nobleman's clothes.

"Who are you", the man growled. "And what are you doing in my house!?"

"Your house?" Wakaba asked but then yelped when the man swung at him. He didn't hit because Juvia used her water magic against the man, knocking him through the room.

"You okay Wakaba?" Macao asked and helped him up.

"Yeah but that crazy fool says this place is his."

"What? But I thought Paramore lived here alone. Everything upstairs showed that he did."

"Wait Paramore?" The man asked getting up and the team all looked at him. "I'm Paramore. You came looking for me?"

The mages from Fairy Tail stared at the man in front of them. He was Paramore? But then who had been the dead man the rune knights had taken away? An imposter? How did this guy manage to fake his own death? What was going on here!? The man returned to his desk where he was packing his bags.

"Are you gonna help or what?" he spat.

"Excuse me?" Macao said.

"Since your reasons to finding me are pure the lever let you in", Paramore said. "Which must mean you are here to help me escape from that freak that tried to kill me."

"What freak?" Wakaba asked.

"Said his name was Tundra and that he was here to punish the imposters and the man who made them. He tried to kill me, luckily I had an escape plan already made. I was sure someone would try and kill me one day so I made this basement. Luckily I had a decoy."

"What are you talking about", Juvia asked and felt her stomach turn cold.

"That kid Andrew died on the table. Stupid bastard wouldn't listen to me when I said ice dragon lacrimas never work. But he wanted one anyway."

"Why don't they work?" Laki asked.

"Don't know they just never do. So he exploded. Anyway his friend was still hanging around so when we heard that explosion she hurried out to check." He laughed. "She just didn't realize I used transforming magic and made her look like me. Stupid bitch died at his hands and he tore out her eye looking for the lacrima. That's when he tried to blow up my house but my tomes and I were already safe in the basement. Only one who's intentions are pure can open the door other than me. Something that rune mage I hired insisted on."

"You got that girl killed!?" Juvia screamed angrily.

"She was going to kill herself because her lover blew up anyway", Paramore said and shrugged. "Besides I'm more important than her."

Macao was about to slam his fist into the man's face but Wakaba stopped him, there was something that was bugging him.

"Who was the rune mage that helped you with the lever?" he asked.

"Oh he was from some guild", Paramore said while packing some papers into a suitcase. "I asked for help to protect my library down here and I had already built the mechanism. I am the only one that can pull the lever without having to follow the rune laws. But he said I needed an backdoor should I be locked in here or if I was injured. So he set the rule that anyone who has pure and righteous intentions about my library or my health can open the door. Which is why you lot are here and can help me protect this."

Paramore picked up five books and they could all read the titles. Some of them were just a research-report on dragons, a part one to three. One book was about creating lacrimas. The last book was the dragon lacrima ledger.

"These are my treasures", Paramore explained. "My ledger where I keep the names of everyone getting a lacrima, working or not. Then this report about dragons… oh it's worth its weight in diamonds. I stole it from the magic library years ago. It has everything about Skadi written in it."

"Who's Skadi?" Laki asked.

"Why she's the-"

He didn't get further because all of a sudden they were all surrounded by big flames. Macao pulled Romeo and Laki close while Wakaba tried to protect Juvia, he was a gentleman after all. Paramore looked frightened and clutched his books close and hid behind Max.

"Thank you for showing me the way in", a voice said at the top of the stairs and there stood Tundra, smirking at them with his arms crossed. He was dressed weirdly though. He was wearing some kind of armor where the gloves had long claw like tips. His shoulder pads were spiky and the breast plate was formed like a dragon's head. His boots had spiky tips as well and the whole armor was made of a silver white metal. His cape looked as if it was made of ice that had been turned into fabric. There was lightning crackling behind him and fire burning at his feet but at the same time cool mist rolled off of his arms.

"Tundra", Macao said and glared at him. "Be gone you are not welcomed here."

"But I am", Tundra said and slowly started to walk down the stairs.

"Romeo, Laki take Paramore and get out of here!" Macao yelled before he, Max, Wakaba and Juvia flew forward, ready to attack Tundra. Romeo and Laki nodded before starting to usher Paramore down a tunnel. Romeo looked back and saw his father and friends bravely fight against Tundra, but something within Romeo told him they didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't bring us that book!?" Evergreen screamed and slammed her hand down on the counter in front of the librarian. The man was tall and slim, wearing a pair of glasses. He had shaggy blonde hair and was dressed in a sharp suit.

"Those books are for certified Council Personal only or for those with a permissions slip signed by all council members", he said and looked them up and down. "And since you have neither I must ask you to leave."

"Can't you just forget to lock the door or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

"We want to stop the Winter Solstice and you are holding in a clue of how to do it", Levy tried. "Please don't you want them to be stopped?"

"Look", the man said and removed his glasses. "Are dragons fascinating? Yes. Are dragons dangerous? Yes. Are guild dangerous? They can be, to those who have angered them. I have no interest in angering a legal guild who's master is a dragon. So no thanks. It could be dangerous to my health."

"What about the rest of the world's health?" Lisanna asked angrily.

"If you want that book you need the approval of the council."

"But this is an emergency!"

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that before."

"Can't you just get the book and read it to us?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"It's against regulations."

"Now look here", Evergreen said and took a hold of her glasses. "You have two options. One option is that you give us the book we need to read or the other is spending eternity as a stone statue!"

The man stared at her and then his face split into a huge grin.

"Wait", he said. "Are you _the_ Evergreen!? From Fairy Tail!?"

They all blinked in confusion. Evergreen nodded slowly. The librarian grinned widely and took her hand. He started speaking really fast but within his rambling they managed to gather that he was a huge fan of the Thunder God Tribe and especially her. Evergreen blushed a little, she'd never really been approached by a fan of _herself_ before. Elfman though looked murderous, but Lisanna and Levy held him back. They knew they could use this, as did Evergreen. She put her glasses back on and smiled her prettiest smile.

"So you like me?" she asked.

"Like!? I'm your biggest fan Ms. Evergreen!" the librarian shouted and held her hand tightly. "your amazing fairy magic and your stone eyes are to _die_ for. I'd love to be your friend but I'd love to be more than that as well!"

Elfman tensed up and nearly crushed the book he was holding in. Who did this little twerp think he was? Flirting with _his_ Evergreen!?

"But alas I'm drawn towards my own gender", the librarian said and Elfman blinked in confusion, what did that mean? "But having you as a close friend Ms. Evergreen… that would be amazing."

"Thank you I'm touched", Evergreen said and smiled. "So… Hank." She'd read his name tag. "Could you do me a favor and bring that book?"

"For you I'd do anything… there's just a small problem."

"If it's about the Council again I'll-"

"No no it's nothing like that… no it's… that book is actually a series of books, well reports. Three of them but… they were stolen."

"Stolen?" Levy asked. "By who?"

"I'm not sure but a Mr. Paramore was here the day they went missing and when I went there to get my dragon lacrima I think I saw them in his lab."

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at him.

"You have a dragon lacrima?" Lisanna asked.

"It didn't work but yes", Hank said happily. "It's only a 50/50 chance when you implant them."

"Hank you need to come with us", Jet said and grabbed his arm. "You're not safe here! The Winter Solstice-"

"I'm not in danger", Hank said. "It never worked."

"But they will want to-"

Suddenly a scattershot of purple needles were sent their way. Elfman grabbed Hank and pulled him out of harm's way. Droy used his magic to create plants that caught the needles. Evergreen rolled over the floor and looked up at one of the beams. Above them stood a young man with his arms crossed. He had a long black Victorian style coat with snowflake shaped buttons on the chest. There was a hood on the coat which he had pulled up. He wore gloves with spikes on each knuckle and the finger tips cut off so his skin was visible. He had elbow pads with a large curve spike on each. He wore white pants and black boots. His face was a little changed from the last time they saw him. From his neck up over his jaws and covering his hidden eye were thin lines that looked like jack frost on a window in winter. His black coat had silver decorations on it which also looked like jack frost.

"I have been looking for you Hank", he said with a cold voice, so cold the air around him dropped so that steam came out with each word. As if he was outside in winter and talking. "You got something my master wants very much."

Hank shivered in fright but noticed the mages of Fairy Tail blocking him from view, everyone except Evergreen. She was staring at her former comrade in sadness.

"Freed snap out of it!" she begged but when he looked at her she shivered. In his eyes was nothing of the man she had come to love as a brother.

"That man is long gone", he said. "My name is Bifrost. Step aside Fairy Tail, I have no dealings with you." They formed a tighter wall around Hank. "Very well then… prepare to meet your fates." He raised his hand and a purple light filled the library.

* * *

 **TBC**


	27. Part 26 (M rating starts now)

Part 26

Tundra blocked all their attacks with one hand. He wasn't smirking anymore. He just looked disinterested. He blocked their attacks without any trouble and if he got hit he didn't even flinch. Not even when Juvia hit him with her slicing water. He just stood there.

"Why are you trying to prevent the inevitable?" he asked and walked down the steps towards them. "Paramore shall fall today. You know this, you have foreseen it." He grabbed Macao's purple flare flames and crushed it within his fist.

"Maybe so", Macao said and jumped back to stand beside Juvia and Wakaba. "But we are still going to fight you. It's the risk we all take to save an innocent man."

"Well you stand no chance. In the gathering dark, the will of our master grows strong. Her power is working its way into our hearts, hearts of men. Mankind… their hearts has always been so easily seduced by her power. She is close now, so close to achieve her goals."

"What are her goals?" Juvia screamed angrily and threw her attack at Tundra but he blocked it easily. He just raised his hand, gathered the water there and threw it at Wakaba and Macao instead. Tundra wasn't interested in answering her.

"If you won't let me have him I shall flush him out", he said and held out his hands, lots and lots of water came streaming out. Washing Wakaba, Juvia and Macao down the same tunnel their friends had escape mere minutes ago. It didn't take them long to catch up with their friends. They were all flushed through the tunnels, not knowing where they were going.

* * *

The ground outside of Paramore's house started shaking and a hidden door in the ground was blown off its hinges by a strong current of water. The water flew out like a geyser and with it seven mages from Fairy Tail and Mr. Paramore himself. They all groaned and tried to get up, but they were so warn out from the fight and the "water slide" that it was difficult. Macao managed to push himself up in a sitting position but that's when they heard the frightful scream. The wizards of Fairy Tail looked up as Paramore was encircled by flames. Out from the now burning house came Tundra, he was smirking evilly and he walked up to Paramore. Tundra walked through the flames without taking damage. He looked at a shaking Paramore.

"You have something my Master wants", he said and Paramore was suddenly trapped by many icicles..

"No please! I beg you!" Paramore was panicking. He tried to get out of the ice. The mages from Fairy Tail tried to get up but they were too weak. Tundra's magical water had washed away their energy.

"No", Paramore screamed. "No no no please AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Juvia stared in absolute terror when Tundra encased his hand in ice, making his fingers turn into long thin claws. He then rammed the hand into Paramore's eye and tore the eye back out again, but not just the eye. There was the eye and a shining stone. Tundra threw the eye aside and let Paramore fall to the ground. Tundra looked at the shining stone.

"I'm almost tempted to just test its power on you", he said and looked at Paramore. The man was badly injured but still very much alive. "However Master Aurora forbids it." He put the gem into a pouch that hung from his belt. Then he looked at Paramore. The man was slowly getting up. Macao realized what Tundra was about to do.

"No Lyon!" he yelled and tried to move forward but it was too late. Paramore looked up but was suddenly pierced by icicles coming from the earth underneath him. There was no scream, just a lot of blood and a gurgling sound from the man. Wakaba covered Romeo's eyes and closed his own. Juvia, Max and Laki looked sick. Macao lowered his head. Tundra looked at the corpse and turned to leave but froze. He smirked coldly.

"Thank you for coming to me so I don't have to hunt you down", he said and turned around, smirking at the members of Sabertooth standing behind him. Juvia and her team were smiling in relief when they saw Sting and Rouge. Sting's fist were already glowing when he glared at Tundra.

"Sorry we're late Fairy Tail", Sting said. "Now let us take out the trash!" Tundra just smirked at him and the Twin Dragons charged.

* * *

At the magic library explosions were shaking the building and books were flying everywhere. But Bifrost of Winter Solstice seemed unbothered by this. He just nonchalantly avoided all attacks aimed at him. He just moved millimeters so that every attack went by without touching him. He had an indifferent air around him, something that ticked Elfman, Jet and Droy off.

The three of them along with Lisanna kept attacking the Winter Solstice wizard because they had no problem seeing him like an entire different wizard from their Freed. Levy and Evergreen that knew him a little more and better than them… had a harder time. Especially Evergreen. She had fought Freed in training purposes before but this was much different. This man in front of her didn't even move like the Freed she knew. But she still found it hard to attack one of the people that had always been there for her.

"You are not worthy", Bifrost said and swung his sword and unsheathed it. When he did runes appeared and was sent flying at Jet, Droy and Elfman. "Your stupidity and lack of intelligence makes you unworthy of being in my presence."

 _That_ was also so unlike Freed that it made Levy actually attack him. The Freed she knew would never call someone stupid, he didn't use the word dumb but she could see it on his face. She could see that it was exactly what he meant. He meant that they were too stupid to even try and fight him. This Bifrost person was arrogant. Not quiet and insightful as their Freed Justine. He was so arrogant he was still standing on the beam near the roof, not bothering to come down and face them. Whatever Aurora had done to him had changed his personality drastically. Levy used her solid script magic on him but just like any other magic coming his way, he just wiped it aside with little effort. He looked at Levy.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked. Levy gritted her teeth.

"It's not manly making fun of others!" Elfman yelled and jumped at the other man. Bifrost sighed and held up his hand, runes appeared and Elfman crashed right into them.

"If you are done playing around I will take what I came for", Bifrost said and turned his gaze towards Hank. Hank trembled in fear but found himself hidden behind the Fairy Tail mages. Bifrost sighed and swiped with his hand. More runes appeared and went off towards the mages. Evergreen watched her friends being thrown around like ragdolls by one of the men she thought of as a brother.

"Freed stop!" she called and ran up so she was standing just below him. "This isn't like you at all!"

Bifrost looked at her, her friends did as well.

"Ever get out of there", Elfman groaned. "He's not Freed anymore!"

Evergreen ignored him and felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes. As if to prove Elfman right Bifrost jumped down, well more sailed down, to the floor and sent a cascade of runes towards Evergreen and the other Fairy Tail mages. The runes created cold wind and small ice shards. Blizzard, Levy could read that one. They were all sent flying into furniture or walls and landed hard, not able to getting up. Evergreen was the only one that could. She got up and staggered towards Bifrost.

"You've always been there for me Freed", she sobbed as she pushed on. "You taught me how to read and write! You helped me and Bickslow both learn that! When others called us stupid you would help us prove them wrong! You'd defend me against people that thought my powers are dark and evil. When those villagers tried to burn me at the stake you turned yourself into your demon shape and set me free. You made the whole village think you were the one behind it all… and you nearly got killed for it!" She came closer but he increased the power of his blizzard but nothing was stopping Evergreen. "I know you plotted to take Laxus down on your own during the battle of Fairy Tail. I know you made other enchantments no one could see. You led Erza to me on purpose so that she would defeat me! You set up enchantments that she wasn't aware of and you directed her to me. I also know you made sure Bicks got to meet the most opponents so that he would be too tired to face off against someone as strong as Loki! You always look after your comrades and always make sure to raise the people around you to their fullest potential and to help them feel good about themselves!"

The now injured Fairy Tail mages tried to get up, but no one took their eyes off of Evergreen. Bifrost was looking at her as well. But there was something off about him. His appearance was… twinkling? They could see their Freed for a few seconds and then flash back to Bifrost. His whole body was shaking.

"It's working", Lisanna said in awe. "Ever whatever you're doing is working! Don't stop!" Evergreen looked at her friends and then back at Freed/Bifrost.

"Freed", she sniffled and moved a little closer. She saw him raise his free hand to his forehead, as if he had a headache. "Please Freed come back. I need you. We all need you. This Aurora is too intelligent for us to face alone." She put one hand on his on the head and the other over his hear. "We need your mind and your good heart. Bickslow needs you, you know how he feels about you. You must do! Your two souls are meant to be united! Don't let him suffer anymore! Come back to us please! I need you to help me deal with my stupid lug over there! You are the only one patient enough to let me rave about things that upset me and then help me figure the problems out! You're my big brother! I _need_ you!"

"E-Ever?" Freed/Bifrost groaned and gripped his head with both hands. The blizzard stopped. Evergreen hurriedly wrapped her arms around him.

"Please Freed I need you", she whispered to him. She felt Freed hug her back with one arm.

"EVERGREEN WATCH OUT!" someone suddenly screamed and she was pushed away from Freed. She rolled over the ground and when she came to a halt she heard Levy scream. She looked up and saw that in her position was Jet. He'd used the last of his energy to use his magic and push her out of harm's way. Instead of her it was now Jet who was pierced through the stomach, just below the ribs, by a sword made entirely of runes. Bifrost's face was indifferent.

"Pathetic", he said with an emotionless voice and made his rune sword disappear. Jet gasped and pressed his hands to his stomach. He staggered backwards and would've fallen if not Droy had rushed forward and grabbed him.

"JET!" he screamed but his ginger haired friend just groaned in pain. Evergreen stared in horror and then there was a roar from Elfman.

"You'll pay for that unmanly act!" Elfman yelled and ripped up an entire bookshelf. Lisanna turned her feet into eagle talons and her arms into wings. With angry tears streaming down her face she charged at the same time Elfman threw the bookshelf at Bifrost. Evergreen just stared in utter disbelief. Bifrost had used her emotions and confessions to lure her in and kill her.

But instead Jet, Jet who had been so cruel to Freed, had saved her life and was risking losing his own. Bifrost had called that pathetic. Freed… _her_ Freed would never do that, he would never look upon a sacrifice for a loved one pathetic. He wouldn't call emotions and friendship pathetic. He would never call _her_ pathetic. This wasn't Freed. Whatever was left of her dear friend was so far gone in the soul-control that she couldn't reach him.

She heard Elfman scream in anger when Bifrost jumped and twisted in the air so that the bookshelf passed underneath him and Lisanna above him. He landed by a terrified Hank and raised his rune sword and pulled his normal sword again. Evergreen couldn't remember him sheeting it, so far had her mind wandered in hesitation. She heard Hank scream in fear and beg for mercy.

"You've committed the crime of hurting our Master. The rules don't apply to you." Bifrost said coldly and that awoke a memory in Evergreen, from Tenrou Island. He'd said that to Rustyrose when he and Bickslow came back to help them fight. Bifrost was mocking them. She screamed in anger and charged him.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun", she screamed and sent the little explosive particles at her friend. They hit him right in the chest and sent him flying through a few bookshelves. She screamed in rage and followed after him, attacking again and again.

"Go Evergreen!" Lisanna cheered. Mars who had been watching from a hiding place, due to being weak from not eating and dehydration, watched Evergreen in awe. That was who Freed compared her too and judged by what she was seeing right now, she felt honored.

* * *

Bifrost was amazed. He found that he had a hard time keeping the enraged Evergreen from himself. She was strong and fierce. But he was stronger. To the surprise of everyone he just stopped in midair. Evergreen had sent him flying with another attack. But now he just stopped in midair as if he had hit an invisible wall. His stop was so quick that Evergreen sped past him. But she twirled around and kicked him in the head, sending him head first into a pile of books. Her friends cheered loudly. Elfman overturned a bookshelf onto the pile as well. Lisanna limped closer, Levy and Evergreen moved closer as well. Elfman smirked.

"I think we got him", he said happily.

"Don't be so sure", Evergreen said. "Freed is sneaky so imagine what an evil bastard like Bifrost could-"

She didn't get any further because the bookshelf exploded and out of the rubble came Bifrost. He levitated in the air, a dark purple light around him and the sign of the Winter Solstice was shining brightly on his face.

"I'm done playing now", he said and waved his hand. Runes appeared all around them, trapping all members in little boxes, leaving only Hank and Bifrost outside of them.

"Run Hank!" Levy screamed and the poor man tried, but there was nothing he could do. Bifrost held up his hand and a swarm of runes appeared and circled Hank. It was a rope made of runes. It pulled Hank back towards Bifrost. Bifrost raised a hand and put a finger to Hank's forehead. When he pulled it back a few strange runes appeared above his hand.

"This Hank", he said looking at them. "Is you. These runes make up your personal code. They tell me what you are, who you are, what you look like and so on. All little characteristics that make up you is now in my grasp."

"I don't like this", Levy said and tried to rewrite the runes surrounding her.

"With them I can do whatever I want with you", Bifrost said and touched one of the runes. He made an adjustment and Hank's hair was suddenly long enough to reach his feet. He made another adjustment and Hank screamed in pain when he grew taller and then shorter. Bifrost was toying with him, no empathy what so ever on his face.

"I wonder what will happen", he said dully. "If I swipe them out of existence."

"No please no!" Hank screamed.

"NO BIFROST!" Elfman screamed but too late. Evergreen stared in utter horror as her former friend crushed the runes in his hand. The effect was instant. Hank started screaming as his body started smoking and cracking. His screams would haunt all their nightmares, save Bifrost's, he screamed a ear-piercing scream and exploded. His clothes and jewelry fell to the floor along with a pale blue shining stone. Bifrost walked over, took the stone and put it in his bag. He let the rune walls drop.

"We're done here", he said and turned to them. With a furious scream Evergreen tore off her glasses and unleashed her powers on him. Bifrost looked at her, he looked her dead in the eyes… but nothing happened. He sighed.

"Foolish girl", he said and used his magic to crush her glasses. "I'm not human, your powers don't affect me. Bye now." There was a bright flash and the library disappeared around them, they crashed onto the floor of the Fairy Tail Guild. Bifrost had sent them back home. Why?

"JET!?" Droy screamed. They had to think about that later, right now they had an injured member to save, hopefully they weren't too late.

* * *

 **TBC**


	28. Part 27

Part 27

"Such a coward!" Sting yelled and kicked at the air. As soon as he and Rogue had charged it had looked as if Tundra was willing to fight. But just before they had reached him he'd encased them in ice and then he had disappeared. He hadn't looked too pleased about it, which had led Juvia to believe that someone had ordered him to retreat. Sting and Rogue had volunteered to escort them back to Fairy Tail along with the books they were bringing back as well. Tundra had taken the ledger, but the other books he left behind. Levy would most likely be able to read them. When they entered the guild they noticed the chaos. They also noticed the blood on the floor.

"What happened!?" Romeo screamed and stared. No one heard them. Sting patted Romeo on the shoulder, smirking.

"Watch and learn kiddo", he said and then screamed as loud as he could:

"YO FAIRY TAIL LOSERS!"

The room went quiet at once and everyone stared at them. The members of Fairy Tail who were with the twin dragons blushed, Sting just grinned.

"There you go", he told Romeo. Romeo blushed tomato red.

"What happened here", Macao asked and hurried up to Makarov. Makarov sighed and looked at the team that had been at the library. Lisanna nodded and started telling the guild once again what had happened. They all looked angry, disgusted or sad. Juvia gasped and covered her mouth when Hank's fate was told. Bickslow looked murderous and Laxus ran his hand through one of the big pillars in anger. Both of them furious at Aurora for using her powers to change their friend into something he was not. Makarov looked deeply troubled as well. What worried him the most was that Gray, or Booré as he was referred to, hadn't made a move just yet. But when Lisanna started talking about those books again, the ones Hank had told them Paramore had stolen, Laki gasped.

"I have them!" she screamed and hurried up to a table and put the books there. "Paramore kept them close at all times. We thought maybe Levy could read them."

"Levy is… busy", Gajeel grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Lisanna left out the detail about the blood on the floor. Bifrost stabbed Jet. He's close to dying."

"Then what are you doing here Gajeel!?" Juvia yelled. "Levy needs you!"

"I don't-"

"Go now Gajeel!" Juvia yelled and used her powers to move him to the door leading to the sickbay. Everyone stared at her in awe or fright. Makarov chuckled slightly and then sighed. How did it come to this? How could he have lost two of his children, children who were now killing people without any worries whatsoever? He looked at Evergreen and saw that she was clearly very upset. She was staying close to Bickslow and Laxus. Elfman was looking confused after she stormed away from him, he had said something to her that seemed to rub her the wrong way. Makarov sighed again. There must be some way they could stop this, but how? But suddenly Kinana fell to the floor.

"Kinana!" many voices exclaimed. She was holding a hand over her heart and panting, a look of pure terror on her face. She could feel it. Feel his pain! Feel life slowly slip away from him!

"ERIC!" she screamed and everyone jumped in surprise or fright. Just seconds before she screamed that the doors to the guild were slammed open.

* * *

"PLEASE HELP ME!" cried a man with a sharp looking face and blonde and black hair. Erza recognized him at once, so did most of the members.

"Racer?" she asked and he was in her face at once.

"You gotta help me!" he screamed and she could see the panic and fear on his face. She then noticed the blood on his clothes. Her thought at once went to Jellal. She gripped Racer's shoulders.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He's gonna die if I don't get the Maiden of the Sky!"

"What do you want with Wendy?"

"What can I do?" Wendy asked confused. The former member of the Oracion Seis ran up to her.

"I'm _begging_ you!" Racer said and kneeled in front of her. "Help my friend!"

Wendy blinked in confusion. Racer had been their enemy on more than one occasion so who was to say this wasn't a trap. Besides Kinana looked to be in need of her at the moment. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Racer all of a sudden gripped her arms and pulled her close, pressing his face to her chest. She could feel his body shaking and she heard his sniffles.

"Please", Racer begged again. "Please help me save my friend."

Wendy looked at him and then around the guild. Most of her family looked suspicious. Her eyes landed on Bickslow. Bickslow nodded and used his powers to see into Racer's soul.

"He's not lying I can tell you that much", Bickslow said. "If you want Wendy to come with you I'll go with her."

"What!?" Lucy yelled. "You can't just-"

"THANK YOU!" Racer screamed and ran over to Bickslow and hugged him tight. Bickslow looked confused but had no time to reply. Racer grabbed his arm and ran at Wendy, taking her hand and then they were gone.

"WENDY!" Carla screamed.

"Bickslow!?" Evergreen exclaimed. Their names were called by many people.

"After them Jet!" Gajeel ordered. The newly healed mage nodded slowly.

"You will do-" Porlyusica began but Jet was already out the door. "no such thing…"

"Happy, Carla, Lily come with me!" Mars said and took off with her black wings shining.

"Aye ma'am!" Happy said. The exceeds hurried out the door, except for Carla. She looked around at the guild.

"Who'll come with me", she asked. She didn't trust that red exceed. She stared at the person raising their hand. That wasn't what she expected at all.

* * *

Wendy was aware of the world swishing by at an unnatural speed. She was sure Racer had never run this fast before. He was reaching his limits but didn't seem to care at all. Bickslow seemed to enjoy it though if his manic grin was something to go by. All of a sudden the joyride stopped and the world spun. For a moment Wendy lost her bearings when the motion-sickness took over. But she could still hear the shouts and explosions.

When the world stopped spinning she could finally see what was going on around them. She saw members of Crime Sorcière lying all over the place, only Jellal and Cobra were still standing. Richard had used the last of his magic to protect Sorano, Macbeth and Meredy. Jellal was fighting furiously while trying to protect an injured Cobra/Erik, he held one arm around the other mage's shoulders while he used his free hand to attack Tundra.

But Wendy noticed that he was running out of energy while Tundra looked bored. He didn't even look as if he was trying his hardest. He used both hands while attacking and she saw that one of them was bloody. She shivered and then looked closer at Erik. She saw a gaping and bloody wound on his chest. But before she could scream in surprise a whirl appeared beside her and there was Jet, pale and shaking.

"Jet?" she asked.

"I-I came to help", Jet stuttered. Wendy nodded slowly.

"O-okay", she said and looked at the two speedsters beside her. "Jet get Cobra from Jellal. Bickslow help Jellal."

"Yes ma'am", Bickslow said with a grin. "Come on babies, let's party!"

He little dolls headed for Tundra and at the exact same time knocked into him from different angles and sides. Pappa hit his lower back. Peppe hit his chin. Pippi hit his knee. Poppo hit his raised arm. And Puppu hit his other knee from behind. Tundra gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and the pain he felt in his knees mostly. Bickslow laughed and jumped in front of Jellal and Cobra.

"Come on icicle", he said grinning. "Time to party with Bickslow."

Jellal sighed in relief and then felt how his arm got lighter. He turned and noticed that Erik was gone. He panicked for a second before he noticed Jet standing by Wendy and Sawyer. He sighed in relief. He noticed Wendy talking to the two speedsters, the two glared at each other but then nodded. Wendy climbed onto Racer's back and held on tight. Jet took one of Erik's arms around his neck and Racer the other. They held the other's hands to make a makeshift chair for Erik to sit on, then they took off. Jellal sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the battle. Bickslow was laughing like crazy while "playing" with Tundra. Tundra didn't look happy at all. He got up from the ground and wiped something from the corner of his mouth. Was that blood?

"How dare you hurt a member of the Winter Solstice!?" Tundra roared and the ground exploded underneath their feet. It sent both Jellal and Bickslow flying. Bickslow cackled happily while flying through the air. He landed gracefully a bit away. Jellal… not as gracefully Tundra was looking murderous.

"I take it he's not really used to get injured babies", Bickslow said happily. "Maybe that's why he's so grumpy!"

"Grumpy grumpy", the babies echoed.

"Shut up!" Tundra yelled and sent a cascade of fire his way. Bickslow just grinned and jumped out of the way.

"Why are you so emotional huh?" Bickslow taunted. "Is it because you're usually ice cold?"

Tundra roared and threw lightning at him. But Bickslow was used to dodging bolts of lightning aimed at him. One of his favorite past times used to be ticking off Laxus, which meant dodging lightning more often than not. Laxus had been a cranky teenager. Bickslow just kept taunting and teasing him while dodging everything the angry man threw at him.

It was to that scene Mars and the other exceeds arrived. Mars looked at her beloved family member. He was changed. Even from the last time she'd seen him. He was wearing some kind of armor where the gloves had long claw like tips. His shoulder pads were spiky and the breast plate was formed like a dragon's head. His boots had spiky tips as well and the whole armor was made of a silver white metal. His cape looked as if it was made of ice that had been turned into fabric. But what had changed the most was his eyes. The usual warmth hidden there was long gone.

So it was therefore easy for Mars to realize that this was not her beloved guild mate anymore. She watched as Tundra sent Jellal flying high into the air. As one she and Lily transformed. They flew up and caught the man before he'd fall to his death. As soon as they set him down Mars pulled her swords and flew at Tundra. She hit him hard, at the same time Bickslow's babies did. She hit him in the chest while Pappa hit his hip, Peppe hit his chin, Pippi hit his knee, Poppo hit his raised arm and Puppu hit his forehead. Tundra was sent flying into a huge stone, smashing it to smithereens.

"Yahoo that showed him", Bickslow cheered.

"No", Mars said as the ground started shaking. "Not at all, Tundra is just getting started."

There was a huge explosion and from the pile of now small rocks Tundra flew up. The air around him was on fire and he had a crazy look in his eyes. He had scratches all over his face and a big bruise forming on his forehead.

"You will pay for this!" he screamed and raised his hands. The earth underneath their feet exploded and sent them all flying, the wind started toying with them and lightning and fire was flung at them from everywhere. Happy, Lily and Mars managed to grab the unconscious people and keep them a little safer. But they were far from safe. Tundra was livid and he was destroying everything around him.

"Whoa", Happy said when he dodged a lightning. "I've never seen Lyon act like this."

"That's _not_ Lyon", Mars snapped at him. "But you're right. This is very unlike him, he usually doesn't let his feelings take over."

"Unless he's face to face with Juvia", Happy mumbled.

"What was that?" growled darkly.

"Nothing ma'am!"

"But it is very out of character", Lily remarked calmly. "Even for the Tundra we met at the Grand Magic Games." He looked at the raging mage. Tundra's eyes were aflame and the ground around him was starting to freeze over.

"We saw something like it after Freed got attacked", Happy said.

"That wasn't really why he got that angry", Mars answered and dodged a stone flying towards her. "It was partly because of that yes but also because Lamia Scale demanded that he'd be returned to them, grieving him and calling him theirs after the way they treated him."

"Watch out!" Bickslow yelled and the exceeds stared when a huge lightning came their way. Mars let go of Midnight, put her hands together and called:

"Ice make: shield!" she made a huge shield around the others before diving down to catch Midnight again. She caught him just above the ground. She landed and looked at Tundra. He was glaring hatefully at her.

"Traitor", he growled.

"Tundra", Mars tried and stood between Midnight and Tundra. "Please don't do this. I know that she is controlling you but deep down you're still the same guy. The guy that always comforts me when I'm sad. Who taught me Ice Make. Who I could play fight with. The same guy I wacked in the head the first time I met him. The same guy that always looks after his friends. I know that Aurora is controlling you and I know she took parts of you away. But Tundra please I am doing this because I-"

"Because you love us right?" Tundra cut her off in a mocking way. "Didn't you hear Master Aurora? You are not one of her sweets… so you must die!" He unleashed a mighty attack. It was an attack of fire, water, wind, lighting, earth and ice.

"MARS GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Happy screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. But Mars held her ground, tears going down her cheeks.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NAKAMA!" she screamed and sliced with her swords. When she did she cut through the magic attack aimed at her. She made a somersault and landed in front of Tundra. With a scream of heart ache she rammed her swords into his chest. Happy and Lily gaped in horror. Jellal was in complete shock. The only one not reacting was Bickslow. With a painful scream Mars tore her swords upwards in what would've been a deadly move. But instead… the ice copy shattered. Mars' arms were shaking and she screamed at the skies. Happy was shaking all over, her pain reflecting onto him as well. Lily landed with his charges before slowly walking up to her.

"Mars", he began gently but then he felt something. He turned around and saw Tundra stand there with an ice sword. Tundra smirked and swung at him, intent on piercing his chest. But he didn't hit. Just as he swung a giant hand appeared and slapped him aside.

"Master!" Happy exclaimed. There stood Makarov and Carla.

"Bickslow get him!" Makarov yelled. Bickslow nodded and pulled off his visor. Tundra turned to him, fury written all over his face.

"Figure eyes?" he asked and ran at Bickslow, intent on cutting off his head. "It won't work on me! I am not human!"

"Your first mistake", Bickslow said with his eyes closed. "Was coming at me… your second mistake…" he opened his eyes and they flashed green. Tundra's eyes widened. "Was thinking that my eyes only affect human beings…"

Tundra stopped with his ice sword barley touching Bickslow's chest. Tundra was standing completely still. Then he blinked. He looked around.

"Huh?" he asked and looked around. "What am I doing here?" Mars stared at him. That wasn't Tundra's voice.

"Lyon!" she screamed. He turned to look at her.

"Mars?" he asked, then he saw her tears and his eyes widened. "Mars!? Who made you cry!? Who hurt you!? Tell me and I'll freeze them to a moving train!"

"LYON!" Mars screamed and flew at him, turning into her smaller form. Lyon caught her and hugged her. Makarov stared as did Jellal, Happy and Lily. Bickslow's brow furrowed though. He was controlling his soul… no… not Lyon's.

"Aurora…" he whispered. Mars was crying into Lyon's shoulder, he rocked her gently. Trying to sooth her.

"Lyon", Makarov said and walked up to him.

"Master Makarov", Lyon said. "What is going on, where are we? Last thing I remember we were in the arena and Freed and Bickslow were discussing the possibility of having two souls. Everything afterwards is just… black."

Makarov sighed.

"I am sorry my child", he said. "But… that's not the last thing that happened that day."

Lyon's eyes widened and then he looked around. He gasped when he saw the injured people around and the destruction. He fell to his knees and screamed in rage… and regret.

* * *

 **TBC**


	29. Part 28

Part 28

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Natsu yelled angrily back at the guild hall. Lyon was sitting on a bench, still looking like Tundra and hiding his face in his hands. Mars was sitting on his shoulder, hugging his head gently while patting his hair. Makarov had explained to everyone that for the moment, the second soul, Tundra, was being controlled by Bickslow which was why Lyon could surface. But Natsu hadn't been there, he'd been helping Wendy and Porlyusica making sure Cobra stayed put along with the rest of the poison dragon slayer's guild.

"Natsu don't start anything", Erza said. "Lyon is himself, at least for a bit longer…" she looked at Bickslow to see how he was holding up. It was getting harder and harder by the minute to control the other soul.

"I'm so sorry", Lyon said and looked up at them. "Truly, I am… for all of this. I… I didn't want to do any of this."

"We know Lyon", Mira said gently and sat beside him. "It's Aurora who is behind all this."

"Our question is why", Makarov asked. "Levy is working on those books but maybe you know something we don't."

"I'll answer anything I can… I don't know though if Aurora is… aware of all this…"

"I'm sorry if that puts you in dan-"

"It's what I deserve after everything I've done", Lyon said and got up. He looked at the members of Fairy Tail and sighed. "Aurora is an ice dragon… not only that she is the _first_ ice dragon… and the only true one."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. Lyon sighed again.

"From the beginning the world was empty of human life and empty of magic", he explained, the story Aurora told them. "But then the great will of the universe created nine dragons. The dragons of fire, ice, water, air, earth, lightning, metal shadow and light. They helped creating the world along with the Great Will since with their arrival… came magic.

But according to Aurora the Great Will yearned for more living beings and soon humans were created and with them mages. The humans spread and the dragons felt threatened. All dragons except of Aurora mated. She refused to reproduce because she didn't want to make her children weak. According to her every time a dragon reproduces the offspring got weaker and weaker.

After a few generations the "ice dragons" searched for their aunt. The first ice dragon. When they found her they tried to fight her, wanting to match their strength to hers. They all lost. They were nowhere as strong as their ancestors. And that angered them. The first dragons of fire, water, air, earth, lightning, metal shadow and light were all slain by their own children and children's children and so on. Only Aurora could fight her way free. Reproducing had caused her brothers and sisters to weaken because they gave part of their magic to their offspring each time they mated. They were nowhere near as strong as they were before.

Aurora was forced to hide, protected by the Great Will that created her in the first place. It was her punishment for not stopping her siblings. Their punishment for going against the Great Will was death. In eons she watched the world from her hiding place. She learned how to breathe fire as well as controlling all other elements. But her strongest power is over ice. She watched her siblings' descendants teach their magic to humans and she saw how it corrupted humans and "dragons" alike.

She once ran into them." He looked at Gajeel and Natsu. "She ran into Igneel and the other dragon slayer parents after they tried to fight the "King of Dragons". Igneel had tried to fight her, thinking she was like the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. She had slapped him aside along with his allies. She was not concerned with them. But Acnologia… she could not defeat him. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough. It's because the great will would not let her kill any living dragon, be it a fake or not. So she needed to find unique wizards that could help her destroy the darkness and restore the true glory of dragons once and for all. She needed to find her vessels."

"And those vessels are you, Gray and Freed", Makarov concluded. Lyon nodded.

"She taught Freed languages long since forgotten and how to give his runes properties… she's also taught him deeper pragmatically something something."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"He means pragmatics", Levy piped up from behind Paramore's book. "That is a subfield of linguistics and semiotics that studies the ways in which context contributes to meaning."

"What?" Natsu asked again.

"She means that depending on where you are, who you're with or what you are writing a word can mean different things… I think", Erza said.

"Yeah something like that", Lyon said. "As you've seen she's taught me ice-combo magic. I rule all nine elements but is the strongest with ice."

"Nine elements", Makarov asked.

"Weren't you listening to my tale? The nine elements: fire, ice, water, air, earth, lightning, metal, shadow and light."

"You control all those?" Erza asked.

"In a matter of speaking… but whenever I use one ice comes afterwards."

"And Gray?"

"She taught him 'real' dragon slayer magic."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Gajeel and Natsu yelled.

"Hey hey yell at her not me", Lyon objected and then sighed. "His ice magic are now a hundred times stronger. Not only can he freeze people and villages in an instant… he can freeze a continent if he wants to. He can freeze the blood in a dragon's veins should he want… he can freeze anything and any ice we encounter is bound to his will. Well… that's what she told us he can do but Gray thinks there's more to it… that involves all three of us."

"What would that be?" Makarov asked and Lyon rubbed his forehead.

"Freed thought of it first but Gray linked it."

"What do you mean?"

"With getting our new powers… we lost something."

"Lost what?"

"I can't say for sure but something inside feels wrong. For me it's in the head. For Freed it's in his heart . Gray said something feels off in his throat like he is losing his voice."

"Freed lost something alright", Evergreen said and they all looked at her. "He was so cold out there that I couldn't recognize him at all. He was so... false. And from what we've been told Lyon… you're losing your cool head."

"Yeah you were quite emotional out there today", Bickslow grunted, shaking. "I can't hold him much longer."

"Last question", Erza said and turned to Lyon. "Where is your base?"

"As far as I know it should still be our guild hall in Lulea… unless Aurora brought…" He trailed off and fell to the floor.

"Lyon!" Mars exclaimed.

"Sorry I knocked him out", Bickslow said and his eyes had stopped glowing. "I couldn't keep Aurora back any longer."

"We need to get rid of him somehow", Gajeel said and people started objecting. "Not killing! Just move him away from here."

"On it!" Mest said and soon both him and Lyon were gone. When they were gone all eyes turned to Mars. She was sitting quietly on the table, looking really sad. Happy walked over and patted her head gently, trying to help. But the red exceed didn't even look at him. She'd had Lyon with her again but now he was gone. She sniffled but then felt a heavy hand on her head and looked up. Gajeel grinned at her.

"Don't worry lil' kitty", he said. "We're gonna bring those jerks back to normal. I promise."

"Really? But how?"

"I don't know yet, but there's nothing this crazy guild can't do when their mind is set. You can trust me on that."

"Yeah you managed to drive Gray away…" Mars got up and moved out of his touch and spread her wings.

"Hey where are you going", Lily asked her.

"To Lulea… I was back just after the GMG and it was abandoned, but they might've come back and Aurora might've left something behind. Our guild hall is one of the places the Great Will hid her. She has lots of books and things there…"

"I'll go with you", Lily offered. "In case they are there and try to attack you."

"Thank you but that won't be-"

"Lily is right you shouldn't go alone", Erza said. "I shall accompany you also. And I'll take Cana, Bickslow, Mira and Lily with me."

"Say what!?" Lucy yelled. "What about me?"

"I don't trust you anymore", Erza growled before walking towards the door. Cana and the others on her team followed. But just as he was about to leave Bickslow felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Laxus.

"Bicks promise me something", he said. "Be careful, if Aurora figures out what you can do…"

"I promise buddy", Bickslow said and placed his hand on top of Laxus'.

"And if you manage to do to Freed what you did to Lyon… you better tell him the truth."

Bickslow smiled, thinking back to the Grand Magic Games.

"I am pretty sure he knows already", he said and hurried after the others on the team. Makarov watched them leave with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Something bad was about to happen. Soon.

* * *

 **TBC**


	30. Part 29

Part 29

It was getting late. The members of Sabertooth had mostly gone home except for a few. Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Yukino, Frosch, Lector, Sting and Rogue were still there. With some guards placed outside to keep the Twin Dragons safe. Makarov had told them what had happened to that Cobra guy, another person with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, a few days ago. He was still alive but for how long? And would that mean the Twin Dragons were Winter Solstice's next victims? Minerva didn't want to take the chance. Which was why she was keeping them close at all times.

* * *

Up on a hill overlooking the city stood two shapes. One with their arms crossed and the other with his back to the city while sitting on a rock. The one with his back to it was dressed in a long black Victorian style coat with snowflake shaped buttons on the chest. There was a hood on the coat which he had pulled up. He wore gloves with spikes on each knuckle and the finger tips cut off so his skin was visible. He had elbow pads with a large curve spike on each. He wore white pants and black boots. His face was a little changed from the last time they saw him. From his neck up over his jaws and covering his hidden eye were thin lines that looked like jack frost on a window in winter. His black coat had silver decorations on it which also looked like jack frost.

The one overlooking the city had a circlet on his head with a dragon on it, the dragon encircled the guild mark between his eyes. He wore iron gloves with spikes on each knuckle. He had shoulder pads with curved spikes on each. He wore a back plate with a strange looking dark blue cloak on it. It looked like folded dragon's wings. He wore high boots that reached his thighs and each of them had metal in some places to protect him. His chest plate was plain except for the sign of the Winter Solstice. In a belt around his waist was a sack that contained a few dragon lacrimas. He had a regal look about him. His skin was really pale, his eyes a dull light blue as if he wasn't really there. His skin sparkled in the moonlight as if it had been frozen. There were even some specks of frost on his skin. His lips were blue as if he was very cold and whenever he breathed mist came out of his mouth, the very air around him was freezing.

"I wonder where Tundra is", the one not looking said dully. "He is never late." There was a rustle in the grass and he looked up. Tundra came walking up to them. "There you are, what took you so long?"

"I had to get that poison dragon lacrima… but their teleporting mage took me for a loop somehow. They knocked me out and teleported me around. Took me a few days to get my bearings."

"Knocked you out?" the one not looking said and the one overlooking the city turned to him, looking confused. "How?"

"I don't know but I don't like it. So we are going through with Mother's plan?" He walked up to stand beside his friends. The one sitting on the rock got up and turned towards the city as well. The guy with the circlet stood in the middle and Tundra was on his right side while the third one was on his left. The guy with the circlet nodded.

"I think Booré is getting bored", the third one said. "So let's go kill us some dragon slayers."

Booré nodded and with a flash all three disappeared from the hill.

* * *

Only to reappear inside the city. Those who saw them screamed and ran in fright. The looks of the Winter Solstice was widely spread. But the three didn't care about it. They just started walking towards the guild in the center of the town. The ground underneath their feet freezing. The night was lit up when flames appeared around Tundra and he grinned like a maniac. Bifrost walked calmly, there was a dark purple glow around him and small runes sailed around in the air like snowflakes. Booré walked silently, the ground underneath his feet freezing with each step and the air around him freezing as well. Some of the members that had just left Sabertooth saw them. One of them was Dobengal. He stared and then turned around and ran back to the guild hall to warn his friends.

"Look at them fleeing from us", Bifrost stated. "Does he not realize he is leading us straight towards our target? The lack of intelligence in the other guilds we have faced is starting to…" he trailed off, looking deep in thought. As if he'd lost track of what he was talking about.

"They're just weak scaredy cats", Tundra smirked evilly. "Let's kill them all."

"Remember what Mother said", Bifrost stated. "We are not to kill all humans, only those that has wronged her and us. Acnologia will not care for mere insects but finding out we are killing dragons slayers will lure him out and besides… the king agrees with me." He looked at Booré who nodded.

"You two are no fun", Tundra huffed but they continued to walk not caring about the people around them.

* * *

Makarov was awaken in the middle of the night by Mirajane. There was apparently a call from Yukino, the Celestial Spirit Mage of Sabertooth. According to Mira it was very important. Makarov got up and headed to the lacrima. When he got there he understood that something was seriously wrong. Yukino was very dirty and there was dried blood in her hair. Makarov felt worry build up at once. Yukino explained that they were under attack by the Winter Solstice and needed help as soon as possible. Makarov promised to send his best, currently at home, mages. When he asked which one of the Winter Solstice was attacking Yukino looked at him slowly. Everyone was gathered around so they could hear her as well. Her lips trembled and she said:

"All of them."

Makaraov's eyes widened.

"What!?" he yelled and Yukino stepped aside to let them get a view of the guild. All its members had returned to help protect Sting and Rogue. But they were being thrown around like ragdolls by the magic of Tundra and Bifrost. Tundra was laughing merrily/evilly, he was enjoying himself to the fullest. Bifrost looked as nonchalant as he had when he fought the team at the Magic Library.

But a little behind them stood their third member and Juvia gasped in horror when she saw him. He had a circlet on his head with a dragon on it, the dragon encircled the guild mark between his eyes. He wore iron gloves with spikes on each knuckle. He had shoulder pads with curved spikes on each. He wore a back plate with a strange looking dark blue cloak on it. It looked like folded dragon's wings. He wore high boots that reached his thighs and each of them had metal in some places to protect him. His chest plate was plain except for the sign of the Winter Solstice. In a belt around his waist was a sack that contained a few dragon lacrimas. He had a regal look about him. His skin was really pale, his eyes a dull light blue as if he wasn't really there. His skin sparkled in the moonlight as if it had been frozen. There were even some specks of frost on his skin. His lips were blue as if he was very cold and whenever he breathed mist came out of his mouth, the very air around him was freezing.

"Gray", Nastu whispered.

"No", Macao said. "King Booré…"

"We need help and fast!" Yukino sobbed. "Half of our members are badly injured already and Booré hasn't even done anything yet!"

"Where's Sting and Rogue", Gajeel asked. Yukino pointed and they saw the duo trapped in one of Minerva's spheres. They were trying to get out but Minerva refused to let them out, tears on her cheeks. She didn't want her friends to die.

"Come on little dragons", Tundra mocked. "Come out and play!"

Booré looked up at the sphere and it exploded into a million pieces, pieces of ice. Sting and Rogue fell to the ground.

"No stay back!" Lector yelled at them but then... The lacrima broadcasting was destroyed so the wizards of Fairy Tail had no idea of what happened.

* * *

Booré froze then entire room with just a blink of his eyes. The fallen members were all frozen with it. Tundra smirked and unleashed his magic. Earth spikes shot out of the ground and impaled a few of the members, but the spikes coming out on the other side was made of ice. Rufus ran at Bifrost but the mage from Winter Solstice raised his hand. His fingertips were glowing. He stroke the other man in the chest with one hand and pulled out his code by letting his fingertips touch Rufus' cheek. The man stared it and Bifrost looked at it dully.

"What is that", Rufus asked warily.

"This is the rune code that makes up all that you are Rufus Lore", Bifrost explained and looked at it. "With just a slight change I could turn you into a butterfly… or a cat… or anything." His finer glowed and he touched the code. Rufus' eyes changed color. Sting and Rogue saw what was going on. Sting remembered what Makarov had told the other guilds… what Bifrost had done to that guy Hank. Rufus hadn't been there then so he had no idea. Sting's legs felt like they were full of led.

"How do you like the new color of your eyes?" Bifrost asked and Rufus looked confused. "Or should I change them back?"

"If memory serves me…" Rufus mumbled. "You are not one to toy with your opponents."

"That is correct I am just explaining to you that with your code in my hand… I can wipe you out of existence by wiping the code out."

Rufus' eyes widened.

"Should I do it?" Bifrost asked and raised his other hand to swipe with it.

"RUFUS!" Rogue screamed when Bifrost's hand came crashing down.

"NO!" Orga screamed in rage. But before Bifrost could swipe the runes away Sting hit him full force, he'd pulled a Natsu. Hitting Bifrost right in the chest with his head. Bifrost "dropped" the code and the momentum carried him and Sting across the room and into one of the huge frozen walls of Booré's. Bifrost groaned as did Sting. That had hurt. But then Sting's eyes widened and he turned his head, looking up. Tundra stood there smirking evilly.

"I've got you now", he said and his nails became long iron claws. Sting's eyes were very wide and he felt Bifrost grab a hold of him. Sting panicked and tried to escape but Bifrost was too strong. From afar he noticed Rufus, Minerva, Yukino and Orga trying to get to him but Booré was somehow keeping them at bay with his ice magic. Lector was also trying to get to him, but there was no sight of Rogue. Sting smirked when all of a sudden he was dragged into the darkness underneath him and Bifrost. Rogue would always come for him. He felt Rogue's arms around himself and then there was a bright light when they reappeared away from the two mages from Winter Solstice. Bifrost yelped when Tundra's claws buried in his shoulder. Tundra looked extremely shocked but then… His whole body started burning. He twirled around and Bifrost gasped when the claws were pulled out, his hand covered the frozen spot on his shoulder.

"YOU DARE MAKE ME HURT MY FRIENDS!?" Tundra screamed and the whole room exploded with his flames. Bifrost backed up because that attack could badly hurt him as well. But he needn't worry because Booré appeared at his side and raised his hand while holding one arm around Bifrost. The flames missed them. Bifrost looked at Tundra.

"Tundra use your head", he called over the roar of the flames. "We can't take the lacrimas to Mother if they've been turned to ash!"

"I don't care! Everybody here is gonna burn! I'll burn them with the flames of hell!" His eyes widened and then he screamed in pain. He was incased in a huge black ice berg, the fire was as frozen in it as well. The members of Sabertooth stared in confusion as Booré closed his eyes again. Bifrost looked at his leader as well.

"Why?" he asked. But Booré didn't reply, he just pulled Bifrost to his feet. "Oh I see, very well we'll handle it ourselves. But you better make sure he realizes I have nothing to do with this… he was already angry enough and I am still in need of my body." Once again Booré didn't reply. But Bifrost cracked his knuckles.

"So who wants to go up against me now?" he asked. The members of Sabertooth all looked hesitant. "Huh are you..." he looked as if he was searching for the right word. "Afraid I'll wipe out your codes? Very well I promise not to use it on anyone challenging me. Or maybe I should start with wiping out the weakest members like… those cats of yours. After they're gone I might as well destroy all the rest."

"You come here", Sting growled. "Into our guild and try to wipe out our friends, our family. I will not allow it!"

Bifrost tilted his head.

"How do you intend to stop me?" he asked. "Tell me because learning things is my forte."

"I intend to kill you!" Sting shouted and charged at him, Rogue hot on his heels. But Bifrost just looked indifferent and before the two could hit him Rogue's legs were frozen to the floor. Sting kicked at Bifrost's head but it went straight through, leaving only runes hanging in the air. Bifrost appeared behind him and pierced his shoulder with a rune blade. Sting screamed in pain while Bifrost only looked nonchalant. Yukino felt fear build up stronger and stronger inside her. They needed help… and fast. She could only pray that Fairy Tail got there in time.

* * *

 **TBC I have made an "intro" for this story, it is in youtube. Search for: Fairy Tail winter solstice. It's by me (using my other prophilename: domnoidragon)**


	31. Part 30

Part 30

Erza and Gray had just finished up helping transport some of the criminals into the magic-canceling wagons that would take them to the new prison. They had helped transporting quite a few prisoners and some she recognized from earlier battles. They had been at it all day and she was getting a bit tired. She smiled at Gray and he smiled back.

"That's the last of them", he said. "Let's tell the rune knight in charge and then go back home."

"Sure", Erza said. "The payment wasn't huge but at least it is for a good cause."

"Yeah… but something feels a little fishy. I found some of the guards staring strangely at my guild mark and then they started whispering about some prisoner."

"I experienced that as well", Erza said and looked at the wagons around them. "However it might just be because-"

"ERZA!" Happy screamed as he came flying to them as fast as he could. Natsu and Lucy coming after him just as fast. "GRAY!"

"What is it?" Erza asked when the trio arrived.

"We gotta stop one of those wagons", Natsu said.

"Are you serious flame brain", Gray asked. "What for?"

"Freed is in one of them!"

Gray's reaction was totally unexpected. He froze and his eyes went huge. His face got all pale and he started shaking. Natsu was sure Gray would either hit him or yell at him for trying to joke or something but Gray's face all of a sudden darkened and then he grabbed Natsu by the shoulders.

"Which fucking wagon", he growled. Natsu grinned and grabbed Gray's wrist.

"This way!" he yelled. Erza was having her doubts, as was Lucy but Natsu and Happy were sure that the greenete they'd seen, who had also called out their names really was their Freed Justine. Lucy had been sure Gray and Erza would've told them it was a trick and would've told them to let it go, but Gray demanding to know which wagon it was had confused Lucy a little. But now she had no choice but to follow and soon they found the wagon. It was just about to take off. But they were not gonna let it, at least not until they had checked this information out. But before they charged the wagon Erza asked Happy to return to the guild and get Master Makarov. After the cat was gone they charged. In an instant Gray froze the wheels so the wagon couldn't go anywhere. The guards stared but tried to stop the four wizards.

"Give him back!" Natsu screamed. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He tore the roof of the wagon with that attack. Erza kicked in the door and light flooded the wagon. There were multiple prisoners in there, shackled with anti-magic chains. They all stared at her in confusion but then one at them smiled at her.

"I knew I could count on my guild", he said and smiled. Erza's eyes were wide but still… she wasn't sure she could trust that this was really Freed. But then Natsu appeared and pushed her aside. His nose was telling him this was the real Freed. So in true Natsu style he busted their friend out of there. But when they got out of the wagon all the Rune Knights were there. Natsu growled and Gray appeared beside him along with Lucy and Erza.

"Hand over that prisoner", the man in charge yelled at them.

"No way in hell", Natsu yelled. "You want a piece of-"

"No it's okay", Freed said and walked towards the Rune Knights, but his eyes were sparkling in anger. The Rune Knights looked confused. "You see Natsu to beat all these Rune Knights you need one thing…"

"And what is that?" Natsu asked curiously then grinned when a wall of runes rose all around them.

"You need a Rune Master!" Freed yelled and took a sword from a fallen guard. With that the battle started, Freed's runes were saying that only Fairy Tail could use magic within the enchantment. That didn't mean the Rune Knights didn't try to re-write his enchantment. But Freed had once again used his own language so they couldn't make head or tails of it. But that also meant what lingering doubt Erza and Lucy had left them all together. Those were _Freed's_ runes. They battled for quite some time but the Knights kept coming. But then…

"Get your hands off my brats!" Makarov yelled as he arrived. Freed's face went from tired to relieved. Makarov looked at him and he felt tears burn in his eyes. His brat was alive! The battle was really short after that. Against Makarov the Rune Knights didn't stand a chance. When they were all lying on the ground unconscious all eyes turned to Freed. He smiled a bright smile at them and then Gray ran over to him and they hugged in a brotherly way. Holding onto each other tight.

"Freed!" Happy shouted happily and hugged him as well.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild were all waiting nervously. Happy had appeared screaming for the master to come with him to save someone. They were all sure it had to be someone within Team Natsu. But they weren't prepared for what happened next. Laxus who was pacing back in forth in worry suddenly stopped, his eyes wide as saucers. He knew that scent. But he wasn't the only one reacting strange. Bickslow flew up, he could feel his soul. Then the doors were slammed opened and Natsu ran inside.

"Look who we found!" he shouted and all eyes turned to the door as a green haired mage entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late", the mage said. "I was… detained."

"FREED!" Evergreen and Bickslow screamed, but it was Laxus who got there first. Hugging the other mage close and crying his heart out. Erza smiled but then…

* * *

She woke up with a jolt when the train started rolling agai. She sighed. She'd had that dream over and over again ever since Lucy and Natsu told them about seeing Freed. She figured it was her guilt that was playing tricks on her. Or what her heart desired anyway. Usually she got to dream a bit further into "history" where Freed stops Gray from being suspended, which lead to Lyon joining Fairy Tail when Lamia Scale kicked him out… which lead to this whole thing never happening. She looked at her comrades, they were all asleep. Well except for one of them. Mars sat on the windowsill and looked out at the stars. The red exceed looked sadder the closer they got to her former home. Erza also noticed that the exceed looked really guilty for some reason, but guilty about what? The exceed sighed and turned to look at her, jumping in surprise when she saw Erza was awake.

"Sorry", Erza supplied. "Did I startle you?"

"I didn't expect anyone to be awake", Mars mumbled. "Only F would be up at this hour with me… he never needed much sleep. L and G used to say that's why he's so pale. He lives most of his life in the darkness."

"Nothing wrong with that", Erza said and smiled while looking at the sleeping Mira. "Darkness can be misunderstood for evil and cold and dark. But I've seen pretty and loyal and friendly versions of darkness as well."

Mars smiled a little and then sighed again.

"All of this is my fault", she said. "I should've told someone as soon as we got to Crocus. If I'd told your master about my family… Who they really are none of this would've happened. He'd been able to stop it."

"Our master is strong but sadly I think there is nothing anyone could've done to stop it. The only way we could've stopped this was making sure Gray, Lyon and Freed never met Aurora. We are all to blame for that. Had Fairy Tail never let our master suspend Gray he would never have gone with Lyon to Kiiruna. Wait… how did Freed get involved in this anyway?"

Mars looked at her and then at her paws. She noticed that the others were all awake as well now. She sighed again.

"I wasn't there to see it myself", she said. "But F came to Kiiruna to destroy Aurora because he thought she had killed G and L. The council had let him out to do it but he somehow fooled them and escaped. But he still decided to get revenge. His enchantments were strong enough to hold Aurora back."

"What", Lily asked and gaped. "Freed was already that powerful?"

"He was about to fuse his soul and body to his enchantment to trap Aurora and Lyon forever. But then Gray appeared and talked him out of it."

"Freed was seriously prepared to die to stop her?" Bickslow asked. "But why? We were still there…"

"I think… he felt we all betrayed him", Lily replied. "Remember, he saw Natsu, Happy and Lucy. Now Freed knows Natsu and Happy forget things but Lucy doesn't. He was probably counting on her to tell the rest of us that he was alive after all. I'm sure he waited… wondered and then… gave up hope."

"Because we didn't come", Bickslow whispered and balled his hands into tight fists. "Thanks to that blonde asshole Freed thought even Laxus, I and Evergreen abandoned him!"

"He must've felt so utterly alone", Erza whispered and in her mind he saw an image of Freed, alone in a cell with injured hands. Injured from hitting the walls and floors so hard the bones broke. She could see his face… his eyes. Full of anger and then they switched to despair. She could imagine the hurt and anguish flowing through her guild mate when he realized… that his guild would never come for him. She tried to understand how that felt. But it also made her understand his actions before he truly became Bifrost. Even though he was betrayed by those he loved most, he couldn't bear to hurt them at all. But he also had no loyalty towards them any longer… because of Lucy. Because she made him believe that they did no longer care for him so whatever horror he encountered in prison after that… he thought that his guild thought that it was what he deserved. But even though he should've resented them, even though he should not have any problem hurting them at all, his feelings for them was so strong that he would never harm them at all. Erza's eyes widened.

"That's it!" she exclaimed and they stared at her. "Aurora robbed Freed of his emotions because that would be the only way for him to hurt us! Think about it! Freed must've thought we all abandoned him, he must've resented us. But even at the games when he had every opportunity there was to harm us he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it because within his heart we were still his friends and family. He still cared about us."

"Forgive me. But I didn't want anyone to get seriously hurt." Mira quoted what Bifrost told her after the water battle.

"But at the times he did harm someone it was because Aurora was in charge of him, was it not?" Erza asked and looked at Mars. The exceed nodded.

"Freed would never harm anyone he cares for, anyone he loves. And neither would he harm anyone innocent. So to succeed with her plan of destroying Dragon Slayers Aurora had to make sure Freed wouldn't hesitate and the only thing to do…"

"Would be to strip him of his emotions", Bickslow concluded. "Freed's brain will now only act based on facts. The Dragon Slayers somehow wronged Aurora and since her soul is in control his brain tells his body that they must be punished. If his emotions had still been there… they would've fought his brain's instructions so that he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Lyon is the opposite I believe", Lily said. "His emotions are the danger but his cool head reels his emotions in and makes him calm and collected."

"But if Aurora stripped his 'head' from him", Mars said. "His emotions can run free and he can get revenge for people hurting his master and his friends. And himself."

"That only leaves Gray", Erza said. "Lyon told us something was off with Gray's throat and we concluded that she was taking his voice from him. I believe she did that because Gray's voice is a mighty weapon for him."

"He is like a conscience isn't he?" Lily asked. "That little voice in your head that can tell you what's right and what's wrong. Strip him of his conscience and he can't see what's right and what's wrong. He will only follow Aurora's orders."

"Which is why she robbed him of his voice", Mira said. "She took away key parts of their personalities, the very thing that would keep them from doing what is obviously wrong."

"We must find a way to bring those missing pieces back somehow", Bickslow yelled.

"I know", Erza said. "but how?"

"The answers may lay within the guild hall", Mars said. "We will be there shortly."

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Because next stop for this train… is Lulea."

* * *

 **TBC I have made another "intro" for this story, it is in youtube. Search for: Fairy Tail winter solstice. It's by me (using my other prophilename: domnoidragon)**


	32. Part 31

Part 31

The Sabertooth guild hall had a top floor and right at that second all the windows exploded. At the top floor Sting was fighting a nonchalant looking Bifrost. Sting was cut up badly and bleeding. But yet, Bifrost was keeping his word. He'd had many opportunities to use his powers to claim Sting's personal code. But he hadn't, he was staying true to his word. So far. Sting got up on shaking legs.

"You are out of energy", Bifrost remarked.

"Shut up", Sting growled. "As long as I can fight… fight to protect my friends and family… I will never give up."

"Tsk such foolish thinking. You humans disgust me. You are so bound by your emotions that you can never obtain true power."

"Listen buddy emotions doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger!"

"And yet you are about to lose your life. Tell me… will it be worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will your death be worth anything if your emotions get the better of you? You saw what Booré was forced to do to our comrade. He nearly killed us all because his emotions were running wild. While I who act after my head have no trouble handling the likes of you."

"The likes of me?"

"Weaklings."

With a furious roar Sting attacked him with a newly lit passion. He wanted to rip the guy to shreds. Sure at a point in his life Sting had been just like Bifrost, ignoring his emotions and only listening to his power. But there was one main difference between him and Bifrost, at least from what he could gather. And that difference was that Sting could choose to act upon his emotions. Bifrost didn't seem to be able to. He only acted out of what he saw was logical. Which was strange because that wasn't how Freed Justine had been described by his former guild.

They said he had a good heart and that his loyalty to his former guild had made him plan his own downfall during that Battle of Fairy Tail thingy. And he had been willing to sacrifice himself after all. The way they'd described him didn't paint him as a cool, heartless, nonchalant bastard like the one Sting was facing. Was this even the same man? Something seemed very wrong here… something seemed very off. Come to think of it, something felt very off from when they fought the bastard during the Grand Magic Games. That first competition… the footrace. Sting had seen the guy smirk at them. He did feel something at that moment. And he had seen the joy on the man's face when Mars won that exceed battle. He had heard him call out to her. The man used to have emotions, so how was it that he didn't appear to have them now? Sting was suddenly aware of Bifrost being missing.

"Shit!" he swore and looked around, before yelping in pain when Bifrost used his runes to slam him into a wall. "Damn Natsu was right… these runes are fucking annoying…"

"Maybe so but they are effective", Bifrost replied. "Truth be told I could've defeated you a long time ago with these runes. All I had to do was writing an enchantment that forbids you from using your magic. Or just use them to trap you against a wall."

"Then why haven't you?" Sting growled.

"Because on Mother's orders I am going to cause you as much misery as I can."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you honestly think your little shadowy friend can handle my ally?"

Sting's eyes widened in horror and he turned around and ran, leaving Bifrost behind him. He had to get to Rogue! They had played them for fools! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were always stronger when they were together! Bifrost and Booré had split them up on purpose because that would weaken them.

" _Hang on Rogue I'm coming!_ " Sting screamed in his mind. He felt panic building up because it felt as even if he ran he wasn't moving forward. The short run to the main hall would've been over by now! But it wasn't! He was still running! He wasn't getting any closer. Tears started forming on his face. He had to get there! He had to save Rogue! He couldn't live without him! They were two sides of the same coin! No! He would not let these bastards harm his best human friend! But then… he heard a scream.

"ROGUE!"

He didn't realize it at first, that it was his own scream. Sting was frozen to the spot when he entered the hall and saw what was going on. Booré had created shackles that had shackled everyone but Rogue to the walls, pillars and floors. Minerva and Orga were fighting to get out of their bonds. Yukino was crying, screaming in sorrow. Rufus was gritting his teeth in anger. Lector and Frosch were crying… and there in the middle of the room… Sting's heart felt like it was shattering. Booré had a dull look on his face, as if he was only doing dishes or lazily playing with a strand of grass. He held his hand outstretched and the particles in the air in front of him had shackled and tied Rogue in mid air. But that wasn't the cause of Sting's pain. The Shadow Dragon Slayer's face was pale and his eyes closed. He was badly scratched and beaten. He was bruised and broken. Sting's whole body shook in grief. Then he heard steps echoing on the floor behind him as Bifrost nonchalantly walked into the room. He passed Sting and pulled his blade. Sting's feet were rooted to the floor, from magic or fear he didn't know. He tried to will his body to move but he just couldn't.

"See I told you emotions makes you weak", Bifrost said and Rogue looked at Sting with tired eyes. "Now watch and suffer White Dragon." Bifrost rammed his sword into Rogue's stomach and the Shadow Dragon gasped. He looked at the blade and then at Bifrost. Bifrost looked at him with unfeeling eyes. Rogue eyes widened a little.

"I can see it", he said and Bifrost looked confused. Rogue then looked at Sting. "Sting… I…" he began but hen Booré let his bonds go and Rogue fell backwards onto the floor. He fell as if in slow-motion and when he fell back the blade was pulled from his stomach and on it was a black lacrima. He hit the floor and when he did his eyes were closed. Sting stared at his fallen friend.

"Rogue", he whispered and limped over to him and kneeled by his side. He caressed his friend's black hair. "Rogue… come on. Open your eyes buddy. Come on look at me. We can take them. You and I, together. We can do anything as long as we're together right? Come on Rogue open your eyes! Look at me! Rogue… Rogue?" But he got no reply. "Rogue?" he shook his friend slightly by the shoulders. "This isn't funny man. Open your eyes and look at me! Rogue! Snap out of it! This isn't funny! Rogue! ROUGE!"

"He's gone", Minerva sobbed. "Sting…"

"No!" Sting yelled. "He's not gone! I will not allow it! Come one Rogue we promised to never leave each other! Open your eyes! Damn it you jerk! Look at me! You can't be gone! You can't be! Rogue! ROOOOOOOOOOUGE!"

Bifrost walked up to Booré and handed him the lacrima. Booré put it in the purse in his belt. He looked at Bifrost.

"Very well", Bifrost said. "Take them to Mother."

Booré disappeared with a small flash. Bifrost turned to Sting and raised his sword.

"I'll handle the other one", he said. "Don't worry White Dragon I will soon wipe you out of existence, with my runes this time."

"I'll kill you if you touch him!" Lector yelled.

"How do you intend to stop me?" Bifrost asked. "No one in Sabertooth are strong enough to face me."

"That suits me perfectly", a voice said. "Because then I can do it!" Bifrost didn't get a chance to reply before a bolt of lightning hit him in the chest, sending him into the air.

"Laxus!" Sting exclaimed with tears going down his cheeks, hugging Rogue close.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted and hit Bifrost in the back sending him into a wall.

"Gajeel!" Lector breathed in awe.

"Fairy Tail has come calling", Makarov said as all the members that had volunteered to come stood in the doorway. There was Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Evergreen, Macao, Elfman, Lisanna, Lucy and-

"Wendy!" Yukino exclaimed. "Please help him!"

Wendy saw the fallen Dragon Slayer and ran to him.

"No you will not!" Bifrost replied and raised his hand. But then he was hit by both Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel at once. He was sent flying, crashing into the iceberg that had trapped Tundra. Both mages from Winter Solstice flew through the air and hit the frozen floor hard. Bifrost groaned.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Tundra roared at him. "Oh no you didn't just do that!"

"Focus", Bifrost groaned. "And it was Booré…"

"When I get my hands on him…"

"That will have to wait… we have company."

Tundra looked up and saw the wizards from Fairy Tale glare at them. Laxus was crackling with electricity already and Natsu was aflame. Bifrost and Tundra got up. Tundra realized Booré was gone.

"We can take them", he smirked and wind started to pick up around them.

"Don't be a fool. We can't take them all and Makarov at the same time."

"Of course we can!"

"Then how about trying to take me too?" a dark voice said and they were sent into the air by two huge rock pillars.

"Jura!" Orga and Laxus said with a grin. Bifrost and Tundra turned in the air and landed on their feet. Lamia Scale along with Jura stood in the door.

"Or us men!" Ichiya called as Blue Pegasus appeared in one of the many holes in the walls. On instinct Bifrost pulled his blade and stopped Kagura's, just a mere inch from Tundra's neck. Mermaid Heel had come as well. Both members of Winter Solstice jumped and somersaulted out of the way of Bacchus as Quatro Cerberus came rushing at them. The duo looked around them. They stood there back to back, encircled by Fiore's strongest wizard guilds.

"We can't take them all", Bifrost said.

"Speak for yourself… all I need is a little rage and they will all turn to dust."

"Along with the lacrimas Mother wants."

"A small price to pay", Tundra grinned. Then he put a hand to his forehead, as did Bifrost. They hissed in pain. Then Tundra smiled widely. "Oh now this is interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy demanded then he wind started picking up speed. A few of the gathered wizards were thrown into the air. Bifrost created magic-canceling-enchantments that trapped a few of them.

"COWARDS!" Natsu screamed along with Sting. The gathered conscious Dragon Slayers along with the rest of the wizards aimed their attacks at Tundra and Bifrost. But Tundra just smirked and brought up huge ice-rock walls to protect the two. Instead the combined powers hit the walls, causing a massive explosion. And when the dust was gone they could all see that Booré's ice was gone as well. The dead members of Sabertooth fell to the floor along with the living ones. Yukino and Minerva ran to Rogue's side where Wendy were doing her best to heal him. Chelia hurried over to help her. Sting was shaking in rage. His best friend… For what they did to his best friend… Winter Solstice would pay! The rocks protecting the two mages from Winter Solstice shattered and Tundra laughed hysterically while Bifrost looked indifferent. Sting growled darkly and along with Natsu and Gajeel… he charged.

* * *

 **TBC Uh oh...**


	33. Part 32

Part 32

Erza looked up at the massive gate in front of them. Winter Soltice's guild hall was located in a mountain where a cave served as the main entrance. But there was a closed gate there with their emblem on it. If Mars hadn't shown them the way she was sure they'd never find it. When they arrived in the village the villagers had been quite upset and some kids had tried to hurt Mars. Mira got them to change their minds. She had smiled sweetly at them before showing them her darker side. They'd run in fright. Now they all stood watching the big gate.

"One wouldn't know it was here if you hadn't shown us", Bickslow commented. "But I bet it's Freed's doing."

"Yes", Mars replied. "That's why I loudly proclaimed that I'm bringing my friends to the guild hall. F put up runes stopping people from coming here uninvited. When we first started the guild lots of villagers were so curious they wanted to break into our guild."

"I wonder why?" Panther Lily said and she huffed before walking up to the gate. She pushed on it but it wouldn't budge. Bickslow helped her and she huffed in annoyance before hurrying inside. Bickslow just grinned and they all followed her. When they got inside the gate slammed shut. It became pitch black. Erza pulled her sword, for a moment she thought Mars had led them into a trap but that's when she heard the exceed's call.

"Sorry F made the gate close on anyone entering", she said. "Just follow my voice."

It was pitch black but they followed her voice and soon they could see a small light. Erza and her team headed for it and when they got there they gaped. Their guild was not cut out from the mountain, it was the mountain. They were natural caves. Sunlight streamed down through the roof, waterfalls were in the grand hall, there were lots of plants and animals moving around. Mars grinned at their awed looks. There was a sense of magic in the air and the breeze was warm and gentle. They all stared in awe. There were three ledges and on each was a door visible, the rooms that belonged to Freed, Gray and Lyon. At the back of the grand hall was a dark cave, which Mars informed them, were Aurora's chambers.

"This place is amazing", Mira said while running her fingers through the clear waterfalls. The water wasn't cold, it was perfectly warm.

"Aurora, F, G and L made it", Mars replied and sighed happily. "We were so happy here. We would train all day and at night Aurora would tell stories of the old days."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"When she was alone… and when she and the other dragons created the world along with the Great Will. F especially loved to listen to them. I think he even wrote them down."

"Okay… so Mars why exactly did you want to come here?"

"Because of that room." She pointed to Aurora's quarters. "Aurora slept there, she forbade us from ever entering that room. She said that if we woke her from her slumber she could swallow us by mistake… but I'm… suspicious about it."

"Well she's not here now", Bickslow grinned. "So let's check it out!"

Mars nodded and led the way. As soon as they entered the quarters they could feel a massive and ancient form of magic crash against them. It felt like a huge weight weighing them down. The air was close in there and it was completely dark, save for three shining lights. They walked closer and saw that it was three lacrimas. They were shining brightly. One was a white cool light, one was shining in a bright green light and the last one was changing color constantly. They were each sat upon a pedestal. They each were the size of a small apple and they looked as if they were stuck to the pedestals. Erza felt her skin crawl when she moved closer to them, but just as she was about to touch one of them, Bickslow grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Bickslow's eyes were shining because he he'd felt something off with the three lacrimas as soon as he stepped into the room. They weren't normal lacrimas, they contained something more than magic. As soon as he entered the chambers he felt it so he used his magic to look closer at them. He could see a small flicker around each of them. He knew what it was.

"Those are parts of souls", he said and they all stared at him.

"Part of souls?" Erza asked.

"Someone has taking parts of someone's souls and locked them away where they can't reach them. They wouldn't even know these parts are missing…"

"Wait", Mars said. "Could this be?" She transformed into her fighting form and walked up to the lacrimas.

"Mars wait!" Lily exclaimed but she picked up the green one in the middle. She looked at it. It's green light spread to surround her, it was a soothing light and she felt warm and calm. But suddenly she felt something change within her. That little voice within her seemed to grow stronger.

"We can't leave these things here", she said calmly. "They belong to someone else and we need to find their rightful owners. If we kept them for ourselves we would be thieves and if we just left them here we would be just as guilty as the real thief. I figured that's the way it is. We know of their existence and if we kept that information hidden we are keeping these from their rightful owners."

"Uh…" Lily wasn't really sure of what to say.

"Don't uh me tomcat", Mars said angrily. "It's the right thing to do!"

"Don't be mad at him", Mira suddenly sobbed and they all stared at her. She was standing close to the lacrima that kept changing colors. Right now it was blue.

"Uh Mira?" Erza said. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be!?" Mira yelled angrily. The lacrima was red.

"Uh… because you are acting strange", Cana pointed out. Mira laughed loudly.

"Oh Cana I'm not doing anything special", she said happily. The stone was pink.

"Look just move away from that lacrima", Erza told her.

"Why?" Mira asked possessively and grabbed a hold of the lacrima. "It's mine! My own!" The lacrima was green.

"It belongs to its rightful owner", Mars growled. "It's not yours to keep!"

Mira burped and they all stared at her in shock and confusion as the lacrima glowed orange.

"Yeah whatever", she said and dropped the lacrima back onto the pedestal. Then she blinked in confusion. Lily hurriedly transformed and pulled her back from the lacrima. The things were dangerous. Erza looked at Mars.

"Mars it's not yours so put it back until the rightful owner appears", she said and Mars nodded in agreement and did as she was asked. She blinked and looked really confused. Erza pushed her away from the lacrimas slightly. These things truly were dangerous. The one that held them took on the properties of the stone itself. Mars had gotten a huge conscience that affected her actions. Mira's emotions had run haywire and… Wait a minute! Erza looked at the white stone. Was Mars thinking the same thing she was? And if she was… was she right? There was only one way to find out. Erza needed one last experiment. She smirked.

"Say Mira", she said and Mira looked at her. "I heard that there are some members in the guild that thinks Elfman is a traitorous bastard for blowing up the guild." As soon as the words left her mouth Mira's dark powers made themselves known. She was furious. Fast as lightning Erza gripped the white lacrima and threw it to Mira. She caught it out of reflex. Her eyes flashed and then… she calmed down.

"Maybe they just weren't there to see what really was happening", she said calmly. "When we get back I will explain to them that he was threatened and forced into it by a member of Tartaros."

"That's what I thought, now put the stone back." Mira did as she was told and she looked confused again. Bickslow carefully pulled her back and then looked at Erza and Mars. The trio had come to the same conclusion. These weren't just part of souls. Erza gasped as the light around the three lacrimas suddenly got a shape. She realized Bickslow held a hand on her head, he was showing her what he saw with his magic. By the color changing one the light took the shape of Feed Justine. The light from the white one took the shape of Lyon Vastia. She looked at the last one, the green one and she felt tears slide down her cheeks. She saw Gray Fullbuster smile at her in the green light. She put a hand to her mouth to choke her sobs. Then Mars gave a small shout as Bickslow made sure the entire group could see the shapes. Mars had tears going down her cheeks. "Gray" walked up to Mars.

"Warrior princess", he said.

"Gray", Mars sobbed and tried to take his hand but it passed straight through. The "soul" looked at his hand and then at the rest of them. Lyon and Freed did the same. Bickslow was shaking when Freed looked at him, smiling. Then all three souls slowly vanished. Since they weren't real souls Bickslow couldn't hold them back fully. The three lacrimas shone brightly. Erza looked at them and then at the spot where their friends had been. They had a way now… a way to defeat Aurora, Tundra, Booré and Bifrost. She looked at her troupe.

"We need to find a bag, we are taking these with us", she said and they all nodded and started searching. A little bit of hope was restored to them.

* * *

Levy gasped in horror and flew up so fast her chair fell to the floor. The members of the guild stared at her in shock. She was shaking all over, her eyes were wide and she was very pale. She was staring into the book Paramore had tried to save from his house. The text was very ancient and it had taken her forever to translate just a little bit. But that little bit was what scared her. She hurriedly ran to Warren and asked him to call everyone back to the guild. They needed to know this… and if possible… bring Bifrost with them.

"Easier said than done", Laxus groaned and rubbed his forehead. He looked up to the huge "mountain" Tundra had created. At the top of it was him and Bifrost, attacking them from afar. A lot of Laxus' allies were lying on the floor, unconscious or badly wounded. Chelia and Wendy were healing them as fast as they possibly could. All the while Tundra was laughing like a maniac and Bifrost looked as indifferent as always.

"Do your best", Warren said through Cana's long distance communication's card.

"Yeah I'm not sure that is enough", Laxus said and watched Natsu fly through the air as Bifrost blasted him across the room.

* * *

 **TBC**


	34. Part 33

Part 33

Natsu had to admit that whatever Bifrost had hit him with, had hurt like hell. But he was not going to back down. There was no way in hell he would back down from any fight with the Winter Solstice. Sure they had been friends once but those three young men were long gone by now. There was nothing in Bifrost's actions that reminded him the slightest of Freed Justine. The same could be said about Tundra. The guy was crazy, well his emotions were driving him crazy and Natsu was getting really tired of the guy. Tundra kept freezing his fire or extinguished it with his wind-ice. He used all the elements they threw at him, he used them as ammunition against them! And he kept laughing like a maniac while doing it!

"Master what are we going to do?" Lisanna asked as Bifrost used his runes to tie Orga and Jura together before slamming them into what was left of the roof and then the floor.

Makarov sighed. He was looking at Bifrost and Tundra, well mostly at Bifrost. That was once one of his brats, one of his children. As their parent he was supposed to protect them from things like this. Now his children had killed people and quite gruesomely. They showed no remorse what so ever. Makarov watched as Kagura suddenly got in a hit with her sheeted sword. She hit Bifrost in the chest, sending him through a few pillars. He got up and dove back into the fray, but there had been a small grimace of pain on his face.

That made Makarov slightly hopeful. That meant these two were still human in a way. They could get injured and they could run out of energy. As long as they kept them using their power and kept their power use to a minimum… Bifrost and Tundra would run out. He jumped back when a lightning came his way. Tundra had redirected Laxus' lightning. It had taken down a few mages from the other guilds but Makarov had managed to dodge it. He looked up when he heard a scream from Milliana. Bifrost and Kagura had been fencing, quite impressively but now the young woman had her stomach run through by Bifrost's sword. She was thrown off the "mountain". Natsu and Sting caught her before she hit the ground while Gajeel jumped up and kicked at Bifrost. Evergreen right behind him, a look of pure anger on her face. Makarov had asked her to stay behind, he didn't want to force her go up against someone she counted as a brother. But she had replied:

"If I must slay that monster to save my brother I will, he would do the same for me."

Makarov looked at the greenete again. Bifrost blocked Gajeel's powerful punch but it threw him back, he almost fell off the "mountain". Tundra grabbed him and steadied him. Bifrost just nodded at him. A normal person would've shown gratitude in a different way, probably by smiling. Makarov could remember that tiny smile Freed would give very few people. Makarov stiffened as he all of a sudden got lost in a distant memory.

* * *

 _12 years ago year X775_

 _Makarov was returning from a meeting with other guild masters. There had been nothing to worry about. Things appeared to be calm, just a few Dark Guilds popping up here and there. There had also been talk about the light elves and dark elves acting up again but those rumors were nothing to trust to. So far Makarov had yet to see either type of elf. He figured it was just someone's imagination running wild, it usually was. But as he walked through the woods he was suddenly aware of how quiet it was. There wasn't a single noise heard from anywhere around him. He felt suspicious at once and made sure he was ready if he had to fight someone. Then he all of a sudden walked face first into an invisible wall._

 _"What the?" he asked and ran a hand over the runes. He heard a snigger and a teenager stepped out from behind a tree. The boy had green shoulder long hair and was wearing a small black coat, slacks, boots, gloves and an eye patch. He was dressed in only grey, black and white. He smirked at Makarov._

 _"I truly am sorry for this sir", he said with a polite little bow. "But I have not been eating for a week and I am in dire need of some nourishment."_

 _"I see", Makarov said and his brow furrowed. The boy was obviously the one behind this small enchantment. "And pray tell…how can I help?"_

 _"Well you see, you stepped into my enchantment sir", the boy explained. "And the only way to get out of there is to give me all the money you have."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yes sir, I am very sorry."_

 _"Pft the first time I've ever come across a polite thief."_

 _"I truly am sorry sir, I usually don't sink to this low a level but I am getting a bit desperate."_

 _"You speak like a true gentleman son, what's your name?"_

 _"I will not give you that, you could tell soldiers about me and they'll arrest me."_

 _"Oh you saw through my little rouse?"_

 _"I'm afraid I did sir."_

 _"Well I'm Makarov."_

 _"Makarov?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I've heard a name like that before, say aren't you the master of Fairy Tail?" the boy was even paler now. Actually looking a little scared._

 _"Yes that's me. Makarov Dreyar. Now son this is a very impressive trap for someone so young but I would much rather just buy you dinner than be forced to stay in here. What do you say?"_

 _"I… you would?"_

 _"Yes. Let me out."_

 _"Um… I can't?"_

 _"What do you mean you can't!?"_

 _"I haven't learned how to erase my own enchantments… my books never mentioned it!"_

 _Makarov stared at the blushing boy. This boy was wielding very powerful magic but didn't really know how to use it fully? Makarov was speechless! Who was this boy really? The boy did look an awful lot ashamed though. Makarov smiled._

 _"You seem to be a clever lad", he said. "I'm sure you can figure out a way." The boy bit his lip and looked deep in thought and then he grinned._

 _"Just do what it says", he said. "I promise I will give you the money back sir!"_

 _Makarov knew he had no choice, the boy was going for the fastest solution. He took his money and gave it to the boy and the enchantment dropped. Makarov held out his hand but instead of getting his money back the boy laughed and teleported away. Makarov gaped when he realized he'd been tricked! The boy disappeared and left no trail for Makarov to follow, at least that's what the boy thought. Makarov could feel his magic energy and he knew the boy hadn't moved far. If he hadn't been eating for a week he was surely not strong enough to teleport far. Makarov started following the trail and soon found the boy. He was laying on the ground panting, looking very weak and sick, pressing a hand to his eye that was hidden by an eye patch. Makarov walked up to him and the boy stared at him in horror and tried to get away. But Makarov grabbed him with a huge hand._

 _"Rest brat", he said and carefully lowered the boy to the ground. The boy stared at him in shock. Makarov looked in his own bag and found a blanket. He put it over the boy and set out to make some food and tea for him._

 _"But… I robbed you", the boy said._

 _"You are a child that was desperate", Makarov said. "I would never turn my back on a child in need. Is that so hard to understand?"_

 _The boy looked away, clearly very upset._

 _"Yes", he answered._

 _"How come?" Makarov asked while the fire finally started in his campfire._

 _"My so called family threw me out for what I can… for what I am."_

 _"Oh and what is that?"_

 _"A monster", the boy whispered. Makarov looked at him._

 _"You're far too skinny-looking to be a monster", he commented and the boy looked even more upset._

 _"Doesn't matter if your words hurt people", he said._

 _"You called someone names?"_

 _"I killed them… they tried to break into our house to steal from us. I was so scared. They hurt my mother and sister. I just started yelling… pain… over and over again and they… they got in so much pain they threw themselves out the windows and died. At first we thought they went crazy but then my father saw my… my eye."_

 _He moved a hand to the eye-patch again. Makarov moved closer and carefully removed his hand. He moved the eye-patch without much resistance and startled. He had never seen anything like it. The boy's eye had a purple iris that looked as if it was shimmering, almost like a purple ember and there was no white in the eye, just black. The boy hurriedly closed his eye again. Makarov gently patted his head soothingly._

 _"I know someone who can help you with that", he said gently. "She is a little scary but she has never refused to help a child before."_

 _The boy stared at him._

 _"However I need something from you in return", Makarov said. "I want you to join my guild."_

 _"Are… are you serious sir?"_

 _"Yes, it's not healthy for a child to run around on his own. Now tell me what my newest guild member is named."_

 _"Albi… No… My name is Freed. Freed Justine."_

 _"Well then Freed Justine", Makarov said and smiled. "Tomorrow we will return home, to Fairy Tail." The boy smiled a tiny smile at him before falling asleep._

* * *

Makarov was awakened from his memories by a scream of pain. His blood ran cold at what he saw. Tundra had his hand buried in Sting's stomach while Bifrost had his hand buried within Laxus' chest. Both blondes were screaming in pain while their comrades tried to get to them. Tundra roughly pulled his hand back, holding a white lacrima in it. Makarov realized what had happened, he has just been so lost in his own mind that he had no idea of _how_ it happened. But when he saw Laxus fall towards the earth with a gaping hole in his chest he knew he had to act. He transformed into his giant form and caught his grandson. Natsu and Gajeel had already caught Sting before he hit the ground. Makarov felt angry tears drip down his cheeks as his grandson closed his eyes. He put Laxus down by Wendy and Chelia and they started healing him.

"BIFROST!" Makarov roared and headed for the Winter Solstice mage.

"STING!" a voice suddenly screamed and a bright light spread throughout the room. When it faded Lector was standing there… in his transformed state. He was as tall as Panther Lily but not as muscular. With an angry roar the exceed charged along Makarov. Bifrost tsked at them.

"Feelings again", he said. "So overrated."

"I dunno", Tundra said and smirked. "I kind of enjoy mine."

"Your feelings are driving you insane Tundra."

"Yeah well at least I _can_ feel."

"Then feel this!" Lector yelled and punched Tundra so hard in the face there was a crack from his nose and lots of blood. Bifrost blinked, that was unexpected. Then everything became dark around him. He looked up at a raging Makarov.

"Aw shit", he swore and jumped, but didn't look where he was jumping. When he jumped Jura, Natsu, Gajeel, Bacchus and Evergreen all sent their attacks his way.

"Libra!" Yukino called. "Change Bifrost's gravity!"

"Roger!" Libra called and used her magic. Bifrost was held in place in the air so that all attacks hit him. He screamed in pain before hitting the ground fast and hard. So hard the floor cracked and sent him down into the sewers below.

"BIFROST!" Tundra screamed but all of a sudden found his throat trapped between two strong paws. Lector was strangling him. Tundra kicked wildly and tried to get free, but he was losing air fast and he couldn't fight. Lector was crying while preparing to kill the man that had killed his best friend!

"Lector stop!" Wendy called. "Sting isn't dead! Lector don't kill Tundra! Remember that Lyon isn't aware of any of this! None of them are!"

"None you say?" Bifrost said as he came floating out of the hole, rune wings on his back. "Oh no. I remember it all Wendy Marvell."

"What?" she asked.

"I remember the day I fought Acnologia to save you all. I remember the day Team Natsu let me down. I remember the pain and suffering I caused you all during the Battle of Fairy Tail. I remember the Grand Magic Games. I remember my first meeting with Master Makarov. I remember Mirajane's words to me. I remember everything. I'm the _mind_. I'm the thinker. You can never defeat me. My brain calculates it all. I see everything. You can't defeat me Fairy Tail. _Nothing_ can stop the brain."

"I can", Evergreen said and flew up to hover in the air in front of him. "And I will. I will defeat you with a spell."

"What spell?"

Evergreen held out her hands in front of her writing something in the air.

"Light Ecrituré", she called and Bifrost's tilted his head to the side. "LIGHTNESS SLEEP!"

A great light surrounded Bifrost and he screamed in agony. His body was tied with ropes made of light and Evergreen's fairy dust. His eyes were blinded and he lost consciousness, falling to the floor. Evergreen also fell but Elfman caught her. Tundra stared in horror and then at Lector who was trying his best to strangle him. A voice in his mind shouted for him to retreat.

"Fine", he groaned and with a blast of ice from an unknown source Lector was knocked away from Tundra and the mage escaped. Makarov stared in shock as did everyone else.

"Is it over?" Lucy asked.

"For now", Makarov said. "Let's get the wounded to the medical quarters… and let's make sure the prisoner can't use his magic when he wakes up."

He looked at Bifrost's body, it was smoking. Despite everything the mage had done to them Macao and Wakaba lifted the young man with quite a lot of care and with distraught looks on their faces. Now what were they going to do?

* * *

 **TBC**


	35. Part 34

Part 34

Bifrost was trying to figure out why this happened. Not only was he restrained by Fairy Tail but Booré had stolen all his collected lacrimas. Now the only one he had was the one he took from Laxus. At the moment he was tied by layers and layers of magic-canceling-ropes as well having several pairs of those blasted handcuffs, the ones the Magic Council had, used on him. He looked dully at his guards whenever they looked at him. He'd been brought to Fairy Tail along with the injured dragon slayers. Jellal and the majority of his team was on their feet again, but Sawyer refused to leave Erik's side along with Kinana. The dragon slayers that had their lacrimas stolen from them were alive, but weak from their injuries and blood loss. When Makarov had asked Bifrost about it he had just looked nonchalant. But he had replied:

"Their punishment will be losing their powers, they will be nothing when they've lost their abilities. That's their punishment for hurting Mother."

Sting was awake, he wasn't too badly hurt but Rogue was still unconscious. Sting refused to leave the side of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He only left his side to use the bathroom or when he was moved back to his own bed to sleep. They had buried the members of Sabertooth that had lost their lives in the attack. Every newspaper were talking about the horrible attack on Fiore's number two guild. But no one knew that Fairy Tail had sunk their claws into Bifrost. Not that he said much. He just kept looking at them. Makarov had heard from Erza that they were returning, bringing back a piece of hope. But right now they were all worried about what Levy had told them. She hadn't been able to figure out much but the text she'd managed to understand spoke of how the Dragon Slayers were created.

"I already know the story", Bifrost said when Makarov asked him about it. "Dragons were once the rulers of this world. They thrived, flying through the air, racing across the land and swimming in the sea. Everything in this world belonged to them. Humans were no more than prey. But there was a dragon talking about building a world in which humans could coexists with dragons. Eventually, between the dragons who agreed and those who disagreed, a war began. The battles between dragon and dragon tore up vast areas of land. Mother watched. Eventually, the dragons who were for coexistence devised a stupid strategy. They involved humans in the war by giving them Dragon Slayer Magic, which could destroy dragons."

"And that's the origin of the Dragon Slayers?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. Dragon Slayers had tremendous power. However they made one miscalculation. The Dragons Slayers, who had been given too much power, killed even the dragons who wished to live peacefully with them. And there was one man among the humans who bathed in dragon's blood. He continued to destroy dragon and bathe in their blood. Presently his skin turned to scales, his teeth to fangs. He transformed into a dragon himself. That's what Dragon Slayer Magic leads to. Though human he became the Dragon King. The Dragon King initiated another war. The King's name was Acnologia. He slaughtered most of the dragons…"

"Is that what your 'mother' told you?"

"Yes."

"Well Bifrost I am afraid that she lied." Makarov placed the book in front of him and Bifrost started reading. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Makarov.

"That is most certainly a lie" he said.

"It's not lies."

"Mother would… No. Mother would never lie to us."

"Would never what?" Makarov asked. It was a gamble to give him the books since he himself had no idea of what was in them.

"Mother didn't… she can't. She didn't kill them."

"The dragons gave humans dragon slaying magic… but not to help defeat other dragons", Makarov said. "But to defeat Aurora."

"That is a lie. Mother only wishes to slay the fake dragons and those to claim having the true powers of a dragon. It is her mission from the Great Will. The mission she has entrusted us with. She didn't kill all those dragons from back then. She only wishes death to fall upon Acnologia. Acnologia is the one that killed everyone. Mother did not. She was hidden. She was staying out of it. That book lies. The humans were granted magic to slay dragons to help in the dragon war. Not to slay Mother. You are lying to me Makarov. Don't play me for a fool."

"You are a smart lad", Makarov said coldly. "Read those books for yourself and find out the truth." He dropped the books in front of the young man and left. Bifrost looked at them and then away, it was as if he refused to look. But like a curious child… he couldn't not look so Makarov looked around the corner and saw him reading the books. Maybe this would be a way to bring down the Winter Solstice? Making their members distrust their master.

* * *

In a hidden cave far north Aurora was raging. Tundra and Booré were kneeling in front of her, not daring to look up. They had lost Bifrost! Those blasted Fairies had taken him! They were ruining everything! The time was drawing near! But it was impossible to fulfill the last part of her plan if the mind wasn't with the rest of the body! She looked at her two soldiers. She sighed heavily.

"My sweets", she said. "We cannot continue with our mission while Bifrost has been taken capture."

"I'm sorry Mother", Tundra whispered and looked close to tears. "I'm sure I could've saved him if I just-"

"Your emotions would run wild and you would kill everyone there, including Bifrost. My sweet…" she nuzzled him gently. "You need to get a hold on your emotions. I'm starting to regret enhancing them."

"I'm really sorry Mother", Tundra said and looked up at her. She smiled and started glowing. She stated to transform. She had learned transformation magic a long time ago. She shrunk, lost her wings and scales. She turned into a beautiful woman. She was tall, taller than Laxus or Bickslow. Her hair was wavy and light blue, reaching her bare feet. Her skin was pale and frosty. She was slim but strong. She wore a plain looking dress, it looked as if it was made of a piece of the sky, sparkled with stars. She opened her eyes. The eyes had no irises or pupils. They were just a cold blue that in the night reflected the stars. She smiled and caressed Tundra's cheek with a hand that was cold as ice.

"My sweet", she purred. "Don't do something hasty. Your emotions are a beautiful thing, but they are very dangerous. Try to keep your head cool."

"Yes Mother", Tundra replied and nodded, she kissed his forehead. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"What should we do about Bifrost?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I am sure our missing mind will find his own way back to us. He is the clever one after all. But just in case… Tundra, Booré." They both looked at her. "Head to Magnolia. But don't kill anyone, at least not yet."

Tundra smirked.

"Yes Mother", he said. Booré just looked at her and nodded.

* * *

Bifrost's body was shaking. But he didn't know why. He wasn't cold, he wasn't anything. He was just reading those books Makarov had left him. He was sure that Makarov had no idea of what they really contained. It was… interesting. He finally understood why Aurora really needed them, no not Aurora. That was just a name she took so that she wouldn't scare them when she first met them. Her real name was Skadi. Just saying that name made his skin crawl. He looked up and noticed the mages guarding him. Their faces were full of fear.

"What's the matter Macao, Wakaba?" he asked politely. "Is something bothering you?"

"Did you… did you say Skadi?" Macao asked and gulped. He knew the stories of the most evil witch in history. She would murder whoever she could just to clench her blood-thirst.

"I believe I did", Bifrost replied calmly. "According to these books, my master Aurora is actually named Skadi. But counter to the stories Skadi was never a witch. She is a dragon that can transform into a human using transformation magic. It makes sense since she helped creating the magic in the first place. That is how she could hide from all the other dragons. But she still wants revenge for what they did to upset the Great Will.

She said the offspring killed her siblings. Well in reality she killed them. She wanted to punish them for going against the laws of the Great Will. But the Great Will never gave her the right to slaughter other dragons. So as punishment she is forbidden from doing so ever again. Which is why she needs us three to slay all false dragons and Acnologia.

She managed to trick the other dragons into believing they couldn't kill her because she was their ancestor and the Great Will wouldn't allow any dragon killing the first ones. That's why the dragons gave Dragon Slaying Magic to the humans. They believed they couldn't defeat her themselves so the dragon slayers would be able to beat her because they were human. But they didn't count on the fact that Skadi was a hundred times stronger than any other dragon. Their magic turned out to be inefficient from the start. The only one that could possibly dream of killing her would be one of her siblings. But they are dead since a very long time."

"And you're willingly telling us this?" Wakaba asked confused.

"I'm the mind. Knowledge is… important to know. I am always sharing knowledge."

"So… can you tell us where your master is hiding?" Macao tried.

"I share my knowledge Macao, I'm not stupid."

"Uh…"

"But I commend you for trying. It is boring having no one to talk to that can understand a basic conversations. Believe me I…" he trailed off. He just sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Macao and Wakaba stared at him in confusion.

"Uh are you okay?" Wakaba asked.

"Yes I am physically fine", Bifrost replied. "I am just trying to understand."

"Understand what?" Macao asked.

"I was about to explain something about my guild mates. Something about me and them but I can't do it for some reason."

"What is it that you wanted to explain?" Wakaba said and sat on a chair.

"I am not sure. I have this strange nagging at the back of my mind that I used to know exactly what I was about to talk about but now I do not know how to express it. I have…" he looked deadpan again, just staring straight ahead. Macao and Wakaba were starting to believe that the young man had lost his mind or something. But then Makarov came into the room. He had been standing outside listening to what Bifrost had been trying to explain and he knew what was going on.

"You are trying to explain how you feel about your guild mates", Makarov stated calmly.

"Feel?" Bifrost asked.

"Surely you must know what feeling means", Macao exclaimed outraged.

"Feeling", Bifrost said. "It could mean the sense of touch. A sensation experienced through sense. A physical sensation other than one experienced through touch. An emotion, such as joy, rage, sorrow or jealousy. An emotion of affection, fondness. The capacity to experience refined emotions. An awareness of-"

"Okay you know the _meaning_ of the word, but do you know what it _means_?"

Bifrost opened his mouth to respond but closed it again and looked away, a look of indifference on his face. That's when it hit all three Fairy Tail mages. Bifrost _didn't_ know how to feel. He didn't know how to describe how he felt about his guild mates. He didn't react with emotions at all. It looked as if he was incapable of doing so.

Makarov felt that it was truly a very sad thing. Emotions helped forming a person's soul. Helped them deal with information they got, helped them deal with various situations and here was a young man that had been robbed of those tools. Bifrost may be a strong and really powerful mage but he had been wronged in a way that was truly horrible. To get these powers… he had been robbed of his emotions, his ability to feel anything.

He could feel pain or a touch but he couldn't feel deeper than that. He understood what things meant but he couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel scared. He couldn't feel rage. He couldn't feel sorrow or happiness. He couldn't feel anything. And that was just wrong. Makarov felt rage build up inside him and due to his rage his magic activated and he started growing. Macao and Wakaba tried to calm him down but Bifrost just looked at him with that indifferent look he nearly always wore.

"Rage", he stated after a bit of listening to Makarov's curses. "A most unreliable feeling that can make a wizard's powers run haywire. Due to that emotion Tundra has been close to killing his own guild mates. But due to that power he also gets stronger. It is quite interesting. He gains tremendous power but loses all sense and reason, he goes crazy with power. Which is why he needs me by his side, the mind. If I let him run loose during a fit of rage he could destroy the whole world. Rage is quite powerful a feeling I figure. But you better not lose yourself to it or it can end badly for those around you. I guess I should pity those who let their minds go due to rage."

The three wizards from Fairy Tail stared at him in confusion. Was Bifrost feeling right now or was he just stating the obvious? But one look into his eyes told them he wasn't feeling anything, just stating facts as usual.

"That is true", Makarov said. "Feelings can be a tool to strengthen your power, but it can also be a danger. You need to have your emotions under control or there is no telling what your magic could do."

"I actually know what my magic would make me do should I succumb to rage", Bifrost replied calmly. "I would act like Tundra, only with my power it would most likely be much worse."

"How do you figure?" Macao asked.

"Well for starters I can bend the laws of the universe with my enchantments. Just think about it, with one angry rune I could blow up the entire continent."

"You what!?" Macao yelled.

"But I won't do it."

"Why not?"

"I don't see the logical reason for it. If I destroyed the continent I would destroy myself. That is just foolish."

The mages from Fairy Tail stared at him, their chins nearly hitting the floor. Bifrost just looked at them, tilting his head.

"I see you have calmed down Master Makarov", he said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Makarov blinked in confusion again. Was Bifrost really feel compassion for him? Did he worry or was he just being polite? He looked at Bifrost's eyes and saw no emotion there. He was just being polite.

 _"Pft the first time I've ever come across a polite thief."_

 _"I truly am sorry sir, I usually don't sink to this low a level but I am getting a bit desperate."_

Makarov sighed and looked at the young man in front of him, for a moment Bifrost turned into that teenager he had met so many years ago. But then he looked into his eyes and then Bifrost was there again. Makarov sighed.

"It's the first time I meet a polite killer", he said.

"I do believe I am supposed to be sorry for killing people but I don't know how you do when you feel sad", Bifrost replied. "I shall read up on sorrow next then, but first I shall return to the books you left me Makarov. Maybe you should rest old man you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Again with the fake concern", Makarov mumbled as he and Macao left. They left the guarding to Wakaba. The smoking mage looked at his charge, trying to figure him out. Freed had always been aloof and Wakaba couldn't remember actually ever talking to guy in private for more than two minutes. Now being alone with what used to be him was freaking him out slightly. The young man had always been weird to Wakaba. Far too quiet and polite and formal. But underneath that aloofness had always been a tremendous amount of power that he showed no one. Wakaba had always wondered why and now he found himself wondering how much of what Bifrost could do were things that Aurora/Skadi had taught him and what was Freed's own power.

"It's not polite to stare", Bifrost commented in the same monotone voice he always had. Wakaba mumbled something in return and kept looking. Even the young man's voice was different. Sure you didn't hear it that often but you could always hear a sincerity and emotion behind the words. You couldn't always understand what type of emotion it was but it was there.

Now all that left Bifrost's lips were just words. They had a meaning of course but they didn't _mean_ anything. Wakaba sighed and sat down, watching the young man in front of him. This was affecting him more than he thought it would. He was surprised he was feeling so upset about the situation of a young man he basically never knew anything about.

He had never had any kind of relationship with Freed Justine. They were guild mates, that was all. He never spoke to the guy. He never went on missions with him. He never fought with him. Never fought alongside him. He never did anything with him. So he had volunteered to be one of the guards because he thought the guy wouldn't affect him at all. But he was. He was affecting him a lot. Just seeing the guy made his blood boil, but not aimed at Freed or Bifrost himself but at the creature _creating_ Bifrost. Aurora or Skadi or whatever she was called was not only evil she was malicious. She didn't care about who she hurt or how she hurt them. All she cared about was getting what she wanted. Whatever that was. Wakaba still wasn't very sure about that. His head snapped up.

" _Wait, what was it this guy said again_?" he thought to himself. " _Wait wasn't it something like: 'I'm the brain idiots. Knowing is what I do. I don't mind sharing knowledge_ '? _If that's what he said… then maybe…_ " He looked at Bifrost again and bit his lip. Then he sighed and decided to go for it.

"So what is it that your master _really_ wants?" he asked. Bifrost looked up at him and then at the door.

"How much time do you got?" he asked.

"Uh… a lot?"

"Good then I can start explaining from the beginning", Bifrost said and closed the book. Wakaba all of a sudden didn't feel as if his bright idea was very bright.

* * *

 **TBC**


	36. Part 35

Part 35

Evergreen was walking with heavy steps towards the room where Bifrost was being held. Makarov had entered the medical room and told her that they needed her. Makarov had a suspicion about Bifrost. He was suspecting he wasn't being as truthful as he claimed. Makarov also wanted to lessen the pain Evergreen and Laxus were feeling. They had all heard Bifrost telling Wendy that he remembered everything from his previous life. But if that was true it meant he was doing all this willingly, well somewhat willingly. It meant he didn't fight Aurora/Skadi's control over him. That also meant he knew exactly _who_ he was about to kill at the library. And who he hurt badly there. Evergreen felt like crying just thinking about it. But what Makarov said gave her some faith. That's why she was now walking towards their "dungeon". She looked beside her at Laxus. He was awfully pale and looked really tired. Bifrost ripping out that lacrima had hurt him badly and it had left him feeling rather weak and sick. But he was so far the only lacrima dragon slayer moving about in the guild hall. Sting still didn't want to leave the medical rooms. But when Laxus heard what Makarov said he refused to stay put. He did know though that Makarov, was listening in on them through Warren, should Laxus collapse or something.

They entered their dungeons and found Wakaba rubbing his head. Bifrost was looking at him with that emotionless look on his face. He looked up at them when they entered the room. His eyes lingered on Evergreen for a bit and then drifted over to Laxus.

"Mother will be a little disappointed with me", he spoke calmly. "I did plan for you to bleed out and die."

"Yeah well I'm not dead and neither is the Twin Dragons or Cobra", Laxus growled before sitting down on the chair next to Wakaba.

"Cobra? Oh the snake wizard. I guess Tundra will be in as much trouble as Booré and I. I do hope she won't harm either of them too badly."

"Not again", Wakaba groaned.

"I was under the impression that things like that is what you have to express about your guild mates", Bifrost said and looked at him. "Did I get it wrong?"

"No", Wakaba sighed. "It's just that you don't mean it."

"I know the meaning of-"

"That's not what I mean and you _know_ it! We've been having this discussion all day!"

"What is there to discuss?"

"Just shut up!" Wakaba groaned and slumped down in his chair. Laxus and Evergreen stared at him and then at Bifrost. Bifrost shrugged and returned to his books. Evergreen watched him and felt a bang of grief well up inside her. This was just like the Freed she loved as a brother. Always with his nose stuck in a book, making little comments here and there when no one thought he was listening. She balled her hands into tight fists and tried to keep her tears at bay.

As if sensing her there for the first time Bifrost slowly looked up and their eyes met. Freed had always had blue eyes but the blue in his eyes at the moment was a much colder blue than his normal color. His pale skin was paler than before and those jack frost lines on his face were creeping her out a little. It made her friend looks as if he really was a frozen corpse moving around. His eyes were so void of emotion they looked dead and he felt so cold, just being close to him made her shiver. He looked her up and down, why she had no idea. He wasn't checking her out because Evergreen knew Freed was gay. She had been the first person he told, he had been too scared to tell the boys. So he had come to her for advice and she had comforted him and had reassured him she and the boys wouldn't care. So why was he checking her out?

"I must say that it is not fair", Bifrost said and she startled from her thoughts. "You collapse from using that attack on me but you are not harmed or tied up. Why it must just be me that is being treated so harshly, if this is how you treat your friends Evergreen I don't want to know how you treat your enemies."

"And now he tries to joke!?" Wakaba screamed in exasperation. "I regret explaining joking and sarcasm to you!"

Evergreen stared from the older mage to the one looking like her brother. Freed could joke and he was a master of sarcasm. What did Wakaba mean? He shouldn't have to explain that to Freed! That's when she remembered that this wasn't Freed and that Master Makarov was suspecting that Aurora/Skadi had "stolen" Freed's emotions to create Bifrost. She sighed and he looked at her.

"Are you upset?", he asked.

"Yes I'm upset."

"Why?"

"You should know why!"

"Is it because you had to use a powerful and rather painful attack on me?"

"Yes and you should know that!"

"Why?"

"Because you used to be my friend! You should know it pained me to use it on you!"

"Why should I know?"

"Because you were the one that taught me to use that magic!"

"Certainly not, why would I teach you magic that could possibly kill me? Had I not been much stronger than last we met I would surely have died."

"That is exactly why you taught me! You taught me that magic so that if you ever lost control of your demon shapes I could destroy you!" she had tears going down her cheeks by now. All the frustration she had been feeling were coming out. "You taught me that just in case! Just like Bickslow taught us how to defeat him should he snap! Or I teaching you two how to stop me should my powers start to run haywire!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, it is illogical to give that kind of information to others."

"You said you remember everything!"

"I do. I remember the day I fought Acnologia to save you all. I remember the day Team Natsu let me down. I remember the pain and suffering I caused you all during the Battle of Fairy Tail. I remember the Grand Magic Games. I remember my first meeting with Master Makarov. I remember Mirajane's words to me. I remember everything. I'm the _mind_. I'm the thinker. You can never defeat me. My brain calculates it all. I see everything. You can't defeat me Fairy Tail. _Nothing_ can stop the brain."

"I…" she trailed off, Laxus sat up straighter and Wakaba stared at the younger mage. That was exactly, word by word, what he'd told Wendy. Bifrost looked at them.

"What is the matter now?" he asked.

"Is that all you remember?" Laxus asked.

"Not really but the most important things."

"Did they happen in that order."

"Yes."

Laxus and Evergreen smirked and Evergreen walked closer to the bars. Bifrost looked at her. She smirked triumphantly and wished she had her fan with her so she could've snapped it shut… and then hit him over the head with it. She now know he was lying. The things Bifrost claimed to remember didn't happen in that order. Someone had been telling him it was in that order, but who? She looked into his eyes and just for a microsecond she saw it, a small light of triumph far back in Bifrost's mind. She smirked and stood tall.

"I see it", she said and Bifrost looked directly at her. "Now I know."

"Know what?" Bifrost asked.

"That you are a liar and that you are not in full control. I know Freed is still in there. He lied to you. The things you claim to remember didn't happen in that order. In fact Freed told you it was that order to make us all realize that no matter how hard you try _Skadi_ you can't fool all of us forever. You think you are so strong but you are still weaker than Freed because now I know that what happened in the library wasn't just an act."

* * *

 _The now injured Fairy Tail mages tried to get up, but no one took their eyes off of Evergreen. Bifrost was looking at her as well. But there was something off about him. His appearance was… twinkling? They could see their Freed for a few seconds and then flash back to Bifrost. His whole body was shaking._

 _[…]_

 _"E-Ever?" Freed/Bifrost groaned and gripped his head with both hands. The blizzard stopped. Evergreen ran up to him and gently hugged him._

 _"Please Freed I need you", she whispered to him. She felt Freed hug her back with one arm._

* * *

"That really was Freed trying to fight you off because his emotions and loyalty was stronger than even you! That's why you stole them didn't you? You stole his emotions so that his heart wouldn't question your methods and see right through you! But you forget that Freed is brilliant. He will use his head and realize what a fake you are and he will turn against you! Even his brain knows what he's doing is wrong so he is still fighting you! There is no way for you to take him over completely because you're not strong enough and you never will be!

Freed will come back to us because he's stronger than you are! All three of them are stronger than you and that's why you take core parts of their personalities away from them! You are trying to make them weaker but you aren't realizing they just compensate their strength with something else! Tundra's emotions are running haywire, he won't listen to even your commands! Booré doesn't see the difference between right and wrong because you stripped him of his voice and conscience! But his mind and emotions will compensate for that and he will turn on you again! They have all started to turn on you. You will lose because you are a liar, a thief, a killer, a coward and a weakling! We see right through you Skadi. You have always been a liar and you always will be a liar. You are lying so much that no one will ever believe you. Which is why they are fighting to get back to us! Your guild is fighting to leave you!"

Evergreen was about to continue her tirade but suddenly found two hands around her neck. Wakaba screamed in outrage and ran to the bars and started pulling on the hands. Laxus fought to get up but felt too weak. Evergreen felt her feet leave the ground while Bifrost held her up by the neck. The air around him was alight with purple flame-runes, his eyes glowing and his fists tightening.

"Clever girl", he spoke, but with Skadi's voice. "You saw it didn't you? The last tiny part of your friend that is still fighting me? Did you also realize that as the days go by that part is getting weaker? What happened at the library will never happen again because your friend is almost gone. What little is left of his soul will be gone by the end of the weak and only _my_ Bifrost will remain." With that Bifrost used his magic to step through the bars.

"How come this beast can use their magic!" Wakaba yelled and pulled on the arms. "The ropes and shackles are meant to prevent wizards from-"

"I am not a wizard!" Skadi roared through Bifrost and slammed Wakaba aside. "I am a dragon! Your lousy little toys have no effect on me! I could've escaped at any time!"

"Then why didn't you", Evergreen gasped out. "Freed wouldn't let you did he?"

"SHUT UP!" Skadi screamed and slammed Evergreen against the bars. Laxus' vision was cloudy. He got up and threw his arm out.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" he yelled but nothing happened. He groaned and swayed in place, trying his best to save Evergreen.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" he yelled again but still nothing happened. His whole body was trembling. "Come on… you gotta snap out of it… Ever needs you…" he took a heavy, slow step forward. "Your guild needs you…" he took another. "Freed needs you…" a third. "Bickslow…" a fourth. He looked as Ever's eyes started getting heavy and her wild kicking subdued.

"EVERGREEN!" he screamed in rage. Suddenly the air around him started crackling with electricity. Bifrost looked at him.

"Impossible!" Skadi's voice screamed.

"Lightning Dragon's…"

"You are supposed to have lost-"

"Heavenward Halberd!"

He lightning he let loose hit Bifrost in the chest and sent him through all the walls in the dungeon. Evergreen was thrown into the air but Laxus jumped up and caught her, cradling his "little sister" close as he landed. He looked at her and she opened her eyes.

"L-Laxus?" she asked. "Y-your power?"

"I gain power from my family now", Laxus said. "Not some stupid lacrima stone."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you could do it", she said and lost consciousness. Laxus looked up when there was a rustling over at the bricks Bifrost had landed on. The young man groaned and slowly sat up, his chains and shackles gone. They had been burnt off or melted off by the intense power in Laxus' attack. Bifrost's whole body was smoking and he was twitching.

"I must admit that it really hurt", he said and got onto one knee. Laxus growled but then he felt the presence of powerful mages. There was a flash of light as Booré and Tundra appeared on either side of Bifrost. "You took your sweet time…"

"Did you miss us?" Tundra asked while grinning. "Mother missed you so she sent us to pick you up."

"Good, I was getting a little bored."

"You can feel bored?"

"I only assumed that's what you are supposed to say."

"Just shut up and come along", Tundra said and gripped one of his shoulders while Booré gripped the other. With another flash all three of them were gone. Wakaba had woken up by now.

"Aw man, will Master blame me for this?" he asked. Laxus just sighed and headed for the medical rooms, Evergreen needed to be looked after and he felt in need of a long nap.

* * *

 **TBC**


	37. Part 36

Part 36

A few days later Erza and her team arrived. They got filled in on what had happened while they were gone. But since then there had been no sign of the Winter Solstice and no one knew where they would strike next. Bickslow had gone into protective mode when he heard what happened to Evergreen. While they all sat in the guild hall telling their stories he even pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close. Elfman started seeing red but Mira and Lisanna stopped him. Mira noticed how upset Bickslow really was, tears were actually going down his cheeks. That was because Bickslow knew what Evergreen had been forced to do to their friend and how much it must've pained her. He wished he'd been there to banish Skadi for a bit so they could talk to the real Freed. Evergreen was doing her best to comfort her "big brother", but it wasn't easy. She knew what Bickslow had always felt for him. Laxus wasn't a happy camper either. It didn't matter that it was Skadi he blasted with that power, because it was still Freed's body. Seeing him not getting up after being hit had awakened a nightmare in him… from what could've happened during the Battle of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Laxus was standing inside Kardia Cathedral. He'd just realized that Evergreen had lost and his rage was building up to a point where he was losing control over his powers. He rammed his fist into a pillar._

 _"I put my faith in you Evergreen and this is how you return the favor", he growled angrily. "I come to find out you're weaker than_ Erza _!? Damn."_

 _"Titania's stronger than you think", a voice said behind him, he knew who it was at once. "Bickslow and I should have gone after her instead."_

 _"Why are you here when you should be fighting", Laxus asked angrily. He was upset that Evergreen had lost, but he was not going to lose this war. He had no time for weaklings and no place for them within_ his _guild. But he knew Freed Justine, Freed the Dark, wasn't weak. So why he was here angered Laxus. Was his oldest friend giving up on him? Didn't Freed think he was strong enough to pull this off!?_

 _"Because… the game is as good as over", Freed replied and rage built up in Laxus, his thoughts were coming true. Freed was betraying him! "Without hostages we can no longer force the Master's hand." Freed really was giving up! He really was believing they stood no chance! That they were weak! Furiously Laxus turned around and let loose a strong bolt of lightning. It passed just by Freed._

 _"What are you doing?" the greenette asked in shock._

 _"This fight ain't over", Laxus continued. "If you don't wanna follow me then you can get lost. There's no place for weaklings in my Fairy Tail."_

 _"I think you're taking this too far", Freed cut in after Laxus set up the Thunder Palace, holding the whole of Magnolia hostage._

 _"Too far huh?" Laxus asked with an evil smirk on his face. "I will decide how far is 'too far'. This is a fight to the bitter end and that means it won't be over until one side is wiped out!"_

 _"We can still win", Freed said, looking calm and serious as always. "We don't need hostages. Stop this."_

 _"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out there hunting Fairies with Bickslow? The old man is counting on Erza, so I'll take care of her. And Mystogan too. In the meantime you deal with Cana and that Phantom girl. I don't need either of them in my Fairy Tail. Exterminate them."_

 _"Even if they're our enemies now we're still in the same-"_

 _"When I give an order you'd better do as I say!" Laxus roared. Then he saw lots of emotions run over Freed's face before the younger man looked him dead in the eye. Freed crossed his arms and made sure that his runes showed the members of Fairy Tail what was going on._

 _"No", he said._

 _"Excuse me?" Laxus growled darkly and turned to face him fully._

 _"No Laxus", Freed said sternly. "I won't go through with it. I promised the Master I'd keep you from doing something stupid, sadly I've failed. But I will not take orders from you any longer. Not when you are ordering me to kill Cana and a girl I've never even met. Your powers are affecting your mind, you needed to discharge to come to your senses. That's why I agreed to do this. That is why I set up all the enchantments."_

 _"What enchantments", Laxus growled, electricity crackling all around him._

 _"Ones neither you, Ever or Bickslow knows about", Freed replied and moved his hand, all over town enchantments showed up, smaller ones than the others. "Enchantments that would lead most members to Bickslow, tiring him out so that after battling almost the entire guild on his own… Bickslow would run out of power and be defeated. Enchantments that would lead Erza directly to Evergreen so she could free the hostages. Enchantments that would lead Erza or Mystogan to me so that they could defeat_ me _. And… enchantments that would lead Master directly to you so he wouldn't need to use any magic power. So that he could defeat you. It's over Laxus. You had lost before you even began, I made sure of that."_

 _"You betrayed me?" Laxus growled darkly._

 _"I'm trying to help you."_

 _"You. My oldest friend. The one that always promised to be at my side!"_

 _"It was for your own good. Just go to the master and-"_

 _"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Laxus roared and all the pent up electricity he had been collecting since his frustrations started growing was let loose. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" he directed his attack directly at Freed. Freed's eyes widened before he tried to shield his face with his arms. Laxus' attack hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the closed gates of the cathedral. Everyone "watching" through Freed's runes gaped in horror. When the light from the attack died down Laxus collapsed onto his hands and knees. He panted and looked up. He saw his oldest friend lie by the door, unmoving. He gasped when he realized what he had just done. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't move. The side door slammed open and Bickslow entered._

 _"FREED!" the seith mage screamed and threw himself at the Rune Mage. "Freed baby say something! Look at me!"_

 _"Bickslow?" Laxus asked but was ignored. Bickslow took off his visor and shook Freed's shoulders._

 _"Don't you die on me!" he screamed. "Please! Freed! No no no no no you can't be gone you can't!" Bickslow looked up at the roof. "Bring it back to me! Bring his soul back! Freed? FREED!"_

* * *

Laxus startled when he felt a hand on his. He looked down and saw Wendy there. She was looking at him worriedly and he realized why. He had tears going down his cheeks. He gave her a tiny smile and patted her head, telling her he was alright. He was alright, but nothing more. He looked at the hand she was holding. The same hand that had hurt his friend's body. Without hesitation. He had forgotten. Forgotten that even though Skadi was in control of his friend's soul and mind… the body was still his. If he damaged the body… Freed would get hurt. The others had all seemed to forget it. He could still hear Natsu going on about how next time he would crush them all. He was so close to getting up and frying the Fire Dragon Slayer already. But hearing him going on and on about how he would crush their enemies next time was tearing his patience to shreds. Erza and Mira noticed his discomfort. Erza knocked Natsu on the head, hard, knocking him out and stopping his tirade. When Lucy demanded to know why she did that Laxus took that as his cue.

"We shouldn't talk so happily about killing the Winter Solstice", he said and all eyes turned to him and Wendy, who was still close to his side, holding his hand. Cana stared at him.

"Why not?" she asked. "They keep hurting us and others! It's not like we're hurting Freed, Gray or London."

"Lyon", Lisanna corrected but Cana ignored her.

"We're hurting Bifrost, Booré and Tundra!"

"Sure their minds and souls may be under the control of Aurora or whatever her fucking name is", Laxus growled, electricity crackling around him. "But it's still _their_ bodies. If we break Tundra's arm and he's snapped out of the mind and soul control… Logan's arm will still be broken."

"Lyon", Wendy piped up.

"He will still be hurt", Laxus said. "Every punch we throw… they will be the ones to feel. Don't you get it? When we remove that dragon witch from their minds and souls the Winter Solstice won't suffer the consequences of it… Freed, Gray and Lyra will."

"Lyon!" Mira screamed and all turned to look at her. "His name is Lyon! Sure he's not part of our guild but learn his frickin' name already!"

"Mira?" Lisanna asked and stared at her. She wondered why her sister all of a sudden got so upset.

"Yes Lisanna", Mira asked happily and the guild stared at her in confusion.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"W-why wouldn't I? Wait do you think something's wrong!? Oh no help help!"

"What the hell?" Gajeel asked seeing the barmaid so fearful over… nothing. "Get a grip lady."

"Get a grip?" Mira asked and her face darkened in anger. "On what you iron munching ear flap!?"

"Whoa what the hell?" Laxus asked.

"Aw shit not again!" Bickslow exclaimed and flew forward, after putting Evergreen down gently. He took off his visor and took control over Mira. He made her step away from the sack lying on the counter beside her. Erza hurried over and tied it up even harder than before. Bickslow let his control over Mira drop and she rubbed her forehead.

"Did it happen again?" she asked and the team that had been to Lulea nodded. Mira shuddered and hurried away from the bag. The other mages of Fairy Tail stared at them. Erza sighed and started explaining what was going on. She told them of the lacrimas they had found and what they were sure the things contained. Laxus looked at Bickslow who nodded. He could confirm they were parts of souls. A small flash of hope appeared in the hearts of the Fairy Tail Guild. If these really were the missing parts of Freed, Gray and Lyon's souls… they now had weapon to use against Winter Solstice! The only problem was… how would they use them? Whenever you touched the lacrima you got affected by the contents. So how could they figure out how to use them when they couldn't even be near them!? They all sat looking at that sack.

"Um", Romeo said and everyone turned to look at him. "If those are like part of their souls… wouldn't they wanna return to their 'owners' if they got near?"

"Maybe", Bickslow said. "Things with souls are that they all long to be whole again. If your soul gets split up when your body dies the different parts will start looking for one another. They want to be whole. The only problem here is that Aurora or Skadi or whatever has taken over most of their souls so their original souls aren't really aware of being split up. That's why Freed couldn't acknowledge the presence of two souls when I asked about it that day… If you get possessed you usually feel deep within you that something isn't really right… but this isn't possession it's more like overtaking. Not the kind you three do", he added and looked at the Strauss siblings. "This is far more malicious and evil. She is not fusing her souls with theirs… she's taken over. Pushing out their souls… destroying them. If we don't do something fast I fear their souls will be gone forever."

"But what can we do?" Mira asked.

"I think that our best option… would be Shattering", Bickslow said. Evergreen paled and Laxus looked sick to the stomach when he said that.

"Absolutely not!" Makarov roared.

"What?" Erza asked. "But Master if there's a chance that-"

"Erza you don't know what you're talking about here", Evergreen said and then looked at Bickslow. "I forbid you from doing that Bickslow!"

"From doing what?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Yeah what does Shattering mean?" Levy asked. Bickslow's face darkened.

"You've seen it in action already", he said. "On Tenrou Island. You, Levy, Ever and Lily…"

Said mages and exceed looked at each other and then it hit them. Bickslow and Freed's fight against Rusty Rose!

* * *

 _"You cannot defeat my rich imagination", Rustyrose mocked."An eternal wellspring of endless power! Come forth my guardian saint beast! Belfast the Windstorm! May your mighty gusts sing through their bones!" a giant monster appeared behind him._

 _"Where did that… come from?" Lily asked in shock._

 _"Summoning magic, but like nothing I've ever seen before!" Levy explained._

 _"Hey guys", Lisanna called. "Watch out! He's really dangerous!"_

 _"Oh we know how to handle this fool", Bickslow replied calmly. "Seith magic… Possession!" the beast froze. "Shatter!" the beast exploded and crashed to the ground by Rusty Rose's feet._

* * *

Levy looked from Bickslow to the Master. Makarov was red in the face with anger.

"That time it wasn't a living being!" he started yelling at Bickslow. "You're just lucky you didn't get hurt along with it! Don't play me for a fool boy I know what shattering a soul can do to you! And in battle against powerful enemies like the Winter Solstice you could die! Shattering Skadi's soul within the three might help their lost part return but we don't know that for sure! It's too dangerous and it could backfire and kill you! I forbid it! I won't have any more of my children sacrificing their lives for me and anyone else! Freed did it at the island and I am still living with that guilt! The guilt of knowing I couldn't do anything to save one of my brats! I failed as a parent that day and I failed again when I sent Gray away from us! A parent's job is to protect and guide their children! Not to send them to their deaths! I will not risk losing a single one of you! Even if it means that the Winter Solstice can't be stopped!"

"But Master", Bickslow began.

"I SAID NO!" Makarov yelled, grew in size and crushed a table with his fist. The entire room was quiet, Romeo hid behind his father in fright and Wendy held on a little tighter to Laxus. Bickslow lowered his head and looked at the floor. Makarov sighed and shrunk to his normal size.

"I'm sorry", he said a little gentler. "I know you want to help out Bickslow but it's too dangerous."

"But Master, letting them fulfill their goals can be even more dangerous", Bickslow said.

"True but we don't know their goals."

"Yes we do!" Wakaba suddenly explained and bounced up. "Darn it with all the battling going on I forgot to tell you Master!"

"Forgot what Wakaba?" Macao asked.

"I know what they are planning!"

"Is he drunk again?" Cana asked dryly.

"No! I'm serious!"

"How do _you_ know their plans", Lucy asked. "It's not like they would just tell you."

"Bifrost did", Wakaba said.

"Oh so you just asked him why they are doing this?" Lucy asked.

"No."

"See he's probably just-"

"I asked him what their master really wants."

The room went completely quiet and they all stared at Wakaba, Macao's eyes looked as if they were going to jump out of his skull. Wakaba blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Seriously", Lucy scoffed. "Why should we believe that!? It's not like Bifrost wants us to know things!"

"Actually he calls himself the brain and mind and actually wants people to know things", Macao said.

"Not you too!"

"Hey you haven't been guarding him Booby so shut up!" Wakaba yelled at her. "Macao and I have been guarding the kid since he got here and he told us lots of things! And no he didn't do it to trick us!"

"He did share lots of information with us", Macao said and Makarov nodded.

"Wakaba", Makarov said. "What did Bifrost tell you?" Wakaba took a deep breath and started talking. Bifrost had told him that after reading the books he had figured out his Master's real plans. Sure she wanted all the fake dragon slayers to die, that includes Acnologia, but then she will turn her war onto those she blames for her tragedy all those years ago. The humans.

She wants to kill all humans because they caused her siblings to reproduce. But Bifrost believed she wanted that too, only… no one wanted to reproduce with her because they could feel that her powers had turned her heart ice cold as well. So in her rage she decided to punish them in the name of the Great Will. She killed them all. The offspring tried to fight her but she could kill anyone she wanted easily. But the Great Will punished her for her treason and made her unable to kill a dragon ever again. She had to flee and hide.

She hid for many years and watched the dragon wars. When she heard that some dragons wanted to live in peace with the humans she got furious and started killing as many humans as she could since she couldn't kill dragons anymore. She somehow convinced the other dragons that they couldn't defeat her either because of the Great Will, probably by the same trick she used at the mountain when the dragons slayers fought her.

The dragons realized only humans would be able to slay her so they gave them Dragon Slaying Magic. Only they didn't count on the fact that Skadi was a hundred times stronger than the dragons of that time. She was too strong and escaped from them, even Acnologia couldn't catch up with her. She hid in the most unfriendly places of the north, learned the magic of her siblings and most of the world. She could because she helped creating it. But she realized her enemies had given her the keys to her revenge… humans.

If she could find strong mages she could train them and make them strong enough to kill any dragon… fake or real. When they are ready they will kill the dragon slayers, lure Acnologia out, slay him and then slay every living human in the world. After that bloodbath… Bifrost didn't know. He could only guess.

"What did he guess?" Macao asked.

"That the bitch wants to live with her guild as the only survivors", Wakaba said. "But he also guesses that she feels lonely."

"Lonely?" Erza asked.

"Why would a monster feel lonely?" Lucy asked. "If that's the case just let her keep her guild."

"We will _not_ let her keep those young men!" Master Mavis said as she appeared behind them. "She doesn't care about them. She is only using them to reach her goals, destroying everything so that she could reshape the world."

"How do you know this First?" Makarov asked.

"Because I spoke with her. At the time I didn't know who she was. I thought it was the soul of Gray and Lyon's former master."

"Ur?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

* * *

 _"I would not do that if I were you little human woman", it said and she looked around._

 _"Where are you?" Mavis asked._

 _"Everywhere and nowhere at all."_

 _"That isn't the answer I was looking for."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"That is not important. What is important is for you and your guild to leave my disciples alone."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"They are doing something far more important than anyone can ever understand. I'm not even sure they understand yet."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Let's just say they are fixing a mistake made before anyone can remember now, anyone but one. They are righting a wrong caused by greed and jealousy. They are fixing a flaw in the laws of the universe and they are sealing their fates at the same time."_

 _"What!? And you're letting them do it!? If they really are your disciples then you should stop them from doing something that will mean the ends of them!"_

 _"It is their choice."_

 _"And it is the choice of any real master to guide their disciples in a direction that will keep them safe and help them get stronger!"_

 _"And it is the job of a parent to let their children find their own paths through life and guide them along it. I am doing that. You have no right to judge me."_

 _"I am trying to save three innocent young men."_

 _"You don't need to save them. They are already safe."_

 _"No they're not."_

 _"No one can touch them where they are now. Stick to your own guild and leave my disciples alone."_

 _"I watch out for anyone innocent."_

 _"You don't need to watch these three. I'm doing it and I am far more powerful than anything you can bring."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"A master, a parent, a teacher, a guardian, a friend, a support, a protector and a guiding light. Now be gone Mavis Vermilion. You have no place here."_

* * *

"I thought that her soul hand mixed with that of the demon Deliora so that it was tainted with evil and that she had some ulterior motive to get her pupils killed", Mavis continued. "But when I found out who it really was I started thinking, that's why I haven't been here. It's true that she wants to destroy the whole world but she wants to rebuild it… out of guilt. She feels guilty for killing her siblings and in a case leading to the death of all dragons. Now she wants to start over, from the last time she could remember feeling happy and feeling as if everything was as it should be."

"Before there were humans", Evergreen concluded and Mavis nodded. "But doesn't that mean killing Gray, Freed and Lyon?"

"I believe she plans for them to die while fighting Acnologia… She plans for them to fight him until either one of them die. My guess is that she has given them some of her own power as well as her own soul."

"What for?" Erza asked.

"To control them."

"But how can they kill someone as powerful as Acnologia?" Gajeel asked. "They'd need to be a dragon!"

"Exactly."

"And how could", Evergreen began but then she gasped. "The lacrima!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"The lacrima they've gathered! They are full of dragon power, they have parts of dragon souls and dragon powers! As well as one of them being a dragon slayer! A 'true' dragon slayer as they say! She plans to turn all of them into dragons!"

"No", Lucy said and laughed. "That's impossible! I mean that would make them the same as Acnologia! She would never stand for that."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Lucy on this", Makarov said and sighed. "She hates humans, but I wouldn't put it past her to have Bifrost create a powerful enchantment that forces Acnologia into a human form or something like that. Then they can finish him off in his 'weaker' state."

"But I'm sure I'm right", Evergreen objected but they didn't listen to her. Bickslow patted her back gently, showing her he believed in her. Laxus too seemed to edge towards her theory rather than Lucy's. Evergreen looked up at him.

"Don't worry Ever", he said. "Whatever that lizard has planned… we'll stop it."

"Are you sure?"

Laxus smirked.

"I'm sure, because I think that Bifrost is plotting a rebellion."

* * *

In their hideout in the far north Bifrost, Tundra and Booré were kneeling in front of their master once again. She had taken her human form again, it was more spacey that way. She was angrily pacing in front of them. She had been doing so since Bifrost was brought back. She was upset about the fact that Laxus still had his powers. Her guild didn't look at her, but they didn't say anything either. They just kneeled and kept quiet while she was ranting and raving.

"They were supposed to suffer!" Skadi yelled and broke a frozen pillar by slamming her delicate hand into it. The rubble fell all over her guild but they didn't move as the large pieces rolled around them. "We were supposed to get revenge by crippling them!"

"Are we supposed to get revenge on them for being partial to those that killed our ancestors Mother?" Bifrost asked.

"Of course", she spat at him. "You are the mind! Remember what I told you!"

"That those responsible for the fate of your siblings are to be punished with a punishment far worse than death."

"Exactly!"

"So what does that entail in your case Mother?"

She stopped pacing and turned to look at him, his "brothers" looked at him as well, both looking confused.

"Bifrost", she said and he looked up at her. "What does that mean?"

Bifrost kept looking into the ground.

"You killed your siblings Mother", he stated and she stared at him. "You killed them because none of your brothers wanted to reproduce with you, because they knew that deep down your heart had been turned to ice. In what I can assume was rage you killed them. But then you didn't blame yourself or your siblings' offspring, you blamed the humans. I summarize that since the humans were allowed to reproduce you and your siblings started feeling jealous. I don't know how you feel when you are jealous but from what I can tell after studying it can lead to rage. The Great Will, you justified your actions by proclaiming you did it in the name of the Great Will. The Great Will didn't see it that way, so the real reason you cannot kill Acnologia or any dragon for that matter is because of what you did. That is why you need us." Now he looked up at her. "Am I right Mother?"

"How did you come by this information?" she asked and moved closer to him.

"Paramore had books all about it, when he died the Fairy Tail guild took them. They handed them to me to try to use my ability to share knowledge to find out the truth. But truth is a double edged sword Mother. Now I know what the books said and what you said. No matter which way I turn I will be cut."

"How so?"

"The books also told of how you killed all the humans you could after you found out some of the offspring wanted to live in peace with the humans. They wanted to live with the creatures "causing" the death of your siblings. You were not able to kill dragons anymore but you could kill humans. You used that anti-dragon spell to make the dragons believe you were impossible for them to fight. Only… you didn't take their next actions in account. The dragons thought only humans could defeat you so in guise of helping them fight other dragons they gave them dragon slayer magic… to defeat you Mother. I assume you thought of it as a farce. But what happened next hadn't occurred to anyone. Even you had made one miscalculation. The Dragon Slayers, who had been given too much power, killed every dragon they could lay their hands on. And there was one man among the humans who bathed in the blood of too many dragons. He continued to destroy dragons and bathe in their blood. Presently his skin turned to scales, his teeth to fangs. He transformed into a dragon himself. That's what Dragon Slayer Magic leads to. Though human he became the Dragon King. The Dragon King initiated another war. The King's name was Acnologia. A dragon with pitch black wings, unlike any other dragon. He slaughtered most of the dragons… and he tried to slay you as well Mother."

He looked her dead in the eye. She was paler than usual and trembling.

"But you escaped because even though you were not allowed to slay him, you were stronger than him", Bifrost continued.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Tundra asked confused.

"Use your head Tundra my brother", Bifrost explained and looked at him and then their "mother". "The only reason we exist is because Mother was jealous and greedy. Her actions led to the creation of dragon slayers, which led to the creation of Acnologia… which led to our creation… so that Mother can wipe the whole world out of existence and start anew. All because she was childish. I see no reason to follow her any longer." Bifrost's eyes widened when suddenly and enormous wave of power was coming his way. It hit him like a claw and he was sent flying through the massive cave. He hit a wall with a deafening crack.

"Bifrost!" Tundra screamed and was on his feet as fast as he could. Booré was as well, his eyes full of worry. Bifrost groaned and got up, looking at the big dragon in front of the three of them.

"You little upstart!" Skadi roared at Bifrost. "You disloyal little pest! How dare you try to convince your brothers to leave me!?"

Bifrost groaned and managed to get onto his elbows.

"I d-don't know how to… feel… loyal… Skadi", he said and her eyes widened.

"What did you call me!?" She roared and grabbed him, she flung him across the cave again, sending him through a few pillars. He rolled over the ground and looked up at her.

"S-Skadi", he groaned. "That's your _name_."

"I forbid you from using that name!"

"W-what makes you believe I will l-listen to you now Skadi?"

"SILENCE!" she screamed and sent an icy fire at him. Bifrost just looked at it coming his way.

"Mother no!" Tundra yelled and jumped between the blast and his friend, using his own power to send the attack into hitting the ground nearby. The shockwave sent all three humans flying and they landed in various locations in the cave. Skadi looked around at the cave she had nearly destroyed. Tundra and Booré sat up while groaning. Bifrost lay motionless on the floor. She growled at him.

"I knew you were trouble from the start", she spat and then she stiffened and looked up at the sky. "Tundra guard the traitor, make sure he doesn't do anything to endanger us."

"Yes Mother", Tundra said and hurried over to Bifrost, to check if he was even alive. Skadi looked at Booré.

"It's time to unleash your true power my sweet?" she said and he nodded. He climbed onto her back and they left the cave. Tundra watched them leave and then looked worriedly at Bifrost. What was going on with their guild?

* * *

 **TBC**


	38. Part 37

Part 37

Panther Lily was an exceed on a mission. He had noticed that since they returned from Lulea Mars had hid from them. So he was out looking for her. He had looked all over the guild but she wasn't there. He spread his wings and started flying around Magnolia. After a few hours searching he found her at the top of Kardia Cathedral. She was looking at the city in front of her, it was slowly coming alive with the sun rising higher and higher at the horizon. Lily landed beside her. She looked at him.

"What do you want tomcat?" she asked dully.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay", Lily said and sat beside her. "I guess you aren't."

"My family is out there killing people because some crazy bitch has taken over their souls… How am I supposed to feel?"

"Sorry that was a stupid question… I guess I just wanted to comfort you somehow."

"Nothing can comfort me right now… the path they are on now can only lead to death."

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked worriedly.

"That's what everyone is thinking. I know that's what everyone is thinking. The only way to stop my family is to kill them."

"There can be another way, Bickslow did manage to give us Lyon back for a little bit. If he could somehow boost his powers… then maybe…"

"And what kind of fate would that be for him", she asked and looked at him. "He would be forced to keep Skadi's souls under control for all eternity. What if he loses focus? What if he dies?"

"I didn't mean for him to use his Figure Eyes on them forever", Lily said and put his paw on hers to comfort her. "Bickslow can control souls right? So maybe he can force them out as well."

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking about what had just been said. It was a possibility that Bickslow somehow would be there best weapon against the Winter Solstice. The only problem was that they had no idea where the guild was hiding. They didn't even know if Bickslow could do anything. If anyone could do anything.

The Winter Solstice was strong and if all three of them appeared at the same time, they really didn't have a chance. And what was worse… they still didn't really know the full extent of Booré's powers. What if he was too powerful? And what if Bifrost suddenly decided that he wanted to wipe them all out with his runes? He surely could if he wanted too, Macao had told them what he told them. And Tundra? What if his emotions got the better of him like they did at Sabertooth so that Booré had to freeze him? Tundra could destroy them all if his temper got the better of him. All three of them alone had the potential to kill everyone in Magnolia without breaking a sweat. And all three together? How would they stop them from destroying the world? They surely had the potential to. It all seemed so hopeless.

"You really believe we have a chance?" Mars asked and looked at Lily. He smiled at her and squeezed her paw a little.

"I believe that people who've been members of this guild is far too stubborn to let anyone dictate their lives. And what I know of Lyon is that he doesn't take crap from anyone. I fully believe they will fight Skadi if we give them the chance to. Those soul-parts we brought with us are still our best chance. They will complete our friends' souls and maybe give them the power to fight her off."

"I guess… I'm just worried about one thing."

"Bifrost right? Since he has no feelings he won't care that we hold a part of him. Tundra will demand it be returned to him and I guess so will Booré."

"But Bifrost has no feelings to make him feel… angry at us for having it or feeling possessive… nothing. He might not care about it at all so we have to force him… he won't let us force him."

"But if we return the other two to normal they can help us to force him. Don't worry Mars, you will be back with your family in no time." He patted her paw. She smiled slightly at him and was about to say something more… when they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey fur ball!" an angry voice shouted and they saw Lector hover in front of them. "Stay away from my girl!"

"Your girl?" Lily asked.

"Your girl!?" Mars shrieked and then gaped as Lector landed beside her and took her paw in both of his.

"You are the most beautiful queen in the world", he said. "Please do me the honor of being my queen!"

Next thing he knew he was seeing stars, because Mars had hit him hard in the head with the handle of her sword. Lily gaped.

"You should search for battle skills instead of a queen!" Mars spat and took off. Lily sniggered and looked at Lector.

"Give it up Saber", he said smugly. "As you can see she's not interested."

"Of course she is!" Lector objected, while rubbing his head. "She just doesn't know it yet."

Lily scoffed. "Face it Lector, you doesn't stand a chance."

"And why not?" Lector asked.

"Because Mars is going to be _my_ queen."

"Oh really? In what delusional world would that be?"

The two tomcats glared at each other hatefully, they had both decided that they were going to be the tom to "marry" Mars. Now wouldn't it be hilarious if she choose Frosch? No just kidding. But the two kept glaring at each other all the way back to the guild.

* * *

Booré looked out over the city that was asleep in front of him. No one moved. Nothing moved. There was no one there that could even try to stop him. No one that even knew he was there. Well he would change that. He looked out over the city and opened his palm. As his shadow fell over town so did the cold. It spread through the alleys and crooks, as if it was a living breathing being creeping from door to door throughout the town. In all houses women, men, children, elderly… cats, dogs… everyone, everyone felt the biting cold and curled up or tried to get warm. Booré looked at them and balled his hand into a fist. A loud noise, like the noise of shattering glass, echoed through the night. Animals, insects, humans, buildings, roads, the whole town… the whole town was completely destroyed in just seconds. There was nothing left other than huge chunks of ice, no bodies left for families to bury. Shattered. Everything had been just shattered by sharp, cold and heartless ice. Booré looked at the destruction and smirked. This would bring them out, this would bring them all… to him.

* * *

 **TBC Yes I know it's short but it fitted to end it there.**


	39. Part 38

Part 38

The members of Fairy Tail stared at the vast destruction in front of them. Last night the news about the complete destruction of Lulea had reached them. Makarov decided to bring his whole guild there for the fight they were sure to end up in. Jellal and Erik had joined them, the rest of their guild still too injured or too sick from their fight with Tundra.

Bickslow had, without telling anyone, brought the soul pieces. He managed to keep them under control by using his powers on them every now and again. He was basically scolding them for acting out. They listened… somewhat. He sighed. These –not-really-souls were giving him a headache. They were like teenagers especially Freed's emotions were giving him a hard time. He was sure only Laxus and Evergreen was suspecting what he was doing because they knew him so well. But Bickslow was going to do everything he could to get back what was his. Freed was his. He would not let that dragon keep him any longer.

So when they were told they were needed to fight the Winter Solstice… he jumped at the chance. Not to fight them, but to bring all three back to their true selves. Most of the guild actually volunteered to go, to protect innocent and try and stop their friends from doing something they would regret. But when they arrived they had realized… that they were too late. Lulea was completely destroyed. Only piles of stone and wood could be seen. Everything else had been totally destroyed… by ice. It was the middle of the summer but it was snowing… it was the ice that had destroyed the town. It had shattered and started snowing down on them.

"Tundra will pay for this", Minerva growled.

"Minerva", Erza said sternly. "Tundra may have done this but it will be Lyon that suffers, think about that before you speak so harshly."

"Erza they slaughtered an entire town!" Miliana yelled. "They've killed a lot of people! They are murderers!"

"Lyon, Gray and Freed are innocent", Evergreen spat at the girl. "They didn't know this would happen."

"How do we know that?" Rufus questioned. "If memory serves me they chose Winter Solstice over Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale during the games."

"But that's because of a big misunderstanding", Mira tried.

"Didn't look that way to me", Yuka grumbled. "Clearly Lyon chose whatever your traitorous ice mage chose. Your Master suspended him for a reason after all."

"That was just a misunderstanding as well!" Erza said. "A hasty decision that-"

"No one objected to", an angry voice said and all turned to look at Mars. She had transformed, she was in full armor and had her swords drawn. "Gray, Lyon and Freed all felt abandoned by their former guilds. They felt they had nowhere to go so they accepted Skadi's offer. She offered them a new home, a new family as long as they helped her in her quest."

"What quest?" Yukino asked shyly.

"We now know she wants to destroy the whole world", Mars growled. "But back then F, L and G thought she only needed their help with taking down Acnologia. That's why they accepted. They thought she was good and she fooled me too… for a long time. I didn't realize that when she put their guild marks in place she also put parts of her soul in them."

They were all quiet for a bit, watching what was left of the city. Makarov sighed and ordered that they search the town for survivors. Though he was sure they wouldn't find any. Something about all this also felt wrong, something was very wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He felt himself shiver all over and he felt something cold grow in his stomach. Wait… cold? Master Makarov looked down and saw ice creeping up along his legs and over his stomach. He looked around and his eyes fell on Booré. The young man was looking at him.

"Booré…" he said. The young man didn't answer he just glared angrily at him.

* * *

"W-we don't think T-Tundra did this", Wendy stuttered in the cold. All eyes turned to her.

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked and everyone turned to the three youngest wizards there, Wendy was standing between Chelia and Romeo.

"Think about it", Romeo said. "Whenever Tundra uses any of his elemental magic the after result is ice. But here it's just ice. But still if Tundra uses ice… wouldn't there be more ice inside the other ice? Ice always follows his attacks."

"We also believe that all attacks happened at the exact same time", Chelia said. "It's… a hunch all three of us have."

"Then who do you believe did this?" Levy asked.

"All three of them or just-"

They were all interrupted by a huge explosion. All eyes turned to a huge pillar of smoke that was rising towards the sky. It was closely followed by another and then another. There were cascades of snow and ice flying into the air with each explosion. The pillars were moving further and further away from them. All teams decided to head for the explosions. They all prepared for fights, they had no idea what they would meet after all. Erza was the first to get there and when she did she gasped. She saw their master being thrown around like a rag doll by an invisible force of some kind. But whenever he got hit by that force there was ice, mist or snow left behind. It was clear that he was pretty banged up already. But she couldn't see the attacker. She ran up to the master and touched his shoulder. Makarov twirled around with panic on his face.

"No Erza get away!" he yelled.

"What? Why?"

"It's-"

He didn't get any further because a strange force sent him and Erza flying again. The force was so strong it ripped Erza's armor apart. Everyone gaped because as soon as the two wizards landed they were yanked away again and thrown around. Each time an explosion occurred and snow and ice sprayed into the air. Every member from Fairy Tail along with the members of Sabertooth had arrived to help in the fight. The members of the other guilds… were busy fighting ice copies of Tundra, Booré and Bifrost. The copies weren't able to use magic but could still pack a mean punch. Laxus watched in anger as his badly bruised and cut up grandfather was thrown around like a ragdoll along with Erza. He balled his hands into tight fists. But they couldn't even see an attacker! Laxus couldn't even smell him, neither could any of the dragon slayers around him.

"We need to do something", Levy said and held onto Gajeel's arm. "Jet can you get them out of there?"

"Sure!" Jet said and took off at a full speed. He gripped the Master and headed for the guild. But now Erza was left alone and Jet and Master Makarov were being thrown around instead. The members of Fairy Tail felt panic rise within them. If anyone of them just touched Makarov they would be in the same predicament he was. The worst thing was that they couldn't see their attacker. That made Laxus super angry. His whole body was crackling. Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned. He saw Mars stand there in her transformed state and with one sword in her hand.

"The enemy isn't invisible", she said and Laxus cocked an eyebrow at her. "He's there all right."

"Then why can't we see or smell him?" Laxus growled. Mars smirked.

"When I call your name… hit him with your strongest attack." She flew forward and hit at the air in front of Makarov and Jet. Laxus stared at her in confusion. What the hell was she doing? She kept swiping at the air. But whatever she did seemed to be working because as she swiped… Jet and Makarov weren't thrown around. But Jet wisely stayed put. He was sure that if he moved Makarov they would be attacked again, they were safer staying behind's Mars wielding swords. She'd pulled the second as well. Jet tried to get a glimpse of the enemy. Mars had said it wasn't invisible… but was it because the enemy was fast?

Jet was an expert on fast so he took a deep breath and started vibrating his body, doing it faster and faster. He was aware of his friends staring at him but he had a reason for it. If the enemy was fast, their eyes weren't fast enough to see him. But whenever Jet used his powers his whole body was affected by it so that he could read in all information around him. Jet had once tried to describe to Droy and Levy that it to him felt as if everything else was moving slower and he at a normal pace. Sure he _knew_ that he was the one speeding himself up in the world. But his body adjusted to the change so that he could read in everything around him. So now by vibrating he could see _everything_ that the others couldn't see because they didn't move fast enough.

He saw Mars' swords swipe the air and then she turned around… just as a shape took form not far from her. He saw a young man in his early twenties. A young man wearing a circlet on his head with a dragon on it, the dragon encircled the guild mark between his eyes. He wore iron gloves with spikes on each knuckle. He had shoulder pads with curved spikes on each. He wore a back plate with a strange looking dark blue cloak on it. He wore high boots that reached his thighs and each of them had metal in some places to protect him. His chest plate was plain except for the sign of the Winter Solstice. His skin was really pale, his eyes a dull light blue as if he wasn't really there. His skin sparkled in the light as if it had been frozen. There were even some specks of frost on his skin. His lips were blue as if he was very cold and whenever he breathed mist came out of his mouth, the very air around him was freezing. It was Booré. Jet was about to call out to the others but then he froze, literally. Booré was looking right at him and narrowed his eyes at him. Jet felt how he was slowing down and then…

"JET!" Levy screamed in fear as her friend was suddenly completely frozen. She had seen him vibrating and had wondered what he was up to and all of a sudden he was frozen solid. Mars' eyes widened and she hurriedly positioned herself between Jet and the invisible enemy. She swiped with her swords, looking quite panicked.

"Romeo!" she screamed. "Macao! Use your flames to slowly heat Jet back up before he dies in that ice shell! Don't heat him up too fast or he will melt away! He's turned into an ice statue! Whatever you do don't let him touch him!"

"Let who touch him?" Romeo asked as he and his father started heating the air around Jet slowly. Natsu offered to help but Erza told him no. Natsu's flames were too hot. Romeo and Macao had both learn to produce colder fire so they could gradually build up the heat to save Jet's life.

"Lily stand before them and keep swiping at the enemy!" Mars ordered and Lily transformed and did as he was told. Not sure why though. But then he saw something. Mars wasn't just hitting at the air. She was hitting at little specks of frost, ice and snow in the air! The enemy wasn't invisible! It was the snow itself! He noticed those specks appear and swiped at them. Erza noticed what he was doing and joined in. Lector also noticed and did the same, but he used his claws. The others watched them in confusion. Mars smiled at Lector and then Lily. She then took a calming breath her sword glowed purple.

"Dark Écriture…" she said and everyone stared at her. "Slice!" her runes were sent flying at those specks of snow, ice and frost. There was a gasp from them and now everyone could see the weak outline of a man. "Now Laxus!"

Laxus smirked in satisfaction and let loose his most powerful lightning. But he didn't aim it directly at the enemy. He aimed at the ground just below him. When his lightning hit the ground there was a yelp from the enemy as he was thrown through the air and crashed into one of the huge icebergs he himself had created. They all stared as Booré fell to the ground and landed on his chest. Mars sighed.

"Don't put your guard down", she said when some people cheered.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"This is nothing", she said and looked at the ice mage that was now getting up, glaring at them with only hatred. "Booré is just getting started."

Booré snarled at them, showing his teeth that were more fanglike than human like now. He looked more like a wild animal than a young man. He spread his arms and folded his long fingers in. When he did the wings on his back unfolded, they were made from ice, runes and cloth. They could carry him without trouble.

"Ah fuck", Laxus said and then gasped when a fist connected with his stomach and he was sent flying. He hadn't even seen Booré move.

"Laxus!" Makarov exclaimed and then turned to Booré. "Booré stop! Your fight isn't with the brats! It's with me! Take your anger and hate out on me!" He moved closer to the young man. Booré was crouching on the ground, looking murderous. "I know I did you wrong and that Skadi stole your sense of right and wrong from you. Which is why you are lashing out at everyone. Gray would know this is wrong, sure I did him wrong but Gray would never go to these extremes. After all… he froze the whole guild and then dropped his spell as soon as he was out of the room." Booré glared at him. "Even though the _real_ you Booré would be angry he would never go this far. Not treat innocent bystanders like that!" he pointed at Jet. "And not just destroy entire cities just to get our attention! So if you are going to fight someone today it will be me! Because this would not have happened had I been more like Gray Fullbuster. If I had been more like you."

Booré slowly rose.

"Tell me", he said with a cold voice and they all stared at him, they thought he couldn't speak. "Why should I listen to the wishes of someone that did not listen to mine?"

"I…" Makarov was a little taken back by him actually speaking.

"You spoke of freezing and defrosting your guild old man", Boorée said and rubbed his forehead. "I can recall the incident and you should know that Gray Fullbuster didn't defrost the guild because he wanted to. He did it because Lyon Vastia told him that he was acting like you. He was going to keep them all frozen for at least a week before he returned and defrosted the place… actually…" he closed his eyes. "I have a very vague…memory of him intending to keep everyone frozen until his suspension was over… just for the satisfaction of having everyone missing a whole… no… two months was it?"

"You… you can get to your memories", Erza asked and moved closer to him.

"Not really", Booré said and glared at her. "Whenever an incident like you described is mentioned my emotions for some reason start boiling over. When I read into those emotions I see glimpses of the reasons behind them."

"Can your guild mate do the same", Sting growled. He, just like Laxus and Cobra could still use their magic in the same way before the Lacrima. When Booré saw him his bristled and started glowing.

"Watch out!" Laxus called but they needn't worry, Sting was blocked by Bickslow. A Bickslow not wearing his visor.

"Bickslow", Booré said.

"Figure eyes!" Bickslow yelled and his eyes stared glowing green. Booré laughed.

"Idiot!" he said. "You can't affect me! I…"

He trailed off because Booré was now under Bickslow's control. But the effect wasn't the same as it had been with Tundra. Gray didn't surface. The separation from his real self had been going on for too long. What little was left of Gray Fullbuster wasn't strong enough to fully push back what was King Booré.

"Can your guild mates do the same thing you can with your memories?" Bickslow asked. "Answer the question!"

"No", Booré replied. "Bifrost the Traitor lacks the emotions. Tundra lacks the brains."

"Bifrost the Traitor? What does that mean? Answer!"

"He tried to turn us against Mother", Booré replied. "But he couldn't. No matter what Mother says I will obey. We are bound to her will. Bifrost… I always knew he would betray us because he cannot feel loyalty."

"You can neither because you can't see what's wrong and what is right. You just stay by her because she said so! You need to think for yourself!"

"A soldier has no free will."

"Of course they do!"

"That's why Bifrost was faced with the beautiful power of Mother's rage."

Bickslow paled. What had happened to Bifrost? Sure he hated the guy's guts but it was still Freed's body he was messing with!

"I think we have finished now", Booré said and broke out of Bickslow's control and flew forward and rammed his fist between the taller man's eyes. Sending him into a huge iceberg with a deafening crack.

"Bickslow!" Evergreen screamed and ran over with Wendy and Chelia. Booré just sniggered and turned to face the Dragon Slayers around him.

"I will enjoy killing all of you", he said. "You will all be blessed with the true power of a Dragon Slayer!"

"Now now my sweet", a voice said and Booré stiffened as a woman appeared through the cold fog surrounding the area. She walked towards them slowly. "You know that is not something you can do on your own."

She was tall, taller than Laxus or Bickslow. Her hair was wavy and light blue, reaching her bare feet. Her skin was pale and frosty. She was slim but strong. She wore a plain looking dress, it looked as if it was made of a piece of the sky, sparkled with stars. Her eyes had no irises or pupils. They were just a cold blue.

"I can!" Booré objected angrily. "I will use the same anti-dragon magic you used and I shall kill them all!"

"No", the woman said. "That is not how I planned it. You are not allowed to kill them in this state."

Booré gritted his teeth.

"What makes you believe I listen to you now Skadi?" he asked. His voice echoing that of Bifrost not long ago. "I am as strong as you but unlike you I can kill dragons. You cannot. Your attacks should've killed Bifrost but he is still alive isn't he? You couldn't kill him and you can't kill me. " he smirked evilly. With that Booré channeled all his energy and sent a crashing wave of power at Skadi. She only gaped in shock as it hit her and sent her flying through the ice bergs… while Booré laughed manically at her misfortune.

"Come!" he yelled. "Come to me my brothers! Together we will make this world freeze!"

He raised his hands to the sky and the magic power surged all around him, blinding them all. But when the light faded Tundra and Bifrost were there. Tundra stared around him wildly, looking confused. Then he saw his "brother" walk slowly towards him. He hurriedly got up.

"Booré?" he asked and Booré put a hand to his cheek and caressed it gently, lovingly. Then to the shock of everyone there their lips met in a kiss. The mages just stared in shock as during the kiss the seven elements under Tundra's control surged. The ice all around them was melted by his flames. His flames were extinguished by his water. The water was absorbed by his earth. His earth was scattered by his winds. His winds were broken by his metal. His metal shattered by his lightning. His lightning was snuffed out by his darkness. His darkness was destroyed by his light. The wizards of Fiore was not sure how they were uninjured by all the magic energy Tundra let loose, only Mavis had a theory as of why. It was love and true love would never harm anything. No longer standing in a completely frozen landscape the wizards of Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus all got to their feet and could continue their fight against the ice clones Booré had created. Booré pulled back from Tundra and turned his eyes on the prone form lying on the ground on its back. Booré smiled and kneeled by the injured young man.

"Bifrost my beloved brother", he said and caressed the other mage's face gently. "You opened my eyes today. Opened my eyes as to what we are and what we can be." His hand started glowing and his magic started healing the young man. "Now rise Bifrost, the Mind of Winter Solstice. Rise from your slumber and join me as we destroy this world and create our own! Free from pain and despair! Free from greed and envy! Free from liars and broken promises! Free from the likes of mothers, fathers, daughters and sons alike!"

Bifrost's body glowed before his eyes opened and he got up. The wizards watching all shivered. Whatever was left of Bifrost and Booré's humanities seemed to have disappeared. Tundra stared at them in confusion and took a step back, in fear. He was feeling fear of what his brothers had become. Then Booré held his hand out to him and smiled.

"Come beloved", he said gently. "Fear not our destiny. Come Tundra the Emotions of Winter Solstice. With you at our sides the Winter Solstice will be free to feel everything that our new world can give us! With me King Booré the Power of Winter Solstice at its helm. With Emotions and Mind at my side we shall rule this new world of freedom and peace! We shall rule it all! Damned be the rules of the universe! Damned be the wills that have tied us all down for so long! We will be free!" Tundra smiled and took his hand. All three members of the Winter Solstice smiled manic grins.

"You forgot something", Makarov said and slowly got up. All three members of Winter Solstice turned to look at him. "Before you can create this new world you speak of there are others than Skadi standing in your way."

"Acnologia does not face us", Bifrost spoke with indifference in his voice.

"I was not speaking of him", Makarov said. "There is still Zeref and there is still all of us."

Their enemy laughed at him.

"Laugh all you want but we have beaten many foes before, some with the same ideals as you", Makarov continued calmly. "You see my boys. You have all been misguided. Parts of you have been taken from you. You are not yourselves. There is but three of you and many of us. Sure you may defeat us all one on one but like you three… we are stronger together! And today Fairy Tail does not stand alone! We stand together with those who believe in a world we create each day! A world that is as ever changing as the water of the sea! A world with both shadow and light. A world where you can feel almost anything!" he looked at Bifrost. "A world where you can lose control but also keep it", he looked at Tundra. "And a world where with the right guidance you can see right from wrong." His gaze landed on Booré. "You three no longer understand this, which is why you shall fail this day. Because there are but three wizards in front of many. You are outnumbered."

Tundra growled and stepped forward, lighting crackling around his right hand and shadow around his left. Bifrost took a step back, he knew Makarov was right. Sure they were stronger than all wizards here but they were greatly outnumbered. Skadi had known that as well, which was why she had told them to retreat at Sabertooth. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Tundra did as well. Booré was smirking.

"Three wizards you say?" he said and smirked. "No. You face not wizards Makarov." Suddenly the pouches in their belts started glowing and all the collected lacrima they had gathered started circling them. Bifrost and Tundra shared a look and nodded. Booré smirked at the wizards in front of them.

"Magic fusion!" the members of Winter Solstice yelled. "Unison… Raid!"

The ground started shaking and the lacrimas spun faster and faster, glowing brighter and brighter.

"What's going on!?" Lucy screamed in terror as they all were forced to the ground.

"A Unison Raid Booby!" Laxus yelled at her and then gaped in fear as he saw what emerged from the bright light. The combining of their three powers and Skadi's soul with the powers of the lacrima had created a new being right in front of them. The bodies, minds, traits and powers of the Winter Solstice had combined into one along with the lacrima. No longer were three wizards before them. In their stead was a dragon. It was huge with wings black as the night sky. Scales shifting in blue, purple and red. Horns of white and gold. Long sharp green claws. Eyes shifting in every color of the rainbow. It's tail was long and strong. It had the same body type as Skadi, with only hind legs and claws on it wings like a bat. When it roared the ground shook. On its forehead and around each eye was the sign of Winter Solstice. It looked at them.

"Now face me!" the monster spoke with the combined voices of Bifrost, Tundra, Booré and Skadi. Whenever it spoke emotionally Tundra's voice sounded the clearest. When it spoke with logic in soul (not mind) Bifrost's voice rang louder. Otherwise it was Booré's voice that was heard.

"Face me wizards of Fiore", the dragon spoke. "I am the dawn of the new world! I am Eos!"

It roared again and the earth shook. The gathered wizards knew that they weren't only in for the fight of their lives, but for the fate of the entire world. And they all knew it wouldn't be an easy fight.

* * *

 **TBC**


	40. Part 39

Part 39

"Bickslow!" Evergreen shouted as she shook the other mage. "You need to wake up! Come on main man we need you! I need you! _Freed_ needs you!"

But nothing could rise the injured mage from his unconsciousness. His skull had been crushed by the pure force in Booré's fist. It was just by luck or by a miracle that Bickslow hadn't died already. Wendy and Chelia were trying their best to heal him but so far nothing was happening. Evergreen was trying to call him back, while everyone else were fighting the big dragon outside of their makeshift hospital wing. They were using Cristina as a hospital. Multiple injured mages had already been brought in. One of them being Erik, he kept glaring at them but seemed to calm down whenever Kinana was near him.

"Cobra can you hear anything?" Wendy asked him shyly.

"For the hundredth time", Erik growled. "I hear everything, too many voices and sounds right now. It's hard to pick up just one thing."

"Plus with the hard hit he took to his head it's making his ears ring", Kinana said soothingly. She was holding his hand and he wasn't protesting in the slightest.

"Oh", Wendy said and looked a little disappointed. It made Erik sigh in frustration. He never liked girls being upset. But he didn't like to show that he wanted to comfort them. He sighed and looked at the two healers and then the man lying on the bed between them. He sighed again.

"I can tell you one thing though", he said and the two girls looked at him. "Freakazoid over there is alive. I can hear his heart beat and an inner struggle."

"Inner struggle?" Wendy asked.

"There's voices in his head calling out to him. Is he schizophrenic or something?"

"No", Wendy giggled. "I guess it's just his 'babies' talking to him, telling him to come back."

"Huh… whatever they're doing it's fucking annoying. I'm good now, I'm gonna get back to fighting." He got up on shaky legs and left Cristina, against protests from the healers and Kinana. Kinana went after him anyway, maybe she could help protect him now that she knew a little magic. Evergreen followed as well. She wanted to help get their friends back in any way she could. Bickslow was in the best of hands after all.

* * *

Everything was black all around him and he was aching all over, especially his head. It was throbbing and burning at the same time. He groaned and covered his face with his arm. What happened? Where was he and why was it so dark here?

"See I told you he would be okay", a voice said.

"He's not okay he's badly hurt!" a second voice growled.

"He did his best to stop us but was weakened by the three of us", a third voice said.

"Don't you think I know that!? Get your ass back up! Open your eyes! Bickslow!"

That voice. Bickslow knew _that_ voice! His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Everything was still just black around him but there were three things that were shining. He felt his eyes widen when he saw _them_. In front of him stood Lyon Vastia with his arms crossed and a cool look on his face. Beside him was Gray Fullbuster, hands in his pockets, bare torso as usual and barefoot. He had a small grin on his face. Bickslow felt a tear go down his cheek as the third shining being walked up to him and held out his hand to him. It was Freed. _His_ Freed. He had a warm smile on his face and wearing his old clothes and had his old hair style back. He smiled warmly at Bickslow.

"About time you woke up", he said. Bickslow took his hand. It was warm to the touch. Bickslow grasped it tightly like a lifeline and Freed pulled him up. But he never let go of his hand.

"How", Bickslow began and the three spirits in front of him smiled.

"You're controlling these parts of us for now", Lyon said. "Which is why you couldn't completely hold Booré with your power before. You were spreading yourself too thin."

"We are not fully souls just parts of souls", Freed explained calmly. Bickslow looked at him again with wide eyes. "What?" Bickslow just kept staring and gripped his hand even tighter, stepping closer to Freed.

"Uh… we're just…" Gray said and grabbed Lyon's shoulder. "Gonna go over here." They hurried off, but Bickslow could still see them. He blushed and looked at Freed.

"I've missed you", he admitted.

"I know", Freed replied and rubbed his hand gently. "I've missed you too Bicks."

"Why did you… why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"Because… I wasn't sure we would survive our mission so I didn't want you to suffer. If you already thought I was dead you wouldn't miss me when I died."

"But… but… didn't you think we would be able to help?"

"I would never put you through danger like that."

"Why? Because I'm not strong enough?"

"No. You are one of the strongest people I've ever known Bickslow."

"Then why!" Bickslow screamed with tears going down his cheeks. He was about to scream something else when he felt Freed's arms around his neck. He looked down and saw that the green haired man was hiding his face in his shoulder.

"Freed?" Bickslow whispered and hugged him back tightly.

"Because… I love you too much to lose you", Freed whispered and Bickslow hugged him tighter, while sobbing. Freed smiled a small smile. Bickslow clutched him close. He wanted to stay like this forever! He knew that if he went back he would have to fight his beloved, maybe even kill him if he couldn't stop him. But here none of that existed. Everything was black and calm.

"We can't stay here Bickslow", Freed said and caressed his blue hair gently. "If you stay here you will die and if you die no one can bring our souls back. If you die… I will vanish… completely. All three of us will and there will be no saving the world, no saving me… no us being together."

"B-but I can't", Bickslows sniffled and looked up at him. When did they kneel to the ground? He couldn't remember. Freed took his hand again.

"Of course you can", he said. "I _know_ you can. _You_ know you can."

Bickslow thought for a moment. There was a way for him to do it. But the Master had forbidden it. He didn't even know if it would work or not. But a feeling in his stomach told him he knew exactly what he needed to do. But he was still scared. Scared it wouldn't work. Scared that it would kill the Winter Solstice. Scared it would kill him. Scared it would destroy the person that meant the most to him. He was scared. But that didn't matter. He had to do it. He was the only one who could. Suddenly he felt how he got lighter and his body started glowing in a soothing green. He stared as his feet started lifting off the ground.

"No wait!" he objected as he was raised towards the small light that had appeared above him. "I don't want to go yet! I-"

He was cut off when he felt something grip his hand. He looked down and saw that Freed was holding his hand between his own two… on the left was the emblem of Fairy Tail. Bickslow stared at him. Freed smiled at him.

"Don't be scared Bickslow", he said gently, glowing in a golden light. "We'll be right there with you."

Bickslow felt the tears stream down his cheeks. He felt a warmth come over him and he noticed two more pair of hands covering his own. Gray and Lyon had also taken his hand. All three smiled at him.

"FREED!" Bickslow screamed as the pull on him grew too strong and pulled him away from the three of them and the darkness that had been so soothing.

* * *

He sat up with a gasp and started panting. He felt hands gently grip his shoulders and the fuzzy world suddenly became clear again. He was in Blue Pegasus' battleship. He looked around and saw wounded wizards in the various beds. He looked to the side and saw Wendy smile brightly at him. He turned his head in the other direction and saw Chelia doing the same. His head was pounding but his heart felt lighter. He looked at his hands and the two healers headed for their next patient. Even that old woman Porlyusica was there, healing people. Bickslow looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Booré seriously gave your head a pounding", Macao groaned from the bed opposite his. "We thought you were a gonner there for a while man."

Bickslow groaned and threw his leg over the edge of the beds.

"What are you doing!?" Lisanna objected from her bed.

"I need to get back out there", he groaned and got up and swaying legs.

"Are you crazy!?" Cana asked. "You're in no condition to fight! Erza, the Dragon Slayers, Lucy, the Master, Evergreen and Mira are fighting that thing but so far they haven't managed to put a single scratch on it!"

"They're… fighting it wrong", Bickslow groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"You are in no shape to fight!" Elfman yelled. "Be a man and rest!"

"I can't…" Bickslow groaned and took a step towards the door. "I'm… the only one… that can… stop it…"

He fell to his knees.

"Bickslow!" Wendy called and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. "Please you shouldn't be up!" She put her hand on his shoulder. Bickslow placed one of his own over hers. He looked at the door with determination.

"Wendy", he said. "I need you to come with me."

"To where?" she asked.

"Out there, we need to get to the dragon."

"You are in no condition to fight!"

"I don't care. We need to go." He struggled to get up.

"No! You are in-"

"Either you come with me and help me get there or get out of my way!" Bickslow yelled and everyone stared at him. "I know how to stop that thing! But I need you there to help me!"

"Just tell me how to do it and I'll go myself. I'm sure Natsu and-"

"No! Fire Breath can't do anything! I'm the only one that can but I need your healing powers too!"

"You need to rest!"

"There are more important things than my fucking health to worry about! Like say the fate of the world and our friends! Now help me up or get out of my way!"

Wendy shakily helped him get up and he leaned heavily on her. She looked up at him worriedly. It was clear to everyone, and most likely Bickslow himself, that he really wasn't up for a fight. But the stubborn man wouldn't let that stop him. He was going to get out there and do… something. Wendy had no idea what he had planned. Neither did the rest of the people in the med bay. But some, who didn't know him very well, thought Bickslow had just lost his mind or had come up with a really stupid idea. Sure it was stupid because it was dangerous but what could he do? One of his oldest friends who also happened to be the love of his life was depending on him. As was another friend and that friend's… lover? Boyfriend? Something was defiantly going on with the ice mages and Bickslow was going to figure it all out. When he freed them and brought them back. He could do it, he knew he could do it. Freed, Gray and Lyon believed in him. They were going to be right there with him. Bickslow put his free hand over his chest pocket, where he kept the lacrimas. He _was_ going to succeed. Or die trying. When he was about to fall again a pair of hands grabbed his arm.

"May I be of some assistance?" a voice said and Bickslow and Wendy grinned when they saw who it was. Now they could turn the tide, twice.

* * *

 **TBC**


	41. Part 40

Part 40

"Watch out!" Laxus yelled and pushed Mira and Evergreen out of the way of the huge dragon above them. He nearly got stepped on as a result. It roared and sent a cascade of lightning at them. Laxus managed to let loose one of his own and when the two collided there was a massive explosion… and then a heavy cascade of ice shards and snow. Natsu managed to melt them all before any real damage could be done by them.

"I hate this thing!" he screamed and hit on the toe that was closest to him. "Ice ice ice! Always stupid ice! AAAH!" he screamed when the dragon flicked him aside with his toe. Happy managed to catch Natsu just in time, before he hit a mountain head first. Natsu growled darkly.

"Foolish humans!" the dragon roared, Tundra's voice being clearest. "How many times do I need to tell you that none of you are able to defeat me!?"

"Doesn't matter what you tell us", Erza said and changed her armor to her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Because we will continue fighting you anyway. We will destroy you Eos!"

"Why?" Bifrost's voice asked and the dragon stopped fighting for a moment. "All we want is to create a better world and free it from suffering and pain. I was under the assumption that a world like that should be a good thing."

"Not if you kill every living being in the world you destroy!" Makarov yelled.

"Who said anything about every living being? We are talking about fake dragons and humans."

"Still there are humans who have nothing to do with this! Why would you kill them?"

"I assume I should be sad or feel remorse for the needless killing we will have to do", Eos replied.

"Can't you do it now that you've fused with Tundra!?" Laxus yelled. "Try and _feel_."

The dragon lowered its head and looked at Laxus closely. Laxus could see the annoyance on the dragon's face.

"It's not his job to feel", Tundra replied.

"So what?" Laxus asked. "You three switch places whenever you need to do something?"

"That is how it works", Bifrost replied.

"Now listen here", Mira began but she was cut short by Cobra and Jellal sneaking up on the dragon and attacking its neck from behind. The dragon growled darkly and turned its head slowly. It roared at them and swiped them aside with its claws. Mira flew up and hurriedly saved Jellal while Mars flew up and grabbed Cobra's hand.

"What are you doing?" the poison dragon slayer asked her. "I don't need your help!"

"No but I need yours", Mars told him and he stared at her. "To have any hope of defeating this dragon we need all Dragon Slayers we can muster. Neither of you are strong enough on your own to take down a dragon, not yet anyway. But together all six of you might have a real chance."

Cobra looked at her and then the dragon fighting below them. It was strong, stronger than anything he'd ever seen… and it was scaring him. He saw Kinana down below, she was helping in the fight. Cobra growled and Mars smirked.

"Want a little push?" she asked and Cobra smirked. Mars started spinning, faster and faster. When she had reached her top speed she let go of Cobra's hand and sent him flying towards the dragon. Cobra hit it in the head with his fist engulfed in poison. The force was so strong it sent the dragon falling onto its side. Cobra jumped back and Mars grabbed his shoulders, carrying him over to the other slayers. The dragon got onto its legs again, growling darkly.

"You will pay for that now", Eos growled and spread his wings. When he did everything around them, except the wizards, froze. They looked around them and watch the destruction. Not only did the whole area freeze but then it exploded. Shards of sharp ice went flying everywhere, cutting the wizards that weren't able to protect themselves. Erza missed one of the shards and it gave her a cut on her cheek. She hissed a little and looked around her, making sure no one was dead. Gajeel was smirking, having turned his body to steel so the ice just bounced off. He sniggered and jumped at Eos but the dragon just let out a puff of smoke at him. Gajeel only got angrier and attacked, hitting the dragon with everything he got. But the dragon just looked indifferent.

"Your attacks would be more affective if they were combined with other wizards you know", Eos said with Bifrost's voice.

"Why the hell are you telling me this!?" Gajeel said angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You seemed to be in the need of some information, I simply supplied it."

Erza cocked an eyebrow. Was Bifrost for real? Was he actually helping them? Why the hell would he do that!? Unless… Unless he didn't feel loyal to Booré! What if Bifrost was planning on making sure they got defeated so he could rule the world himself!? Or worse… What if he was helping them so that he could destroy the world? He had the power to wipe everything out of existence. He had no feelings. So maybe he had been watching the world this whole time and weighed the pros and cons for its existence. He might've seen that even though there are lots of good things in the world there are also lots of bad things. Maybe he'd come to the conclusion that Skadi was using him a long time ago and that all her plans were just another way to tie him down? That even though Freed Justine's body broke out of jail he was never really going to be free? He would always have his will controlled by someone else! And what if-

"AAAAH!" Natsu screamed as he and Gajeel were thrown through the air by Eos tail.

What if he only said that to lure them in? Erza groaned at her over thinking mind and charged at the dragon. He wasn't using fair play! Erza hated cheaters. But she couldn't get close to it. It kept swiping them all away and its roar just stopped them in their tracks. Erza tried to push through it but she wasn't strong enough. Then Master turned himself into his giant form to cover his brats. He sighed heavily and looked at Eos.

"You give me no choice", he said and Erza looked at him in confusion. Makarov looked at the dragon and put his hands together. Erza understood.

"No Master!" she yelled. "You can't!"

"I invoke… Fairy Law!" Makarov shouted and a bright light filled the area. Everyone who were fighting against the ice clones stared in confusion as did the members that were fighting Eos and weren't part of Fairy Tail. Laxus gritted his teeth together. What was his grandfather thinking!? How could he cast law upon Eos!? Eos was still consistent of their friends! The light shone brightly for a few seconds, what felt like forever for the members of Fairy Tail. Then the light faded and there was a lot of smoke in the area. When the smoke cleared… Eos growled at them. His body was smoking but nothing more. Makarov stared.

"Fool", Eos spoke with Booré's voice. "What was that attack meant to do? Blind me?"

"Fairy Law makes the caster's enemies unable to fight anymore", Laxus yelled at the dragon. "But there is a catch! You can only cast it upon people that your heart believe are your enemies!"

"Which is why nothing happened", Eos replied as Bifrost. "Your Master's heart believe Bifrost, Booré and Tundra are his enemies. But he also know that most parts of our souls and bodies are our own. He would not harm us. His heart _could_ not harm us."

* * *

Makarov fell onto his back, in his small form again, panting. It was hard casting Fairy Law and he had done it for nothing it seemed. He heard someone scream his name in fright and he looked up. Eos was directly above him, intent on killing him. Makarov sighed and closed his eyes as the huge claws came crashing down. But then he had a strange feeling fill his body and he felt arms around him. He opened his eyes and everything around him was cold and dark. Then all of a sudden he felt warm again and he could see. He was a bit from the where the dragon had tried to kill him. He looked up at the dark haired young man standing beside him, hands on his shoulders. His black hair covered most of his pale face and he was dressed completely in black.

"Rogue!" Sting screamed in glee and threw himself at the Shadow Dragon Slayer, hugging him tightly. Rogue smiled back and hugged Sting tightly to him. Eos roared in rage. Sting grabbed both Makarov and Rogue and jumped out of the way of the tail coming their way. He squeezed Rogue's hand tightly. Never again would he let Eos or his three parts split them up. Mars, Lily and Lector tackled Eos' head and the dragon hit its head on the ground. Sting landed by Natsu and the others.

"Thank you for the save Rogue", Mira said and helped Master sit down.

"We need a plan of action", Erza said and looked at the dragon that took to the sky, chasing the three exceeds flying around up there.

"We have one", a voice said behind them and they turned to see Bickslow.

"Bicks?" Evergreen asked. Bickslow's visor was gone and he looked pissed off.

"No", Makarov said and looked at him. "Bickslow-"

"I can't just sit and watch when I know there is something I can do!" Bickslow yelled. "Now shut up your old fart and you Slayers listen to me!"

Everyone gaped at him in shock.

"We have all seven slayers now", he said and said slayers looked at each other. "All of you except Wendy must combine your roars at… at Eos. It should be strong enough to at least take him for a loop."

"Then what?" Cobra growled.

"I will use Shatter on Eos."

"What will that lead to?" Erza asked.

"Hopefully.. it will shatter their Unison Raid thingy… Wendy filled me in. Anyway when it shatters I plan to use these."

Bickslow took out the lacrimas. Everyone who knew what it was jumped back. Bickslow rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm keeping them in check don't worry", he said.

"I see just one fault with your plan", Jellal stated. "Eos is up there… our slayers are down here!"

"We have exceeds", Wendy pointed out shyly.

"No", Laxus said. "You, the Twins, Natsu and Gajeel do. Cobra and I don't."

There was a huge crash when Lily, Lector and Mars landed in a heap at their feet, in their smaller forms. Their eyes were spinning. Wendy ran over and started healing them. Eos was still circling them, like an eagle ready to strike. The exceeds all got up and all six started flying around them.

"Okay you lot", Erza said and looked at the slayers. "Lily you will have to carry Laxus, you're the strongest and Laxus is the heaviest with all that muscle. Lector I think you may still be able to carry Sting unless we need you to carry Gajeel because he is heavier and-"

"Just let me do this faster", Mars interrupted her. "Lily takes Laxus and I'll take Cobra." With that she took off, grabbing a hold of Cobra. Lily followed her lead, grabbing a hold on Laxus. Lector knew Carla could carry Sting so he chose to carry Gajeel who was heavier. The six slayers took to the air.

"Aim for the head!" Lily yelled.

"Fire Dragon's-"

"White Dragon's-"

"Shadow Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"Lightning Dragon's-"

"Poison Dragon's-"

"ROAR!" they all yelled and let their attacks sail towards Eos. The dragon roared back but their attacks combined and cut through Eos' single one. Their attack hit Eos inside the mouth and the dragon crashed heavily onto the ground.

"Now!" Mars yelled.

Bickslow and his babies flew forward. Bickslow dropped the control of the lacrimas and smashed all three onto the ground. They shattered and the light within started spreading. He looked at Eos.

"Seith Magic!" he yelled. "Possession!"

"Fool!" Eos yelled. "You can't-"

"He wasn't going at you with full power!" Erza yelled when the dragon froze in its movements.

"SHATTER!" Bickslow yelled. Wendy flew forward, being carried by Evergreen.

"Sky Dargon's Healing Roar!" Wendy screamed and let her roar loose at Eos. It hit at the same time Bickslow's shatter magic hit it. The three soul parts shot forward into Wendy's roar. There was a huge explosion and Eos roared in tremendous pain. Everyone could see the outline of the dragon in the dust cloud. Then it shattered into a million pieces. No one could see anything else for the smoke and dust.

* * *

 **TBC**


	42. Part 41

Part 41

Evergreen ran forward as fast as she could, followed by Erza and Jellal. When the dust cleared three forms were visible on the ground. She threw herself at the form dressed in a long black Victorian styled coat. There was a hood on the coat which wasn't pulled up any longer so that the green hair was visible. The gloves with spikes on each knuckle were torn all over the hands. The large curved spikes on each elbow pad had fallen off. The white pants were really dirty. Evergreen turned him over and gasped when she saw that the jack frost going from his neck up over his jaw and covering his usually hidden eye were reverting. It slowly faded away, as if it was melting. Evergreen smiled and carefully pulled Bifrost's head onto her lap. His hair was out of its braid and Evergreen got reminded by how he had looked after the Battle of Fairy Tail.

"Freed?" she whispered. Hoping.

He opened his eyes a crack. He reached up and put a hand to her cheek. She gasped and grabbed it gently. It was warm. No longer did his touch feel as if his hands were made of the ice Skadi had created within him. They were back to their natural warmth and gentleness. But that wasn't all that had changed. Freed's eyes were back to their normal color.

"Ever?" he asked.

"Yes big brother", Evergreen sniffled. "Yes it's me." He smiled softly.

"I'm so happy to see you Evergreen."

Evergreen gasped and hugged him tightly, sobbing. She had seen it. The warmth in his words was real. His eyes had nothing of the cold from before. His _feelings_ were real. Erza looked at the two and then at the ice mage at her feet. She felt Jellal's hand on her shoulder.

"Gray", she said and shook the ice mage. The circlet on his head had snapped in two and laid on the ground beside him. He only had one of his gloves. His cloak/wings were torn in places. He was lacking both boots, only the parts that had been having metal on them were left. The Winter Solstice sign on his chest plate had been torn off. His pale skin wasn't as pale as before and his hair was back to its normal shaggy spikes. The frost on his skin had melted and no longer was the air around him freezing.

"Gray!" Erza shouted and shook him a little harder. "Open your eyes and look at me!"

Gray/Booré groaned and opened his eyes slowly. They were back to their normal color. He looked up at Erza.

"Erza?" he asked in a raspy voice. She sobbed and hugged him tightly. He reached up a shaking hand and put it on her head. "I'm sorry… I swore no one would be allowed to make you cry again… Now I've made you cry."

"It's okay", Erza sobbed. "They're tears of relief."

"Wake up!" Wendy called and carefully shook Lyon. "Wake up! Wake up sleepy head! Lyon wake up!"

Tundra's armor was falling to pieces and the claws on his long gloves were broken. He only had one shoulder plate left. His chest plate was completely gone. His boots were still intact though they looked as if they'd been scorched by fire. His cape was torn to shreds. His hair and skin were back to normal and when he slowly opened his eyes they were back to their dark color.

"Wendy?" he asked and she hugged the mage that had been like a big brother to her and Chelia when Wendy was part of Lamia Scale. He carefully hugged her back and sat up with a groan.

"I can heal you!" she exclaimed and started doing just that. Lyon rubbed his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked. "Last thing I remember is being at the guild hall of Fairy Tail."

"It's… a long story", Wendy replied.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" a voice suddenly yelled. Gray looked up just as Natsu came flying at him and caught him in a back breaking hug. "I'm so sorry please forgive me! I never meant for this to happen! You know me I'm an idiot! You're one of my best friends and I need you back in the guild! I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't mean what I said at all! I was just so hurt but that's no excuse and I'm sorry I forgot we saw Freed when we helped moving the prisoners! And I'm sorry for the Daphne thing too! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for-"

"Shut your mouth flame brain your giving me a headache…" Gray answered dully before losing consciousness again.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled worriedly. Wendy squeaked when Lyon also collapsed again. Evergreen held Freed close, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Don't worry", Makarov said. "They are just exhausted. Let's get them back to the ship and then let's get out of here before Skadi comes back."

"What do you", Erza began. "Oh…"

The place where Skadi had landed was empty. Laxus walked up to Freed and Evergreen and carefully picked Freed up so he could carry him to the sickbay. Gajeel and Lily were already helping Bickslow back towards Cristina. Natsu took a gentle hold of Gray and lifted him off the ground. Mars transformed and Lector helped her get Lyon on her back. They headed for Cristina, hopefully this was all over now.

* * *

 **TBC Short again, I know but it fitted to end it there.**


	43. Part 42

Part 42

It wasn't over, it was far from over. Skadi watched as those blasted wizards from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth carried her guild away. She would not stand for this! She should've killed that Seith Mage when she had the chance! Now all her work had been for nothing! Their souls had been fully returned to them so they could fight off her parts now! Well not fully, they were still there but dormant. There would only be one way of removing the souls completely. She was sure her guild wouldn't do what it would take to get rid of the small part of her soul. But she wanted the three young men back. They _belonged_ to her! She would get them back or die trying. She turned her burning gaze to the wasteland below and transformed back into her dragon form. This time there would be no survivors.

* * *

"Evergreen I owe you an apology", Makarov said and she looked at him. They were sitting in the sickbay of Cristina. Freed, Gray and Lyon were lying in separate beds, but with friends close by. They had taken off most of their Winter Solstice clothes so they could take care of their wounds. Seeing Lyon and Gray's bare chests made them all feel a small bang of pain. There were no guild marks there, where they were supposed to be. Freed's hand was bare as well. Bickslow was holding that hand tightly. He, Laxus and Evergreen sat around Freed's bed. Natsu, Juvia, Cana, Erza, Lucy and Happy sat around Gray's. He wouldn't be too happy when he woke up. Wendy, Sherry, Chelia, Toby and Yuka sat around Lyon's. He would be even less happy.

"For what Master?" Evergreen said and looked up at him while gently playing with Freed's hair.

"You were right about the lacrimas", Makarov said.

"Only half right", Evergreen said. "She didn't turn them into different dragons."

"Lucky us", Sting commented dryly. "Can you imagine what it would've been like fighting all three of them?"

"We did", Rogue told him gently. He smiled slightly since Sting hadn't let go of his hand since he arrived. Only slightly when they attacked Eos.

"I mean with all three of them as dragons!" Sting objected, still not letting go. He was never going to lose Rogue again. Never leave his side… until the Shadow Dragon told him to give him space of course. But right now they were both getting strength from each other.

"It would've ended badly", Laxus commented dryly. "Six dragon slayers went up against Eos and we still didn't stand a chance."

"Neither did we against Skadi", Gajeel grumbled.

"But seven is a magic number", Happy said. "And now we got all seven dragon slayers, Master, Erza, Mira, Bickslow, Jellal, Juvia, Cana, Elfman, Evergreen-"

"You miscalculated", Rufus said and everyone turned to look at him. "If memory serves me then we actually got eight Dragon Slayers now."

All eyes turned to Gray's unconscious form. He was breathing much calmer now that Wendy and Chelia had healed him. During the battles the members of Winter Solstice had been badly injured, they had all gotten reminded of Laxus' words. Sure the Winter Solstice was their enemy… but it would be Freed, Gray and Lyon that lived to get the punishment. Makarov sighed. He was wondering how he could defend the poor boys against the council. Sure Skadi had manipulated them into doing all these things, she had controlled them into doing them. But they had joined her guild willingly. Sure they hadn't known what she really had planned but they had willingly joined into her quest. Makarov had a feeling that the council wouldn't look mildly upon that. His thought were interrupted by a groan. He looked up and saw that Gray's brow was furrowed as if he was in pain.

"Gray!" Erza called worriedly and took his hand. He clutched her hand tightly. "Gray what's wrong!?"

The air around them suddenly turned icy cold and it got very dark. The whole area was staring to freeze over. They could all feel a massive force of power as well as the cold creeping in through every crack of the ship. A loud roar echoed through the area and it sent shills up their spines.

"She's coming", Gray said and looked at the window with dull and unseeing eyes. Erza held his hand tightly and followed his gaze. The ground underneath their feet shook when Skadi took ground outside. She roared loudly in rage.

"Show yourselves you maggots!" she screamed. "Give my guild back to me!"

"She can't have them", Mars yelled from her place sitting on Gray's bed. "Over my dead body!"

"Don't worry", Makarov told her. "We feel the same way. We will not let any harm come to them."

"Can you keep that promise Makarov", Mars asked and transformed. She stood tall above Makarov. "Because if you cannot hold your promise I will hunt you down myself."

"She reminds me of Erza", Evergreen whispered to Laxus and Bickslow. Both young men nodded.

"I promise", Makarov said. Mars nodded.

"Well in that case", she said and pulled her swords and flew out the window.

"Mars!?" Lily and Lector screamed and then there was a roar from outside as Mars took out her rage on Skadi. All her frustrations, rage and hatred poured into her swords as she fought the giant dragon. Lily stared at her. She was like a crimson streak on the sky, slashing at the giant beast over and over again. But her blades did nothing but annoy the beast.

"We must help her!" Lily yelled and transformed. Gajeel sniggered.

"Count me in", he said.

"Me too", Laxus said and got up.

"I owe her for trying to gut me", Cobra said and cracked his knuckles. Sting and Rogue nodded as well.

"I'm coming too", Wendy said.

"Wendy no!" Carla objected.

"They need me Carla so shut up and let me go!" Wendy snapped angrily.

"I'm coming too", Natsu said and got up. "I owe it to Gray. Because it's my fault he had to go through all of this! I will make it up to you Gray! I swear!"

He got no answer because once again Gray was unconscious.

"I'm coming too", Erza said. "Bickslow, Evergreen, Mira, Cana will you join me?"

"Hell yeah!" Bickslow yelled. "Let's go babies!"

"Girl power!" Cana shouted and grabbed Mira and Evergreen's hands. "Let's go!"

"The rest of you need to stay here and protect the wounded and to keep Skadi as far away from Freed, Lyon and Gray as possible", Erza continued. "We cannot let her have them back. Jellal, I'm counting on you to make sure the injured are safe."

"But", he began.

"You and Master along with Juvia, Orga, Rufus, Yukino and Minerva will be strong enough to keep her at bay should she defeat us. If we fall it will all depend on you." With that she and the mages on her team all hurried out of Cristina to fight Skadi.

* * *

Mars gasped when she was slammed against the ground by Skadi's strong paw. Her swords had shattered and the dragon was going to kill her. There had never been much love between the two but now they really let their hatred flow. Mars especially.

"I am gonna kill you now kitty", Skadi growled at her. "Then I'll _finally_ get rid of you!"

"Never", Mars yelled and put her hands together. "Ice Make: Canon!" she shot Skadi in the eye. The dragon yelped and let go of her. Mars tried to get up but her leg wouldn't carry her. She sighed in defeat and lowered her head. Then she felt arms around her and how she soared upwards. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the tomcat holding her bridal style.

"Lily?" she asked with big eyes.

"I couldn't let that beast squash my queen when I finally found her", Lily said and smiled gently. "I need my warrior queen to keep on fighting, because she is as fierce and beautiful to me as a perfect sword slicing through the air."

Mars blushed and felt a warm fuzzy feeling all over her body and it wasn't her fur.

"You just say that to all the queens you meet", she teased.

"No, just the warriors", Lily said and grinned. He looked down and she followed his gaze. The wizards had arrived and were fighting Skadi with all their might.

"She's too powerful", Mars said. "Erza's blades will never pierce her skin. Neither will any of their attacks."

"What of the Dragon Slayers then?" Lily asked.

"Maybe a combined attack by all seven of them could stun her… but I'm not sure if even that is enough. She is weaker in her human form. Her scales can't protect her when she is in that form. But we'd need to force her into it. No one here can do it."

"I know someone who can", Lily said and looked towards Cristina. "But sadly he is out of service for the moment."

"Then we better figure out a way to stop her", Mars said and called out her wings so she could fly without him carrying her. "And fast."

"Agreed… any ideas?"

"Keep on hitting her until we can figure one out?"

"Good idea."

Together they took off downwards like a falcon in the dive and hit Skadi with all their combined strength. They had a shared grip on Lily's sword and they rammed it as hard as they could into Skadi's head. The only thing they managed to do was cut one of the spikes off. But it was still a small victory for Mars to hear the beast cry out in pain after having to watch her cause Mars' loved ones so much pain over the last year. Gajeel cheered for his cat but had to stop so that he could jump out of the way of the strong tail that came in his direction. He landed by Laxus and that creepy snake guy.

"Okay look", he said. "I'm not the first person that would suggest teamwork… but I think we don't really have a choice."

"What do you suggest", Cobra asked. "Us three try to hit her eye or something?"

"No… all seven of us. I'm pretty sure all seven of us could cause some massive damage… if we hit the right spot. Like the eyes. Her underside is like adamantine. It shattered my hand when I hit her there last time we fought. Her whole body is hard as steel and even colder. But her eyes are still soft… I guess. But we will be getting awfully close to those fucking teeth of hers."

"Let's worry about them when we get there", Laxus growled. "And let us first worry about _how_ we will get Natsu to agree to this without him making a fuss about it."

"Well that's easy", Gajeel said and smirked. "We tell him to do it or we will beat his ass."

"You are just as bad as him…"

* * *

While the trio were discussing strategy Natsu, Sting and Rogue were getting thrown around like ragdolls whenever they tried to attack the dragon. Skadi seemed even stronger now than the last time they met. Natsu had once again been sure that his flames would be her weakness since she was an ice dragon. But she just kept snuffing them out as if they were just mere candle lights. Sting and Rogue had tried using their combined magic on her but not even that had made as much as a scratch on her hard scales. She roared loudly and crushed the ground underneath her foot.

"Give me back my guild!" she screamed.

"They were never yours to begin with", Erza yelled and changed into her purgatory armor. "I am sure the Great Will is ashamed of you right now Skadi and if your siblings could see you they would fear what you have become."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about you maggot!" Skadi yelled furiously.

"You're the one that knows nothing about it", Evergreen shouted from where she was hovering in the air with Mira. "Freed. Lyon. Gray. They don't belong to you! They are our nakama! Our guild mates! They belong with us and not you!"

"They bear my mark! They are my guild! Together we are the strongest guild in the world!"

"You know nothing of strength!" Bickslow yelled. "You think strength just comes from power but you're wrong! The strength of a person's magic comes from their hearts, their emotions, their minds, their voices, their souls! Magic is alive! Its role changes over time! The magic grows with us! The power grows with us! Every single person in the world has a different perspective on what magic and power is but yours is the worst of them all! Just because you helped creating magic in the first place doesn't give you the right to dictate how it can be used!"

"Shut up!" Skadi roared and let loose a huge blue flame at them. They moved out of the way from her rampage. Bickslow, Evergreen, Erza, Mira and Cana were doing their best to distract Skadi. Because behind her the Dragon Slayers were gathering. Wendy stood in the middle with Laxus and Gajeel on either side of her. Beside Gajeel stood Sting and Rogue. Beside Laxus was Natsu and Cobra. Wendy closed her eyes and tried to shut out the roaring of battle. She thought back to her times with Freed, Gray and Lyon. She remembered Freed showing her what his runes could do during a snowball fight at the guild. She remember Gray and Lyon separately creating the most beautiful creations out of their ice magic.

* * *

 _"Everyone", Freed's voice said, it had a strange echoing to it. "My enchantment is strong… my rules are absolute. Everything in this universe is bound to the wills of Rune laws."_

* * *

 _"We knew this time would come", Lyon told her with a small smile. "We're not holding you back from this at all."_

* * *

 _"Nah I'm fine, it's nothing like that. Really", Gray told her. "Near the end of the battle with the dragons I suddenly got this eerie feeling."_

 _"Like you were seeing into the future?" Wendy asked. "Like a dream but you were awake the whole time?"_

 _"Yeah, but it feels too real to be a dream. I remember myself getting shot and then dying and I could almost swear that it had actually happened to me. I don't know I guess it sounds crazy but it's not the first time in my life that I have felt this way. I was young when the single biggest event of my life went down and nothing was ever the same again. A demon from the book of Zeref attacked my village. Its name was Deliora. My whole family was killed, I barely survived. But Ur saved me. She took me in. She trained me. Everything I know about ice magic I learned through her. Later she saved my life again by sacrificing her own. And the way I feel now is exactly like I felt when that happened. I saw myself die in that battle. It was so real. But the strangest thing about it was that it filled me with this warm sensation. It was comforting."_

 _"What do you think it means?"_

 _Gray laughed a little. "No idea", he said and smiled at her. "I told you it was really weird right?"_

* * *

She had always been good friends with Freed. She had gotten to know him mostly through hanging out with Bickslow. She liked Bickslow, he was crazy and fun… and he annoyed Lucy and Carla to no end. Yes Wendy could have a wicked side when she wanted to. She had always been amazed at how calm Freed was when Evergreen and Bickslow seemed so crazy. He was always calm and acted like a big brother to them and to her whenever she was hanging out with them. He helped her with her studying. He and Levy were the best teachers, no matter what Carla said about it. She had few but very treasured memories of Freed.

She had many more of Lyon and Gray. They had been closer to her than Freed. Gray had been there for her from the start. He even challenged Racer on his own so that Natsu could save her. He was always there for the save. He would always talk to her in a way he wouldn't talk to anyone else. He trusted her and she trusted him. She was like a little sister to him, not that Carla appreciated that she had Natsu and Gray as brother figures in her life. She was a bit more… accepting of Lyon.

He had spoken up for her when she wanted to join Lamia Scale. She was crying when she asked and some didn't want a crybaby to join them. Chelia wanted her to of course. A few had protested but Lyon had gotten up from his seat to defend her. He had been there to help comfort her and look after her. She had lost count of the time that he showed up just in time to save Chelia and herself from some sort of danger.

She could still picture their small, warm and friendly smiles when she closed her eyes. All three of them were smiling at her. She curled her hands into tight fists and opened her eyes. She glared at the dragon in front of her. She was ready and she charged up her magic. The boys around here noticed what she was doing and did the same. Skadi turned around when she noticed the yellow, red, black, white, grey, magenta and light blue-green lights behind her. She turned her head and glared at them.

"How dare you use Dragon Force!?" she screamed. Wendy hadn't realized that was what she had been doing. She only thought she was charging up energy through her emotions. But when she looked at herself she realized she really had entered Dragon Force. All seven were gaining power through their rage towards the dragon in front of them. Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Sting and Rogue were all angry that she was tainting the legacy of dragons. Laxus and Cobra were pissed off that she had hurt so many people like them, people with hopes of become great as real dragons. All seven were now shining and much stronger than ever before. Erza gaped at them, as did everyone else. Where was this massive power coming from that was enabling them all to enter Dragon Force? Little did they know that inside Cristina the three members of Winter Solstice were shining in purple, blue and green. The seven dragons looked at the mighty one in front of them. All seven closed their eyes and when they opened them their eyes… were shining like their magic auras.

"Magic fusion", they all said at the same time.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Bickslow yelled and grabbed Cana, Erza, Mira and Evergreen before taking off as fast as he could. He realized what would happen and with people like Natsu and Laxus on the team... well getting out of the way was the healthiest option.

"United Dragons of the Seven Powers", the Dragon Slayers continued.

"UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!" Mars screamed and dragged Lector and Lily with her by their ears, up as high as she could. Frosch, Carla and Happy came scrambling after, gripping her cape so she dragged them along too.

"AYE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!" Happy screamed.

"Ultimate Dragons' Roar!" all seven slayers shouted and let loose a multicolored beam of pure energy. The beam hit Skadi dead on and a massive explosion erupted, nearly blinding everyone who watched. The six exceeds hovered in the air above the massive dust cloud. Bickslow stared at it as well. Cana was sitting on one of his shoulders, Erza on the other and Mira and Evergreen sat on each of his arm. All five stared at the big cloud. The seven slayers all fell to the ground. Only Cobra and Laxus stayed on their knees. Both were too stubborn to fall over. Gajeel was on all fours while the rest were lying on their sides. All were panting though.

"Is… is it over?" Wendy asked and looked at the cloud.

"I… I believe so", Rogue groaned and tried to sit up.

"We did it!" Sting cheered and flew up along with Natsu. They high fived. Laxus smiled a small smile. Gajeel sniggered. Rogue smiled wide. Wendy cried happy tears. Cobra smirked. While Sting and Natsu cheered. But then.

"You pathetic humans", Skadi said as she got up. She was injured now though. She had scratches everywhere and the membrane on her wings were a bit torn. But she was still standing. She had lost a few teeth and a few more spikes on her back.

"Oh no", Wendy gasped.

"Did you believe you had what it takes to defeat me!?" she screamed. "Me!? The ancestor of all dragons! No one has the strength to beat me! You hear me!? Nobody!" She roared loudly. Before she prepared a final attack. She was going to let it loose at the Dragon Slayers.

"Guys get out of the way!" Cana shouted. But they couldn't move. It was as if all their last energy suddenly left them.

"Damn it", Gajeel swore. "Why can't I move!?"

Where was Mest when they needed him?

"STOP IT!" Mars shouted as she and the exceed dived towards them as fast as they could.

"NATSU!" Happy screamed.

"WENDY!" Carla screamed.

"GAJEEL!" Lily shouted.

"STING!" Lector screamed.

"ROGUE!" Frosch screamed.

Skadi let her ice fly at them, one final mighty attack that would wipe the weakened slayers out for good.

"NO!" Erza screamed but the explosion came anyway.

* * *

Gajeel was amazed that he could still move. He opened his eyes and realized that he was unharmed. As was everyone else. He blinked in confusion and looked at Skadi. But to his surprise he found that she was trying to get up. What happened? His eyes got wide when he saw what had happened. The attack she had thrown at them was made of ice, electricity, water and light. It had shattered against a wall of purple runes. The wall had knocked Skadi back. He felt the air cool around him and looked up. Behind him stood three angry figures. Two of them were only dressed in pants while the third had shoes, trousers and a shirt. The two only wearing pants created weapons out of ice. It was a scythe and a large spike.

"I stopped you long before you enhanced my powers Skadi", a voice said and a sword was drawn. "Now I will do so again."

"Freed", Laxus said and got up slowly.

"Stand back Dragon Slayers", Freed continued without looking at them. "She's ours."

Skadi looked at the three members of Winter Solstice and roared. The trio growled darkly and charged her.

* * *

 **TBC**


	44. Part 43

Part 43

Laxus stared in awe as the Winter Solstice attacked. They were like a well oiled machine. All three of them were fighting in perfect synch. They synchronized every attack and didn't give Skadi a chance to counter. Laxus smiled watching his captain in action. He had missed Freed and seeing the real Freed fight was quite different than seeing Bifrost.

This Freed fought with a passion and let that passion guide all his attacks. Sure he had gotten quite the power boost but Laxus could still see Freed's style in his fighting. Gray and Lyon were fighting closely together, mixing their ice with each other's to create fantastic creations as well as strong attacks. Laxus could sense something about the duo, they were closer than ever before. Even closer than the Saber-twins. What was going on between those too?

Then all of a sudden Mars joined into the battle, fighting alongside them. They didn't even get out of their rhythm when she did. She would attack, then Freed would follow, then Lyon and Gray would finish the attack off. Skadi never got a chance to attack them back.

"Wow they've become amazing", Lily said as he helped Gajeel up. "They're in perfect synch."

"Gray and Lyon always were", Erza said with a small smile. "they are in tune with each other. Honestly I thought adding Freed and Mars to their tune would mess with things but it hasn't. In fact all four of them complement each other perfectly."

"It's about trust", Bickslow commented. "They all trust each other fully. Just watch."

Skadi swiped her sharp tail towards Lyon and Gray but before she could hit them Mars swiped down and gripped Gray's arm, pulling him out of harm's way. Freed came out of nowhere and did the same to Lyon. When Mars and Freed flew by each other they dropped their charges and Lyon and Gray formed a strong combined ice attack right at Skadi's eyes. But even their combined efforts didn't seem to be enough. She kept roaring in anger and tried to hit them back. It was as if they were little flies and she was a human. But she couldn't get a hit in and that frustrated her even more. Natsu was itching to fight and really, really, really wanted to help. So before anyone could stop him he jumped into the fray.

"Fire Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" he shouted.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed in horror because Natsu wasn't able to read Skadi like the Winter Solstice could. She turned her head just as the attack was about to hit. She would've gotten her long teeth into Natsu and would've split him in half if Freed hadn't appeared. The green haired mage gripped Natsu's hair and threw him out of harm's way… and into Sting, Rogue and Cobra. Laxus was about to cry out in horror when Skadi's jaws clamped down on the rune mage. But before the scream could leave the lightning mage's mouth Freed's body dissolved into blue and green ice shards.

"An ice fake!?" Skadi yelled and hurriedly started looking around. "Where are you you bastard?! Show yourself!" She took a step forward… and activated the rune trap. Freed appeared from behind one of his "invisibility wall". He wasn't really invisible; inside that rune barrier light went through objects making them "invisible". But now he appeared and he looked rather smug. Skadi roared and threw her body at the runes. But nothing happened. She opened her mouth and sent an ice blast at it… only this time something did happen. A painful roar escaped her but it soon turned into a pained woman's scream. Skadi was forced into a human form. Her whole body was smoking and she glared hatefully at Freed.

"I _hate_ you", she growled and got up.

"Give it up Skadi or we will be forced to slay you", Freed stated calmly.

"Not if I kill you first!"

"You can't kill us. You aren't allowed to."

"WHAT!?"

"We have part of your souls you idiot", Lyon said and smirked at her. "Have you forgotten? You aren't allowed to kill any dragons."

Now she smirked.

"You three aren't allowed to kill me either", she said.

"Never said _we_ would kill you", Gray said.

"The fact is that you are too strong for even us in your dragon shape", Freed explained calmly. "So we needed to take you down in a smaller shape and change you. At the moment… you aren't actually a dragon."

"Excuse me!?" Skadi shouted.

"Read the runes, you taught them to me. You taught me this strategy to trap Acnologia."

Skadi glared at him but read the runes and then gasped in horror. The runes stated that: "any living being stepping into this enchantment shall be human and only human."

"You can't do that!" she screeched in pure anger. "You can't do that the laws of the universe-"

"Are bent to Freed's will", Laxus spoke and put a hand on Freed's shoulder. "Face it Skadi there is no way out for you."

She smirked evilly.

"Oh but there is", she said and put a hand to her chest. It started glowing black. Freed gasped and put a hand over his eye. Then he started screaming in pain.

"I just need to kill the enchanter", Skadi said evilly. "Say bye bye now."

Laxus' world froze. No. Not again! This couldn't be happening again! He couldn't lose one of the people closest to him! Gray and Lyon tried to attack Skadi but she did the same thing to them as she was doing to Freed. Evergreen gripped Freed's shoulders and steadied him as he screamed. Laxus could see the barrier before them flicker as if it was about to disappear. No. No this couldn't be happening! Laxus charged his magic as much as he could. He was aware of Erza doing the same. As was Natsu. But then… Bickslow moved into Skadi's view.

"Seith magic!" he shouted. "Figure eyes!"

Skadi laughed.

"Do you honestly believe you can-" she began. But she froze and stopped speaking. Her body got a darker color and there was a faint dark green light all around her. Then Freed, Lyon and Gray stopped their screaming. Skadi stopped smiling evilly.

"Now Freed!" Bickslow yelled. Freed flew forward and his hand started glowing. He touched Skadi's bare skin with his finger and pulled out her code. He rolled over the ground and got onto his feet. At the exact moment Skadi broke Bickslow's control. She twirled around with her hand outstretched towards Gray and Lyon, not realizing Freed had moved. Freed himself looked conflicted. He knew what he _had_ to do but he feared that would trigger Bifrost's return. His hand trembled as he looked at the code.

"Do it", a cold voice spoke within him, a cold whisper in his ear. "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."

"Do it!" Laxus roared. He knew this was their only option, their only chance to get rid of her. Freed closed his eyes and crushed the code in his hand. At first nothing happened. Then Skadi's eyes widened slightly as she looked confused. Then she gasped and looked at her outstretched hand.

"No", she whispered in fright. Her whole body was slowly cracking and through the cracks seeped a dark blue light. "No!" She tried to run but the barrier kept her at bay. She tore at her dress and tried to transform into her dragon form.

"No no no no no!" she screamed. "Father! Help me! Brothers! Sisters!"

She was panicking and her whole body started smoking. She ran at the barrier with tears going down her cheeks.

"My sweets", she whispered fearfully but Gray and Lyon didn't look at her. Mars blocked them from view. "Mars?"

"Go to hell you bitch", Mars shouted and rammed her sword into Skadi's chest. The dragon-woman screamed and her whole body exploded. Three lights took off and spread over the sky like falling stars. When her body exploded the shockwave sent them all flying over the ground. Laxus managed to grab a hold of Wendy before the younger Dragon Slayer was blown into Cristina head first. The shockwave was followed by a very bright light and then there was nothing.

* * *

 **TBC**


	45. Part 44

Part 44

Freed's head was pounding and he was panting hard to get enough oxygen to his lungs. He hadn't expected the fight to take this turn. He had thought they would have to combine all their powers to destroy her. But instead it turned out all they needed was Bickslow's magic and his own. He had to smile at that. He'd always known Bickslow was more powerful than anyone thought. And smart too. He had thought quickly when he realized Freed, Gray and Lyon were in danger. Just like Freed knew he would if they ever needed him.

The strategy they had used against Skadi was the one she had taught them to use against Acnologia. Her own plans became the start of her downfall. She wasn't beaten yet and Freed knew that. But he was going to keep it to himself… at least for a bit. Because right now he could feel someone shaking him lightly by the shoulders, but it was a bit hard to see through the fog in front of his eyes. His gaze was a bit unfocused after the near death experience he'd just had. He could hear faint sounds as well, voices. Then he could hear words and everything regained its focus.

"Freed snap out of it damn it!" it was Laxus shaking him. A little too roughly but that was just because he was scared. He always got rough when he got scared.

"Stop shaking him or he might get hurt even worse!" Evergreen scolded.

"Shaken not stirred!" a happy voice shouted and Freed found himself smiling. Bickslow. Of course. Freed saw someone hold out their hand to him. It was Gajeel. He was grinning. Freed took his hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Ya know for a bookworm you are kinda strong", Gajeel remarked.

"Are you talking to me or to Levy?" Freed asked dryly. Gajeel sniggered and patted him on the shoulder. Freed felt a heavy silence land over all of them. He blushed a little. It felt a little embarrassing that they were all just staring at him. Even the people who'd been in Cristina came out and kept looking at them, some with worry and some with mistrust in their eyes. Freed didn't blame them. He didn't trust himself at the moment so why should they? But suddenly the heavy silence was broken by a loud scream.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Natsu shouted happily and flung himself at the ice mage, hugging him tightly. Gray stared at him.

"Nats-"

He didn't get any further before they were both rolling over the ground, the former hugging the later tightly. Freed reacted faster than anyone else and grabbed a hold of Lyon's shoulder before the other ice-mage decided to turn Natsu into a popsicle. Freed's hand on his shoulder calmed Lyon down… somewhat. He was still angry. Gray was just trying to get the world to stop spinning. When it finally did he got aware of the weight on him as Natsu tried to hug the living daylights out of him… well maybe that wasn't his goal but it felt like it was. Gray groaned a little.

"I'm sorry", Natsu whispered into his shoulder and Gray tensed up. This time he was actually aware of his surroundings when Natsu said those words. "I'm so sorry Gray. For all of it! For saying those things! For getting you suspended from the guild! For forgetting to tell anyone about seeing Freed! About Skadi getting her claws into you! For everything! Gray I'm sorry!"

Gray just blinked in confusion. He was speechless. Did Natsu really mean that? After all the things he said? He couldn't mean that… could he? Gray didn't know what to do and Freed could see that on his face. He smiled a little.

"Natsu", he said calmly. "I suggest you move off of Gray before Lyon decides to turn you into a permanent ice sculpture… or to make his Snow Dragon eat you."

Natsu looked at Freed and then hurriedly moved off of Gray when he could feel the cold creep up on him from Lyon's wrath. Oh boy there was still some Tundra left in him… but he had the right to be angry at the moment.

"How dare you", Lyon growled and glared hatefully at Natsu. "After everything you and Lucy and lots of you did to Gray!? How dare you just ask for forgiveness like that!? Why I oughta-"

"Lyon calm down", Gray told him gently and got up. "They're not worth your rage. Cool your head okay?"

"You aren't forgiving them right?"

"In time maybe, but not right now. However… we still owe them our lives."

"No we owe Bickslow and Wendy our lives."

"You are both wrong", Freed stated calmly and all eyes turned to him. "We don't owe them anything. What Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale did to all three of us was bad. But they made up for it by helping in our rescue. If we owe anyone it's Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorciére and Quatro Cerberus. We have only caused them pain but they still helped bringing us back by fighting us. We need to make it up to them."

"No you do not", Makarov said and walked up to the three young men. "We are all guilty in this destruction and in all pain caused. No one owns anyone anything. We all saw that something was wrong with the Winter Solstice during the Grand Magic Games but we did nothing to help."

"Okay can we stop playing the blame game and start the party!?" Bickslow asked with big grin and pulled the three mages from Winter Solstice into his arms. "We got our boys back and Skadi is gone!"

Freed smiled but then his eyes widened and he twirled around towards Jellal and Cobra. He threw his hand out and everyone gasped as the duo disappeared. Erza was about to question his intentions when runes surrounded all of them. The gathered mages gasped when they realized that the council, the Rune Knights and the king and Hisui appeared. The king looked murderous as did most of the council. The Rune Knights did something and separate runes appeared and encircled the Winter Solstice. The trio stood back to back as their cage got smaller and smaller.

"What's the meaning of this", Makarov demanded.

"We are arresting the most wanted mages in all of Fiore Makarov", Wolfheim said. "They are to be executed for their crimes."

"But it wasn't their fault!" Laxus yelled furiously.

"They chose to join the Winter Solstice Mr. Dreyar", Hyberion explained calmly. "They gladly accepted Aurora's powers and they are to be blamed for the results that followed."

"Her real name is Skadi and she tricked them", Mars screamed angrily. "Let them go!"

"Not happening", the king said. "Either they come with us to be executed or we will do it right here."

"Do it right here", Freed said and everyone but his two guild mates stared at him. "Do it right here and we will prove that we are innocent."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Wolfheim asked and then gasped as Feed's eyes turned black and purple. His whole body started glowing black and purple.

"Upon my magic", Freed said. "Let it be known that _I_ am not responsible for the crimes of Bifrost of the Winter Solstice. May the killing blow leave me unharmed if I am innocent."

"Upon my magic", Lyon said as he started glowing mint green. "Let it be known that _I_ Lyon Vastia am not responsible for the crimes of Tundra of the Winter Solstice. May the killing blow leave me unharmed if I am innocent."

"Upon my magic", Gray growled as he started glowing blue and dark pink. "Let it be known that _I_ Lyon Vastia am not responsible for the crimes of King Booré of the Winter Solstice. May the killing blow leave me unharmed if I am innocent."

Makarov had never seen anyone do this before. He had read about it and he had heard about it before but he had never seen it. People putting their magic to the ultimate test by making it protect them from harm. The boys were willing to let the council execute them to prove their innocence. Their magic would prove it if they truly believed in their hearts that they were innocent. Just as much as Fairy Law looked within the heart of its caster so would their magic do now. If there was even one small part of doubt within them they would all be killed! But before Makarov could voice his opinion the council nodded and three Rune Knights stepped forward.

"NO!" Bickslow shouted and tried to get through the rune wall around him. He pounded at it and kept slamming his shoulder into it. Laxus kept attacking it with all his might. The whole guild did, no one as furiously as Mars though. She was screaming and throwing every type of attack she could at it. Levy were doing her best to rewrite the enchantment keeping them captive. Lucy had brought out Virgo to dig them underneath the wall but the wall kept going on and on. Evergreen tried to turn the Rune Knights to stone but they kept their eyes closed, which was why Bickslow couldn't do anything either. Makarov was also furiously trying to force his way through. Lily and Lector tried to help Mars but it soon became clear that it was to no avail. Freed looked around at his friends.

"Don't worry", he said and then faced the council. "It will be okay."

"Freed!" Makarov yelled. "Don't sacrifice yourself again! Don't give your life away! What you are doing is foolish!"

"It needs to be done", Freed replied. "I promise everything will be okay. But since we are to be killed… do we get a last request?" He turned his gaze at the council and Hyberion nodded.

"What would that be", he asked.

"Aim the killing blows… at our guild marks."

Say what? Mars stopped what she was doing and stared in confusion. What was he going on about now? Why on Earthland would he want them to hit their guild marks? That didn't make any sense! Would they die faster? Feel less pain? What was he plotting now? Wait… he was plotting! Freed always had a plan! There was something he wasn't telling anyone! Except the duo beside him! Bickslow had come to the same conclusion and used his powers to look at the trio in front of them. He could see something very strange. There was one small shining white area on Freed's face and a black one on Gray and Lyon's faces. Right where their guild marks were! His eyes widened when he realized what that was!

Hyberion nodded and then looked at the Rune Knights in front of the Winter Solstice. The trio nodded and took aim with their spears. Hisui took Arcadios' hand tightly. She was scared. She had thought they'd put the young men in prison for the rest of their lives. She didn't know if she could handle watching them die like this. She noticed how Gray and Lyon took each other's hand. They were frightened. She could tell. Their eyes were rather wide and there was panic in them. The other man, Freed, he looked calm. But there was something else about him. Something very familiar. She remember thinking the same thing once before.

* * *

 _Hisui E. Fiore stared in confusion at the scene on the broadcasting lacrima. She'd seen Lily, Happy and the Winter Solstice exceed rip the hoods off Bifrost, Booré and Tundra. Bifrost had fallen onto his knees when Lily ripped his hood off the coat and Booré had fallen onto his stomach. Only Tundra was left standing it seemed. He'd been spun around a few turns and was now trying to gain his bearings. Hisui thought he looked familiar and then he turned around. The lacrima zoomed in on his face and she could recognize Lyon Vastia. She gasped in surprise because she knew he had been killed by a dragon! So how was he here? He was supposed to have died months ago! But here he was! His gaze was alive but confused. Around his right eye was the guild mark of the Winter Solstice._

 _That's when the lacrima turned to Booré as the young man got up and turned around. She gasped again because she recognized the dark hair and the dark eyes. He looked almost the same as last she saw him. But he now had the guild mark of Winter Solstice between his eyes. She watched as the members of Fairy Tail started talking to their supposedly dead member. T_

 _hen Bifrost got up and the lacrima zoomed in on him. Hisui didn't remember getting up but she moved closer to the balcony she was watching from, to get closer to the screen showing the young man. He had blue eyes. Under the left eye there was a small birthmark while the right eye was covered by green bangs. The green hair was long, reaching the figure's feet. The hair was braided together in a rope braid and from each of the now visible ears hung a sharp fang. He had the Winter Solstice guild mark around his left eye. But there was something about him. Something very familiar. Something… something she should've known. No someone. She didn't take her eyes off of the young man when the vision now showed all three and their interactions with the other guilds. What was being said wasn't broadcasted but she could still she the confusion when the Seith Mage of Fairy Tail took his hand and started talking to him._

 _Why? Why was he so familiar and yet she couldn't place him? It felt as if she was in a dream or within a dream within a dream. Everything felt so… strange and slow. Then something happened down in the arena. Whatever the stranger was talking about died on his lips and his eyes widened. He gripped his shirt above his heart and started panting as if he wasn't getting enough air. Gray gripped his throat so tightly his knuckles got white. He was shaking and his eyes were very wide. Lyon gripped his head tightly, arching his back in pain before screaming. They started glowing blue and all three of them screamed in agony. She could hear the screams all the way to her balcony at the arena._

 _Arcadios appeared at her side just as the ground started shaking. There was a bright flash of blue, so bright no one could look into the arena. She felt the man hold her close, protectively. She felt a strange feeling come over her as if someone else had done that to her a long time ago. Someone she should remember. The ground stopped shaking and the light faded. Then the members of the Winter Solstice started changing, right in front of them._

 _Gray's hair was standing upright, it was dark blue and sparkled as if it was frozen. Lyon's hair stayed the same in shape but was now snow white, sparkling like frozen as_ _well. The stranger's long hair sparkled as if it was frozen. Their eyes got a cat-like shape and turned icy blue. Their skin got a lot paler. Their nails turned into claws. Their canines got sharper and there was a strange glow all around them. When the transformation stopped that blue glow looked more like blue flames and the trio looked up at them and smirked evilly._

 _Gray raised his hands to look at them, then he spoke, she couldn't hear the words but whatever was said angered Master Makarov. The Winter Solstice talked to Makarov and the others for a bit and then the sky got dark as the dragon appeared. Hisui could feel the fear spring up inside of her and she gripped Arcadios' protective arm tightly._

 _She watched the dragon circle the arena before the stranger jumped up and landed on its back. Lyon followed and Gray tried to but Laxus Dreyar grabbed his hand. They talked for a little bit before Laxus got blasted through the arena. Master Makarov grew in size and tried to catch Gray, but he missed. The dragon flew off while roaring loudly. The mages on its back started attacking the town as it flew over it. Hisui felt scared, but not only of the dragon but for the fate of the man that she was supposed to know but somehow didn't._

* * *

She was awakened from her musing when Makarov started screaming angrily. She looked up just in time to see the members of Winter Solstice collapse onto the ground. The shots had hit them dead on, right at their guild marks. She felt sick and covered her mouth with one hand. She saw Evergreen collapse onto her knees and scream in grief as did Erza and Cana. Juvia stood stock still but the rain clouds were already gathering above. Sherry and Chelia were crying their hearts out and Laxus looked ready to kill someone. Then something very weird happened and Hisui grabbed onto Arcadios' arm tightly.

From the three mages on the ground something rose towards the sky. Two black specters taking the shapes of dragons as well as a white doing the same rose towards the sky. They shrieked like banshees before they shattered into a million tiny little pieces. The council gaped in awe as did everyone else. Hisui stared at the spot where the dragon specters had been and then lowered her eyes to the bodies on the ground. She gasped as the trio groaned and slowly sat up.

* * *

Freed's head was pounding way more than before. But he knew it had to be done. Now they were truly free of her. Skadi's souls had been destroyed. She had placed them within their guild marks. She had _soul marked_ them. But when the marks were hit they took all the magic force and damaging force in the attacks and they got destroyed. With no vessel to protect them… the soul parts were gone forever. There was no way Bifrost would ever take him over again. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. He then heard pounding feet and found himself slammed to the ground with Bickslow on top of him. But before Freed could say anything to the older man kissed him. Freed's eyes widened… but he didn't complain. Instead he relaxed into the touch and kissed him back.

* * *

Gray clutched Lyon's hand tightly. He hadn't been sure what Freed had planned but he had been certain that his best friend wouldn't lead him astray. Freed was brilliant but he never, _ever_ , called him or Lyon stupid when they didn't understand his plans. He would explain them again and find ways to help them understand. He was calculating and calm. He'd never lead them into danger so when he had willingly stepped forward to get executed… Gray had followed his lead without a doubt. Freed would never lead them to harm. He was strong, maybe even stronger than Lyon and Gray but he never held that over their heads. He just praised them for being strong and smart. Freed was the brains of Winter Solstice while Gray, Mars and Lyon were the offensive power houses they worked well together. And they trusted each other with their lives. Gray hadn't hesitated in the slightest when Freed pulled off this stunt. Sure he had been scared as hell but he knew it was for the best to do what Freed did. But still… Gray turned his head and looked at the greenette that was being held tightly by Bickslow, kissing. He smiled.

"Freed", he said. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again… I will slaughter you myself and make sure you _stay_ dead."

Freed just flipped him off and Gray laughed. But his laugh got cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He grinned and started kissing Lyon back lovingly. They had gotten together not long after joining the Winter Solstice and Lyon's love filled Gray with strength and a strange warmth he never knew he could feel. Lyon felt the same way. Gray was his strength, his hope and his life. He would do anything to keep him safe. He had sworn that after the battles with the dragons two years ago, where Gray had died. Lyon had decided then and there that he would _never_ feel the way he did that night again. Like someone had taken a huge part of him and destroyed it. Gray was his everything and he would make sure nothing and no one took that away from him without a fight. They parted after a little bit and sat up slowly. Bickslow had already pulled Freed to his feet and they were soon swarmed with members of the other guilds hugging them and thanking some power that they were all alive. The council watched in awe. The three young men were still alive!

"It means they spoke the truth", Warrod said and grinned. "These three are innocent."

"What!?" the king yelled.

"You heard them swear upon their magic", Jura stated calmly. "You can't lie to your magic. These three are cleared of all charges. Right Wolfheim? Hyberion?"

Wolfheim just huffed and turned his back on the scene. He was pissed that the green haired brat had pulled them by the nose… again! Oh how he hated the brat! But Wolfheim was still a man of honor. He huffed and walked off. Hyberion chuckled and followed. Yes they had nothing more to do here. Tundra, Bifrost and King Booré of the Winter Solstice had been executed and had thus paid for their crimes. Winter Solstice was no more.

"This is an outrage!" the king shouted. "They are still guilty! They are monsters!"

Freed looked at his feet. That's the exact same thing he had heard from this man once before. He felt an arm around his shoulders and he was pulled close to Bickslow's side. He had to smile a little. Bickslow would always be there for him. No matter what. He'd proven hat time and time again. Freed smiled up at him and then he smiled at Evergreen as she gripped his hand tightly. She glared daggers at the king who looked at him in disgust. It warmed Freed's heart to know she was there for him still. Then he felt a hand on top of his head and knew it had to be Laxus. Laxus smirked proudly. His best friend was both strong and cunning. He had fooled the council and had gotten rid of the last parts of Skadi at the same time! When they got home he was gonna make sure Freed got promoted to S-class and got some fucking medal or something. He was a genius after all! Lyon and Gray were hugging Mars between them as she cried into Gray's shoulder in relief. Team Natsu stood around them along with Cana and Juvia. Happy were hugging Gray's head happily an Juvia were hugging Lyon close, telling him to look after her beloved Gray for her. Everyone but the king seemed happy. He looked ready to explode.

"I will not stand for this!" he shouted and everyone looked at him. "These monsters cannot be allowed to live!" Freed growled and stepped forward.

"Stop being petty about this.", he yelled at the king and everyone else stared at him in confusion. "If you want to take your rage out on someone then do so on me alone. But leave my brothers out of this _father_."

* * *

 **TBC**


	46. Part 45

Part 45

The area was completely quiet even Warrod and Jura, plus the remaining Rune Knights, kept staring at Freed Justine. Had he gone mad? Why on Earthland did he call king Toma E. Fiore for father? Bickslow looked at Freed and then blinked in confusion when he saw something strange happen to Freed's visible eye.

"Baby why is your eye changing color?" he asked. It was true. Freed's visible eye had turned from light blue to match the color of his hair, just a little darker. Hisui gasped in surprise and Arcadios turned a ghostly shade of pale. The king was the only one not looking phased.

"That attack meant to kill me killed the soul mark on my face", Freed said. "It also ruined my longest running enchantment… the one I used to change the color of my eyes."

"But why?" Evergreen asked and Freed turned back to look at Toma.

"Maybe you should answer that … _father_ ", he said and the king looked as if he was about to explode. Then he screamed:

"You have no right to call me that you insufferable brat!"

"Is that…" Arcadios began. "Are you really… you…"

Freed turned around to face everyone staring at him.

"My name is Albion E. Fiore and year X775 my father banished me from my home after I used my magic to get rid of intruders hurting my mother and sister", he said. Makarov's eyes widened.

" _That's right_ ", he thought.

 _"Albi… No… My name is Freed. Freed Justine."_

" _He changed his mind when introducing himself_ ", Makarov continued. " _The boy changed his name to avoid his past._ _But it looks like he's ready to live it now… how much have you changed these past few years my boy?_ "

Freed kept looking at them but then his eyes widened when he suddenly felt a pair of arms around his middle and how a face pressed tightly to his back. He could hear sobbing behind him and he smiled a sad little smile. He put one hand on Hisui's arm.

"Big brother", she sobbed into his back. "Big brother. You're alive!"

"Yes baby sister", Freed said gently and turned around so he could hug her. The king didn't seem happy, he looked as if he was about to explode.

"Daughter", he screamed. "Get away from that monster!"

"He is not a monster!" Hisui yelled.

"He murdered those men!"

"He protected us!"

"He needs to die!"

"No!"

"I will not have a monster sit on the throne of Fiore!"

"As I see it one sits there already", Lyon spoke up and all eyes turned to him. "I've not known Freed for as long as some of these other people but I can still honestly say he is the most honest man I've ever met. I don't think there's a malicious bone in his body. How dare you call him a monster!"

"Yeah Freed's my best friend and I'll be damned if I let some pipsqueak who is full of himself call him a monster!" Gray yelled. The two ice mages started charging up their powers.

"Uh oh", Bickslow said.

"Ice make", both mages began.

"Stop!" Freed said and threw his arm out and his two friends stopped what they were doing. "It doesn't matter you guys. Don't make him right. Toma E. Fiore has always believed that magic is mostly used to damage things, destroy countries and kill. Just recently he got to experience the good things of magic." He looked at his father. "You never hated me for what I did to those men did you? No. You were scared of what people would think if it became known that the crownprince practices a darker type of magic. You are still afraid that my powers will cause harm to the country. You are worried that the people will try and harm the family.

Hisui's powers are usually referred to as light magic whereas mine is dark which is why you can accept her powers without question. But deep down you are still my father and do not wish for any harm to come to me. You also have to look at what's best for your kingdom and your people… and in your opinion it is erasing a threat that you do not fully comprehend. When you realized who I was I am sure you felt joy at finding out I was still alive and kicking."

As he spoke Toma E. Fiore were having flashbacks from when he was still raising Freed at the castle, pictures of him practicing his fencing and formal codes and how to rule a kingdom. He also could fill in his son's body into the movements that were Bifrost's during the Grand Magic Games. And he remembered how he had felt when Freed's face had become visible at the games.

* * *

 _Toma was in his mascot costume acting as the referee of the match. So far it was really exciting. The arena was bursting with energy. The screams and cheers were loud. The signal sounded and the match started. Natsu set off towards Booré at full speed. Toma was cheering on the inside. This was going to be amazing!_

 _"I'm gonna crush you", Natsu said happily when he reached Booré. But in the next second Natsu was stuck in a small iceberg. Toma gaped. How did Booré or Tundra do that so fast!?_

 _"Natsu!" Gajeel and Laxus exclaimed. Laxus called down a lightning to release Natsu but something strange happened. When it reached the ice it bent and struck Gajeel instead. Tundra had controlled Laxus' lightning! Amazing! Toma didn't know you could do that to other people's magic! Wait… where was Bifrost? Suddenly he appeared by Laxus' shoulder. He'd jumped up behind Laxus and was about to swing his sword at him._

 _"Laxus!" Gajeel roared and used his Iron Dragon's Club. It hit Bifrost directly in the chest and sent him flying. But the guy just made a vault in the air and landed by the iceberg that was Natsu. Bifrost wasn't there for long because the ice exploded and he was sent flying with it. But yet again he just made a vault and landed._

 _"Now I'm all fired up", Natsu said with a smirk._

 _"Amazing", Chapati yelled happily. "This surely will be a game to go down into history!"_

 _Bifrost jumped out of the way of Gajeel and landed by his guild. He landed in a crouch and got up slowly. The trio still looked indifferent. While the Fairies were talking to each other Bifrost suddenly let a cascade of rune needles fly at them and Toma got reminded of what he had seen his son do all those years ago. He sighed and looked away from the match for a bit. His attention came back to the match when Gajeel screamed as a huge flame engulfed him and his arms and legs turned to ice. Tundra stood there with his hand outstretched._

 _"Okay now I've had enough of you", Laxus said and used his lightning to move towards Tundra. He grabbed the young man by his cloak and swung him at a high speed into the wall. Gajeel broke out of the ice and charged at Bifrost. He grabbed the guy around his waist and slammed him against a wall. Natsu used his elbow boosters to charge at Booré. He collided with the guy and sent him flying high in the air. Laxus grabbed Tundra again and threw him towards the center of the field. Gajeel grabbed Bifrost by the shoulders and did the same thing. Natsu grabbed Booré by the foot and swung him towards the center as well. The three members of Winter Solstice crashed against each other, back to back and the three dragon slayers smirked._

 _"Lightning Dragon's-"_

 _"Fire Dragon's-"_

 _"Iron Dragon's-"_

 _"-ROAR!" all three released their roars against the three members of Winter Solstice. They hit them full force and then… the trio exploded into tiny ice-crystals. The arena gasped and stared. Natsu and his teammates hurried up to the pile. Natsu was panicking, trying his hardest to get the three mages back together. Laxus and Gajeel watched suspiciously. Not noticing that behind them, Bifrost dropped his enchantment and he and his teammates appeared. Tundra and Booré made weapons out of ice and Bifrost a rune sword. They were about to do the finishing strike when someone shouted:_

 _"STOP!"_

 _That red flying cat screamed and gripped Booré's hood. Happy gripped Tundra's hood and Lily grabbed Bifrost's. They flew forward as fast as they could and there was a ripping sound and then gasps throughout the crowd. The judges stopped the game. But Toma couldn't take his eyes of the green haired young man kneeling not far from him. When the young man looked up their eyes met for a second and Toma felt his heart jump. Albion! Sure the eyes looked different but he could still see it! The birthmark, the structure of the face, the hair, the nose, the mouth, the chin… The gaze._

 _It was as if his wife had come back from the dead to look at him. The color was all wrong but it was still them. He could still see the shade of green there. His son. His beloved son. His heir. Toma was about to run up and hug him as tightly as he could but then he remembered. Remembered what his son was capable of. No… no he couldn't. He couldn't accept him. The kingdom would not survive. His son wouldn't survive. They would kill him. The people would kill his son and he wanted him to live! He needed to live! And if that meant he had to be gone forever to be safe… so be it. Toma withdrew from the field._

* * *

"Then", Freed continued and Toma was brought back to the present. "Bifrost took me over and everything you have ever feared has come true…" He looked at the king. "I became the monster you feared I would."

"But that was Skadi Freed", Evergreen said and took his hand. "That wasn't you."

"It matters not to this man", Freed said and looked at Toma. "All he can see now is his fears coming true in front of his very eyes. But father… no… your Majesty" that hurt "I promise you will not have to worry about the kingdom finding out. The crownprince is missing… and I think it shall remain so." He turned on his heel. "Farewell your Majesty. Little sister… I know you will make an excellent queen. Arcadios." He turned to the huge knight. "Protect my sister for me, can you promise me that?"

"Forever and ever my prince", Arcadios answered. He had always felt as if he had failed his first charge. He had begun as Albion's life guard but then when he had been given a night off... his prince had been slain by robbers. Or so the king had said. So he had made it his sworn duty to protect his beloved prince's little sister when he couldn't protect her brother. Freed smiled and turned to his sister again.

"Don't cry little Jade", he said and hugged her. "We will see each other again. I am still Freed Justine of Fairy Tail. Cheer up, the games will return and Fairy Tail with them."

She sniffled a little and then smiled.

"Okay", she said. "I will be rooting for you."

He kissed her forehead gently before walking towards Gray and Lyon. Both ice mages joined in on each side of him and they started walking away from the area. The king took a step forward but pulled back. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. One by one the wizards of Fairy Tail followed the retreating trio. Mars landed on Freed's shoulder and she hugged his head. All wizards started to move towards the south. Just as they were about to disappear the king stepped forward.

"Albion!" he shouted and Freed turned to look at him. The king wiped his eyes and then in a very Makarov way changed his temper. "When will you start acting like a god damn crownprince and stop fooling around with these wizards!?" Everyone around smiled, Freed just managed a tiny one.

"Not in this life you old geezer!" he shouted back and felt Bickslow and Laxus slung their arms around his shoulders. Laughter rang out through the area as the sun started to set. Gray smiled. Things were finally looking up for all of them. He held Lyon's hand in his but soon felt an arm around his shoulders. It was Cana. She was grinning widely at him. Gray smiled back. Lyon was looking a little scared as Mira put her hand on his arm and started chatting about this and that. This really was a crazy guild but one look from their master and a warm smile from Mira told him that he was more than welcomed. The end.

* * *

 **It's over. I hope you liked it. I had a hard time with the ending and this was the best I could do.**

 **Thanks for all reviews and favs :D I hope you stay tune for my next story. I think I shall call it: The Ninth Demon**


End file.
